


Olor a Manzana

by Dabrida



Series: Olor a Manzana [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: +18, BDSM Scene, Fargexby, Homosexuality, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, Luzuplay, M/M, Mangelito - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Romantic Soulmates, Rubegetta - Freeform, rubirex, ruwigetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 117,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida
Summary: ¿Puede el amor salvarnos a todos? ¿Puede si quiera salvarnos a nosotros de nosotros mismos?Cuando el fin de todo lo que conocemos comienza... ellos quedan en pie.*Publicado originalmente en wattpad*
Relationships: Fargan/Alexby, Luzu/Auron, Mangel/Lolito, Rubius/Willy/Vegetta
Series: Olor a Manzana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

Todo había empezado de la manera más natural posible, como una suave ola llegando hasta ellos y cubriéndolos con un suave frescor aterciopelado.

Fue durante el celo del omega, uno de los peores celos que podían imaginarse, después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sufrir un celo?

Luzu había acudido a asegurarse de que el encierro de su amigo estaba siendo seguro para su salud y su estado mental, pero ante el consejo de Auron decidió no ir solo. Aunque era el bueno de Luzu, con su preciosa marca en la parte más bonita de su cuello, no era buena idea dejar que el alfa visitara a un omega en celo fuera de sí, aunque ese omega fuera el perfeccionista y siempre correcto Vegetta. Y oh cielos…

Desde luego no fue una buena idea.

Incluso con las gruesas paredes entre ellos, aquella puerta sellando la habitación, todo el nivel de detalle y seguridad del que solo aquel loco era capaz, Vegetta pudo oler a Luzu, peor, pudo oler a Auron en Luzu y el omega estalló con más poder destructivo que las bombas de la Hermandad.

Luzu pudo verlo todo a través de las cámaras. Como primero el omega prácticamente ronroneó por el alfa presente en su mansión, SU mansión. Una voz dulce y fácilmente reconocible del Vegetta que todos adoraban, sonriente, amigable, bromista… pedía un poco de atención, era tan dulce que Luzu dudó de aceptar. "¿Solo un abrazo? Le preguntó a Auron con la mirada. El psicólogo negó con el mismo silencio y su olor intentó consolar a su alfa.

ERROR.

Al instante toda la fuerza de Vegetta golpeó la puerta de su habitación-bunker y la pareja palideció al instante jurando que la puerta había caído estrellándose contra el suelo, pero no, gracias a los dioses la puerta seguía ahí, aunque joder, que golpe.

-¿Ve… Vegettoide? -intentó que sonara más la sonrisa que la preocupación.

Auron miró a Luzu compartiendo la preocupación y el mismo pensamiento: menos mal que en cuanto a construcciones inexpugnables Vegetta podía hacerle sonrojarse, porque no quería ver a un Vegetta mamadisimo loco por un calor descontrolado lanzándose sobre su alfa.

La voz de Vegetta se hizo presente, pero ahora era seca, arrastrada, no era Vegetta, era su omega, desquiciado.

-¿Por qué mi alfa huele a un sucio omega…? Alfa… ven aquí.

La piel de ambos se erizó hasta el punto de doler. La voz de omega de Vegetta era algo tan ilógico que rayaba el absurdo. Imitaba los efectos de la voz de mando de un alfa, pero a diferencia de la privación de voluntad que provocan los alfas, la voz que solo Vegetta podía entonar, hacía que desearás con todo tu ser someterte a la adoración de esos ojos amatistas. Por suerte, esos ojos no podían clavarse en Luzu al estar encerrados, por suerte, Auron estaba allí para sostenerlo y evitar que su alfa diera un paso más hacia la bestia.

-Alfa~ -arrulló la voz del omega de Vegetta sin conseguir disimular la frustración de no estar siendo obedecido, casi podían oírle recostándose lentamente contra la puerta- Ven, borraré ese desagradable olor de tu piel…  
-Oye calvo -Luzu sonrió a Auron aliviado de que fuera él quien hablase, el miedo hizo que una risa nerviosa se le escapase, el bueno de su Luzu... Vegetta no era un omega común, diablos, nadie diría que aquello era realmente un jodido omega- compórtate o entraré a llenarte la cara de putazos.

Silencio. Un largo y escalofriante silencio. Joder que si era escalofriante.

-Ven a intentarlo chiqui -gruñó la voz del omega encerrado intentando imitar al verdadero Vegetta- a ver quien termina en el suelo, primero tu, luego alfa gemirá debajo mío mientras le arranco ¡tu asqueroso olor a dentelladas!

Otra vez saltaron de la impresión en sitio cuando Vegetta casi consigue tirar la puerta abajo.

-¡El único olor que quedará en alfa será el mío y el de vuestra sangre! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ SUCIO!!

Auron agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria a un Luzu boquiabierto y en shock sacándolo de la mansión a prisa. Ya bajo el cielo respiraron, dándose cuenta de que durante la carrera ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a respirar mientras escuchaban los rugidos, amenazas y golpes de aquel endemoniado omega.

JODER.

PUTO LOCO.

-No podemos dejarlo así -suplicó Luzu.

A pesar de ser él el alfa, su dulce corazón lo hacían entrañable. Auron amaba a aquel ser, dios, con toda el alma.

-Cierto, tiremos la llave y asegurémonos de que no salga nunca -bromeó.  
-¡Auron!  
Auron rio ante la adorable cara de indignación de su niño, joder, si que lo amaba.  
-Escucha lo que te digo mi niño, aquí todos están peor que locos, y ni así, ni así, van a querer estar ahí dentro con ese puerco.  
-Willy.

Si, bueno. Quizás si hay alguien.


	2. Hermandad

¿Y cómo esos dos habían terminado de esa forma?

Ni ellos lo sabían.

Para ser sinceros… el alcohol había dado el primer paso. En algún momento de la noche, no tenían muy claro cuando, la respiración entrecortada por las carcajadas se convirtió en respiración agitada por culpa de húmedos besos. Ese fue el segundo paso, el último fue despertar abrazados en el sofá de la Hermandad, rodeados de TNT. Bueno, cosas que pasan, ¿No? Con una pierna entre las de su hermano oscuro, algo incomodo pero tampoco tan raro ¿No?… desnudo durmiendo sobre sus pectorales, eh…

¡Pero qué cojones!

Ambos pares de ojos verdes se miraron un buen rato en silencio. Rubius se hizo a un lado para dejar que Willy se sentase. Mientras que el teñido intentaba disimular el apuro y sus mejillas rosas alcanzando algo de su ropa, lo primero que hizo el albino fue llevarse las manos al cuello, revisando la piel fingiendo un masaje. La verdad, le alivió no ver mordiscos, pero, no supo si por la resaca o porque aún no se creía lo que había ocurrido, la ausencia de marca no fue gran cosa.

SILENCIO.

Cruzaron la mirada el uno con el otro. Los sonrojos, si los hubo, los difuminó la oscuridad. Se rieron. Sin palabras acordaron que "aquello" no había pasado. Desde aquel día hubo un par de reglas no escritas en la Hermandad Oscura.

Una: no más alcohol fuera de la taberna.  
Dos: Fargan no se encargaría NUNCA MÁS de mantener a Alexby ocupado.  
Tres: Willy y Rubius no volverían a quedarse solos.

Y por supuesto, todo TNT dentro de cofres, pues había sido un milagro que todo aquel explosivo a su alrededor no hubiera hecho volar la base con los dos borrachos amorosos dentro. Eran muy capaces de no necesitar alcohol para haber volado algo más que la nueva casa de Auron y la casa del ex-alcalde aquella noche.

¡Pero olvidaron lo más importante! Que las reglas, escritas o no, están para que la Hermandad Oscura las rompa, especialmente si cierto búho sospecha que hay normas nuevas, y por supuesto que Fargan no tardó en oler que algo ocurría.

LITERALMENTE.

La forma en que las feromonas de Rubius cambiaban sutilmente ante la mirada del imponente líder de la Hermandad, fue pista suficiente para que el otro alfa comenzara a sospechar.

Y como se estaba divirtiendo Fargan intentando retar los límites de su hermano oscuro, sobretodo el día que, soltando un poco de su propio aroma sobre Willy y una amigable palmada en el hombro de este, Rubius mostró ligeramente los dientes, acompañando la amenaza con un tímido rugidito de osezno.

Se hubiera reído hasta morir de no ser porque la mirada del beta lo asesinó antes de empezar, porque no hay que olvidar que el albino, bajo aquella belleza casi de porcelana y fino cuerpo, era temido hasta en lo más profundo del Nether. Fargan huyó por su vida, pero Fargan no tiene demasiado aprecio por la vida y adora demasiado jugar con explosivos, así que no tardó en volver a molestar a Rubius intentado que el alfa, atrapado en el cuerpo de tierno osito, explotara como una mina.

Tampoco era raro que Fargan y Willy se tomasen las manos en broma o se abrazaran fingiendo una pelea, después de todo era uno de los bromances más famosos entre los héroes de Karmaland, pero cuando esas confianzas coincidieron con el celo del alfa osito, Willy tuvo que arrastrar a Rubius de vuelta a casa.

Rubius era un híbrido, tímido y noble, pero lleno de energía y alegría, y Willy descubrió que el alfa interior de Rub no era muy distinto, que por muy alfa que era resultó demandante, como un niño mal criado, y tierno como el osito que era. Willy ni siquiera intentó resistirse a las exigencias de aquel alfa de buen corazón.

¿Y QUÉ ERA UN CELO ENTRE AMIGOS?

Pues el inicio de un secreto que Fargan a duras penas era capaz de callar. Es muy gracioso ver a sus dos hermanos oscuros intentar disimular sus quedadas nocturnas, por eso mismo cuando Fargan le dijo a Luzu que podría encontrar a Willy en casa de Rubius le costó contener la risa, sobre todo al oír a Auron.  
-¿Desde cuando Willy pasa el tiempo en casa del calvo tóxico?

OH… SI TU SUPIERAS… 

NO IRÁS A BUSCARLO.


	3. La Ayuda

Rubius esperaba a Willy en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche. Si, Willy también había prohibido el alcohol ahí, decía que si al oso en pleno calor le sumabas una copa del vino barato de Lusu se ponía más tontito de lo normal.

El albino por fin bajaba las escaleras, nunca lo reconocería pero para Rubius ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos tras las noches de sexo, ver a Willy recién salido de la ducha con el pelo plata goteando sobre sus trabajados hombros. Tras poner "en visto" su fantasía, apartó la mirada a otro lugar indefinido, pues sabía que no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Willy terminaba de secarse el pelo cuando la vibración en su bolsillo se hizo insoportable, alguien estaba muy pesado en el chat. Según lo leyó su cara lo dijo todo.  
-Rubius… -el aludido lo miró levantando una ceja al beber- ¿No has mirado el chat?  
-¿Para ver como Vegetta grita ¡¡ILEGALISIMO!! Por mi nueva mascota? Paso.  
-Rubius… Luzu y Auron están abajo esperando que desactives las torretas.  
-¡Y qué coño hacen aquí esos dos!  
-Quieren hablar conmigo.

Se miraron. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar.  
-El puto de Fargan macho le voy a abrir la cabeza en cuanto le vea.  
Willy suspiró mientras veía a su amigo ir a buscar a la pareja, aprovechando para terminar de vestirse.

Era agradable la forma en la que Auron y Rubius se saludaban, los gritos y los adjetivos no tan cariñosos siempre sacaban una sonrisa y hacían querer unirte.  
-¡William!  
-Hombre Luzu, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?  
-Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo.  
La sonrisa de Luzu siempre era como mil rayos de sol e igual de inocente. Totalmente contraria a la de Auron, escondiéndose bajo el cuello de la ropa.  
-¿Que pasa puercos? ¿Duchándose juntos eh? -ahora entendía la sonrisa de Fargan cuando los mandó venir.  
Rubius se puso como un tomate al ver la cejas de Auron subir y bajar insinuando la situación.  
-¡Auron tío vienes a mi casa a soltar guarradas!  
-Pa'guarros vosotros, puercos.  
Luzu, el pobre inocente, se quedó mirando sin entender el por qué de que sus amigos estuvieran peleando. Otra vez. Como siempre.  
-Bueno Luzu, ¿Qué necesitas amigo? -Willy lo sacó de la burbuja.  
-¡Ah sí! Willy, necesito tu ayuda con Vegetta.  
-¿Por? -le preguntó extrañado, Vegetta se bastaba solo para pedir ayuda, normalmente para construir, o timar a algún amigo confiado.  
-Veras. Ha tenido que dejar los supresores por un tiempo y no lo está pasando bien.  
-¡¿Qué Vegetta está en celo?! -gritó Rubius casi desde el otro lado de su nueva isla- ¿Pero eso es posible? -se rio volviendo a ellos con Auron.  
Vegetta en celo… Willy se cruzó de brazos. Conocía a Vegetta desde hacía años, más que cualquiera, y compartía el asombro de Rubius por que fuera posible que el líder de los héroes de Karmaland pudiera tener un celo como el resto de mortales, se rió para sí mismo.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga Luzu? Tu eres el alfa de la manada, eres el más capacitado para cuidar de los celos de los demás.  
-Luzu es muy capaz de cuidaros a todos pero el puto loco de Vegetta quería arrancarle la marca a mordiscos.  
-¿¿¡¡Queeeeeee!!?? -el grito de Rubius con voz aguda casi los obliga a tirarse por el precipicio- ¡Mi Vegettita nunca haría algo así!  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Willy manteniendo la calma- No me lo creo.  
-Créetelo William. Creo que fue mi marca lo que hizo que su omega… se volviera "un poquito loco".  
-Luzu mi niño. Dijo que me iba a ahorcar con mis propias tripas.  
-¡¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEE??!!!  
Otro grito super agudo de Rubius creó un pequeño silencio mientras recuperaban el oído. Luzu rio tímido.  
-Yo no oí esa parte…  
-Yo la oí perfectamente.  
-¡¡Mi Vegettita!!  
Todos ignoraban la escena que se estaba montando el oso mordiendo desconsolado su propia ropa. Cierto que él y Vegetta eran muy muy amigos, a veces compañeros de alguna que otra travesura y coqueteo inocente, pero Rubius era muy dado al drama barato.  
-¡Bueno el caso Willy! -siguió Luzu, le tendió el control de las torretas de la isla de Vegetta- Tú siendo un beta y su mejor amigo, quizá puedas asegurarte de que está bien. Su situación es algo especial…  
-¡Claro Luzu! Ahora mismo voy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Ruuuuuuuuubiiiius…  
El nombrado salió de detrás de uno de los árboles frente a casa de Vegetta.  
-¿No te dije que te quedaras en casa?  
-Pero Willy… ¡Es Vegetta! Tengo que ver cómo de loco se pone en celo, ¡Quien sabe cuando volverá este milagro! Podemos hacer un video de mejores momentos. ¡A él le encantan Willy!  
Willy resopló. El oso era muy tonto.  
-Rubius que no puedes estar aquí, ya oíste lo que dijo Luzu.  
-Si, y tambien dijo que había cámaras. Y además tienes el control de las torretas, ¡Podemos buscar ilegalidades en su casa mientras está encerrado!  
-No tio, Vegetta te mata.  
-¿Desde cuando tienes miedo a Vegetta William? -le vaciló con risas recordando cierto momento del pasado.  
-¡Qué no puedes subir a casa de Vegetta!  
-¡¡¿Por qué?!!  
-¡Porque es un omega!  
Rubius se quedó atónito con la boca abierta digiriendo la noticia. Se podían oír las nubes volando sobre sus cabezas.  
-Pero… la semana pasada… usó la voz de alfa…  
-Eso no fue la voz de mando… le pusiste tan de los nervios que antes de que cayeras a la lava se le escapó una llamada de omega. ¡Es difícil de explicar! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Es Vegetta!  
Rubius seguía fuera de cobertura, o más bien en su mundo, porque los colores empezaron a pintarle la cara de rojo. Por lo visto el oso tenía un mundo interior muy animado.  
-¡¡Que Vege es omega!!  
No se cansaba de gritar. Echó a correr para subir las escaleras hacia al ascensor.  
-¡Rubius!  
-¡Tengo que verlo Willy! Aunque sea desde las cámaras ¡Vamos vamos vamos!  
-Rubius… si piensas reírte luego de Vegetta… al menos págame tu funeral por adelantado.  
-¡VAMOS~!  
Willy tenía que estar muy loco para llevar a un alfa al mismo espacio que un omega en celo. Pero confiaba en ese oso, y quizá podía necesitar ayuda.

Entraron los dos juntos hasta el salón de su amigo de ojos morados. La casa se sentía silenciosa y tranquila sin los gritos desquiciados de Vegetta ordenándoles que NO hacer. Era tan raro que Rubius sintió un escalofrío y justo entonces percibió un olor dulzón que secuestró su mente en totalidad.

FRESAS

-Aquí están las pantallas, parece que está durmiendo -respiró tranquilo al no pillar a su ex en una situación mucho más comprometida- ¿Rubius? ¡Eh Rubius!  
-¿Eh?  
-La pantalla -esta vez el suspiro no fue de alivio, si no de preocupación, puede que no hubiera sido buena idea traer al alfa- Voy a buscar la habitación, tú quédate aquí, ¿Me has oído Rubius?  
-Si si si. Oido, me quedo aquí no me muevo.  
Se sentó en la gran mesa del comedor con la pantalla entre las manos sin mirar nada en concreto, y a Willy no le pasó desapercibida su aura ausente, pero confiaba en él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¿Willy? -la voz de su gran amigo lo había despertado a través de los altavoces.  
-El mismo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-¿Qué haces aquí cómo sabías…?  
-Me manda Luzu, parece que hiciste una escena a lo grande.  
Vegetta rio entre los dientes de la sonrisa, estaba cansado, el dolor le agotaba, y sus sentidos estaban volviéndole loco, podía oler cada flor de su jardín, podía oler ese café recién tostado. Su omega volvía a despertar.  
-¿Willy? ¿Puedes entrar? No encuentro los calmantes para el dolor.  
-¿Tan mal estás? Está bien, ¿Cómo se abre?  
-Acércate a la puerta, hay que activar desde fuera y dentro a la vez.  
Willy sonrió, ingenioso sistema. Entró con Vegetta mientras este se dejaba caer agotado en la cama, la habitación, a pesar del sistema de ventilación, olía tanto a feromonas que incluso Willy, siendo un beta, pudo notarlo.  
-Aquí, las pastillas, tómate dos ¿Mejor?  
Vegetta asintió bebiendo del vaso de agua que Willy le había dado, tras devolverlo se dejó caer acostado sobre el sinsentido que era la cama.  
-Willy amigo -el chico de pelo negro dio unos golpecitos a su lado en la cama- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato?  
Willy se sonrió. Omegas y sus tontos ataques de mimos. Pero verlo en Vegetta se hacía raro. Se dejó caer a su lado, los dos acostados mirando hacia el techo. Vegetta en realidad, solo quería oler el aroma a café pegado al cuerpo de su buen amigo.


	4. ¡A la mierda!

Vegetta se pegó a Willy escondiendo la nariz en el nacimiento de su pelo suspirando en su oreja, apretó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del albino y este procuró abrazarlo con suavidad, con el brazo sobre el que Vegetta se recostó. Todo estaba bien. Vegetta no estaba creando ningún problema. 

Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que tenía a Vegetta medio desnudo, goteando por una reciente ducha y suspirando en su cuello, aunque hacía mucho de la última vez que ese hermoso cuerpo escultural lleno de sugerentes cicatrices se le insinuaba. Aunque... Dioses, la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente, tomó aire y miró a Vegetta de reojo, sin decir nada.

Parecía calmado simplemente respirándolo, no había nada de aquello que había asustado a Luzu. Estaba tranquilo, oliendo su cuello. Una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

¿Que tipo de olor podría tener como beta? La respuesta se subió sobre él cabalgándolo y aplastándolo contra la cama: el olor de Rubius.

PERO QUÉ BOCAS ERES WILLY MACHO.

Vegetta respiraba sobre su cuello, levantando la camisa de Willy con una caricia lenta sobre sus abdominales, apenas frotando su erección contra su entrepierna en un baile lento que le hizo perder el sentido. Joder se lo estaba comiendo sin usar la boca. Se dejó llevar, arqueando la espalda para que Vegetta pudiera retirarle la camisa y seguir sintiéndose dibujado por aquellas manos que tanto había añorado.

Vegetta le susurró en el oído su nombre, respiró sobre él el calor de su garganta, recogiendo el sabor de su piel, con besos húmedos y lamidas, desde la clavícula a la mandíbula.  
-Willy, ¿Has traído a mi osito?  
Willy miró directamente a esos hambrientos ojos morados que lo esperaban, disfrutando de cómo había enloquecido su cuerpo en unos segundos, le sonrió.  
-No sé de qué me hablas Vegetta.  
-¿MmmhUm?, Willy Willy Willy…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rubius había encontrado un par de cosas interesantes en los cofres, y se había apropiado de otras tantas. Total, solo tenía que reparar el agujero por el que había entrado y Vegetta nunca sabría que había estado allí.

Buscó la pantalla de las cámaras, pues tenía que asegurarse de que sus amigos seguían ocupados.  
-¡¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAAAA?!!  
Casi se le cae la tabla de las manos al ver a Vegetta montando a Willy mientras le acariciaba lento y sugerente, deslizando las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón y desabrocharlo.

¿Pero qué coño estaba haciendo Willy? ¿Es qué se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí y podía verlo todo? Estaban hablando así que Rubius dió vueltas a toda la pantalla desesperado buscando el audio. ¡Era imposible que el cabrón de Vegetta no hubiera pensado en el audio!

Recordó como Willy había hablado con Vegetta desde los altavoces de la puerta. Corrió golpeándose de lleno contra la pared, pues era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la tablet. ¿Estaba mal espiar a su mejor amigo y a su amante? Qué más daba, como cura ya se auto impondría cantar un par de avemarías como castigo.

Willy le sostenía la mirada, retando a Vegetta con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándose hacer. La boca caliente y jadeante de Willy se veía apetecible, incluso en la pequeña pantalla, le vió contener un gemido cuando Vegetta se recostó sobre él rozando las entrepiernas y acercando sus bocas.

-¡Pero si el cabrón está disfrutando!

El pulso de Rubius temblaba, se supone que debía tener celos de lo que allí pasaba pero… lo cierto es que le estaba gustando, quería más, tragó en seco y encendió el audio.

-Vegeeeeettaaaaa -protestó Willy riéndose, Vegetta ya casi lo tenía sin pantalones, pero tampoco pensaba resistirse.  
-Jijijijijijiji.  
El pelinegro apartó las manos de la cintura casi desnuda de Willy, solo para acariciar el resto de su cuerpo y saborear como eso los excitaba a ambos, pues sentía la dureza del chico competir con la suya. Acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior de Willy.  
-Los labios de Willy…¿Tendrán el sabor de mi osito? Eso me pone.

Un beso, demandante, urgente, no los dos juntos si no uno contra el otro, Vegetta buscándolo, devorándolo, Willy tomándolo, controlándolo.

Para cuando Willy volvió en sí al romper el beso para respirar, él mismo se había arrancado los pantalones y no podía juntar aire suficiente ni dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos amatistas sedientos. Se apoyó en sus manos mientras Vegetta le comía el cuello y se frotaba contra él haciéndole jurar por todos los dioses.

Mordía su piel enviando cosquillas a través de sus nervios por todo su cuerpo, Willy no podría retenerse más. El omega gruñía cada vez más alto el nombre de Rubius.  
-Que no está aquí Vege -jadeó Willy como pudo.  
Vegetta lo miró sonriendo de lado.  
-Chiqui… te has dejado la puerta abierta.  
Willy miró de reojo a la puerta y ahí estaba el alfa. Tan encendido que casi podía ver el calor de su respiración agitada. Rubius desnudó su torso más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho lanzándose sobre Vegetta como una fiera muerta de hambre, tirando violentamente al omega sobre la cama bajo él, introduciendo su rodilla entre las piernas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Fue lo que pensó Willy al ver al alfa abalanzándose sobre el omega como una bestia y sintió que debía remediar aquello o Vegetta terminaría con una marca que no podría soportar, pero cuando estaba a punto de apartar al híbrido de un golpe, Rubius agarró su muñeca como un cepo y lo arrojó de vuelta a la cama, justo al lado de Vegetta.

-Mio.

Los ojos de Rubius brillaban oscurecidos, clavándose exigentes en los suyos. Vegetta se afanaba por abrir el pantalón del alfa mientras lamía su clavícula. 

Rubius acarició a Willy subiendo por el brazo reteniéndole en el sitio con solo esa mirada, llegó a sus pezones y el calor de sus dedos le hizo suspirar y retorcerse, luego subió hacia el cuello apartando la mirada de él para controlar al revoltoso omega excitado bajo su cuerpo. Besó a Vegetta mientras Willy miraba, un beso lento, bebiéndose la sed del omega por un alfa. Entonces la mano de Rubius abrazó el cuello del albino y de un tirón lo llevó hasta ellos para tomar su boca.

A LA MIERDA.

Willy respondió al ardiente beso de Rubius uniéndose a los esfuerzos de Vegetta por dejarlo sin pantalones. Los tres arrodillados en la cama frente a frente.

Rubius acarició el muslo de Vegetta lentamente subiendo, resbalando los dedos sobre el líquido que desprendía el olor a fresas. Usó esa caricia para unir el cuerpo del omega al suyo, frotando la erección de Vegetta en su pierna. Su mano se acercó peligrosa a la suave entrada del pelinegro, volviéndolo loco cuando la yemas del híbrido juguetearon en el anillo de su entrada mientras le machacaba contra su músculo.

Moría de excitación quedándose sin fuerzas que lo sostuvieran porque el deseo se las robaba todas. Utilizaba su lengua para saborear la tersa piel con gusto a café alrededor de los pezones mientras miraba como Rubius y Willy batallaban con sus lenguas salvajemente sin querer rendirse ante el otro.

Willy introdujo la mano entre la ropa interior de Rubius colando sus dedos en la línea al final de su espalda. El alfa comenzó a gruñir en advertencia, los dos chicos lo estaban volviendo loco y el boxer le estaba demasiado apretado. Pero Willy no era un santo que se dejase intimidar por un ronroneo, así que antes de perder la batalla de su boca, introdujo el dedo corazón en la entrada de Rubius al mismo tiempo que Vegetta dejaba una fuerte mordida en el pezón que había estado mimando. El rugido de Rubius mostró sus enormes caninos mirando a ambos chicos furioso. Sonreían.

¿QUE PODÍA ESPERAR DE UN DÚO LEGENDARIO?

Agarró al omega arrojándolo boca abajo ante él, levantando sus caderas para exponerlo, arrancarle los boxers que vestía y acariciarlo en la línea entre sus glúteos de arriba a abajo con el pulgar.

Willy no se tomó a bien la falta de atención. Se acercó a Rubius haciéndose rodear por uno de sus fuertes brazos y frotándose contra la pierna de él como lo había hecho Vegetta antes. Le bajó la ropa interior y acarició su erección apretando firme con su mano.  
-Tú eres mío, alfa.  
Le canturreó a su lado empezando a subir y bajar la caricia, Rubius volteó los ojos para mirarlo mostrando los dientes. Este Rubius no podía ser más excitante.

Aquello bastó para que el alfa volviera a sujetarlo de la nuca para besarlo. Parecía que Vegetta y Willy se habían puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente pues Vegetta, acercó su culo a Rubius dándole una vista inmejorable mientras Willy, masturbándole, rozaba el glande de Rubius contra la dilatada entrada del omega. Las garras del híbrido se cerraron con fuerza en las caderas de ambos y Vegetta se quejaba sobre excitado por lo que le estaban haciendo esos dos.

Los jadeos de placer escapaban de entre sus labios, el beso entre Rubius y Willy era más lento, más delicioso en aquel baile de tres. Sentían sus cuerpos arder. Vegetta se desesperaba con el juego de sus chicos con él, por sus muslos chorreaba aquel líquido con el olor a fresa que estaba por toda la habitación, dolía, necesitaba al alfa, lo necesitaba ya.  
-¡Alfa mio!  
-¿No puedes estar un rato callado?  
Willy lo agarró del brazo interrumpiendo a Rubius. Arrodilló a Vegetta entre ellos y lo besó una vez más, lamiendo primero sus labios, apartándose cada vez que Vegetta abría la boca esperando más y luego lo volvía a lamer, dejando un mordisco, luego otro, solo para distraerlo mientras se deshacían totalmente de la poca ropa que conservaban.

Un último acercamiento de labios y permitió que Vegetta lo besara, dejándolo hacer, observando al mismo tiempo como Rubius tomaba lugar detrás de Vegetta, mirando hambriento su redondo trasero, sosteniendo las caderas del distraído omega.

Willy sonrió pensando que ese sería un gran momento para comprobar cómo de necesitado estaba Vegetta, agarrando su miembro, acariciando el glande cubierto de presemen. Aquello volvió loco al pelinegro, Rubius sujetándolo con fuerza contra él, frotando la punta de su dura erección en su sensible entrada, Willy besándolo y acariciándolo demasiado lento de arriba abajo.  
-Ahora, ¿Vas a estar callado, omega?  
Un escalofrío de placer sádico recorrió el cuerpo de Vegetta al mirar los centelleantes ojos verdes de Willy.

BIENVENIDO, SEÑOR DEL MAL.

-S- si¡Ah!

Gimió al sentir a Rubius entrando con fuerza en él. Dios, la mano de Willy acariciándole, la piel de Rubius rozando su interior lentamente mientras sus garras de uñas negras dejaban la marca de cada dedo en sus caderas. Y aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. No podría soportarlo más.  
-No, aun no Vegetta.  
Le susurró Willy sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y Rubius se inclinó sobre él para besar su cuello, gruñendo para declararse de acuerdo con Willy, entrando en Vegetta hasta el fondo de una estocada. Vegetta gimió sin contener el grito. Era demasiado, era el cielo, justo ahí, donde Rubius le había golpeado, su osito, donde Willy lo acariciaba, su único amante.

Llevó su mano hasta la erección de Willy para comprobar que el estaba igual o más excitado, mojado y duro, mientras se besaban y el alfa lo sometía, sosteniéndose a duras penas aferrándose al albino. Había olvidado lo firme que tenía el trasero, lo agarró apretando con fuerza.

La boca de Rubius se abrió sobre cuello del omega, sus caninos acariciaron la piel buscando el lugar para reclamar, Vegetta gimió al sentir arder el aliento sobre ese lugar esperando la mordida. El rugido del alfa cuando la mano de Willy se interpuso entre ellos con una traviesa caricia casi hace temblar las paredes.  
-Nada de marcas -sentenció Willy con firmeza a pesar de no poder respirar.  
El alfa y el beta se sostuvieron la mirada en una feroz batalla, Rubius entró con fuerza vengativa en el túnel del omega, haciendo que este se estremeciera de placer al sentir como golpeaba su punto más dulce, cerrando con fuerza la mano sobre el miembro palpitante de Willy, que al sentir eso casi pierde la guerra de miradas con Rubius, pero entonces el alfa lamió sumiso la mano del albino, Willy sonrió perdiendo el sentido. Eran como tres TNT estallando al hacerlo la anterior.  
-Buen osito.  
Otro gruñido resonó en su propio cuello sintiendo los dientes de Vegetta rasgando cerca de su mandíbula, lo que le puso la piel de gallina, y que placer.  
-¡Maldita sea Willy~! -protestó al no tener su marca.  
-Sh shhhh shhh, -le puso un dedo sobre los labios- esa boca.  
Locos sobre hormonados, tenía que dar gracias a que ninguno de los dos se ajustaba a lo normal. El el oso era manipulable y el omega de Vegetta se mantenía casi racional. El omega gruñó aún más llorando porque el albino dejó un corto beso en sus labios antes de abandonar su polla.

Willy se sentó ante Vegetta apoyando la espalda cómodamente en la pared, acarició el rostro del pelinegro llevando la mano hasta la nuca y empujarlo con suavidad hasta su entrepierna. Vegetta no tardó en entender y en venganza sostuvo el miembro de Willy con fuerza introduciendo todo lo que pudo en su boca, lamiendo, chupando.

Willy miró al cielo para dar las gracias por esa cálida y húmeda boca que lo estaba poniendo más duro de lo que nunca estuvo. Tan frío como siempre había intentado aparentar y apenas tenía voluntad para resistir follarse la boca de su ex, sobre todo al sentir los gemidos de Vegetta vibrando a su alrededor. No tenía fuerza para contener los jadeos de placer descontrolado.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Rubius, el alfa los miraba a ambos, mientras se follaba a Vegetta, acariciaba cada músculo de su espalda, Willy enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de su amigo marcando el ritmo. Se miraron otra vez a los ojos él y el alfa. Willy sonrió ladino. Empezó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de Vegetta cuando Rubius sostuvo con aún más fuerza las caderas el omega para ir más rápido más profundo.

MÁS.

Vegetta se sentía a punto de explotar en millones de pedazos, bajó su mano para tocarse él mismo disfrutando de los dos hermosos hombres con él. Un gemido de Willy y su puño apretando su pelo dolorosamente fue la señal para el alfa de dar la última estocada, dura y profunda que tocó la última nota de la locura, en aquel punto sensible dentro de él, mientras Willy se retorcia de placer corriéndose en la lengua de Vegetta, a la vez que este mismo en su propia mano con el semen del alfa calentando su interior, reconfortándolo, mientras un delicioso nudo lo llenaba.

Las tres respiraciones agitadas, temblando, los tres hombres rendidos en la cama sin saber muy bien donde dejarse caer. El dolor se había ido para el omega. El alfa lo apretaba contra él. Sujetando la muñeca de Willy con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia Vegetta para abrazarlos a ambos, ninguno iba a escapar del alfa. Willy se acomodó en el cuello de Vegetta pasando el brazo por su cintura.

Aquella era la mejor bomba que habían estallado juntos.


	5. Aroma a Frutas

Una especie de quejido camuflado en jadeo me despertó. Mi oso gruñó como si le hubieran arrancado algo que se esforzaba en mantener sujeto. Oí sisear a mi lado, Willy le estaba acariciando la mejilla a Vegetta al que yo tenía agarrado con fuerza de la cintura. Vegetta fruncía el ceño, como si él también hubiera perdido algo doloroso.

¿¡Me quedé dormido abrazado a esos dos?!

Me puse en pie de un salto fuera de la cama.  
-Voy… una ducha.  
Vegetta hizo un montón de ruidos incomprensibles abrazándose y enterrando la nariz en el delicioso cuello de Willy, aunque llegué a entender varios insultos que por lo general eran siempre para mi.  
-¿¡Se puede saber qué ha dicho!?  
Willy rio.  
-Que uses el baño de su habitación él va a ducharse aquí.  
-Ok boomer.

Cuando recogía mi ropa para salir del búnker supe que echaría de menos el olor a fruta de aquella habitación, aunque me alejara solo un minuto. No pude evitarlo, mi olor a café se mezcló con fuerza desplazando los otros aromas. Me sentí bien.

MI ALFA SE SENTÍA BIEN.

El intenso olor del alfa espabiló a Vegetta que abrió los ojos como si acabara de estallar un creeper en el salón y se sentó en la cama del mismo modo. Nervioso revisó su cuello casi esperando encontrar la bomba en él. Willy rió en alto sin desperezarse.  
-¿De que te ries tontito?  
-No es eso Vegetta, es que yo hice lo mismo la primera vez -se sentó estirando los brazos a placer- Deberías probarlo, reír te hará sentir mejor -dijo casi en un tono de burla.  
Vegetta lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró bien alto cargándose de paciencia.  
-¿Qué leches ha pasado aquí?  
-Un oso estúpido y un omega en celo.  
Vegetta se frotó el puente de la nariz pues estaba acumulando demasiada tensión ahí.  
-Me estas diciendo que…  
-Nos rogaste como un~  
-¡Willy!  
Este se rio bien alto.  
-Anda, date esa ducha ahora, luego voy yo.

Rubius daba vueltas por la habitación de Vegetta repitiendo sin parar "soy gilipollas" una y otra vez. Vegetta era su amigo, no uno cualquiera, su crush desde meses atrás, y encima estaba Willy, ese Willy que hacía que se le encogiese el estómago. Estaba a punto de escupir un millón de mariposas histéricas cuando por la ventana vio que Luzu y Auron cruzaban la muralla.

MAMÁ LUZU NOS VA A MATAR.

Bajó las escaleras de tal modo que fue un milagro no llegar rodando al suelo, golpeó la puerta del búnker contra la pared.  
-¡¿Pero qué haces cabezón?!  
Vegetta siempre era el primero en estallar pero la cara de Willy decía lo mismo.  
-¡Luzu! ¡Está aquíiiiiiii!  
-No pasa nada Rubius -Willy le pidió calma con un gesto de la mano, sonrió, de la misma forma con la que sonreía cuando negaba haber reventado la casa de alguien- sube y espéralo en el salón, actúa normal.  
Rubius obedeció, quizá por costumbre de obedecer a ese tono de líder de la Hermandad con el que incluso el caótico de Fargan caía en trance.

En el último momento recordó la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad, recogiéndola del suelo y así subir a prisa. No había llegado a apoyar el culo en la silla y la voz de Auron le hizo saber que ya cruzaban la puerta. Este último se lo quedó mirando ojiplático y Luzu en respuesta se volteó para verlo. Rubius no pudo disimular la cara de circunstancia.  
-¡Rabis! ¡Qué…! ¿Qué haces aquí tío?  
-Vine… -Auron sabrá si mientes Auron sabrá si mientes- acompañé a Willy para poder cotillear los cofres de Vegetta, le he robado un par de cosas así que vosotros callados.  
-Y te has duchado, otra vez ¿No? Puerco.  
Mierda, puto Auron.

Cuando Luzu se le acercó sintió que el lobo alfa veía la mentira en sus ojos y le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Aquella mirada le hizo tragar en seco.  
-¿Ese olor es el de Vegetta?  
-Eh… si. Tuve que ayudar a Willy. Vegetta no quería tomar sus supresores y… bueno, me duché para quitarme el olor, molestaba a mi oso.  
Un sexto sentido le dijo que la mentira había rebotado como una flecha en sus escudos. Luzu miró de reojo la pantalla entre las manos de Rubius y sonrió.  
-Bueno, parece que William lo tiene todo controlado y Vegetita está bien. No le robes nada importante a Vegetta o se dará cuenta, ¿Ok Rabis?  
-Si mami Lusu.  
Luzu sonrió una última vez antes de indicar a Auron que le siguiera fuera.  
-Adiós calvo.  
A Rubius no le quedaba aire en los pulmones para despedir a Auron así que forzó un gesto demasiado estúpido, solo pudo volver a respirar cuando los perdió de vista.  
-Más tonto y no nazco macho.

Luzu agarró a Auron deteniéndolo en seco al otro lado de la muralla.  
-A ti también te pareció que el calvo tóxico estaba más extraño de lo normal -aseguró mirando a Luzu.  
-Vege no está tomando supresores.  
-Vamos a ver qué está haciendo el gorrino.  
Su alfa asintió con un gesto silencioso de la barbilla. 

A la vuelta Rubius no estaba donde lo habían dejado, solo quedaba la tablet sobre la mesa y Auron fue a tomarla pero Luzu corrió enseguida hacia la habitación bunker sin que pudiera mostrársela. Lo alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

Rubius estaba sentado con la espalda en la pared, en silencio. Auron le mostró la pantalla a Luzu dándose cuenta de que una voz entonaba una cancioncilla amplificada por los altavoces.

Con las cámaras pudo ver a Willy descansando junto a Vegetta, que le peinaba riendo el cabello sin boina.  
-¿Ese cantando es Vegetta?  
La voz reprimida de Auron sonó rasposa y Luzu rio encantado al ver que sus pequeños no estaban jugando con fuego.  
-Quién si no, vámonos Auronsito. Podemos volver mañana.

Luzu: Auronsito, ¿Me acompañas a casa de Vegetoide?  
Auron: Ahora mismo Luzu mi niño, voy yendo.  
Luzu: Te espero allí.

Auron está sangrando.

Luzu: ¿¿¿¡Auron!???  
Lolito: yo te salvo mano derecha!!!  
Luzu: ¿Lolito no tenias que estar haciendo guardia en casa de Vegetoide?  
Auron: ¿Quién es el cerdo que me ha llenado la casa de minas?

Lolito está sangrando.

Mangel: mi niña!!!  
Auron: ¡Willy cerdo!  
Willy: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo he estado en casa de Vegetta toda la noche.  
Lolito: ¡Ay mi niña corre sálvame!  
Auron: ¡Y a mi me me den! ¿No?  
Alexby: que vergüenza pero que vergüenza.  
Fargan: policía!!  
Luzu: Vosotros sois la policía.  
Alexby: a mi no me mires hoy es mi día libre.  
Auron: como pille al cabrón le vuelo la casa.  
Fargan: ha sido esa Hermandad Oscura otra vez, seguro.  
Willy: seguro.

Rubius no tenía un buen día. La única cosa que llenaba su mente era volver cuanto antes con Vegetta. Por una parte su oso lo estaba volviendo loco, se revolcaba en su interior gruñendo por comer fresas. A veces "equivocaba" la palabra "fresa" con "Vegetta", quería matar a su oso, pero también le daba la razón.

JODER, QUE HAMBRE DE FRESAS.

De camino no pudo evitar detenerse a recoger unas manzanas, era algo que también lo conquistaba últimamente y pensó que Vegetta agradecería algo fresco si iba a estar encerrado en el bunker por lo menos una semana.

De no haber recogido las manzanas, no se hubiera embobado con su agridulce aroma y no habría necesitado entrar en casa de Vegetta para darse cuenta de que las torretas estaban desactivadas, de que ya había alguien dentro.  
-¡Rabis!  
-¡Luzu! -tierra trágame.  
-¿Que te trae por aquí Rubius? - la gracia con la que entonó la pregunta y sobre todo su nombre era alegre e inofensiva, pero eso daba igual, era mami Luzu.  
-Eh… Me preocupaba Vegetta… quería ver que estaba bien… - aún sostenía las manzanas.  
-No te preocupes Rabis, Auron está con él -le mostró la pantalla-. Se asegurará de que está bien. Ahora… ¿Me vas a contar lo que hicisteis ayer?

MAMI LUZU DA MIEDO.

Aunque lo único que debió decirle fue: lo malo que es apartar la mirada de esa pantalla mucho tiempo.


	6. Complejo de Alfa I PARTE

-Tienes la temperatura muy alta, deberías estar bebiendo más agua y procurando comer más.  
Guardó el instrumental y el silencio le hizo fijarse en el omega sentado frente a él. Tenía la mirada ida hacia la puerta, la cual, había dejado ligeramente abierta para no hacer bajar a Luzu a activar la complicada puerta.

El pelinegro estaba ausente, con la mirada hacia fuera y Auron se preocupó por si el omega estaba sintiendo al alfa en la planta principal.  
-Te avisamos de que dejaras los supresores antes de que te hicieran daño, sabías que dejarlos iba a ser un dolor de huevos -intentaba hablar para distraer al omega-, tómate los analgésicos, no te ayudarán con los calores pero te aliviarán el dolor.  
Vegetta lo miró.  
-Sé muy bien lo que me ayuda con el dolor y los sudores.  
El héroe más antiguo hizo honor a su fama solo con ponerse en pie ante Auron, de una forma que hizo que se le aflojaran las rodillas por un segundo. Auron era poco más bajo que Vegetta, pero frente a un hombre tan sensualmente musculado poco importaba desde donde te miraran esos ojos amatistas tan penetrantes. Vegetta dio un paso hacia él.  
-¿Qué haces puerco? -otra cosa no, pero Auron tenía las pelotas tan bien puestas como el orgullo, y la pregunta sonó a advertencia.  
El omega lo lanzó contra la pared lo que dejó sin aire a Auron, que ante la impresión del impacto, cayó sentado al suelo. Para cuando abrió los ojos al medio segundo siguiente, Vegetta estaba sobre sus piernas, levantándose la camisa negra en una agradable auto caricia hasta los pectorales. Lo que Auron tenía delante de él no hacía justicia a los autorretratos de dios griego en la entrada de la mansión.

Vegetta robó sus manos reteniéndolo de las muñecas con fuerza sobre la cabeza, parecía irreal que solo necesitase una mano para aprisionarlo, más teniendo en cuenta que Auron no era débil en absoluto.

Vegetta movió sus caderas sobre Auron desabrochándole el pantalón con la mano libre, su respiración excitada era el único sonido en la habitación. Auron, tragó duro y volvió en sí, tomó aire. Era el momento de pedir ayuda, pero, como leyendo sus intenciones, la mano de Vegetta dejó los pantalones para cubrirle la boca. Se miraron a los ojos. Auron mordió con todas sus ganas sonriendo. Vegetta ni se inmutó, al segundo siguiente una sonrisa ladeada le iluminó sádicamente el rostro y Auron sintió que la había cagado.

PUTO OMEGA CON COMPLEJO DE ALFA.

-¿Rabis? ¿Cómo consiguió Willy que Vegetta se tranquilizase?  
-Eh… -la cara de Rubius se puso de todos los colores al recordar exactamente como lo hizo, se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde abajo y aquello lo despertó- le dijo que se estuviera callado.  
Luzu ignoró el sonido de abajo a cambió de prestar atención a Rubius.  
-¿En serio? -rió- Bueno, Willy da miedo así que puedo imaginármelo.  
A Rubius se le escapó una risa tan nerviosa como tonta que se alargó bastante.  
-Lo siento Rabis, no es buena idea que te quedes aquí así que tengo que echarte. Estoy organizado guardias para evitar que otros alfas se acerquen, Vegetoide estará bien.  
Rubius asintió en silencio, decepcionado por no poder ver a Vegetta, pero sabía que Luzu tenía toda la razón. Miró las manzanas en sus manos.  
-Dejaré esto aquí -se acercó a la mesa para dejar las manzanas al lado de la pantalla, quiso echar un vistazo a Vegetta antes de irse- Oh no no no no no ¡Vegettaaaaaa!  
Gritó como loco con la voz rasgada, las manzanas cayeron al suelo cuando echó a correr. Luzu miró la imagen.  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!  
Tras el agudo grito se apresuró a seguir a Rubius a la carrera.

ESO ES LO QUE PASA SI DEJAS DE MIRAR LA PANTALLA.

-¡VEGETTAAA!  
Rubius agarró al pelinegro rodeándole por debajo de los brazos para llevárselo al otro extremo de la habitación, lejos de Auron. Tuvo que emplearse a fondo porque dominar al señor ilegalísimo no era fácil. Los dos acabaron sentados contra la pared, Vegetta entre las piernas de Rubius con la espalda presionada contra su pecho con toda la fuerza de la que el oso era capaz.

Auron se había puesto en pie para interponerse entre su alfa recién llegado y los muchachos. El olor que desprendía Luzu era picante y hacía que los ojos escocieran, estaba al borde de perder la razón.

Auron se subió la cremallera de los pantalones de un tirón, cosa que hubiera sido muy graciosa de no ser por que el alfa Luzu clavaba los ojos rojos sobre Vegetta quien le estaba devolviendo la amenaza con el doble de leña.  
-Luzu, mi niño, ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, si -la respiración de Luzu estaba cargada de adrenalina- mi lobo ya se calma, perdona Auron, ¿Estás bien?  
-Pues claro.  
-Oye ¿Qué tal si dejáis de coquetear y salís de aquí? Que sujetar a Vegetta no es fácil.  
Rubius, al ver que Luzu había logrado controlar los instintos de su propio alfa, dejó que su aroma a café tapase el resto de olores de la habitación para calmar al omega que se retorcía para escapar de sus brazos. El efecto fue instantáneo, Vegetta se relajó sobre el.  
-Alfa… -gimoteó relajándose.  
-¡Rabis! -se había olvidado de ellos solo por ver a Auron- Llamaré a Willy para que venga, ¿Podrás aguantar?  
-Si si, mi oso no es un puto loco como vuestros lobos, pero largaos de aquí ya coño.  
Luzu asintió sacando aliviado a su omega de allí, apresurándose a avisar a Willy por el chat. Su olor seguía causando un poco de ardor al respirarlo.  
-Ey, ey Luzu, ya está bien.  
Auron lo paró y Luzu no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo, estaba inquieto, nervioso, respiraba agitado.  
-Por los dioses Auron, casi le arranco el cuello a Vegetta.  
-Pero no paso, ¡Eh! ¡Mírame puerco! -le pidió con su tono casi dulce- Porque llegasteis vosotros que si no yo solo le hubiera reventado.  
Luzu sonrió y asintió aliviado.  
-¿No te hizo nada verdad?  
-Naaaaaa Luzu, un par de apretones entre amigos -bromeó y Luzu rio por su tono descarado-. Además no ha estado tan mal, ese puerco si que tiene fuerza.  
-¿QUÉ? Auron… ¿Qué dices?  
Escuchar ese tono de voz en Luzu siempre merecía la pena.


	7. Complejo de Alfa II PARTE

-Veg, ¿Ya has vuelto en ti?  
Rubius preguntó con un susurro temeroso, Vegetta llevaba varios minutos muy tranquilo, respirando tan lento y profundo que estuvo a punto de aflojar el agarre sobre él.

El alfa intentó alcanzar a verle la cara pensando que quizá Vegetta se había dormido y en cuanto se movió solo un poco, Vegetta se apretó contra él impulsandose con las piernas para ahogar a Rubius entre la pared y su espalda, movió las caderas rozando su trasero muy provocador contra la entrepierna de Rubius.

El pobre híbrido no solo perdió el aire, también el sentido, y el poco que le quedó lo tuvo que usar para gritar internamente a su oso que se estuviera quieto, callado. Dioses, su tonto oso estaba loco por arrancarle el pantalón a Vegetta y luego marcar aquel cuello que tenía tan bien servido.

La risilla de Vegetta le hizo aterrizar de vuelta a la realidad para darse cuenta de que su aroma a café se había descontrolado.  
-¿Estás bien osito? -la voz dulce de Vegetta estaba cargada de burla.  
Rubius apretó más su abrazo para no dejarle moverse más, porque de hacerlo, se lo follaría hasta agotar el celo.  
-Vegettaaaaa…  
-Te puedo dejar uno de mis juguetes.  
Volvió a burlarse colando su mano entre ambos, para acariciar la parte interna del muslo de Rubius, el oso gruñó llevando los labios hasta el hombro del pelinegro, aspirando hambriento las fresas dulces de su piel, resistiendo a duras penas probar su sabor.

Vegetta inclinó la cabeza para ofrecer su cuello, lo que distrajo al oso lo suficiente para que relajara su presa, perfecto para así poder llegar más allá con la caricia de su mano, hasta notar en la palma lo duro y grueso que estaba el alfa.

Rubius abrió la boca saboreando el deseo de clavar sus colmillos en aquel cuello, dejando su cálido aliento buscar el lugar más delicioso. Su cabeza golpeó la pared al arquearse entero cuando la caricia de Vegetta pasó de ser un exquisito roce a un agarre que subía y bajaba sobre la ropa interior, sorteando los pantalones.

Su respiración era un desastre, agarraba a Vegetta deseoso de más, sus caderas lo buscaban, su oso estaba desquiciado gritándole.  
-Fóllatelo. Es nuestro. Hazlo nuestro. Nos está provocando. Démosle su merecido. Nos necesita. Fóllatelo.  
-¡¡¡YAAAAAA!!!  
No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para gritar, parar la bola de nieve en la que se había envuelto, callar a su oso y apretar más a Vegetta para detenerlo.  
-Pero chiqui…  
-¡Ni peros ni pollas Vegetta! Te vas a calmar tú, y tu puto lobo pervertido.  
-Esa boquita…  
-Y cuando venga Willy te vas a estar quietecito y vas a portarte bien.  
Vegetta resopló, de inmediato sonrió.  
-¿O si no…?  
-¡O si no nada Vegetta! ¡O si no nada! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que casi violas al puto calvo?!  
Vegetta se rió con su típica risa traviesa.  
-¿Celoso Rubius?  
Rubius escupió aire de indignación.  
-¡¿Celoso, celoso yo?! ¿¡Por qué celoso!? ¡A ver!  
-Porque era lo que yo quería -contestó con malicia para luego reír.

ME CAGÜEN TODO.

Lo volvió a hacer. Lo había manipulado otra vez para volver a tenerlo ahí. 600 de IQ Vegettita, y él y su oso ahora mismo no sumaban ni 2.

Las manos de Vegetta apresaron por sorpresa sus muñecas y tiraron con fuerza para aflojar el abrazo que lo retenía, en ese momento, mientras el alfa a duras penas podía resistir la fuerza del omega, oyó a su oso decirle "Te lo dije", y como poniéndole el punto a la frase, Vegetta le hizo una llave tumbándolo de boca en el suelo, poniéndose sobre sus piernas a horcajadas retorciéndole un brazo en la espalda e inmovilizándole.

PERO QUÉ COJONES PASA CON ESTE PUTO OMEGA.

Los dedos de Vegetta se colaron debajo de la ropa interior de Rubius bajándosela de golpe.  
-¿¡QUÉ HACES VEGETTA!?  
Este se inclinó sobre él para chistarle silencio sobre su nuca, al tiempo que sus dedos se internaron entre sus glúteos bajando hasta acariciar su entrada, pasar suavemente de largo hacia sus partes, hasta sostener sus bolas en la palma de su mano, acariciándolo hasta la locura.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres probar uno de mis juguetes osito?  
Rubius levantaba las caderas ofreciéndole más acceso a Vegetta olvidándose de poner resistencia, así que levemente el omega soltó el brazo de Rubius dejándolo libre.  
-Ahora. Nuestro.  
Rubius respiró muy hondo rindiéndose a escuchar a su oso. Se puso de rodillas volviéndose para ver de frente a Vegetta, lo atrajo hacia él agarrándolo de las caderas para ponerlo sobre sus piernas a la vez que Vegetta se quitaba ajustada camisa negra.

Rubius lo besó en la boca, fuerte, imponiéndose, marcando el ritmo y la profundidad con su lengua. Se puso en pie con las piernas de Vegetta enredadas a su cintura para tirarlo sobre la cama y arrancarle los pantalones, lamiendo los rastros del otro en sus labios. Vegetta mismo le ayudó impaciente con el buzo y el resto de la ropa.

Rubius se inclinó sobre él mirándolo a los ojos, acercando las caderas de Vegetta al borde de la cama apretándolo contra su propia erección, Vegetta jadeó de excitación, aún más cuando rozó su punta pasándola por la húmeda entrada del omega. Retomó el beso mordiéndole los labios a Vegetta que gemía al sentir su dureza deslizándose alrededor de su anillo matándolo de deseo.  
-Rubius… -gemía impaciente, desesperado.  
-¿Es esto lo que quieres Vegetita? -le susurró sin dejar de torturarlo.  
-Hazlo, rómpeme.  
-No te lo has ganado.  
Vegetta gruñó dejando asomar los caninos de su lobo, arqueándose para buscar la polla de Rubius hacía su entrada, y él pareció hacerle caso dejando que la punta entrase solo un poco y quedándose quieto. Sonrió al ver la cara de interrogación de Vegetta que intentó penetrarse él mismo moviendo su trasero, pero Rubius lo detuvo agarrando sus caderas y aplastándolo contra el colchón.  
-Te he dicho que no te lo has ganado, estate quieto.  
Suavemente acarició la parte interna de los muslos de Vegetta, disfrutando de la calidez de su lubricante natural, empapándose la mano y haciendo cosquillas al pelinegro que jadeó encantando de morir así. Luego subió lento para buscar la erección del omega, sacándole de todo control cuando empezó a masturbarlo. Lo estaba rompiendo, pero de otra forma.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si llego tarde!  
Rubius paró en seco sobresaltado, miró con los ojos como platos a la puerta abierta, viendo a Willy de brazos cruzados allí mismo, y una sonrisa malvada, las palabras se le atragantaron al oso.  
-Willy… -Vegetta se quejó lastimero- Rubius se está portando mal conmigo.  
-Ya lo veo.  
Willy se puso detrás de Rubius quitándose la chaqueta verde. El oso lo miraba sin saber que esperarse, pero temiéndolo. 

ESOS DOS…

Willy acarició los costados de Rubius hasta agarrarle la cadera, al híbrido se le puso la piel de gallina con aquel tacto.  
-No te preocupes Vegetta, yo me ocupo.  
Después de decir esto Willy empujó las caderas de Rubius contra las de Vegetta con una lentitud asfixiante. Rubius se agarró a las caderas de Vegetta, y Vegetta a las sábanas. Fue aún mejor cuando Willy comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las penetraciones y la profundidad en un silencio excitante en el que solo se escuchaban los gemidos de Vegetta, lo que llevó a Rubius a abandonarse a sus propios jadeos de deseo.  
-¡Willyyyyy! -se quejó Vegetta retorciéndose por la suavidad y la lentitud de la penetración.  
-Ya veo que el osito tenía razones para castigarte -Willy se juntó a Rubius rozándose contra su cuerpo desnudo, suspirando en su cuello- estás muy tenso Rub, relájate.  
Besó detenidamente la curva del cuello de Rubius provocando que este se tensara más y temblase de pies a cabeza, para luego gemir sin tapujos y dejarse hacer.

Vegetta protestó en un fuerte gemido al sentir a Rubius endurecerse aún más dentro de él y Willy golpeó las caderas de Rubius con más fuerza sacándoles más gemidos y descolocando sus latidos y respiraciones.  
-Willy… ¡Aaah…! Bajo la cama… los consoladores.  
-Qué gran idea Vegetta -dejó que el susurro resbalase ronco sobre la piel del cuello de Rubius.  
La mano de Willy buscó el interior del culo de Rubius haciéndole entender lo que iba a hacer con los juguetes. El oso alfa gruñó fuerte en advertencia, se hizo con la mano de Willy separándose de Vegetta que gritó intentando retenerlo, pero Rubius le arrojó a Willy encima y arrinconó el beta entre las piernas del omega con él detrás.  
-Vosotros dos, quietos.  
Vegetta sonrió mordiéndose el labio al ver a Willy sobre él y a Rubius sujetándolo, Vegetta ayudó al alfa a desnudar al albino comenzando a besarlo en la boca, el alfa atrajo el culo de Willy hacia su erección empujándolo de una embestida contra la de Vegetta, besando su hombro.

Su alfa tan demandante, tan excitado al ver a los dos muchachos besándose, necesitó marcarlo, pero Vegetta acarició el cuello de Willy posándose disimuladamente sobre el lugar ideal para dejar la marca, la mirada del alfa y el omega se cruzaron brevemente ardiendo por ello. Chupó fuerte en suave mordisco de sus labios dejando pequeños círculos rosas a su paso por toda la piel de un Willy que apenas podía respirar de excitación y con su boca ocupada en saborear la del omega. Rubius acercó los dedos empapados del lubricante de Vegetta a la entrada del albino, penetrando sin mucho cuidado, haciendo temblar a Willy, que agradeció que el alfa tuviera el control suficiente para recordar que él no era un omega.  
-¿Problemas, compañero? -se burló Vegetta de él al verlo sonrojarse y temblar de deseo.  
Willy rio.  
-Para nada.  
Vegetta aquello se lo debió de tomar a mal frunciendo los labios, pillando por sorpresa Willy cuando empezó a masturbarlo, justo Rubius introdujo un segundo dedo, dilatándolo exigente y la fachada fría y controlada de Willy cayó como arena, lo que hizo sonreír a los otros dos muchachos.

Los gemidos de Willy eran fantásticos, no tardando en volver a sonar los de Vegetta cuando Willy se tomó su venganza comenzando a masturbarlo a él. Vegetta cayó sobre la cama a punto de terminar en la mano de Willy rendido al calor y a su respiración agitada. Willy lo observó perdiéndose en esa erótica imagen mientras él mismo se perdía en el fuego. Rubius se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.  
-Hazlo.  
Fue como si le prendiera la mecha, apartó de un manotazo la mano con la que Vegetta lo masturbaba para entrar en él de una sola estocada. Rubius posó la mano sobre su nuca y lo empujó hacia abajo aplastándolo contra el pecho de Vegetta que lo abrazó fuerte.

El alfa retiró los dedos del interior de Willy que se sintió frío, vacío y necesitado. Se hubiera movido en busca de más pero tanto Vegetta como Rubius lo mantenían de pie, inclinado sobre el cálido y fuerte cuerpo del pelinegro.

Cuando sintió querer llorar de frustración Rubius separó sus glúteos y lo penetró lento, casi como una tortura, empujando hasta el fondo y al mismo tiempo empujándolo a él hasta el fondo de Vegetta que se escondió en el cuello de Willy para evitar mirar lo tan excitante que eran sus dos amores follándoselo y evitar terminar al momento.

Se tomaron unos segundos para respirar, para acostumbrarse al tamaño, al calor, controlar la necesidad y el deseo de más. Willy se relajó en el fuerte abrazo de Vegetta, tomando las piernas de este en sus brazos para abrirlo y llegar más profundo, agarrándose a las caderas del omega.

El alfa moriría de triunfo ahí mismo al ver lo que tenía, al ver cómo sus chicos mezclaban sus lenguas y Vegetta le retaba con alguna que otra mirada. Sonrió.

MORIRÍA LUCHANDO.

Comenzó a moverse, primero lento, empujando las penetraciones de Willy con las suyas. Luego más fuerte, desesperando tanto a los chicos que apenas conseguían besarse. Él tenía el control, él mandaba sobre el placer de los tres y las miradas de Vegetta y ruegos de Willy podían irse a la mierda, él estaba al mando.

Alargó los brazos sujetando las caderas del omega aprisionándolos para él sin remedio. Sentía el calor acumularse, todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Buscó el calor de la espalda de Willy, su sabor su aroma. La mano de Vegetta encontró sus labios y al acariciarlos lamió sus dedos y Vegetta gimió aún más fuerte.

Willy notaba como Rubius estaba igual que él, endurecía las embestidas y su cuerpo no iba a resistir más esas caricias justo en su próstata y los músculos de Vegetta rodeándolo por completo. Solo le inquietaba algo que no podía ser y que estaba sintiendo con una amenaza jodidamente excitante, como el nudo empezaba a formarse dentro de él y se abandonó a la locura del aroma a café y fresas.

-MIOS -el gruñido gutural del alfa resonó en la habitación.

El calor de Vegetta se derramó maravillosamente en la mano de Willy y entre ellos bautizándolos a ambos, Rubius se internó aún más dentro de Willy que amó ese último roce que hizo a todo su cuerpo tocar unas estrellas que jamás había alcanzado apretado en Vegetta derramándose en él con placer culpable.

Terminaron los tres juntos, cada uno a causa del otro, disfrutando de las convulsiones y las caricias que aún quemaban sobre la piel. Sentía a Rubius anudado dentro de él y eso le asustó, Vegetta notándolo acarició su mejilla y siseó para calmarlo, eso hizo reír a Willy, pues él había hecho lo mismo el día anterior cuando perdió el nudo de Rubius mientras dormían.

Se sintieron cómplices, se sintieron satisfechos.

UNIDOS.


	8. Evil Luzu

No iba a negar que estaba algo nervioso, sin embargo, las manos no le temblaban al ajustarse la corbata, arremangó la camisa azul por encima de sus codos, quería que las venas de sus antebrazos pudieran verse bien marcadas en su piel, tiró del chaleco acentuando su tremenda figura. Se veía seguro, elegante, y sobre todo, poderoso, incluso una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en su rostro.

Si estaba nervioso no era por miedo al rechazo, era por las altas expectativas de aquella noche. Después de lo sucedido en casa de Vegetta, había decidido tomarse con humor el comentario de Auron, pero su humor no era como el de los demás, estaba ansioso por tener a Auron y darle una pequeña lección, por indecente, o mejor dicho, por puerco.

Auron: Lusu mi niño ya estoy aquí, desactiva las torretas.  
Luzu: están desactivadas, entra en casa, Auronsito.

Lo tenía todo calculado, observó a Auron cruzar el patio antes de ir a la puerta, tomó aire entrando en un papel mucho más serio de lo acostumbrado. Justo antes de que Auron llamase, Luzu abrió y disfrutó de la reacción de su omega: paralizado con la mano aún en alto de haber intentado llamar, había olvidado respirar y no sabía ni como mirar a Luzu.

OH SI, MERECÍA LA PENA.

-Sígueme -ordenó Luzu de forma seca.  
Auron, como hipnotizado, siguió al alfa sin mirar donde, sus ojos bajaron hasta el trasero de Luzu y se quedaron allí casi todo el camino. Gloria de traje. Al pensar eso Auron tuvo que esconder su risa y sonrojo dentro del buzo.

Los ojos de Luzu se clavaron serios en él recriminando esa actitud. Auron tragó en seco. ¿De dónde había salido ese alfa y que había hecho con Luzu?

No dijo nada al respecto, tampoco pudo, pues a su lado se abrió una entrada secreta a una cueva y Luzu lo invitó a entrar con un gesto de mano. Ya no sabía qué era lo que más le estaba emocionando.

Tras ellos una masa de tierra dejó totalmente oculta la entrada.

Cruzó el pasillo ante él llegando a una sala de piedra oscura, iluminada por lava tras cristales rojos, una mesa de encantamientos y demás objetos que nunca usarías para adornar tu casa. Bajó las escaleras admirando lo siniestramente hermoso del lugar, sin duda, esto pertenecía a los tiempos de Evil-Luzu, y hablando de Evil-Luzu, Auron se volvió para mirarlo.  
-Esto está de puta madre. Si que lo tenías callado gorrino.  
La mirada de Luzu era tan fría y altiva que le congeló la sangre, no dijo nada. El aire se atascó en los pulmones de Auron al ver la forma en la que Luzu se ajustaba en las manos unos cortos guantes de cuero negro, luego se acercó a un cofre y sacó unas cadenas de metal y lo que parecían aros de cuero.  
-¿Qué es eso? -por algún motivo la voz le tembló.  
-Desnúdate Auron.  
-¿Cómo?  
Luzu le sostuvo la barbilla en alto con un dulce y seductor toque para levantarla hasta sus ojos rojos.  
-No hagas que me repita, zorra.  
Un gemido sin disimular, una risa nerviosa sin ocultar.

DULCE Y PEQUEÑO INFARTO.

Auron jamás reconocería lo rápido que se quitó la ropa aquel día, porque antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba como vino al mundo ante un Luzu impecablemente trajeado. Lo miró expectante mientras tomaba posición frente a él, tan fuerte, tan depredador, tan alfa, se sintió como un niño indefenso y desnudo y su corazón no fue lo único que saltó al notar el olor de su enlazado.

Luzu vió su excitación y sonrió ladino, ajustando lenta y meticulosamente unas gruesas esposas de cuero negro en las muñecas de Auron. Unió las cadenas de las esposas a otra en el techo de la propia mazmorra, luego Luzu hizo girar un juego de poleas que levantaron los brazos de Auron dejándolo casi de puntillas.

Tuvo que retorcerse colgando para verlo llegar desde atrás.  
-Luzu.  
-No te he dado permiso para hablar zorra.  
Auron se mordió la lengua, disfrutándolo. Una suave venda negra le cubrió la visión y se sintió vulnerablemente solo, expuesto. 

El suave roce del cuero de los guantes de Luzu deslizándose por su costado le hizo saltar. No se lo esperaba ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Luzu, lo sintió durante minutos observando en absoluto silencio mientras se movía a su alrededor, como un lobo a punto de devorarlo, de repente un roce allí donde no se lo esperaba lo hacía sobresaltarse.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus jadeos eran abandonados en la oscuridad, quería más, pero no lo pediría, quería más de ese Luzu.

La palma de Luzu llegó desde su espalda para sujetarle el mentón y tirar con firmeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello y pectorales. Sintió la respiración de su alfa cerca de su cuello y gimió bien alto cuando una gotas calientes se derramaron sobre su pecho y se deslizaron brevemente por sus músculos.

Joder, Luzu le estaba arrojando cera encima y no sabía si aquello era más excitante que sentir la mano del hombre sometiendo su cuello exponiéndole a esa grata tortura. Unas gotas cayeron sobre un pezón, una tras otras, gritó una palabrota de placer que le provocaba el shock de la temperatura. No era la fuerte mano de Luzu, no era la cera ni la venda ni las cadenas, era todo.  
-No quiero oírte, si oigo algún sonido de ti… serás castigado.  
Las gotas de cera cayeron poco más arriba de su ombligo, algunas gotas llegaron a su erección y Auron tuvo que morderse los labios para contenerse.  
-Buena zorra -sintió el guante de Luzu rozando sus apretados labios- puede que también te próhiba morderte… ¿Qué te parece? -Auron dejó de morderse y asintió frenéticamente- Así me gusta.  
Dios como le estaba poniendo ese tono de voz tan sexy, ¿Dónde mierdas se había estado escondiendo este puerco?

Se acercó más a él y su corazón y erección bombearon de alegría solo por sentirlo ahí, de saber seguro que aquel hombre trajeado, con sus fuertes brazos desnudos hasta los codos, estaba detrás de él, aunque no lo tocara nada más que aquella mano que tiraba de su barbilla hacia atrás.

Un muy ligero roce comenzó a dibujar una lenta línea hacia el centro de su vientre, no, hacia abajo, la caricia bajaba cada vez más y Auron respiraba con anticipación, en el valle de sus oblicuos, en el surco de la cadera con la pierna, cuando la mano enguantada envolvió su miembro apretó los dientes y tomó aire para no gritar.

La mano se movía eficazmente arriba y abajo destrozando su mente, empezó a mover las caderas deseoso de más maldiciendo los guantes de cuero que no le dejaban sentir a su Luzu y de pronto los labios de Luzu dejaron un gran beso húmedo en su cuello, un gemido escapó de su garganta rebotando en las paredes de la mazmorra.

Todo él se agitó de miedo al sentir como Luzu se retiraba, dejándolo a punto de terminar y totalmente solo en la oscuridad.  
-¿Que te dije que tenías prohibido, zorra?  
Auron se estremeció de placer al escucharlo esta vez frente a él. Se mantuvo en silencio.  
-Responde -Luzu levantó ligeramente la voz.  
-Tengo prohibido hacer ruido.  
-¿Y por qué desobedeces? Ahora tendré que castigarte, ¿Sabes lo molesto que es eso?  
-No… enséñame, por favor.  
Sintió a Luzu alejarse, dioses eso solo ya era un castigo demasiado cruel.

Por sorpresa, sintió algo frío y húmedo entre sus glúteos, recorriendo la línea de su culo, esta vez sí contuvo el gemido cuando acarició la entrada y lentamente se internó en él, frío, rígido, justo rozando su próstata, se agarró a las cadenas de las que colgaba porque aquello era demasiado dulce, justo a tiempo para evitar caerse cuando el vibrador comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Ya solo no morderse el labio era una puta locura imposible, su miembro estaba loco goteando por poder terminar y por ello sus caderas se movieron buscando algo con lo que satisfacer su urgente erección, dos fuertes manos enguantadas lo sostuvieron de las caderas desde la espalda.  
-Aún no zorra, espera a que termine tu castigo.  
Auron no supo si el escaso minuto que aguantó soltando gemidos y reprimiendo maldiciones, había sido una hora o dos. Pero no lo soportó.  
-¡Por favor! -el grito hizo eco- por favor, lo que sea Luzu, lo que sea pero por favor…  
-De acuerdo.  
Él le sostuvo de la cintura cuando las cadenas dejaron de sostenerlo, posándolo en suelo de rodillas con suavidad. Aún esposado, le retiró las cadenas y el consolador bajó su intensidad a la suficiente como para aún enviar ondas eléctricas por su cuerpo.

Sabía que ahora Luzu estaba en pie frente a él, oía claramente el sonido del cinturón siendo arrancado de aquellos pantalones tan sexys, sabía lo que venía, humedeció sus labios pasando la lengua. Luzu le retiró la venda, y dios, que vista más hermosa la de su Evil-Luzu mirándolo fijo desde arriba, acariciándole el rostro.  
-Gánate mi perdón, Auron.

DIOSES.

Los ojos se le fueron de inmediato a aquel enorme bulto frente a él escondido tras el elegante traje, no tuvo ni que pensarlo, abrió el pantalón sacando de allí lo único que deseaba en ese momento, grande, caliente, dura y húmeda. La lamió a lo largo probando el sabor del presemen con un delicado beso en el que su lengua jugó un gran papel. Sonrió cuando eso hizo que Luzu dejase escapar una linda queja de excitación para de inmediato devorar todo lo largo que pudo, jugando, succionando, besando.

Luzu pasó el cinturón tras la nuca de Auron empuñando entre sus guantes esa pieza de cuero y así marcar a fondo las embestidas, sin clemencia, él tampoco podía seguir esperando mucho más. Aunque para Auron fuera difícil disfrutaba de aquella dureza y el vibrador lo estaba haciendo volar, sus gemidos enviaban ondas a través de su garganta que endurecían aún más a Luzu.

Tiró el cinturón con el que lo controlaba, arrojó los guantes con furia, agarró a Auron levantándolo del suelo, lo llevó hasta la librería presionando el pecho de Auron sobre la mesa de encantamientos para sacar el consolador del trasero de Auron que solo pudo agarrarse al borde de la mesita y quejarse.

Entró en él sin miramientos, ciego de deseo y placer. Su mano buscó el duro miembro de Auron masturbándolo con fuerza sin que este pudiera reprimir los fuertes gemidos por al fin sentir la piel suave y cálida de Luzu salvaje sobre él.  
-Ahora, omega.  
Auron estalló en mil pedazos al oír gruñir al alfa y Luzu clavó los dientes sobre la marca de Auron al alcanzar el cielo cuando este se apretó a su alrededor corriéndose en su mano. Con una última fuerte embestida pudo deslizar con placer el nudo en su omega.  
-Mi omega.  
-Mi alfa.  
Un escalofrío los unió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las tormentas dejan un aire limpio detrás, el sexo loco y confiado deja solo una gran sensación de amor y libertad.


	9. Corazón de prestado.

Toda la casa olía a café por culpa del oso tonto, y aún así, no pensó en ninguna otra cosa más que en café para llevarse a su estómago. La taza humeando en sus manos le hizo sonreír, se preguntó: ¿Qué hará Vegetta cuando, al pasar el celo, se dé cuenta de que el alfa a reclamado toda la mansión con su olor? La imagen de Rubius rogando por su vida fue de lo más gracioso. Si los corazones brillaran, el de Willy sería una estrella justo en ese instante.

Dio un sorbo al café mientras se giraba hacia su espalda, Rubius acababa de subir encontrándose una manzana en el suelo, la recogió, la miró distraído para limpiarla en su ropa, la acercó a los labios oliéndola y mordió arrancando un gran pedazo, dejando relucir los enormes caninos que, por ser híbrido, no podía ocultar.

DESEÓ SER ESA MANZANA.

¿Desde cuándo Rubius era tan adorable?  
Juró poder no cansarse nunca de verlo. Rubius lo miró con sorpresa.  
-¡Willy! ¡Estabas aquí!  
Este le sonrió.  
-¿Y Vegetta?  
-Duerme como un gatito. Está agotado -se unió junto a él en frente a la ventana-. Da hasta miedo verle tan tranquilo, de haber sabido que el celo lo dejaba tan agotado le hubiera robado los supresores hace tiempo, se agradece un descanso del señor ilegalísimo.  
-No es que estemos descansando mucho -murmuró escondiendo las palabras en el interior de su taza.  
Willy le sonrió sin llegar a la risa molesta, se hizo el silencio.  
-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Vegetta era un omega…  
Willy se removió en su sitió, quizá algo incómodo.  
-Tuvimos que hacernos fuertes para sobrevivir. Antes de Karmaland hubo mucho más, infiernos donde levantamos ciudades o las derruimos, a veces no fue fácil sobrevivir, otras veces fue casi imposible, y solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Llegó un momento en que beta u omega ya no importaba, estábamos por encima de todo y fue cuando los Dioses nos eligieron para venir aquí y crear Karmaland.  
-Algún día tenéis que contarnos todas esas aventuras.  
Willy sonrió con aquella sonrisa con la que sus ojos se convertían en dos pequeños luceros esmeraldas escondidos tras sus párpados rasgados.  
-Lo mismo da para unos cuantos libros.  
-Las aventuras de Wigetta -rio Rubius-, yo lo compraría -le pegó un mordisco a la manzana.

El bolsillo vibró para ambos. Dado las horas de madrugada que eran se apresuraron a mirar el artefacto divino con el que los héroes se comunicaban.  
Fargan: Willy, ¿Estás despierto? ¿Sigues en casa de Vegetta?  
Willy: hola Fargan, aquí estoy ¿Qué necesitas?  
Fargan: tío Luzu me ha obligado a dar vueltas aquí abajo para espantar alfas, hazme compañía un rato y bájate un café, ¡Que me estoy durmiendo!

-¿Os puedo dejar solos?  
Rubius le asintió feliz mordiendo otra vez la manzana.  
-Vegetta y mi oso están tranquilos, no habrá problema.

Willy: ya bajo Fargan.  
Luzu: chicos, ¿Todo bien?  
Fargan: Luzuuuuuuu, ¿Auron te tiene despierto tan tarde?  
Luzu: hahaha ¿Qué dices? ¡No!  
Auron: vuelve a la cama Luzu o iré a por ti.  
Luzu: ¡Auron!  
Fargan: así me gusta Auron, hazte respetar.  
Auron: como debe ser calvo.

-¿Todo bien Fargan?  
-¡Willy! Menos mal que estas aquí, me estoy volviendo loco. Creo que hay alguien espiando.  
-Fargan, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.  
-¡No son tonterías Willy! ¿Por qué te crees que te he llamado? No huelo a ningún alfa, ni omega ni nada, pero sé que hay alguien macho.  
-Será un beta, o un animal.  
-No, hasta ellos tienen olor. La única forma de esconder el olor es con… ya sabes, los trajes de la hermandad -susurró lo más bajo posible- ¿Pero Rubius está arriba no? -Willy asintió-. Tío, ¿Y si es verdad que la Rata Nocturna esa es uno de nosotros y también tiene un traje? ¿Te imaginas que es está por aquí? ¡Quédate conmigo Wilfred! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!  
Abrazó con fuerza a Willy dejándolo sin aire, el albino se resignó a ser el muñeco de trapo en la obra de teatro de su amigo y hermano.  
-Fargan, a nadie le interesas, ni a Lobo Nocturno, no te va a pasar nada.  
-Vaya Willy, cuanto amor por tu parte. Me duele eh, me duele, ¡Que lo sepas!  
-Fargan…

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la importancia de lo que Fargan acababa de descubrir, como bien decía Willy, nadie se tomaba en serio al búho y por una vez fue un error, pues las sombras son capaces de esconder más cosas que las mentiras sobre las que camina una dulce figura con una enorme herida en un corazón de prestado.


	10. Lolito, arma de destrucción.

-¡¡Ma'he!!

Mangel estaba en pie, firme, a la orilla del lago donde estaba su más querida casa. Respiró por ese cigarrillo lentamente disfrutando de, no solo el sabor horrendo del tabaco, también del lindo crujir de las secas hojas quemándose, sin perder de vista su casa. Soltó el humo y sacudió las cenizas sobre la cara de Rubius, que se le había enredado en los tobillos a montar un berrinche. Mangel hacía oídos sordos.

El oso se resguardó de las cenizas lloriqueando aún más.  
-¡Te prometo que yo no he sido esta vez! ¡Ma'he! ¡Yo te perdoné lo de Nieves! ¡Puedes creerme! ¡Amigo! ¡Hermano!  
-¿Y alguien de la Hermandad por irme? -contestó serio sin dejar de mirar lo poco que quedaba de su casa.  
Alguien se la había volado por los aires, otra vez.  
-No sé tío. Fargan no, ya te pegó el tiro de expulsión. Willy estaba molesto pero no dijo nada.  
Apartó el cigarro de los labios, bajó la mirada hasta Rubius, pero no la barbilla.  
-Con que Willy no dijo nada… ya veo.  
-Ma'heeeee -rosnó como si estuviera llorando.  
-Ya, levanta, te creo no seas pesa'o tio.  
Rubius se abrazó a él juntando los cachetes.  
-¡Ay mi Ma'he!  
-¡Quita coño! ¡Que luego mi niña se cela!  
-Lolo me come el coño con pan bimbo. Tú eres solo mío Mangel.  
Mangel suspiró al aire. Le dio un buen empujón.  
-¡Quita ooo'tiaaaaas!  
El empujón consiguió librarlo de Rubius pero ambos cayeron al suelo. Mangel tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo en el agua. Rubius se rió de él a viva voz mientras Mangel solo pudo levantar la vista al cielo, quedándose sentado en el agua con el cigarrillo superviviente en sus labios.  
-Quiero moriiiiiiiir.  
-¡Mangel! ¿Quieres ver las cosas ilegales que le he robado a Vegetita?  
-¿Pero qué dices tío? ¡¿que le has robado al Vegetto?! Estás loco cabron.  
-¡Siiii, vente y te enseño!  
-Aaaah tio tengo hambre, -se levantó goteando medio lago desde sus mangas y pantalones- ¿No tienes comida?  
-¿Yo?  
-Da igual macho. Vamos a casa de mi niña, siempre hace galletas.  
Mangel comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos, Rubius dudó.  
-¿A casa de Lolito?  
El de ojos grises se giró solo un poco para sonreírle de lado con el cigarro en la boca y sobre las gafas.  
-¿No me digas que tienes miedo de Lolito?

Lolito abrió la puerta y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue increíblemente maravillosa, sus ojos de un verde radiactivo realmente iluminaban su dulce rostro. Se tiró sobre Mangel abrazándolo con brazos y piernas gritando eufórico, hasta que vio a Rubius tras Mangel, que le devolvió la mirada con cara de cordero degollado.  
-Hola Lolito ¿Qué hay?  
La sonrisa del pelirrojo se esfumó pero volvió al segundo, más falsa, pero igual de linda.  
-¡Mi niña! Tenías que haberme avisado de que venias, con compañía. ¡Hubiera preparado algo!  
Mangel agarró fuerte los muslos de Lolito haciéndolo brincar en sus brazos. La melena zanahoria, lacia y desordenada de Lolito, se agitó en el viento, adornando su feliz risa, lo que iluminó el siempre sombrío rostro de Mangel.  
Rubius no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque él había intentado romper esa pareja miles de veces no podía ignorar la verdad, y esa era que el rostro de Mangel jamás se había visto tan feliz de estar vivo como cuando su niña reía para él.

El moreno cedió el paso a Rubius haciéndose a un lado sin bajar a Lolito, cerró la puerta tras él, la casa parecía totalmente suya.  
-Mi niña, ¿Tienes algo de comer? Nos morimos de hambre.  
-Ahora mismo mi niña.  
Saltó feliz de los brazos de Mangel robándole el cigarro de la boca con una sonrisa corriendo hacia la cocina. Rubius tomó sitio en la mesa de cuadros blancos y rojos y su amigo de toda la vida con él.

Justo como Mangel había predicho, Lolito les ofreció leche y galletas con trocitos de chocolate, sin perder esa maravillosa sonrisa. Rubius no pudo evitar mirar desconfiado aquellas que Lolito le puso más cerca.  
-Oye Lolito cabrón, ¿No las habrás envenenado?  
-¡Rubius! Me estoy reformando -dijo ofendidísimo, o quizá no lo suficiente- No confiáis en mí, así no puedo ser buena persona -fue hasta la espalda de Rubius tomando una galleta y mordiéndola fuerte en sus orejas de oso- ¿Ves? Auron dice que estoy progresando -tragó la galleta y poniendo las palmas sobre los hombros de Rubius se inclinó a susurrarle- Además, lo mío son los cuchillos y la sangre.  
El cuerpo de Rubius dio un escalofrío, por un segundo pudo ver los ojos de Lolito brillando reflejados en los cristales de las ventanas frente a él.  
-¿Os quedáis esta noche? Podemos hacer una fiesta, llamar al calvo, a Alexby, a Fargan… ¿Qué te parece mi niña?  
-Estaría bien. Oye Lolito -el mencionado lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Me puedo quedar unos días contigo?  
Lolito saltó como un loco, como un "puto loco" según el pensamiento de Rubius, aterrizando otra vez en los brazos de Mangel.  
-¿¡Aquí alaísimo!?  
-Alaísimo de mi niña -le confirmó Mangel.  
Los gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar inundaron la casa llenándola de vida. De un segundo a otro todo aquello se esfumó.  
-Mi niña, ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu casa?  
Lolito era un monstruo hábil, rápido y mortífero y eso era lo que les estaba mirando ahora.

Mangel se encogió de hombros, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No no no no no no -pensó Rubius quedándose con la galleta en la boca a medio abrir.  
-Alguien la ha explotado otra vez, no sé por qué Willy se habrá enfadado esta vez.  
-¡¿Mangel qué coño haces?! ¡Te dije que no sabía si era Willy!  
-¿Willy? -preguntó Lolito con una carita que podría hacerlos enfermar de diabetes.

DEMASIADO TARDE.

-¿Por qué crees que fue Willy mi niña?  
-Rubiu tiene razón, igual no fue él, la Hermandad Oscura está poniendo minas otra vez igual fueron ellos.  
Lolito volvió a sonreír, daba miedo.  
-Esos cerdos de la Hermandad… Tenía que haberlos colgado y desangrado en público cuando fui el alcalde. ¡Voy a por más galletas!  
La pareja se sonrió, aunque a Rubius le costó, lo hizo por salvar su vida.  
-Qué cabrón eres Mangel, solo espero que esta vez no se pase.  
Mangel sonrió levantando los hombros.  
-Se está reformando Rubiu.  
Lolito volvía a la mesa con otro plato, esta vez patatas.  
-Voy… al baño -el oso se levantó realmente tenso.  
-¿Rubius está bien mi niña?  
Lolito dejó el plato sobre la mesa sentándose con una rodilla sobre Mangel, acercando su rostro muy acaramelado.  
-Ni idea mi niña -Mangel le abrazó atrapándolo junto a él por la fina cintura.  
Lolito fijó su mirada en los ojos grises sonriendo con malicia. Acarició al moreno solo pasando dos dedos por su rostro tentando un beso.  
-Bueno, así nos deja solos.  
No dejaron de devorarse con los ojos el uno al otro. La caricia del pelirrojo descendió peligrosamente por el cuerpo de Mangel quien detuvo su mano a mitad de camino, agarrándolo con fuerza, con la misma con la que se sostenían la mirada. Fue ahí cuando Mangel tomó el poder de retar los límites de Lolito, haciendo descender el mismo su mano, metiéndosela dentro de los pantalones. Eso solo hizo que Lolito sonriera aún más, con esa expresión de la que solo él es capaz.

Lolito no conoce los límites de nada, y ahí estaba su mano demostrándoselo a su niña, haciendo crecer su erección de una forma explosiva, tocándolo como nadie lo había hecho nunca, arriba abajo, su pulgar trazando caricias en él, sin saber como, dándole más placer que nadie, destrozando sus sentidos, sus latidos, su cuerpo.  
-Rub… ah...Rubiu puede volver ¡Mi niña!  
-Vigila que no venga, yo me ocupo.  
Esa sonrisa, lo volvía loco, en cuanto giró la vista Lolito se apropió del lóbulo de su oreja, de su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas con sus puntiagudos dientes que llevaban cosquillas por todo el cuerpo de Mangel.

La expectativa de ser descubierto, la dominancia de aquel hombre, y aquella voz, que solo alguien con el secreto que guardaba Lolito podía entonar, hermosa melodía hechizante, lo llevaron a las nubes y lo hicieron caer con euforia de vuelta al suelo, con un placer casi agónico.

Le devolvió la mirada jadeando por el buen orgasmo.  
-¿Me echaste de menos, alfa? - le dijo Lolito con esa sonrisa psicópata lamiéndose los dedos de los que goteaba semen.  
-Serás io puta.

A la mañana siguiente Willy suspiraba pasándose las manos frente al rostro, no daba crédito. Aquello no había podido ser ni un zombie ni un monstruo cualquiera, había reforzado y protegido aquel subterráneo como ninguna otra parte de la casa y aun así alguien se había colado.

Todas sus ovejas estaban despedazadas, la sangre cubría un dedo de sus botas y las tripas de todos los animales adornaban su alrededor como guirnaldas de navidad.

Solo un monstruo en Karmaland disfrutaba tanto de la sangre y de los mensajes subliminales.

Sacó el comunicador:

Willy: chicos, ¿Tenéis obsidiana?  
Fargan: luego te llevo William.  
Rubius: creo que también tengo.  
Willy: me corre prisa ¿podéis venir ya?  
Rubius: ok  
Fargan: ok  
Auron: ¿Para qué quieres la obsidiana puerco?  
Willy: para un portal al nether.  
Vegetta: ILEGALÍSIMO!!!  
Willy: hooooooombre.  
Auron: pero mira quien a vuelto.  
Lolito: Triple Sieteeee.  
Vegetta: jijijijijiji.  
Lolito: Triple siete a vuelto!!! Vamos a celebrarlo!!! Todos!! Fiesta en casa de triple siete!!?  
Vegetta: ¡Eh! ¡No! Todos lejos de mi casa ratas asquerosas.  
Auron: Vegetta, tú y yo tenemos un tema que resolver, te debo una ensalada de putazos.  
Vegetta: cuando quieras chiqui :)  
Lolito: eh, cuidao con mi mano derecha triple siete.  
Vegetta: ven tú también Lolito, tengo para los dos.  
Auron: policía! Estoy, recibiendo, amenazas!!!!  
Alexby: a ver que pasa aquí hombre.  
Lolito: comisario! Triple siete quiere agredirnos.  
Alexby: pero hombre Vegetta, ya estás otra vez?  
Vegetta: cómeme el huevo derecho Alexby.  
Alexby: pues vale Vegetta pues vale.

Vegetta ha sido enviado a la cárcel 1 hora por chulo.

Vegetta: ¿PERO QUÉEEEEEE?  
Alexby: hahahahahahaha  
Vegetta: ¡¡¡ILEGALÍSIMO!!!  
Auron: jajajajajaja  
Alexby: porque tu lo digas no?  
Auron: yo, como juez, lo veo correcto.  
Lolito: buen trabajo comisario.  
Luzu: pero que está pasando aquí a ver.  
Vegetta: pero Alexby macho, que no puedes usar las herramientas de los dioses para esto.  
Alexby: cómeme los huevos Vegetta, cómeme, los huevos.  
Rubius: Evil-Leli a vuelto. Unas copitas esta noche Leli?  
Alexby: por supuesto compañero.  
Vegetta: ¡¡¡Alexby!!!  
Alexby: ya te saco Vegetta ya te saco deja de llorar.  
Vegetta: si es que sois tontisimos macho.


	11. Cazando lobos

Pero si hay alguien en Karmaland que sabe amenazar subliminalmente, ese es Willy.

-Rubius, como siempre, llegando tarde.  
Fargan, al lado de Willy, fue quien lo saludo de aquella forma, riéndose del oso.  
-Lo siento ¿vale? No encontraba la obsidiana.  
-Este es tonto -suspiró el albino.  
-¿Qué se puede esperar de Rubius, Willy?  
-¡¿Por qué mierdas me insultáis ahora cabrones?!  
-Rubius, "obsidiana" era la palabra clave para reunirnos de emergencia por el día. ¡Que nunca escuchas!  
-Déjalo Fargan, es Rubius, al menos ha venido. Seguidme, os lo enseño.  
El oso tuvo un mal presentimiento. Nada más abrir la puerta de la carnicería de Lolito Fargan se puso a gritar incoherencias y Rubius se quedó blanco como la harina en absoluto silencio. Lo peor no fue el desagradable olor a sangre, fue la mirada sombría de Willy estudiándolo.  
-Esto tufa a la rata de Lolito por lo de Mangel de la otra noche -aseguró Fargan.  
-¿Tú qué crees Rubius?  
Lo dejó helado, el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre diera tanto miedo fuera de una cama? Bueno, dentro también.  
El pensamiento fugaz le calentó la sangre lo suficiente para regresarlo a la vida.  
-Fargan tiene razón, esto es cosa de Lolo.  
Willy le aguantó la mirada un segundo más provocándole unas enormes ganas de huir.  
-Se masca la tensión sexual… ¡Si queréis me voy un rato!  
-Cállate Fargan. ¿Me ayudáis a limpiar todo esto al menos?  
-¿Lo metemos en cajas y se lo dejamos a Lolito en la puerta? -bromeó el búho.  
-No, esta noche iremos a por lo que él más quiere.  
-¡Mangel no eh! ¡Mangel no se toca! -gritó Rubius.  
-No me refiero a Mangel…  
-¿Auron? -Fargan ni se rio, pero le fue difícil.  
-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Fargan!  
Rubius y Fargan cruzaron miradas y Willy respiró harto.

Lolito: Willy tío ya me he enterado de lo de tus ovejas, ¿Necesitas una mano?  
Willy: Lolito gracias hombre. Ya tengo aquí a Fargan y Rubius que me ayudan, todo controlado.  
Lolito: ¿Seguro? Mira que no me cuesta nada.  
Lolito: maridito mío.  
Willy: no, todo bien, gracias.

-Será rata.  
La sangre los llegaba hasta las orejas, pero no le daría a Lolito el gusto de verlos así.

Esa noche dos sombras correteaban en la casa de cierto pelirrojo.  
-Bien, ¿Has puesto los carteles?  
-Si, todo en orden jefe -ni el modulador de voz podía disimular la coña en la voz de Fargan.  
-¿Y el Bromas?  
-Se ha llevado al objetivo a la Guarida Oscura. Dijo que le esperásemos en la ciudad para volar el ayuntamiento juntos, ¿Qué has hecho con la cabeza, ratón?  
-Se la he dejado en la mesa, será lo primero que vea al volver a casa.  
-Lolito se va a volver muy loco tío ¿No te da miedo?  
-La Hermandad Oscura no le teme a nada, hermano. Vamos, hay que aprovechar la noche.  
El modulador de voz de Willy no hacía honor al miedo que su voz daba sin él.

-¡Eh tíos! ¡Creí que ibais a esperarme cabrones!  
-Solo hemos colocado el TNT aún falta la explosión, llegas a tiempo.  
Bajo el traje de payaso gore, Fargan dejaba colocada la última carga en el ayuntamiento. Willy, con el traje de ogro, se les unía mostrando el control remoto de toda la dinamita.  
-Espero que a Cerdus Gil le guste nuestro regalo de bienvenida.  
-Hemos tardado mucho teníamos que haberle saludado antes -protestó Fargan.  
-Necesitábamos reunir toda la pólvora, no llores.  
-¡Dejadlo ya coño! -Rubius estaba ansioso, y muerto de nervios- ¡Activa ya la puta dinamita!  
Willy hizo el gesto de querer presionar el botón pero en ese instante su mirada se congeló tras los dos muchachos.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Ninguno de ellos se giró a mirar, se quedaron callados mirando a Willy desconfiando.  
-Venga ya ratón, no vamos a caer en esa gilipollez ¡Activa el mando o te lo quito!  
-¡Qué no es broma que he visto a alguien o algo saltando en los tejados!  
A Rubius le llegó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.  
-Oh no, joder no, justo ahora,¿¡Por qué tenías que salir hoy!? -pensaba.  
Fargan había corrido hasta la esquina del callejón oscuro seguido por Willy, intentando ver sin ser vistos.  
-¡La jodida Rata Nocturna Willy! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?  
-¿Dinerito? -la musical voz risueña de Willy anunció lo que se venía.  
-¡Chavales el puto ayuntamiento por favor! ¡Lobo Nocturno otro día que hay que explicároslo todo!  
-Menudo genio se gasta aquí el Bromas. ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Tres contra uno!  
-Cállate payaso. Hacedme caso ya y punto.  
-Venga Bromas, ¿No tienes interés por saber quién es? -Willy podría convencer al mismo demonio de regalarle su trono con solo ese tono de voz.  
-No, vamos.  
Un gruñido los encontró en el callejón, un enorme lobo de pelo plateado y reluciente armadura los arrinconó dentro, una sombra cayendo tras ellos, ágil como un gato, les cortó el paso desde atrás.  
*Inserte acento francés del malo entre estos*  
-*Vaya vaya ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Mais si son les petits de la hegmandad! ¿Os habéis pegdido guapos?*  
-Puto Loco -se dijo Rubius para sus adentros apretando los dientes.  
Una bomba de humo los envolvió a los cuatro. Willy era rápido pensando y actuando, si Rubius no se daba prisa, descubriría la identidad de Lobo Nocturno, o peor, el lobo los descubriría a ellos tres, y conociendo al cabrón bajo la máscara, esa era la opción más probable. Su única oportunidad de contrarrestar al Lobo Nocturno y salir de ésta, pasó junto a Rubius cuchillo en mano.

WILLY IBA EN SERIO.

El lobo plateado tiró a Fargan al suelo mordiéndole el brazo, por lo que Fargan, desarmado, solo tuvo la idea de darle una patada en las pelotas para que lo soltase entre unos terribles aullidos lastimeros.

Al mismo tiempo y gracias a los dioses, el cuchillo de Willy rebotó en la armadura de Lobo Nocturno y ante ese error, Willy no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara del codazo que le metió el lobo francés, saltó para cubrirse en el humo, y esa fue la oportunidad de Rubius de usar sus dos manos para agarrar los pescuezos de sus hermanos y arrastrarlos con él.

Buscaron refugio tras una chimenea en un tejado.  
-¿¡Willy macho estás bien!?  
Fargan se acercó preocupado viendo como la máscara intimidante de Willy había perdido una tercera parte, desde la nariz a la barbilla. Las puntas de su pelo plateado quedaban expuestas.  
-Si, estoy bien. Ese tío es bueno. Bromas, tira esta granada lejos, lo despistaremos.  
Rubius tomó la bomba que le daba arrojándola lo más lejos de ellos entendiendo el plan de cebo falso de Willy.  
-Tenemos que largarnos, ahora, explotemos el ayuntamiento y aprovechemos para huir.  
-¿Como cobardes? ¿Estas de coña?  
-El payaso tiene razón, Bromas, somos tres contra uno. Podemos hacerlo no somos unos parguelas.  
-¡No! Esta vez me vais ha hacer caso a mi -los chicos miraron a Rubius sin creérselo- Lobo Nocturno tiene toda la ciudad llena de lobos, si nos encuentra otra vez estamos muertos, o peor, ¡Descubiertos! Así que tú -señaló a Willy- corre hasta el árbol gigante y escóndete antes de que te reconozcan y tú -por Fargan- usa el túnel de la taberna y piérdete en las minas.  
-¿Y tú que vas ha hacer? -protestó Willy más enfadado que curioso.  
-Soy el más ágil de los tres os daré tiempo, distraeré a Lobo Nocturno.  
-Willy tío -susurró muy bajo Fargan- Yo no quiero que nos cacen, si Vegetta se entera de que somos nosotros… seguro que convence a los Dioses de que nos lo quiten todo, hasta la inmortalidad.  
Willy se lo pensó, aceptó a regañadientes, solo por la necesidad de proteger a su querido búho y a su osito, si bien no estaba seguro de que Vegetta los castigase, sabía que los tres saldrían mucho peor parados de lo que Fargan creía, y arrastrarían a Vegetta con ellos.  
-Está bien, payaso, cubre el túnel de minas y reviéntalo para sellarlo. Bromas -no supo qué decirle, se quedó masticando miles de palabras que no eran propias para ese momento- que la rata no te pille.  
-*Tagde jijiji. Con que aquí estabais mes amis.*

EL LOBO TAMBIÉN IBA EN SERIO.

Después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces le habían volado la puerta? Oh no, no iba a detenerse.

-¡¡CUBRÍOS!!  
El grito de Willy rompió la noche, y nadie que no fuera realmente hermano habría entendido su significado, pero si que esos tres eran hermanos más allá de la sangre. Fargan se dejó caer al suelo, Willy saltó con toda su habilidad hacia los límites de Karmaland y Rubius…

Rubius saltó sobre Lobo Nocturno atravesando la ventana de la casa de al lado con él.

¡BOOM!

A la mierda el ayuntamiento, y buena parte de Karmaland.


	12. Cazando CON lobos.

Estaban demasiado cerca del ayuntamiento. La explosión se había salido de madre, cosa que solía suceder si el idiota de Fargan era quien hacía los cálculos, le encantaba poner una gran cantidad de pólvora de propina, para taparse las espaldas, decía.

Rubius cubrió con su cuerpo el de Lobo Nocturno. Temía haberlo herido al usarlo de ariete para atravesar la ventana, así que no podía permitir que sufriera más heridas por su culpa. 

La onda expansiva los había golpeado con fuerza, tardando en recuperar sus pulmones, atrofiando sus oídos, su alrededor daba vueltas de forma vertiginosa. Y el que peor lo llevaba era el lobo sobre el que Rubius había caído.  
-*Megda* -se quejó intentando levantarse sin darse cuenta de que Rubius estaba encima.  
-¡Ey lobito! ¿Estás bien?  
-*Oui mon ami.*  
No le entendió, pero supuso que era un si. Casi a tientas buscó sus manos y apresó las muñecas del enmascarado contra el suelo.  
-¿Estás loco? ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!  
-*¿Pardon? Los asuntos de Lobo Noctugno no te impogtan petit sourire. ¿Pog.. poggdgggias, puedes soltagme?*  
Rubius se tomó tiempo para respirar, recuperar el aire que la explosión le había sacado de los pulmones. Recordó la fuerza que el hombre bajo él tenía en aquellos hermosos y musculosos brazos.  
-Joder, ¡pues claro que me importa!, vas a darme una paliza en cuanto te suelte, cabrón -pensó el oso.  
Y siguió pensando, en como lo tenía bajo él, entre sus piernas, bien sometido. Y joder que ese traje tampoco le quedaba tan mal, le daba un aspecto salvaje, seductor, se encontró de repente deseando arrancarle la armadura, empotrarlo contra la pared. Ok, ya estaba duro, bendita armadura negra de la hermandad que lo disimulaba.

Dejó su peso sobre las piernas del lobo, le aplastó las manos bajo sus rodillas para poder retenerlo dejando sus propias manos libres. Ambos trajes eliminaban sus olores, era tan excitante la situación de fingir ser desconocidos… al menos él fingía.

NO IBA A PERDERSE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.

-No voy a soltarte.  
Apartó la máscara de Lobo Nocturno entre sus gritos, insultos y patadas, descubriendo solo los labios de este, que se calló de golpe sorprendido, al ver que no tenía intenciones de revelar su identidad. Tragó en seco.

Rubius se inclinó acercándose a él, descubriendo sus propios labios, apartando su máscara a un lado. Acarició la parte del rostro descubierta del expectante lobo, acariciando amablemente su cuello, deslizando los dedos hasta su nuca, el pulgar pasó sobre sus labios, sostuvo su cuello entre sus dos manos como una delicada posesión, demasiado valiosa.  
-Eres mío lobito -susurró sobre su boca.  
Lo besó con hambre, lo devoró mientras Lobo Nocturno pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas y se resistía intentando soltarse del agarre, hasta que se rindió al beso, buscando de vuelta los labios que estaban sobre él, tentándolo a perderse.

Rubius dio un pequeño mordisco pidiéndole en silencio que abriera la boca, tuvo que insistir con uno más y luego otro, estaba a punto de desesperarse de la necesidad, sintiendo como suspiros de placer traicionaban al lobo a través de sus labios cerrados, y entonces cedió. Se deleitó en su interior, en un baile lento de lenguas que se acariciaban y empezaban a conocerse, sus deseos, sus fantasías. Un beso lleno de romance, sin alfa, sin omega, solo ellos disfrutando de lo que el otro le ofrecía gustoso. Respiraron dejándose besos más cortos pero igual de necesitados.

Tras las máscaras apenas veían sus ojos pero el apetito por el otro flotaba palpable entre ambos agitando su respiración, brillaba el deseo en sus pupilas.  
-*Lo siento mon ami, pero te equivocas*.  
-¿Ah, si? -se burló encantado Rubius.  
-¡Oui!  
El lobo tomó aire con fuerza se impulsó con las piernas desestabilizando a Rubius en su mala postura sobre él. Al tambalearse, soltó al lobo lo suficiente como para que escapase e invirtió los papeles. Ahora Lobo Nocturno tenía inmovilizado a El Bromas bajo él.  
-*Tú eges mío, petit sourire.*  
-Si es que soy gilipollas -se palmeó en la cara mentalmente.  
El falso francés lo tenía bien sujeto, y joder que si se le veía bien encima suyo con ese pecho lobo marcándose en el finísimo traje negro, deseaba tenerle moviéndose sobre él, su oso se retorcía dentro de él como un cachorrito, babeaba, gruñía. Solo quería poner las manos sobre esas caderas.  
-¿En qué estás pensando Rubius? ¡El cabrón está quitándote la puta máscara! ¡No! -tomó aire- ¡¡VEGETAAAAAA PARA!!  
Aquello congeló al lobo al instante lo suficiente para que Rubius pudiera escapar con una granada de humo.

Vegetta quedó tosiendo toda la contaminación que le había explotado en la cara, al reponerse, se ajustó la máscara y silbó para reunir a sus lobos.  
Sabía su identidad, ese chico no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Rubius corría, no por su vida, era por algo mucho peor que morir: Vegetta. Si este descubría que pertenecía a la hermandad, después de confiarle su identidad como Lobo Nocturno, después de haberle mentido cada vez que le repitió:  
-"¿Y tú no tienes nada que decirme, Rubius? ¿Ningún secreto? Porque confías en mi ¿verdad?  
-Si Vege, entre nosotros no hay secretos."  
¡Auch! Sus propias palabras se le clavaron como alfileres en la garganta. No, Vegetta era el último que debía descubrirle.

Los lobos lo acorralaban, lo iban guiando sin remedio hacia donde no podría escapar. Lobo Plateado se le tiró encima rodando los dos por el suelo. Intentó salir corriendo pero los pies le patinaron en la tierra suelta, hubo otro lobo al que consiguió esquivar de un salto, uno más al costado, hizo una finta para sortearlo, una flecha, empaló su traje en un árbol, otra más sobre el hombro, enganchándolo en el tronco como a un cuadro. Los lobos lo rodearon, aullaron mostraron sus colmillos.

TENÍAN A SU PRESA.

Lobo Nocturno se fue haciendo visible, arco en mano, saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque.  
-*Mis lobos me obedecen, no podgas escapag de Lobo Noctugno, petit sourire*  
Rubius rio, el estúpido acento francés fue gran parte culpable.  
-Hay mejores formas de pedirme una cita, cómo una carta, flores. Lobos y flechas ¡¿NO CREES QUE ES PASARSE UN POCO?!  
Vegetta rió, esa media sonrisa que hacía temblar la mitad de su mundo y a la otra pedir clemencia.  
-*¿Pog qué no empezag con las pgesentaciones mon ami?*  
Extendió la mano para arrancarle la máscara y una figura negra se cruzó entre ambos sorprendiendo a Vegetta, arrancando a Rubius del árbol arrastrándolo tras él y dejando a su paso un pequeño objeto con una luz roja parpadeante.  
-¡Mis Lobos!

¡BOOM!

"Te quiero Willfred"  
Pensó de coña, pero con una sonrisa, mientras corría tras él, que lo tenía bien sujeto de la muñeca. No lo soltaba, Willy corría como loco y no lo soltaba. Rodearon toda Karmaland entrando en la taberna, allí los esperaba Fargan con un mando en la mano.  
-¡Ahora Fargan!, viene detrás.  
Dicho y hecho, Fargan presionó el control remoto y la entrada a la taberna se vino abajo con un gran boom. Una corriente de polvo llegó hasta ellos.  
-Eso no lo va a parar -avisó Rubius.  
-¡¿Y tú en qué estabas pensando?! ¿No ibas a distraerlo y huir? ¿¡Estabas ligando con él o qué?!  
Rubius rió, aunque no muy cómodo. Dioses, estaba enfadado, Willy enfadado, el infierno debía de haberse congelado.  
-Eh eh calma William, el tío está chetadísimo y tiene como doscientos lobos ¡¡No es mi culpa ¿vale?!!  
-¿Y has podido ver quien es por lo menos? -interrumpió curioso Fargan.  
-Eeeeeh… no -Rubius tuvo que mirar al suelo- ¡Intentaba salvar mi vida! ¡No me miréis como si fuera tonto!  
Aunque lo que miraba Fargan ahora era que Willy aun sostenía la mano de Rubius y sonrió con sarna. La pareja se dio cuenta y con un gesto de enfado y un poco rosas las mejillas se apartaron como si fueran peste. Fargan rió bajo la máscara.  
-Vale Fargan, danos un minuto para alejarnos y vuela la base.  
-¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vas a volar la base ´tais bobos o qué?  
-Tú lo has dicho Rubius, no lo vamos a parar con eso, así que volaremos la base y los viejos túneles. No podrá seguirnos.  
-Además que ya tenemos una base nueva y mejor, esta es una porquería -comentó Fargan.  
-Pues es verdad...  
-Ya sabes que hacer Fargan, ve a casa. Llega a casa.  
Fue una orden de Willy, seria, contundente.  
-Descuida Willy. Vosotros también, sed oscuros.  
-Se oscuro.  
Se separaron. Willy se llevó a Rubius en silencio por los túneles, solo unos segundos después la antigua base y entrada al viejo laberinto de túneles era borrada para siempre bajo la colina derrumbada.

Caminaban en silencio sin decirse ni una palabra, Willy iba delante con su máscara rota en una mano y el puño de la otra fuertemente apretado. Pasó un rato antes de que Rubius se diera cuenta de que Willy lo estaba escoltando a su isla.  
-Ey… ¿El frío y malvado Willy está preocupado por mi? ¡Ajá Willy! ¡Me quieres! ¡Reconócelo Willy, reconócelo!  
-¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan tonto?  
Rubius sonrió, quizá porque siempre era un placer molestar a sus amigos y nunca había tenido ese trato con Willy. Por algún motivo se sintió arder de felicidad.  
-¡Eh Willy! Tengo hambre dame algo de comer.  
El chico paró para revolver en su bolsa, suspirando resignado, para darle algo al oso que tenía la mala costumbre de ser un mendigo. Le ofreció un poco de pan y fue ahí cuando Rubius se dio cuenta de que esquivaba mirarlo. Intrigado se dio prisa en sostener a Willy por la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara. Tenía una brecha en la nariz y la cara bastante roja, a causa del dolor las lágrimas le colgaban de los ojos, cosa de recibir un buen codazo en su linda cara.  
-¡Pero Willy!  
-No es nada mañana habrá desaparecido.  
Willy intentó zafarse pero Rubius no lo dejó, se quitó la máscara de enorme sonrisa para poder verlo directamente, sus ojos se unieron, fue en ese instante en el que el universo tembló fuera de sentido y por primera vez, no espero a que Willy le diera pie, no pidió permiso ni lo pensó siquiera, lo besó.

Tierno, dulce, correspondido. Tomó su cuello para enredar sus largos dedos en el cabello plateado y Willy hizo lo mismo, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Esta vez, como ninguna de las anteriores, no hubo prisa, no hubo exceso, se dijeron lo mucho que se habían echado de menos con cada roce de labios y lo mucho que se necesitaban con cada juego de sus lenguas, y al detenerse, respiraron uniendo sus frentes.  
-No vuelvas a asustarme oso estúpido, casi te descubre.  
-Mira quien habla, al que casi le arrancan la fea máscara, si llega a ver tú cara hubiera salido corriendo seguro.  
Willy rio tan cerca de él que su sonrisa, sincera, se le contagió como una luz.  
-Habló la rata.  
Volvieron a reír, se respiraron solo un poco más. Luego se despidieron sin palabras y la promesa de verse mañana.

¿DE QUIÉN ESTABA ENAMORADO?


	13. Revelaciones

Quizá, al salir del túnel, aún conservaba un tanto de sonrisa estúpida, hacía demasiado que no se sentía así, era… como salir de una poza y volver a respirar, y fue lo que hizo, largo y profundo, al amparo de la limpia noche.

Auron: puercos, el ayuntamiento ha explotado y Karmaland está llena de agujeros, todos bien? manifestaos calvos.  
Luzu: ¿ha sido muy grave?  
Mangel: bastante, pero parece que no hay víctimas. Auron y yo estamos buscando, Lolito ha vuelto a casa, la Hermandad le pone un poco nervioso.  
Luzu: dirás homicida, Mangelits.  
Fargan. ya decía yo que había un poco de ruido.  
Alexby: ¡si tú eres el que vive más cerca!  
Vegetta: ¿habrá que reconstruir mucho?  
Alexby: ¡Pero Fargan puto! ¡Que tienes un cráter al lado de tú casa!  
Fargan: ¿Ah sí? jajajajaja, voy a ver.  
Auron: bastante Vegetta, el ayuntamiento entero y daños en alguna casa.  
Rubius: ¿El puto ayuntamiento otra vez? ¿Luzu?  
Luzu: yo no he sido esta vez Rabis.  
Willy: todos bien entonces.

Tiró la máscara rota a un lado.  
-¿Osito?  
Buscó el origen de la melodiosa voz. Un ángel de pelo cobrizo y ojos lapislázuli le miraba con ojos como platos.  
-¡Nieves! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Fue hasta ella que retrocedió asustada y se dio cuenta. En plena noche, con ropa negra y de espaldas, era normal que lo hubiera confundido con Rubius.  
-Soy Willy, Nieves, ¿me recuerdas? Merendaste en mi casa, el árbol gigante.  
Nieves asintió tímidamente y se la vio más relajada.  
-Osito… no está.  
Willy apretó los labios.  
-A vuelto a casa justo ahora -miró hacia el túnel, era muy peligroso mandarla de vuelta sola- Vamos Nieves, te llevo a casa, por esta zona hay muchos zombies.  
Ella asintió miles de veces nerviosa y corrió a seguirlo. Tan dulce, tan linda. Willy la miraba por encima del hombro. Cualquiera al que le dijeras que ella había sido un golem de Nieve se reiría en tu cara. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que, realmente, Rubius, a pesar de ser torpe, bobito y hasta infantil, era una auténtica caja de milagros. ¿Quién si no podría convertir en humano a un golem?

¿ERA ESO LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO EN ÉL?

No, no se metería en esa trampa, no podía enamorarse de él. ¿Amor? ¿Rubius? Estupideces.

Ya tenían la isla de Rubius a la vista, cuando vio a Nieves detenerse y mirar hacia arriba. Sonreía, teniendo las manos enlazadas con fuerza frente a su corazón, pero su sonrisa tenía algo de tristeza, igual que el brillo de sus ojos dirigidos a las alturas. Willy siguió el camino de los ojos de la muchacha y fue fácil para él encontrar lo que ella admiraba, incluso desde tan lejos.  
Rubius había llegado a su casa y estaba al borde del vacío, con su figura recortándose frente a la luna. Willy hubiera sonreído de no sentir una punzada en todo su ser. ¿Celos? ¿Corazón roto? Porque Rubius miraba abstraído en dirección a la fortaleza flotante del hombre que más deseaban ambos.  
-¿A ti también te han roto el corazón? -la voz angelical y mimosa de Nieves lo acarició como una lluvia de copos, congelándole sin que se diera cuenta- Se creen que somos estúpidos. Que no los vemos correr el uno hacia el otro.

Nieves dio en el blanco, ese era el dolor que perforó a Willy medio segundo atrás. Hacía meses que las miradas y los coqueteos entre Rubius y Vegetta no se veían tan inocentes como las bromas de antes, hacía tiempo que los ojos de ambos brillaban demasiado cuando el uno estaba cerca del otro, que su mal humor era palpable cuando se faltaban. Dura verdad que te hace aterrizar poniendo peso en tus alas. Willy no pudo hablar, aunque quisiera.  
-¿Tú tampoco puedes respirar? ¿Cuándo están juntos? ¿¡Cuando lo oyes reír!? ¿¡Cuando miente!? Cuando te deja atrás… para siempre.

SI. VUELVE AL POZO WILLY, DEL QUE NUNCA DEBISTE SALIR.

Al menos ahora, tienes compañía ahí abajo. El aire desapareció del planeta y Willy respiró ansiedad. Aquella dulce muñeca traicionada… era un veneno invisible, que había empezado a correr por sus venas, a través del frío que se colaba por su piel.

¿Pero cómo negarlo? Cuando él sabía perfectamente del dolor que compartían. Nieves caminó hacia él, mirándolo compasiva, con sus lindas manos de porcelana unidas frente a su pecho, esos dulces ojos azules que lo entendían, al mirarlos, el peso del que ella hablaba cobró vida y se le atoró en la garganta. Intentó cubrir las lágrimas, disimulando con apartarse el pelo de la cara, y no supo de donde salieron las gotas de agua salada, pero fue inútil. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Habían sido esas palabras, solo esas: “te deja atrás”. Lo dejó llorar, mientras él escondía su mirada en el suelo.

Ella posó sus lindas manos delicadamente sobre el brazo con el que Willy intentaba abrazarse a sí mismo..  
-Pronto lo van a entender.  
Todas las luces rojas del cerebro de Willy se volvieron locas al hundirse en aquellos océanos que Nieves tenía por ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y Nieves se alejaba de él despidiéndose ya en la distancia. Algo había pasado.

Esa noche Willy no pudo dormir. Los pensamientos lo torturaban, la culpa, la vergüenza, la verdad, especialmente la verdad.

Seamos sinceros: lo suyo con Rubius no había empezado de manera natural como quiso contar al principio, no había sido una suave ola, ni hubo frescor ni caricias de terciopelo. El amor esquivaba a Willy como si él fuera el obstáculo estrella de la carrera. Aquello empezó como todo en su vida, con fría, y eficiente, manipulación.

El día antes de su primer encuentro con Rubius había estado haciendo tantas putadas, que Alexby sería quien tendría ocupado a Fargan aquella noche y no al revés. Había preparado cada palabra que decir, cuidadosamente, el momento de cada risa, el momento de abrir la primera botella de vinito barato de Lusu, el momento de abrir la segunda botella, la primera caricia sobre la rodilla de Rubius, la segunda en sus labios…No, no había sido natural.

Lo único natural que tuvo alguna vez, fue la sonrisa de Vegetta, cuando lo único que tenían era el uno al otro, y nada más. Era una mano a la que se aferraba y que lo necesitaba, unos labios a los que besar y le correspondían. Karmaland lo cambió todo.

Fue estúpido querer huir de la sombra del gran líder Vegetta, fue estúpido sentirse el segundo, fue estúpido crear la Hermandad Oscura como parte de su rebeldía contra quien amaba, fue estúpido intentar robarle las miradas enamoradas que reconstruían un corazón que él mismo había roto, pero lo más estúpido, sin duda alguna, había sido enamorarse del oso que le quiso robar a Vegetta y al mismo tiempo, seguir deseando morir por esos ojos amatistas si se lo pidiesen.

Eso era Willy. Un montón de pedazos de estupidez.

~o~o~o~o~

Mangel, espada en mano y más que harto de zombies y esqueletos, estaba a punto de llegar a casa de su niña y empezaba a percibir un intenso y nauseabundo olor a agua estancada, su corazón se le paró y volvió a latir cuando un horrible llanto entre gritos le puso los pelos de punta. La adrenalina que su cuerpo le inyectó le hizo olvidar todo cansancio, su niña estaba gritando desconsolado y solo podía correr hacía él desesperado. Por primera vez en la vida, había dejado caer un cigarrillo de sus labios.

En la puerta se cruzó con varios carteles, no necesitó detenerse a verlos ni leerlos, sabía perfectamente lo que eran y lo que decían, directamente abrió la puerta saltando hacia el interior de la casa.

Lolito estaba de rodillas, en el centro de toda oscuridad, hecho un desastre con la cara congestionada y llena de un mar de lágrimas, en sus brazos, un enorme casco con cuernos que goteaba sangre por los pantalones de Lolito y en algún momento le había manchado la cara.  
-¡Mi niña! -sus enormes ojos verdes miraron a Mangel- ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a Mordisquitos! -Mangel se acercó para poner una mano sobre su hombro compasivo y Lolito levantó la mirada hacia él como un cachorrito- ¡Mordisquitos todavía no le ha hecho nada a nadie! ¡Él era inocente! Yo lo iba a soltar por Karmaland, -abrazó el casco frotando su mejilla contra él- ¡No tuvo tiempo de divertirse! ¿Por qué, pero por qué Mangel?  
Mangel se arrodilló junto a él, a decir verdad, algo aliviado, pero solo de ver aquel rostro cubierto de lágrimas quería matar a Willy. El olor a agua estancada le estaba destrozando las fosas nasales a pesar del tabaco en su boca, así que dejó que su propio olor calmase a su niña. Rápidamente todo a su alrededor se llenó del aroma de la montaña, a lluvia de la mañana, tierra mojada y prados salvajes.  
-Ya pasó mi niña, ya pasó.  
Lolito lo miró de golpe, directo, con los dientes apretados y los ojos ardiendo de ira.  
-Se han llevado a Davinia.  
Aquello… era el límite.

~o~o~o~o~En la mañana~o~o~o~o~

Mangel: Willy tío, te queda algo de la obsidiana que te dieron ayer?  
Willy: claro hombre, pásate por casa cuando quieras.  
Mangel: ahora mismo.  
Vegetta: de verdad que como estéis haciendo un portal al Nether os crujo vivos.  
Willy: tranquilo Vegetta, que te vas a quedar calvo.  
Vegetta: todos en una hora en mi casa. Reunión por lo del ayuntamiento.

Willy podía ver a Mangel acercarse a su huerto, despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Pero bueno Mangel, cuanto tiempo compañero -le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
Mangel siguió acercándose sin decir nada, cuando estuvo frente a él lo miró un rato.  
-¿Qué pasa Mangel?  
Esa odiosa sonrisa. Mangel tomó una calada antes de sostener el cigarro entre sus dedos.  
-Pensaba en reventarte esa cara de chino pero veo que alguien ya se me ha adelantado.  
Willy se llevó la mano a la nariz magullada, obra del codazo de Lobo Nocturno.  
-Un creeper, pero gracias por preocuparte amigo.  
Y Mangel le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara sin previo aviso haciéndole retroceder un paso.  
-Ahora sí -sacudió su mano mientras Willy volvía a mirarlo- Os habéis pasado gilipollas, ¿Dónde está la sirena?  
Willy se frotaba la cara.  
-No sé de qué me hablas, Mangel.  
Como odiaba la sonrisa inocente de Willy, Mangel se enfadó aún más.  
-De verdad que no sé de qué me hablas.  
-Iría a preguntarle a Rubiuh, pero es que me apetece partirte la cara a ti.  
-Eh eh, sin violencia. ¡Qué yo no tengo a la hermana de Lolito!, me confundes con la Hermandad Oscura.  
-Serás io de p…¡¿Cómo!?  
-Enserio Mangel que no sé de qué me hablas -dioses, la sonrisa estaba elevando la ira de Mangel a peligro radiactivo-. Si Lolito ha hecho algo para llamar la atención de la Hermandad Oscura seguro que tiene carteles en algún sitio diciendo que tiene que hacer para recuperarla. TÚ ya sabes como funciona, ¿verdad Mangel? Seguro que puedes explicarle… pero si no puedes iré yo encantado, ¡Ahora mismo tengo un momento!  
-¿Me vienes con amenazas Willy?  
-¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡Pero si eres como un HERMANO para NOSOTROS, Mangel!  
Mangel se centró en su cigarro para no romperle la cara a Willy, aunque también tuvo que frenar el impulso de apagar la colilla en su cara. La dejó caer al suelo y la pisó retorciendo la puntera en el césped.  
-Si le pasa algo a Davinia…  
-Hombre de poca fe. ¿Vamos juntos a casa de Vegetta?


	14. El lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-¡Rubius!  
El oso saltó en la cama soltando un montón de ruidos incoherentes.  
-¡Fargan! ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?  
-Por la puerta ratón, ¿Para que pones tanta torreta si luego tienes esa basura de puerta?  
-¡Para que las ratas como tú se queden abajo!  
-Yo no soy una rata Rubius -se rio- levanta, hay reunión en casa de Vegetta.  
-¡Tan temprano!  
-Tío, ya casi es hora de comer. -Rubius emitió un montón de ruidos indescifrables haciéndose bolita bajo las sábanas- ¿No has dormido? -se le acercó murmurando sobre la oreja- a ver si cierto lobo ha estado persiguiéndote en sueños…  
-¡Fargan! ¿¡Te quieres ir de mi casa!?  
-Venga Rub, cuéntaselo a tu hermano oscuro, eso que no querías decir delante de tu novio -la risa socarrona de Fargan lo enfadaba más.  
-¡Que Willy no es mi novio!  
-Yo no he hablado de Willy.  
-¡Vete ya Fargan!  
-¿Hiciste manitas con la rata nocturna? -reía molestándolo.  
-¡Que te pires!  
-¡Que tu novio me ha mandado llevarte a rastras a la reunión!  
-¿Willy?  
Fargan lo miró divertido.  
-No, Vegetta. Así que mueve tu culo de oso peludo y ¡Tira! ¡Que no me voy a comer una bronca del puto loco por tu culpa!  
-¡Tu padre tiene el culo peludo!  
Fargan se alejó dejándolo tranquilo, en silencio. Los ojos de Rubius se abrieron de golpe espantado, demasiado silencio para Fargan.  
-¡Fargan como me estés poniendo una mina te…! -ajá, el mando delator en la mano del búho- Fargan cabrón ¡que somos hermanos! ¡Tenemos un pacto!  
-¡Si no he hecho nada!  
-Fargaaaaaaaaan -el oso cada vez se veía más oso- como le pase algo a mi casa…  
-¡Ya estamos! ¡¡Que soy un ser puro e inocente!! -sus quejas no resultaban muy convincentes cuando se reía de entre medias- ¡Vaya! ¡si no tienes mordiscos!  
Rubius se miró por todas partes, estaba claro que Fargan le tenía puesto los ojos sobre la piel desnuda que la ropa de dormir dejaba al aire.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Pensé que habías pasado el celo de Vegetta con él.  
Rubius se sonrojó.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Nada nada, es que Vegetta muerde.  
La forma en la que Fargan pronunció la última palabra le provocó un escalofrío y su oso se puso en guardia gruñendo, jodidamente enfadado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¡¡Fargaaaaaan!!  
-¡¡¡Alexbyyyyy!!!  
-Ya tardabais, ¡Eh Rubius! ¿Qué tal? -Rubius pasó de él arrastrándose hacia la mansión de Vegetta, gruñendo- ¿Pero que le pasa al huevón?  
-Mal de amores Alexby, mal de amores. ¿Ha llegado ya Vegetta?  
-Nooop.  
-Bien. A ver dónde pongo la dinamita.  
-¡Fargan! Que no ¡Eh! Que no. Que Vegetta me ha dejado a mi al mando y no vas a hacer nada.  
-Vamos compañero, mira para otro lado mientras yo le pongo una mina en la puerta de atrás.  
-Que te mando a la cárcel Fargan, que soy la ley.  
-¡Y yo! ¡Pero Alexby! ¡Yo estoy VIVO! No como tú que estás muerto por dentro. Voy a ponerle una bomba a Vegetta.  
-Que no Fargan, escúchame. ¡Fargaaaaan!

-¿Ya están esos dos locos corriendo por el jardín? ¿Pero quién les dio la placa?  
-Tú Lolito, fuiste tú.  
-¡Jajajajaja! Si tienes razón, es verdad Auron, fui yo.  
-¡Eeeeeeey calvo tóxico!  
Rubius cruzó el salón directo a la cocina.  
-¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?  
-No son horas para el oso.  
Vieron como saqueaba la cocina de Vegetta como si estuviera en su propia casa, intentando hacerse unas tostadas y pegándose con la cafetera. Lolito se le acercó.  
-Anda trae, tú siéntate ahí ya te hago yo.  
Arrastró a un Rubius sonámbulo con su tacita de café hasta un taburete donde sentarlo.  
-Hazme otro a mi, Lolito -Auron se sentó al lado de Rubius.  
-Claro mano derecha.  
Mientras Lolito buscaba una taza y le servía el café, Mangel entraba en la cocina tras fumarse fuera un cigarro, tomando sitio al otro lado de Rubius.  
-Tenemos un Rubius zombie, Mangel -le informó Auron.  
-Ya lo veo. Gracias mi niña -sonrió encantado cuando Lolito le sirvió café a él antes que a Auron.  
-¡Las tostadas Lolo! -le gritó Auron interrumpiendo la miradita de la pareja.  
-¡Que se me queman!  
-¡Pero por qué me acosas Alexby! -se oía gritar desde fuera a Fargan- ¡Que yo soy buena gente! Deberías vigilar al rata de Willy.  
-¿Willy? ¡¡¡WILLYYYYY!!! ¿¡PUTO DÓNDE ESTÁS!? -Alexby entró a buscarlo a carreras por la mansión- Ay dios que Vegetta me mata Vegetta me mata ¡Willyyyy! ¿Dónde esta Willy?  
Auron y Lolito se encogieron de hombros y Alexby siguió en su búsqueda del albino a gritos.

Rubius se hundió en la mesa. ¿Desde cuando eran todos tan ruidosos? Tomó la taza de café entre las manos y bajó del taburete dispuesto a buscar un lugar más tranquilo y seguir durmiendo. De camino, un gatito se le cruzó en los pies frente a la entrada principal. No pudo evitar sonreír y agacharse a acariciar el pequeño.  
El horrible ruido del portón abriéndose mostró a Vegetta y Luzu de vuelta de visitar el ayuntamiento, así que Fargan corrió con el resto a la cocina antes de ser cazado. Pero Rubius no los vio llegar, el golpe de la puerta de la mansión al cerrarse le avisó muy tarde, Luzu pasó de largo, mientras, justo frente a él, se pararon unas botas blancas.  
El oso miró arriba encontrando una sonrisa prepotente y una mirada amatista, hipnótica. Rubius tembló ante esos ojos, tragó en seco, al darse cuenta de golpe, que era la primera vez que se veían tras todo lo sucedido en el celo y Vegetta vio en él que había comprendido su mirada. Una que solo decía:

AHORA VERÁS.

-¡Vegetta que no encuentro a Willy! -gritó Alexby nada más el dueño cruzó la puerta.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Willy cochino! ¿¡¡Dónde estás!!?  
Rubius tomó aire al ver a Vegetta alejarse a carrera. Volvió al salón dejándose caer en el sofá.  
-Hola chicos ¿Qué andáis haciendo?  
-Eeeey Luzuuuu -saludó Lolito.  
-Pues aquí desayunando, ¿Un café mi niño?  
-No gracias, Auron.  
-Luzu diles a todos que se callen.  
-¡¡¿Pero Rabis que haces todavía así?!!  
El grito agudo de Luzu fue lo que necesitó para terminar de morir.

QUE NO SON HORAS JODER.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-La gente del pueblo nos han contado que pudieron ver a Lobo Nocturno persiguiendo a alguien con una máscara con una enorme sonrisa, probablemente alguien de la Hermandad Oscura -comentó Luzu presidiendo un extremo de la mesa de reuniones.  
-Si, por lo visto ese tal Lobo Nocturno les dio una paliza y tuvieron que huir como parguelitas -rio Vegetta, quizá demasiado orgulloso, presidiendo el extremo opuesto a Luzu.  
Rubius lo miró aguantándose la mala contestación y Mangel dibujó una sonrisa de agrado en silencio. Intentaron disimular la mirada hacia sus hermanos oscuros que no lo llevaban mejor que Rubius, el aura de Willy era aterradora.

AY VEGETITA… ACABAS DE DECLARAR LA GUERRA, Y NO LO SABES.

-¡Lo que faltaba! El ladrón y la hermandad hostiándose en Karmaland, ¡Es que yo ya no puedo! -lloró Alexby.  
-Si el lobo nocturno ese les parte el culo… mejor ¿no, Alexby? -sonrió Lolito- Igual tenemos que contratarlo, ¿Alguien tiene su dirección?  
-A ver, a lo que estábamos, que no quiero repetirlo todo otra vez, ¿Habéis entendido lo que hay que hacer?  
Vegetta hablaba como a una clase de niños pequeños después de atribuir a cada uno una tarea para reconstruir Karmaland, y los chicos le respondían cansados y con miedo de alargar más la cosa.  
-Yo tengo una pregunta Vegetta.  
-A ver Auron, dime.  
-Aquí… ¿Cuándo se come?  
-¡ASÍ SE HABLA MANO DERECHA! ¡¿Aquí a que hemos venido?!  
-¡Bien dicho Lolito! -Alexby y su peculiar tono de voz- ¡Vegetta estírate tío rata!  
-Estoy rodeado de tontitos, de verdad que no puedo con ellos -Vegetta se hundía en la silla pellizcándose el entrecejo fruncido y con las voces de todos por toda la sala.  
-Tranquilo Vegetta -Willy y su sonrisa siempre estaban ahí en ese tipo de momentos- Vamos a la cocina, yo te ayudo.  
-Gracias Willy amigo, vamos antes de que los mate a todos -lo siguió camino a su cocina- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso tan feo?  
-¿Esto? Un creeper Vegetta.  
-¿Y cuantas veces explotó el creeper para dejarte con esa cara, macho? Anda ven conmigo.  
Willy tuvo que seguirlo hasta el piso de arriba, donde lo dejó esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Podía verlo, a través de las ventanitas de la puerta, buscando en todos los cofres. Se rió pensando que igual lo que buscaba se lo había robado Rubius, pero no, Vegetta se reunió de nuevo con él, llevaba un frasquito con un líquido brillante que danzaba en la botella.  
-Apóyate en la pared y mira hacia arriba -Vegetta destapó la botella dejando caer, gota a gota, la poción sobre la dolorida nariz de Willy- Macho, con lo sencillo que es llevar regeneración.  
-Vegetta, eres el único que se molesta en robar poderes a las arañas chetadas. Y el único que no los pierde -dijo molesto, guiñando los ojos a causa de la poción de regeneración.  
-Si no te juntaras con el tontito de Fargan, tú también podrías conservarlos. Pero tenéis que andar por ahí explotándolo todo.  
Vegetta terminó soltando el rostro de Willy, que movió un poco su nariz para comprobar que no le dolía y agradeció a Vegetta con una sonrisa.  
-Qué dices Vegetta, yo no hago esas cosas -pedazo sonrisa sarcástica.  
Vegetta lo miró de reojo y le sonrió de lado.  
-Ya… -guardó el frasco en su inventario, lo acorraló en la pared con una mano a cada lado de él, Willy le sostuvo la mirada- a ti todo te parece muy divertido ¿No? Willy.  
Si Vegetta pensaba que él era como los demás, que se cagaban de miedo cuando Vegetta sonreía así, se equivocaba. Willy sonrió más, ladeando la cabeza como un niño bueno, cosa que no aparentaba para nada ahora mismo.  
-¡Pero bueno!, ¿intentas echarme algo en cara Vegetita?  
-No te creía capaz de aprovecharte de un indefenso omega en celo -el tono bajo y la sonrisa de Vegetta no tenían efecto en Willy, que se rio.  
-Indefenso… Vegetta por favor… -Vegetta juntó su cuerpo al de él, apenas le dejaba espacio para respirar, Willy pudo oler las feromonas de Vegetta rodeándolo, marcándolo, acercó sus labios entreabiertos a los de Willy tentándolo, con una mirada de ojos apenas abiertos- Vegettaaaaaaa.   
-Llama a Rubius -susurró.

¡¡¡RUBIUS!!!

Las orejitas de oso del nombrado se agitaron y se orientaron hacia el grito.  
-¿Pero que están haciendo esos arriba? ¿No estaban en la cocina? -se quejó Alex- ¡Yo quiero comer!  
-Rubiuh, anda, ve a ver que hacen, yo iré a ver que tiene Vegetto en la cocina. ¿Me ayudas mi niña?  
-Vooooooy.  
Rubius siguió a la pareja separándose de ellos para subir al piso de arriba. Todo inocente, no se esperaba encontrar lo que vio. Willy entre los brazos de Vegetta, entre la espada y la pared, los labios rosados, mordiéndose. Vegetta volvió la mirada lentamente para encontrar la de Rubius, esos ojos amatistas brillaban con electricidad, parecían dejar una estela morada en su recorrido, se clavaron sobre él, Rubius tragó duro sintiendo como su oso se encogía escondiendo las orejas igual que él. Dioses, no le jodan, eso no es un omega.

ES UN PUTO LOBO DISFRAZADO DE OVEJA.


	15. Sentir, I Parte

El rostro de Rubius se quedó congelado sobre ellos, totalmente rojo, sus orejas ardían.  
-¡QUE NO ME METÁIS EN VUESTRAS PUTAS MIERDAAAAAS!  
Y corrió escaleras abajo.

Willy y Vegetta se quedaron pasmados, mirando por donde había huido el oso, incrédulos.  
-Nos ha plantado -la voz de Vegetta temblaba de asombro.  
-Eso no puede ser…  
-Willy~… -se miraron el uno al otro.  
-Vegetta~...

-Ese puto par de imbéciles…   
Gruñía refugiándose en la cocina buscando la compañía de Mangel, pero fue Lolito, que al ver la cara rojísima de Rubius, se inclinó sobre la encimera hacia él.  
-¡¿Pero qué te pasa calvo?! -Auron entró en la cocina siguiéndolo. Allí todo el mundo le había escuchado gritar- ¿Esos puercos se han propasado contigo, guapo?  
La mueca de Rubius apretando los labios, más rojo aún, con la mirada fija en el mármol, le dio a Lolito la respuesta. La fuerte risa escandalosa del pelirrojo lo alarmó.  
-Con que Vegetta y Willy quieren un sándwich -el tono calenturiento de Auron no tenía desperdicio.  
¿Pero es que esos dos tenían telepatía? A Mangel se le cayó un cubierto mirándole con una carita que era para ponerle marco. Rubius se escondió en sus brazos.  
-¿Y quién es el jamón? -gritó Lolito.  
-Dejad a Rubiuh cabrones. Ayudad a llevar esto.  
-Yo lo llevo -interrumpió Willy tomando la fuente de carne de la mano de Mangel.  
Auron rió enterrando su cara en el cuello de la sudadera al ver la cara de Rubius cuando vio que la pareja de héroes había entrado en la cocina. Vegetta echó al resto de allí haciéndoles llevar platos y demás a la sala de la gran mesa.  
-Chiqui, ¿Puedes alcanzarme esto?  
Rubius lo miró sin darse cuenta de que se habían quedado los dos solos, obedeció, aunque enfadado, para bajarle a Vegetta la fuente que le señalaba.  
-No eres mucho más bajo que yo si te estiras llegas -dijo mientras él mismo tenía que hacerlo- si es tu form… ¡Iiiiiii~! -grito super agudo.  
Literalmente, cada pelo de su cuerpo se puso de punta cuando Vegetta le acarició la cadera apretándole el trasero contra su entrepierna. Huyó de un salto hasta casi subirse a la isla de la cocina.  
-¿¡Vegetta que coño haces!? ¡Que están todos aquí joder!  
-Esa boquita -le agarró del cuello de la sudadera, tirando hacia él para acercar sus rostros- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.  
-Mejor no Vegetta -dijo sonriendo mostrando los colmillos, le apartó la mano poniéndose chulito- además hay que reconstruir el ayuntamiento y vas a estar ocupado esta noche con cierto lobo, ¿Verdad?  
Le picó para distraerlo, y amó la forma en que las galaxias de los ojos de Vegetta brillaron.  
-Si, tengo algo pendiente.  
El oso de Rubius, que ya estaba loco desde hace rato, ahora estaba saltando como un cachorrito gritando.  
-¡Somos su algo pendiente! -una y otra vez- ¡Estamos en su cabeza! ¡Nos piensa, nos piensa!  
Rubius no supo si Vegetta le dijo algo más después de eso, ¿Era muy estúpido sentir una inmensa emoción por tener ese tipo de atención de su crush? Podía sonar insignificante después de compartir sus pieles sin censura, pero aquello solo fue producto del celo del omega, sin significado. Aquella atención era lo que él más deseaba, más intensa, más cautivadora, un deseo real de un corazón romántico.  
-Llevo el vino Vegetta.  
-Claro Willy ahí lo tienes, Rubius, ¿Llevas el agua?  
-S-si, ¡Voy!

QUIÉRES CAZARME… TENDRÁS QUE ESFORZARTE.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja de camino al salón. Todos recibieron el vino que lleva Willy con gritos e ignoraron el agua, nadie quiso, pero supo que había uno que prefería siempre el agua, casi saltando de alegría fue a llenar el vaso en el lugar que ocuparía Vegetta, quien lo alcanzó en ese momento tras servir la fuente de patatas.  
-Gracias chiqui, siéntate aquí, a mi lado.  
Fue algo que le encantó, no solo por tenerlo tan cerca, también porque Mangel era quien seguía en la línea de sillas.

Willy fue a servir vino a Rubius pero antes miró a Vegetta, que negó intercambiando miradas.  
-Rub, ¿Puedes servirme agua a mi también? -le sonrió Willy.  
-Ahora mismo… -se dio cuenta de que Willy se sentaba frente a él y la forma en la que le sonreía lo dejó sin aire.  
Recordaría toda su vida ese mismo instante, en el que Willy, rodeando hacia su asiento, se detuvo un momento tras la silla de Vegetta, con su mano apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro. Ambos lo miraron sonriendo con galantería y lujuria. Una única palabra tronó en su cabeza, y así los vería por siempre, eran reyes. No, que va.

DIOSES.

La comida no fue para nada tranquila, pero fue divertida, como siempre que los nueve se reunían, los chistes, sobre Vegetta, y las burlas, sobre Vegetta, los tuvieron entretenidos una gran parte. Las salidas de tono de Lolito fueron la sal de la velada, los gritos de Auron, la pimienta y la risa de delfín de Alexby, la luz de la habitación, que dejaban los ojos de un salvaje búho más brillantes de lo normal.

Fue el más pequeño quien impuso orden, a base de porra, para que Auron y Fargan no se escaqueasen de recoger y limpiar la mesa mientras los demás ayudaban en la cocina, el único al que Alexby no persiguió fue a Mangel, que fumaba un cigarro al otro lado de la ventana, riendo e intercambiando miradas cómplices con Alexby. Su pana era su pana.

No tardando demasiado los chicos comenzaron a despedirse para descansar y bajar la comilona antes de ponerse con las obras en Karmaland, pero cuando Alexby y Fargan intentaron llevarse a Rubius, Vegetta prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos.  
-Rubius me ha prometido ayudarme en una cosa, lo siento chicos, pero se queda.  
Cuando Auron y Lolito vieron a Willy de brazos cruzados tras Vegetta, con clara intención de quedarse también, rompieron a reír en escandalosas carcajadas, Auron escondiéndose, como siempre, en su sudadera, Lolito doblado y golpeándose la rodilla. Rubius estuvo a punto de pegarles indignado, rojo como una fresa, las mismas que estaba oliendo a su lado y que ponían nerviosos a él y su oso.  
-¿Pero qué pasa? -preguntó Alexby mirando a los graciosos- ¡Eh! ¡Contadme! ¡Pero que no me dejéis así!  
Los dos lo arrastraron a la salida con el resto. Mangel fue el último en salir, guiñando un ojo a Rubius en señal de apoyo. Fue poco, pero suficiente para hacer sonreír al oso.  
-¡Por fin se han ido esos tontitos chaval! -Vegetta inició camino hacia las escaleras del piso de arriba, cruzándose con Willy- No entiendo por qué no me dejaste echarlos antes Willy.  
-Es más fácil así Vegetta. Son muy pesados, no se hubieran ido. ¿Rub? ¿Vienes?  
-¿Eh? Si.  
Contestó por inercia más que por saber lo que le decía, dejó de mirar la puerta para ir tras la pareja, que seguía hablando entre sonrisas, mientras él estaba en otro mundo, uno en el que el tiempo avanzaba mucho más lento, en el que, estando al pie de las escaleras, pudo apreciar la figura de Vegetta a la derecha de los escalones más altos, de lado para hablar con Willy, unos cuantos peldaños por debajo, casi apoyado en la pared izquierda, y él, abajo del todo, mirando hacia arriba, hacia ellos dos en lo más alto, un reflejo poético de toda su vida en Karmaland, allí ante él.

Se sentía arrastrado por las estelas heroicas que desprendían, como el barco que te empuja hacia el fondo cuando se hunde contigo. Sus pies se movían solos, hipnotizado por las hermosas sonrisas y poderosas figuras ante él, como una polilla atraída por el fuego de dos soles. No, un único sol. Esos dioses ante él, no eran dos almas gemelas,

ERAN UNA SOLA.

Cada uno sujetaba una hoja de la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que él pase. Esos ojos del morado de la magia que corría por el mundo, esos ojos esmeralda de la más pura vida, ambos esperando a que cruzase el umbral.  
-Vamos chiqui -por esa sonrisa saltaría de lo más alto de Karmaland.  
-¿A qué esperas? -por esa sonrisa dinamitaría Karmaland.  
-Voy.


	16. Sentir, II Parte

Decidido, con el corazón ardiendo, entró en la habitación, dos manos se posaron en su espalda, cuatro manos le quitaron con mimo la ropa y lo guiaron hacia la cama de sábanas moradas, lo ayudaron a subir con gentileza y lo acomodaron sobre ellas. Willy a un lado, Vegetta al otro, desnudando el torso de Willy, ambos de rodillas junto a Rubius, se acercaron el uno al otro, besándose sobre él.  
-¡Eh! ¿'táis bobos o qué?  
Los vio reír sin dejar de besarse, lo miraron de reojo y se relajó disfrutando de una imagen con la que nunca había soñado. Lo estaban provocando, aquellos dos hermosos hombres ante él, jugaban. Vegetta, el hombre por el que muchos suspiraban, el título de señor de la perfección tatuado en cada centímetro de piel, en cada músculo deliciosamente trabajado, en cada traviesa cicatriz, siempre impecable, y ya no hablar de sus mágicos ojos morados. Y Willy… su pelo platino siempre despeinado en un inmejorable caos, su escultural cuerpo fibrado, con una piel blanca angelical que llamaba a la adoración con las caricias más devotas, a memorizar cada rincón de su bien formado cuerpo, y sus rebeldes ojos del color de la selva más viva. Cuerpos por los que el mismísimo pecado suspiraba.

Dos manos se posaron en su vientre, y lo acariciaron con suaves y cálidos dedos subiendo delicadamente, a pinceladas por su cuerpo, jugaron mimando sus pezones entre las yemas de los dedos y acunaron su cuello enredando las caricias en las hebras de su pelo, se sentía bien. Se sentía de maravilla. Y lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse fuertemente a las sábanas para evitar que su alfa, medio histérico, le hiciera lanzarse sobre ellos.

Se arqueó para que las manos de los hermosos chicos llegasen más lejos, de sus labios escapó un suspiró, ellos lo miraron complacidos, sus sonrisas deslumbraron. Vegetta le desabrochaba el pantalón distraído y él levantó la cadera impaciente.  
-Yaaaaaa~…  
Willy se inclinó sobre él, rozándose, amenazando con devorar su cuello.  
-¿Tienes prisa? -le susurró al oído encendiéndolo.  
-Como un niño -se rió Vegetta.  
Iba a responder cuando la mano del pelinegro le dio una caricia sobre su ropa interior que lo hizo suspirar, al mismo tiempo Willy besaba su cuello de una manera tan dulce como la caricia del de ojos morados, lo saboreaba como si fuera un dulce, se volvió loco y no supo que estaba diciendo. Los hizo reír, estaban disfrutando torturándolo. Otra vez esos dos, mano a mano, esa idea lo prendió con locura, tenerlos así para él, sonrió victorioso.

Vegetta dejaba una cadena de besos en su vientre, Willy se entretenía recorriendo su mandíbula y cuello con los labios, acariciando su torso, tallando cada rincón de su cuerpo. La mano de Vegetta, provocaba que le faltase el aire, los dos le estaban haciendo perderse dentro de su propio cuerpo.

El pelinegro se levantó abandonando la cama, Rubius, hecho todo un desastre, lo buscó con la mirada echándolo en falta, revolvía en los cajones. Willy lo desnudó por completo regalándole pequeños besos desde las palmas de sus manos hasta los muslos cuando le quitó los pantalones.  
-¡Willy! -lo llamó Vegetta.  
Este le arrojó algo que el albino atrapó al vuelo y volvió junto a ellos, el alfa sabía que el de ojos morados escondía algo en su mano, pero fue Willy quien se lo mostró, dándole una lamida a una pequeña bala, como no, de color morado.

La expresión que puso debió de ser muy obvia puesto que los hizo reír. No quería juguetes, no quería esas cosas en él, pero una imagen calmó sus miedos, la imagen de Vegetta la primera vez que fueron a cazar juntos, desesperado con él mientras le explicaba cómo actuaban los mobs para que pudiera defenderse sin ser un parguela. Luego la imagen de Willy, explicándole cómo colocar la TNT para crear más desastre. Y es que esos dos le habían enseñado tanto… cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y se rindió.

Primero Willy le pasó el pequeño juguetito, vibrando y con un suavísimo roce, por sus labios. Aquello, no estaba mal, se relajó. Willy lo deslizó por su cuello sin apenas tocarlo, y Rubius dejó caer la cabeza ofreciéndose a la caricia, Willy jugueteaba lamiendo sus pezones, no, no estaba nada mal, cuando llegó con la bala a sus rosados pezones la cosa cambió bastante. Aquello, no tenía nada de malo.

Vegetta se había desnudado mirando la perfecta escena, y ahora se hacía un hueco abriendo las piernas de su confiado osito, doblándole las rodillas para que Rubius pudiera levantar las caderas y colocarle una almohada debajo. Acarició el interior de los muslos del alfa preparándole para el beso que le dejó entre las piernas, suavemente, colocó un anillo en la base de su pene que lo apretó lo justo para amar esa sensación. Rubius gritó una blasfemia cuando Vegetta dibujó con su lengua la marcada vena de su miembro, masajeando con dos dedos su glande. Le dieron una pausa para respirar, porque todo el aire de sus pulmones le estaba asfixiando, le dolía, y ahora fue Willy quien terminó de desnudarse.

Vegetta siguió besándolo por todo el interior de sus muslos, acercándose poco a poco y rodear con sus labios las bolas de Rubius, su lengua calentándolo y humedeciéndolo, con lo que el oso gritó su nombre en un gemido que Willy ahogó de un posesivo beso. El albino dibujó con la bala, una línea por su torso, descendiendo hasta entregársela a Vegetta que, con ella en su poder, acarició sus testículos y regaló atrevidos paseos por su perineo, turnándose con su caliente lengua, sacándole gemidos por aquella nueva y maravillosa sensación que era sentir la punta de la lengua de Vegetta, que creaba un delicioso cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y calentó aún más su polla. Willy unió su mano con la de Vegetta rodeando juntos la erección del alfa y una sensación nueva le hizo saltar. Willy tenía la mano llena de lubricante que dejó caer sobre la mano de Vegetta, haciendo que la caricia de ambas lo llevaran de cabeza al infierno ardiente, y si intentaba quejarse o alzar la voz, no podía, porque Willy tenía secuestrada su boca, sujetando su rostro para él. Batallaba por respirar y besar a Willy, batallaba por no perder el calor de la boca del pelinegro en él.

Lo único que podía hacer era apretar las sábanas en su puño, aunque creía haberlas roto ya, cerraba los dedos de sus pies intentando esforzarse en evitar moverse, pero sus piernas solo respondían a la necesidad de sus caderas de buscar más. Como castigo por no dejar de moverse, Vegetta cambió el beso por un repentino mordisco en la parte interna de su trasero.  
-¡¡Veg!! -gritó Rubius.  
-Vegetta no lo muerdas -le defendió Willy paciente.  
-Jijijiji. Nadie lo verá, y si alguien lo ve…  
Rubius dejó caer la cabeza al ver la fantástica expresión de lobo de Vegetta.  
Willy rodó los ojos y dejó un cariñoso beso de disculpa en los labios de Rubius, luego en su mejilla, permitiendo que respirase.  
-Chiqui… si esto ya te tiene así… -oyó el secreto de la mano de Vegetta encenderse- con esto vas a necesitar un médico.  
Rubius gritó otra blasfemia arqueándose cuando el plug, lleno de lubricante, bailó en su entrada. Willy tuvo que sujetarlo de una pierna para volver a abrirlo, castigando el interior de su muslo con un dulce arañazo, que envió un intenso cosquilleo por toda su piel, lo que le hizo ganarse su nombre ahogado en un gemido quejumbroso del alfa. Vegetta sujetó su otra pierna y de pronto se encontró que las manos que maltrataban su erección con tanta pasión, se convirtieron en dos lenguas. El plug entró dulcemente en él, vibrando una dulce sinfonía por todo su cuerpo.

SE SENTÍA A MORIR, Y NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO TAN VIVO.

En su mente la firme decisión de aguantar, de seguir sufriendo esa locura que encendía su piel, quemaba los pulmones, y le daba un sonido nuevo a los latidos de su corazón. Respiraba, y el juguete acariciaba cruel aquel punto en su interior, respiraba, y se perdía en la sensación de las lenguas en en las líneas de su tronco, en la punta de su glande. Tenía que ver aquello, se apoyó en sus codos esforzándose por levantar la vista y al verlos adorándolo se olvidó de sí mismo y se hundió en el placer, cayó a la cama.  
-¡Parad! pa-parad, me... voy. No…  
-Eso sí que no Rub -Willy le dio un suave apretón en el glande que lo distrajo de irse.  
Las caricias se volvieron más consideradas, el travieso plug salió de él, se acostaron cada uno a un lado suyo, permitiéndole tomar aire y volver en sí. Pudo mirar a sus chicos a los ojos mientras le daban mimos en el pelo y sus orejas de oso.  
-Míralo, que lindo.  
Todo rojo, sin saber ya cómo se respira, párpados caídos de placer, boca húmeda por la que resbalaban finos hilos de saliva. Willy le acarició los labios sonriendo a la afirmación de Vegetta.  
-Puede verse aún más lindo Vegetta.  
-¡¡MIERDA WILLY!!  
-Oh, no soy solo yo.  
Apartó la vista cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la mirada de aquellos dos demonios mientras le penetraban juntos con dos dedos. A cambio, Vegetta jugueteó con su lengua en un pezón para dejarle luego un buen mordisco, y ahí ya no tuvo fuerza para quejarse, ni para ver como el pelinegro le indicaba con una mirada a Willy que mirase en el cajón de su lado.

Rubius volvió a poder respirar cuando retiraron sus manos de su interior, pero el sonido del nuevo juguete le puso sobre aviso, su cuerpo se encogió al ver su tamaño y forma retorcida mientras Willy lo cubría de lubricante derramándolo por encima.  
-Tranquilo Rub, seré suave… -le dijo Willy con voz aterciopelada.  
-¡Una mierda Willy!  
Vegetta le chistó acariciando su frente y sus orejitas, llevándose toda su atención. Fijó sus ojos en los ojos amatistas, porque algo en ellos le ordenaron que así lo hiciera. Vegetta sonreía dulce, acariciando con la una mano sus labios, a la vez que sus orejitas con la otra, llevándolo al éxtasis cuando Willy acarició risueño la colita de su trasero.

Casi a traición, pero lento, entraba en él esa cosa enorme que Willy tenía en la mano, acariciando sus muslos relajando, besando el interior de sus piernas, penetrándolo más y más hondo. Las yemas de los dedos de Vegetta acariciaron la lengua de Rubius mientras el alfa se perdía más y más en sus ojos amatistas. Sentía las fuertes manos de Willy sosteniendo su pierna para accionar el aparato dentro de él, tocándole un punto que jamás habría imaginado que existiese. Su cabeza no era lo único que estaba a punto de estallar.  
Sus chicos lo besaron, lo calmaron, lo consintieron, devoraban cada uno de sus gemidos, adorándolo saboreando su piel tramo a tramo, con caricias en su cuello, besos en su oreja, en sus labios.  
-Vegetta -la voz ronca de Willy se llevó los ojos amatistas en los que nadaba- Voy a hacerlo.  
Los labios de Vegetta se fruncieron, de disgusto quizás.  
-Está bien chiqui, deja algo para mi.  
-¿Qué va ha hacer Vegetta? -preguntó sin aire, Vegetta solo le siseó para calmarlo, con otra caricia sobre su frente.  
-Solo intenta aguantar para mi, ¿vale osito?  
Asintió sin saber a qué, estaba destrozado.

El vibrador salió de él dejándolo vacío. Poco a poco fue notando como el calor del cuerpo de Willy calmaba todo su cuerpo y ya no necesitó más explicaciones, miró a Willy tumbándose sobre él hipnotizado por el deseo. Vegetta se hizo a un lado para observarlos a ambos acariciándose él mismo. Willy tomó posesión de todo el cuerpo de Rubius besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, sintió el miembro de Willy presionar en su entrada, su suave mano tras su rodilla empujando su pierna a lo alto, abriéndolo para él y obediente, separó las piernas todo lo que pudo. Un fuerte y profundo beso en su boca evitó un gemido demasiado alto cuando lo invadió suavemente, pero hasta el fondo, se acomodó y empezó a moverse, con delicadeza, dominándolo con el beso.

Rubius no era el único que se deshacía, Willy iba más y más rápido, regresó a besarle el cuello dejándolo perderse en fuertes jadeos, alcanzando sus caderas para embestirlo más y más fuerte. Tomó valor para abrir los ojos y mirar a Willy sobre él llenándolo y cubriéndolo con el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos directos a los suyos con una expresión de deseo única que renacía con cada gemido del beta al entrar en él, a Vegetta junto a ellos, esos ojos morados, que desprendían tanta fuerza observándolo, agradeció al anillo que Vegetta le había colocado, entendiendo su función justo en ese momento, que se sintió palpitar con dureza. Se abrazó a Willy desesperado, notando como el albino se tensaba, pero él iba a aguantar, a como diera lugar, Rubius no se iba a correr, contenía el grito, contenía el placer que quería estallar, los quería a los dos dentro de él, quería saber lo que se sentía con ambos.

QUERÍA SENTIR MÁS.

Willy se hundió una última vez en él, su voz gimiendo sobre él, fue lo más bonito que había escuchado, lo llenó con la suavidad de su calor, recuperó el aliento, descansó dejando pequeños besos en su cuello. Rubius aún lo sentía en su interior palpitando, satisfecho, salió de encima suyo. Vegetta de rodillas, le tendió la mano invitando a Rubius a subirse en sus piernas, Willy lo ayudó a subir aupándolo de las caderas y Vegeta lo abrazó, Willy hizo lo mismo a su espalda, besando su hombro.  
-No te preocupes chiqui, enseguida te dejamos terminar.  
Rubius asintió nervioso a la sonrisa lasciva de Vegetta. Con ayuda de Willy, Vegetta entró en él, y fue el albino quien guio a Rubius en los movimientos, procurando de no hacerle daño. Se dejó caer sobre Vegetta abrazándolo, disfrutando de su piel y su aroma a fresas, que no terminaba de saciarlo sin ese delicado aroma que venía desde su espalda. Se perdió en la voz de Vegetta mientras le penetraba jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, Willy lo acariciaba y mimaba, el omega bajo él gruñó alcanzando su máximo y Willy empezó a masturbar al oso.

Rubius gritó varias veces mirando al cielo, apoyando su espalda en el firme pecho de Willy y confiando en que los fuertes brazos de Vegetta lo sostendrían, cerró los ojos en absoluta paz mientras Vegetta dejaba besos en su barbilla y Willy en su cuello y hombro, los tres abrazados como si fueran uno, su calor, sus aromas, sus pieles como si fueran otras nuevas.  
-Buen alfa -le susurró malicioso Willy al oído.  
Vegetta se rio y Rubius se escondió en el cuello del pelinegro, gimiendo un tierno quejido de vergüenza.

Para siempre guardaría en su corazón las voces de pasión de aquellos hombres amándolo.


	17. Por puto

-¿¡Eres tontito!? ¡Que te falta un bloque!  
-¿¡Me meto yo en tus mierdas, puerco!?  
-¡Que si no pones otro bloque ahí, Mangel no puede hacer el interior! ¡Así! ¡Auron! ¡Así!  
Vegetta le señaló el tejado que reconstruía él, frente al que reparaba Auron.  
-Ui, -Auron puso voz de niña- mírame soy don simetría, mira cómo construyo.  
Un flechazo de fuego lo tiró del tejado. Cayó a los pies de Mangel que reparaba el interior de la casa, se oyó a Vegetta reír. Auron gruñó sacudiéndose, volvió al tejado.  
-¡Mira mira! -exageró más su imitación de niñita mimada gesticulando con las manos- Soy Vegetta, ¡mira como tiro flechas! ¡Pum! ¡Una flechita!  
-¡¡Mis huevos en tu boca Auron!!  
-Vegetta por favor, vamos a terminar esto y luego discutes con Auron, que se nos hace de noche.  
Luzu se asomó desde el interior de otra casa, intentando parar a los dos pelinegros. Willy, sobre el tejado de la misma casa le dio la razón, tenía razones para terminarlo todo antes del anochecer.  
-¡Habríamos terminado si Lolito estuviera trabajando y no escaqueándose como una rata! -gritó Vegetta cabreado.  
Auron gritó indignado, como si acabasen de atropellarlo.  
-Vegetto, mi niña se encontraba mal, yo haré su parte -Mangel estaba inquieto, porque necesitaba que nadie terminara aún y se le acababan las formas de confundir Auron para retrasarlo todo.  
-¡Y podemos decir lo mismo de alguien más! ¿¡Dónde está la calva tóxica?! ¿Olvidaste desatarlo de la cama? -otro flechazo tiró a Auron del tejado.  
Un flechazo en el culo hizo a Vegetta caer de su tejado.  
-¡¡LUZU!! -gritó Vegetta viendo a Luzu, arco en mano, riéndose con gesto forzado.  
-Los novios se defienden Vegetta -se reía Willy con malicia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¡Que feliz esta Vegetta! Hoy va a dormir como un señor, un señor mayor, claro.  
Fargan se reía de las voces que le llegaban desde fuera del ayuntamiento.  
-Lo que no sé es ¿Por qué nos manda construir si luego lo va a tirar todo y hacerlo él solo?  
-Déjale disfrutar Alexby, que ya está senil el pobre, que sea feliz.  
-¡Ya! ¡Pues me toca las pelotas! ¡¿Rubius no tenía que ayudarnos a nosotros aquí?! Yo quiero irme a mi casica.  
-Alexby, Rubius es el consentido de Vegetta, no le des más vueltas. ¡Míralo! Con lo distraído que está podríamos irnos y ni se enteraría.  
-Y una polla Fargan, que luego nos cae bronca de Merlon… ¿¡Fargan?! ¡¡Fargan puta rata!!  
Lo buscó por el edificio, y fuera de él pero no encontró nada, sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo, Fargan había ocultado su posición en el mapa, solo tecleó.

Fargan ha sido enviado a la cárcel 1 hora por rata miserable.

-Hahahaha ¡¿Pero quién está aquí?! ¡Hooooola Fargan!  
-Alexby como te pasas tío, sácame de aquí.  
Fargan se acercó agarrando los barrotes, allí por donde la figura de Alexby se iba definiendo a la luz del atardecer. Él llegaba chulesco, con sus gafas de "poli corrupto", jugando con la porra.  
-¿Y qué me das a cambio?  
Fargan no podía con esa sonrisa "maligna" que le intuía bajo el casco blanco, se derritió sobre los barrotes, tonteándole insinuante.  
-Lo que quieras Alexby, lo-que-quieras. ¿Me quieres a mi?  
La dentadura puntiaguda del híbrido brilló con aquella gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras la risa de delfín de Alexby la iluminaba.  
-Fargan, Fargan… Venga te saco, ¡pero te vuelves al ayuntamiento!  
-Por supuesto Alexby.  
Otra vez aquella enorme y perfecta sonrisa seductora que mostraba puntiagudos dientes. Como para creerlo… pero aun así, tecleó el unjail en el dispositivo.

Alexby había dudado bien, pudo ver a Fargan correr a toda velocidad y no en dirección al ayuntamiento. Rodó los ojos respirando fuerte.

Y es que ¿Cómo podía Fargan resistirse a esa oportunidad? Todos estaban ocupados, nadie iba a pescarlo si hacía una o dos guarrerías, y llevaba días deseando plantar una mina en el caro invernadero de Willy. Sería su hermano oscuro, si, pero es que lo pedía a gritos.

Ya había camuflado dos minas perfectamente…  
-Baia, baia, baia. Fargan. ¿No estarás haciendo algo... ilegal, no?  
-Qué dices Alexby, ¿Cómo le voy a poner minas yo a Willy?  
Alexby rió ya a su lado.  
-¿Tienes más TNT Fargan?  
-Yo no tengo de eso, no sé de qué me hablas.  
-No me hagas registrarte…  
-Regístrame Alexby… regístrame -usó ese tono seductor al que Alexby parecía ser inmune.  
El búho lo observó comiéndoselo con la mirada, mientras el más pequeño movía sus lindas manitas sobre el dispositivo de policía.  
-¡Hombre que no dice! ¡Pero si llevas tres stacks de dinamita cabrón! ¿Y estas minitas?  
-¡Pero el inventario no Alexby! No me registres el inventario. ¡A mi! -se señalaba el pecho con las dos manos- ¡Alexby regístrame a mi! ¡Alexby! ¡Pero encima no me robes ratón!  
Alexby rió montando hábilmente más minas, colocándolas por ahí.  
-El puto de Willy, se la tenía guardada.  
-Pero Alexby... -Fargan se cruzó de brazos sonriendo- ¿No me digas que le estás poniendo minas a Willy?  
-No, yo no. La perra de Lely le está poniendo minas a Willy.  
-Vaya, encantado de conocerte Lely, ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?  
-¡Le voy a poner en la puerta!  
-¡Pero no te pases! -corrió tras él riendo, emocionado de tener un compañero de raterías.  
-¡Qué no se hubiera pasado él conmigo! Ya, ¿seis son suficientes o pongo alguna más Fargan?

-PON ALGUNA MÁS.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Alexby ante el tono malvado y la sonrisa de Fargan, pero lo peor fueron esos ojos dorados, que lo miraron directos a los suyos, y brillaban en la oscuridad que empezaba a caer. Dio gracias al casco, porque debía tener coloradas hasta las orejas, no estaba bien que Fargan jugara así con él. Empezó a colocar la última mina, sintiéndose observado por el búho. El que te mire un búho fijamente es jodidamente inquietante, pero si ese búho es el cabrón de Fargan, que sabe muy bien lo que hace, peor aún.

Existían pocos híbridos, prácticamente exterminados por aquellos cuya alma estaba atada a un lobo. En Karmaland estaban Rubius, el híbrido de oso, con orejitas y cola, casi un chiste, un peluche adorable, y luego estaba el cabrón de Fargan, híbrido de búho, Satanás en persona. Alto, piel dorada acentuando un cuerpo fibrado, media melena castaña para disimular entre el pelo las plumas moteadas, rapándose un lado de la cabeza, el muy coqueto, y cuidando esa pequeña línea de plumas doradas que le dibujaban lo más alto de los pómulos. Eso, señores, era lo que estaba mirando a Alexby, y bien sabía que si se giraba, lo vería comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Se sacudió las manos aun intentando no mirar al híbrido, aún no estaba listo, pero Fargan se le acercó por la espalda mirando hacia arriba.  
-¿Te apetece saltar desde el trampolín de Willy?  
-¿Desde allí arriba? ¡Pero si ni se ve desde aquí! ¿Cómo subimos?  
-¡Con piedra! Tenemos un montón para el ayuntamiento.  
-¡Pero que lo va a ver!  
-Alexby. Le acabas de poner siete minas… ¿Y te da miedo que vea una torre de piedra?  
-Pues también es verdad.  
Se encogió de hombros empezando a construir hacia arriba en paralelo al descomunal árbol, echando una carrera con Fargan en ello, hasta llegar arriba. Se colocaron en el borde de la plataforma flotante, Alexby, mirando hacia el suelo, empezaba a arrepentirse, porque el gran lago de Willy apenas era un charco diminuto desde allí.  
-No sé Fargan… desde aquí…  
-¡Vamos que si se puede! Yo lo he hecho un montón de veces con Willy.  
-Con Willy ¿eh? -le podía haber dicho que no tenía huevos y le hubiera molestado menos, respiró, estaba por saltar cuando…- ¡FARGAN CABRÓN!  
Después de empujarlo Fargan saltó seguido. Cayeron uno tras el otro en el agua, húmeda y fresca, maravilloso chapuzón, pero la imagen de Fargan rompiendo el líquido con las alas tras él como si fuera una capa, fue una de las más bonitas que recordaría a lo largo de su vida, porque él estaba allí para verlo.

CON ÉL.

Agarró al búho de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la fuerza a la superficie, tenía prisa, prisa por romperle los huevos a ese cabrón. Sobre la hierba Alexby se quitó el casco para respirar tirándoselo a Fargan con intención de hacerle daño, pero él solo reía.  
-¡Fargan! ¡Que casi me mato joder!  
-Todo controlado Alexby, estaba todo controlado -reía, enseñando sin miedo esa perfecta sonrisa que terminaba en punzantes caninos y muelas- “¿Por qué tapas esa cara tan linda?” -pensó mirando a los oscuros ojos azules, ese rostro cruzado por aquel tatoo azul índigo, que se comería si se dejase, allí mismo- Hay que volver al ayuntamiento antes de que nos echen de menos. Ya está oscuro, seguro que nos violan los zombies antes de llegar y estoy sin equipo.  
-No te preocupes Fargan, tengo una idea.  
-¿Ah, sí? -medio sonrió intrigado.

Fargan ha sido enviado a la cárcel 5 minutos por puto.

Alexby ha sido enviado a la cárcel 5 minutos por amazing.

-¡¡Alexby!! ¡Tú aquí en mi segunda casa! -le gritó feliz según le vio teleportado entre rejas, el pequeño río- Ven que te hago un tour. Este es el váter, muy limpio no te preocupes, lo usarás mucho, la comida aquí es lo peor, la ventana con barrotes, más barrotes, ¡y este es Huesitos! No es muy hablador… pero le gusta mirar.  
Alexby tembló de pies a cabeza con el susurro en su oreja.  
-¡Fargan! -le amenazó.  
-¡Alexby! -se rió.  
-¡Como me toques te reviento!  
-¡Ven aquí Alexby!  
Como idiotas se pusieron a correr alrededor de la celda como si fuera un campo de fútbol y no una ratonera. Fargan no podía reír más, persiguiendo al pequeño ratoncito adorable, que era para él Alexby. De verdad que quería comérselo, en el más perverso de los sentidos. Lo alcanzó fácilmente. Años después contarían que Huesitos le puso la zancadilla a Alexby y Fargan lo agarró al vuelo. El caso es, que Alexby quedó atrapado frente a la sonrisa de Fargan, y no se arrepintió de no llevar el casco.

Las manos del búho lo agarraban con fuerza de los hombros y sus enormes ojos dorados le robaron los latidos, milímetro a milímetro, la distancia entre ellos se esfumaba. El olor del otoño, de hojas y frutos tardíos, se mezcló con el olor de los arándanos ácidos combinado a la perfección, creando una magia que los atraía el uno hacia el otro, llamándose sus espíritus con una melodía enterrada en el tiempo, escondida en sus almas, por fin encontrados. Los labios de uno se entreabrían para recibir los del otro y… teleport fuera de la celda.

SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO.

El momento se esfumó, y las risas nerviosas llenaron la comisaría. No se dijeron nada, porque ya estaba todo dicho, y lo que quedaba por decir, sabían que sería en otro momento. Abrieron las puertas, cada uno una, para salir juntos, y Vegetta los esperaba, brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos, el pie martilleando el suelo.  
-¡Vegetta! -los dos juntos al unísono con una gran sonrisa de santos.  
-¿Y el ayuntamiento que? ¡Tontitos!

Rieron, cruzaron miradas, eran cómplices, estaban juntos, incluso en esto.


	18. Los huevos de Vegetta

Había una única verdad absoluta en Karmaland, y esa era:  
LOS DIOSES IMPONEN LAS NORMAS.  
Esto significa que mientras estés en los límites de Karmaland, tu culo es propiedad de dioses arbitrarios, caprichosos, y con una enfermiza obsesión por el bobeíto.  
Los guardianes de estas normas no eran distintos en nada a estos dioses. Sus héroes estaban igual de trastornados que ellos.  
NADA MÁS PERFECTO.  
Los Dioses habían probado muchas veces a crear su idílico reino, pero siempre fracasaron, hasta encontrar a Vegetta. Lo pusieron a prueba, cientos de veces, y superó cada una de ellas.  
Merlon, enviado de los dioses, fue el encargado de ir a su encuentro e informarle de cómo había sido retado por dioses, y que tras triunfar en todas sus pruebas, debía volver con él y crear un reino digno de ellos.  
PERO VEGETTA NO PODÍA. NO SIN RECUPERAR A WILLY.  
Merlon sonrió aquella vez, pues el nombre no le era desconocido. Los dioses también habían probado a ese chico… pero él se había reído de sus pruebas, una y otra vez, como si supiera de ellos y sus intenciones y se negase a seguirles la corriente, como si fuera él quien los estuviera probando a ellos y no fueran suficiente para Willy. Los Dioses, desesperaban por Willy, por supuesto que accedieron a abrazar a un hijo rebelde.. Vegetta, sin saberlo, les dio la oportunidad de conseguirlos a ambos, y los Dioses, sin saberlo, le dieron a Vegetta la oportunidad de restaurar su, más que amistad, con Willy.   
No mucho más tarde, Luzu, Alexby y Staxx, llegarían respondiendo a la llamada de sus amigos de infancia. Los Dioses estaban encantados con sus cinco bobitos hijos.  
Pasó el tiempo y Karmaland creció, cayó, y se reconstruyó más de una vez, perdiendo vidas por el camino que marcarían a los elegidos: perdieron a Staxx. Nunca fueron suficientes héroes. Ni lo volvieron a ser después de aquello.  
Karmaland y los elegidos cerraron sus heridas con el tiempo, y para cuando los híbridos llegaron buscando sobrevivir a la persecución de los lobos, encontraron a los Dioses con los brazos abiertos. Fueron bendecidos y convertidos en héroes, sin importar si lo merecían, porque los Dioses amaron su naturaleza desde el principio. En especial la de cierto oso compra almas, que se llevó barato las de los Dioses. Ellos adoraron su descaro al instante cuando se auto declaró su favorito. Y desde luego que lo era.  
Por eso, por ser híbridos amados por los Dioses, no importaba cuanto pidiese Rubius, se le era dado. No importaba cuanto destrozo provocara Fargan, se le era perdonado. No importaba cuantas personas matara Lolito, los Dioses miraban a otro lado.  
PORQUE LOLITO…  
Mangel volvía agotado de las obras de reconstrucción de Karmaland. Caminando tranquilo, respiró con fuerza el olor a mar que le llegaba desde el interior del hogar. Sonrió aliviado. Su niña estaba en casa de vuelta de su misión oscura, y todo había ido bien.  
-¿Mi niña? -se anunció al entrar.  
Lolito apareció con una dulce y preciosa sonrisa… abrazando a un pollo.  
-¿Ese es Frederick? -Mangel tuvo unas enormes ganas de cenar pollo. De cenarse…

A ESE PUTO POLLO.

-Si… la misión de la Hermandad Oscura… ya sabes.  
-¿Te pidieron secuestrar a Frederick?  
-Y hacerle una putada a Auron.  
Mangel sonrió, más tarde le daría las gracias a Willy por poner al bastardo de Auron como blanco de sus maldades, pero la sonrisa le duró poco, porque sabía que ese objetivo tenía que doler a su niña, muy especialmente.  
-Cuéntame mi niña. ¿Qué te pidieron?  
-Pues… después de secuestrar a Frederick, me dijeron que buscara unos cofres que habían dejado cerca de casa de Auron y tenía que usar lo que tenían dentro su casa...  
-¿Y qué había en los cofres? -Mangel se olía la estupidez de turno, esos tres idiotas no podían haber usado eso… ¿O si?  
-Huevos. Miles de huevos mi niña.  
Pues si… Mangel intentó aguantar la risa. Recordaba que, estando en la Hermandad, se turnaban para una vez al día, robarle todos los huevos a Vegetta. Bien sabía que si Lolito decía "miles de huevos", es porque realmente, eran miles.  
-Me duele el brazo de tirar huevos. Cuando Auron llegue esta noche va a tener que dormir fuera, es imposible que entre con tanto pollo. Va ha estar días matándolos y se va a volver loco buscando a Frederick entre todos.  
Mangel casi se ríe como nunca, era estúpido si, pero bastante cruel. Auron no volvería a respirar si pensaba que por error podría matar a Frederick al no distinguirlo entre el resto de pollos. Willy genio del mal,

A TUS PIES.

-Se lo tengo que entregar a los cerdos de la hermandad ¿No le harán nada, no mi niña? -se abrazó al pollito con fuerza, que, igual notó la preocupación de su amigo, y se dejó querer haciéndose un hueco en sus brazos.   
La carita de cachorrito dolido de Lolito era más de lo que Mangel podía soportar, sopló el humo del tabaco haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba.  
-Siempre devuelven las mascotas mi niña -siempre que no se les morían y tenían que plantar sustitutos, claro. Pero esta vez sabía que Rubius iba a cuidar de que fuera distinto, después de todo, no hay huevos a cabrear a Auron.  
Se acercó a su niña para poder darle un beso que demostrase lo feliz que estaba de verlo aliviado, pero Frederick se infló como un globo, agitando las alas y picando furioso a Mangel. Lolito asombrado tuvo que agarrar bien fuerte al hijo de Auron o Mangel, que había optado por retroceder, perdería un ojo. Las gafas lo salvaron.  
-¡¿Qué pasa con la mierda el pollo ese?!  
-¡¡Frederick!! No lo sé, siempre es muy cariñoso -Lolito le dio unas cuantas semillas para calmarlo.  
-¡¡Mételo aquí Lolito!!  
-¡No voy a meter al hijo de Auron en el horno!  
-¡¡Que me voy a comer a ese puto pollo y punto mételo en el horno mi niña!!  
Lolito corría con Frederick aleteando sobre su cabeza huyendo de Mangel.  
-¡¡Que no te vas a comer a Frederick, Mangel!!  
Frederick saltó de lo más alto de los brazos de Lolito corriendo como loco y soltando huevos, escaleras arriba, mientras Lolito paraba a Mangel enganchándose a él de la cintura y heciéndose arrastrar como peso muerto. No menos cabreado, Mangel se detuvo a fumar un par de caladas , Lolito miraba hacia arriba aún colgado de él.  
-No va a dormir en nuestra cama.  
-”Nuestra” cama -el tono encendido de Lolito hizo a Mangel mirarlo, encontrándose con esa enorme sonrisa desbordante de perversión.


	19. Desde el acantilado

El olor del mar se intensificó con fuerza, igual que la mirada verde de Lolito, fijándose en los ojos de Mangel. El pelirrojo escaló por su cuerpo, robándole con dos dedos el asqueroso cigarro de los labios, de esos labios que quería para él, y solo para él. Arrojó el pitillo al fregadero con un simple gesto de los dedos, sabiendo que Mangel odiaba que le quitase el tabaco, pero era eso mismo lo que a Lolito le encantaba, esa mirada de Mangel reclamándole un precio por semejante falta.  
-¿Nuestra… cama? -le sonreía con esa sonrisa de la que solo él era capaz- ¿En que estas pensando, mi niña?  
Mangel lo tomó de la cintura, el olor de la montaña se hizo fuerte, fría y llena de ozono, el olor de la lluvia cosquilleaba en el fondo de la garganta, como advertencia al peligro que estaba provocando. El violento mar se estrellaba gustoso contra la alta montaña.

Se colgó de sus hombros, balanceándose sin dejar de clavar los ojos en los de Mangel, entonando de lo más profundo de él una canción sin letra, que hablaba de promesas de amor y placer, deseo desbordado, una canción como un golpe de mar, que te sacude al alcanzarte, pasa sobre ti ahogándote, y retrocede arrastrándote al más inmenso abismo de sus profundas aguas.

Rozó con sus labios la oreja de Mangel, entonando su hechizo en un susurro que resonaba en todo el lugar y ensordecía todo lo demás. Mangel, suspiró, relajó sus hombros, caía en su hechizo, y sonrió complacido. Acarició su lóbulo con la húmeda punta de su lengua obteniendo un gemido de Mangel, lo cual le hizo sonreír más, mostrando su afilada dentadura un segundo antes de clavar sus dientes en la oreja. Mangel gritó un gruñido encogiéndose, recriminándole con una mirada furiosa, a la que el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa sádica aún mayor, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, manchados con unas gotitas de su sangre. Se perdió en los ojos verdes brillante, maravillado por el embrujo de las notas de la canción.

Mangel intentó callar esa tonada tapando la boca de Lolito con un repentino beso, pero la canción seguía dentro de él, en su cabeza, en su piel, atándolo, atrayéndolo tan irremediablemente hechizado, que no se daba cuenta del ansia con el que Lolito le estaba arrancando la ropa, empujándolo hacia el sofá, comiéndoselo con un beso que cada vez era más salvaje. Pellizcaba los labios de Mangel con los suyos, tiraba y mordía con delicadeza, un beso nacido del más profundo y loco deseo, con el que dos almas no dicen quererse ni necesitarse, se gritan por consumirse la una a la otra, un beso que era una batalla que arrastraba al alfa hacia el hambre con la que se devoraban el uno al otro.  
Lolito arrojó a Mangel sobre el sofá, saltando sobre él como una fiera sobre su captura. Se alzó sobre sus piernas, desprendiéndose de su camisa de cuadros mientras lo miraba con aquel deseo de fiera salvaje. Sus cabellos rojos despeinados alrededor de su rostro y su trenza deshecha cayeron cual ríos de sangre sobre su piel desnuda, una bestia sobre su presa, expirando puro calor a través de esos dientes capaces de hacerlo pedazos. Se inclinaba sobre él, cantando esa melodía hipnótica, deslizando sus manos por su torso, acariciando cada músculo con las yemas de sus dedos, inclinándose para besarlo con pausa y devoción esta vez, su lengua buscó la de él, exigiendo encontrarse en sus bocas, volviendo a la fuerza y la locura con la que su cuerpo rozó el del otro.  
Mangel no podía evitar contemplar a su niña dando rienda suelta a su mitad bestia, tan loco, tan posesivo y desquiciado, tan hermosamente salvaje. Dejaba los ojos bien abiertos para disfrutar de Lolito exigiendo a la fuerza ser besado, y él dándole lo mínimo para seguir alimentando su hambre, disfrutando se su sabor y de como se desesperaba por desnudarlo, sin él hacer nada más que mirar su frenesí, dejándose mecer por esa corriente que evocaba el aroma de su niña.  
Y es que ver algo tan salvaje perdiendo la cordura sobre él, por él, lo hacían arder, ser capaz de crear esa desesperación, esa locura, en un ser tan mágico y sensual como el híbrido, creado para el puro placer, el deseo y la admiración que estaban presentes en cada nota de la canción de su niña.

SU SIRENA.

Irradiaba peligro, por cada poro de su piel, por aquellos ojos de destellos verdes, quizá la última luz que vieran sus víctimas. Por que Mangel lo sabía, y lo había disfrutado, había disfrutado de los charcos de sangre, de las vísceras regando el suelo, de la visión de cada cadáver degollado bajo Lolito, entre sus piernas, igual que él ahora, pero Mangel, nunca sería una de sus víctimas. Él había marcado a esos pobres inocentes con un coqueteo, con una mirada, que había prendido los celos de su niña, y Lolito, no es paciente, pero si retorcido.  
En la noche, cantaría su canción, atrayendo al inocente hacia la oscuridad de un callejón, saltaría sobre él que solo vería el destello del cuchillo antes de hundirse en la carne, una y otra vez, haciendo crecer esa sonrisa afilada con cada incursión de la hoja en el cuerpo, hasta llover sangre, regodeándose en los rostros de desesperación, en los gritos y en la lágrimas suplicantes de los infelices. Si alzaban una mano para protegerse, él clavaba los dientes, amputaba los dedos para escupirlos, si no le miraban con suficiente terror, clavaba sus dedos en los ojos hasta explotarlos, por que le gustaba que vieran como enredaba tripas las de sus víctimas entre sus manos, mostrando orgulloso su hallazgo a aquel que fuera a morir en sus manos. Porque Lolito, se tomaba tiempo para torturar, no, para disfrutar del terror, del pánico más absoluto y del dolor más despreciable, que se merecía todo aquel que quisiera robarle a su niña.  
Y qué visión más hermosa tomaba la luna, cuando Lolito, salpicado en sangre, arrodillado en la noche sobre la muerte, solo sus ojos centelleaban en las sombras que huían de tan sádica criatura, iluminándolo en la negrura, sin luz ninguna, mientras engullía algo apetitoso de los restos de quien había agonizado bajo él, con la más horrible de las expresiones de terror, esculpida para siempre en sus cadavéricos rostros.

SU MONSTRUO, SU NIÑA.

Pero para Mangel, las manos de Lolito se movían con adoración, sostenían su rostro y así besarlo con demasiada hambre, moviéndose sobre él, respirando sobre él, demasiado excitado, demasiado necesitado para detenerse. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban, sus alientos cada vez más ardientes, sus bocas más húmedas, sus corazones latiendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Su fiera niña, era hermosa. Solo él podía complacer al delta, y solo aquel delta podía complacer a su alfa.

ADORABA PODER SOMETER A ESA BESTIA.

Lo tomó por las muñecas, sentándose en el sofá con Lolo sobre sus piernas, y le entregó lo que buscaba. Besó su boca con fuerza y deseo, sujetándolo con dureza por la nuca, su trenza enredada entre sus dedos cual correa, tirando de ella para exponer su dulce cuello, devolviéndole por fin los apretones de sus labios, tomando su lengua con la de él, calmando al diablo, invocando a uno aún peor.  
Su mano se surfeó en la sensual curva del arco de su delgada cintura, atrapando a la insaciable sirena solo para él. Su sangre hirvió con el roce de sus endurecidos cuerpos y las últimas prendas de ropa desaparecieron en segundos. Capturó las manos de Lolito y ató con exagerada fuerza sus finas muñecas, usando la bandana de su frente, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba atentamente, jadeante y deseoso de experimentar todos los deseos de Mangel.  
El alfa se tumbó sobre él, inmovilizándolo con su peso, fijando la mirada en la otra, y con una inocente caricia con la palma de la mano, cubrió la boca y nariz de Lolito impidiéndole respirar. Se aguantaron la mirada fijamente, desafiándose el uno al otro, y Mangel mantuvo esa imperturbable mirada aún cuando Lolito comenzó a arquear su cuerpo buscando aire, entonces Mangel solo sonrió y besó con demasiada ternura su mejilla, su mandíbula, una y otra vez. Mientras Lolito se retorcía asfixiándose, él lo seguía ignorando, besando con entretenimiento su cuello extendido, en el intento de liberarse y respirar.  
Apretó aún más fuerte, apresándolo sin opciones, haciéndose un hueco a la fuerza entre las piernas de Lolito. Él se retorcía buscando aliento, gritaba, alzaba la canción que en vez de hablar de deseo suplicaba clemencia, pero el alfa se acostó sobre él, aplastando su cuerpo, torturando sus doloridos pulmones y besar su clavícula, dejando una línea de tranquilos besos, lentas caricias de sus labios, con los que él se entretenía, amando con detenimiento la piel que besaba. Subió esos desesperantemente lentos besos, hasta el nacimiento del pelo rojo, y allí, sin importar las quejas que gemía el delta en agonía de su axfisia, murmurar de forma aún más lenta.  
-Cinco.  
El sonido de la voz de Mangel le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.  
-Cuatro.  
Transcurría un siglo entre cada una de sus palabras.  
-Tres.  
Sus pulmones consumieron todo el oxígeno, llenándose de veneno que necesitaba exhalar, necesitaba respirar.  
-Dos.  
Colapsaba, se estaba perdiendo, y lo único que sentía era a Mangel y el tacto de su mano. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ese placer.  
-Deja de cantar mi niña.  
No hubo un “uno”. Lo sustituyó por un beso, lento e intenso, aún sin permitirle tomar aire, le ofreció el suyo propio, y Lolito lo tomó, respirándolo sólo a él, ahogándose si no le daba su aliento. Poco a poco la canción fue cediendo, en la misma medida que se ralentizaba el tiempo a su alrededor, se detenía, encerrándolos en su mutua existencia como si fuera la única, hundiéndose en un mar de absoluto silencio, roto por el murmullo de una sola respiración conjunta.

MORIRÍA POR ÉL, PORQUE NO SE LO PERMITIRÍA.

Sus labios se separaron tan despacio que Lolito tardó en darse cuenta de que debía volver a respirar por sí solo, hiperventilando desesperado durante el corto tiempo que le fue dado, hasta que su alfa volvió a impedir su respiración con la palma de su mano. Lolito fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises con una clara súplica. Mangel sintió que la boca se le hacía agua, esa bestia, estaba ahora a su merced bajo su cuerpo, rogando por respirar.  
La mano libre de Mangel nadó en el interior del delicado muslo de Lolito, ascendiendo y movió su cuerpo sobre él, dando una larga caricia sin prisa, rozando todo su cuerpo con el suyo, amándolo. Pero la falta de aire apagaban sus sentidos al borde de la pérdida de conocimiento.  
-Cinco.  
La mano llegó a la entrepierna, donde la caricia y la falta de oxígeno se unieron para llevarlo muy lejos, a la primera vez que vio a ese hombre, una ilusión tan vivida que las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.  
-Cuatro.  
Rozó su entrepierna con la de él, su mano subía y bajaba en la erección con el mismo vaivén que su cuerpo. Quería respirar, necesitaba respirar porque el toque de Mangel lo estaba ahogando más que la asfixia, tendido bajo él, sin posibilidad de defenderse, necesitaba el aire que le exigía el roce de los dedos de Mangel en su parte más sensible, sintiendo incluso la humedad de su propio presemen, lo sentía todo, mientras sus pulmones intentaban expandirse en el vacío.  
-Tres.  
Estaba irremediablemente perdido.  
-Dos.  
En Mangel.  
Lo liberó. Respiró largo y fuerte, rindiéndose al alfa y a sus deseos de dominación. Mangel lo ayudó a arrodillarse frente a él, porque el pelirrojo estaba agotado, como si de una muñeca se tratase, se dejaba hacer. Le sostuvo sus manos atadas besando sus dedos, lo acercó a él y dejó que reposase su espalda contra su pecho. Acarició cada curva del pequeño y sensual cuerpo de Lolito, asegurándose de que sentía cada cosquilla, disfrutando cada suspiro y con cariño, levantó su barbilla sosteniendo su cuello bien extendido, besando su mandíbula, atrapando en su boca los jadeos asfixiados del beta, apartando delicado los pelos rojos que caían en mechones desordenados sobre sus hombros y espalda, mojándose en el sudor de su cuerpo. Memorizaba cada recoveco de piel, besando ahí donde aparecían los temblores, guardando para él cada gemido que el delta enviaba al cielo con el alivio de poder respirar.  
Lolito sentía como la dureza de Mangel se rozaba contra su trasero cada vez que se movía para acariciarlo, besar su hombro o el nacimiento de su cuello. Suspiró cuando Mangel lo atrajo aún más hacia él, levantándolo para dejar su entrada dispuesta ante su erección, cerrando los ojos para visualizar a través del sonido cuando Mangel sacó el bote de lubricante de entre los cojines del sofá vertiéndolo en su mano.  
En su mente se veía tan delicioso como la espera, que llegó a su fin con una caricia de los dedos de Mangel en su entrada. Mordió su labio arqueándose, levantando su culo para él, mientras él besaba su espalda y masajeaba su entrada introduciendo las yemas de los dedos en él. Empujó con su cuerpo uniéndolo a él de un golpe, separó sus muslos y entró en él sin querer contenerse.  
Saboreó centímetro a centímetro su dureza penetrándolo con una tranquilidad casi amorosa, lo sujetaba con fuerza las caderas y de la barbilla, y él no podía reprimir los gritos entre jadeos, cerraba los ojos saboreando cada estocada violenta de su alfa, que se alejaba de él hasta casi salirse, para regresar con un duro golpe entrando en él como nadie nunca lo hizo.  
Mangel disfrutaba del sabor de de su niña, del tacto hirviente de la piel que rodeaba su miembro. Lolito suplicaba entre desastrosos gemidos, pidiéndole más fuerza, más rápido. Le tiró de la trenza, para extender su hermoso cuello, lo agarró con fuerza, con su mano bajo la mandíbula. Atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él con un golpe aún más fuerte, entró más profundo, levantando sus caderas en duras embestidas que casi hacen desmayar a Lolito de placer al golpear tan esperado punto, llegando a él una vez y otra, con fuerza, con necesidad.  
El cielo cada vez más cerca, cada vez más lejos, lleno de los hermosos gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Mangel, su cuerpo se tensó llevado de la firme mano de su alfa y de sus duras y certeras estocadas. Mangel cerró la garra sobre su cuello, apretó cortando el aire, sintiendo su pulso hacerse lento, su necesidad de volver a respirar, el repentino miedo, la repentina excitación. Con su otra mano le masturbó rápido, sintiendo la necesidad de correrse con él, de sentirlo apretándose para él.  
Rápido, duro, su cuerpo le pertenecía a Mangel, una fuerte mano lo ahorcaba, y la otra le daba el placer más maravilloso, mientras era tomado de la forma más abrasadora. Veía llegar poco a poco, más fuerte e intenso de lo que jamás sintió, solo oía la salvaje respiración de su alfa en su oído, quería gritar por que estaba por todo su cuerpo, y los dos lo hicieron en el silencio de la falta de aliento.  
Sin aire, ciego, no solo sintió el cielo también lo vio cuando el último fuerte golpe de las caderas de Mangel acertó como nunca, llenándolo de calor en su interior y extendiendo el orgasmo por todo su cuerpo, durante tanto tiempo que creyó estar muriendo de placer. El alfa lo abrazó fuerte mientras su mano lo ahorcaba y se hundía una vez más en él, reclamándolo. Muriendo en vida al no poder clavar sus dientes en su hermoso hombro, lleno de viejas cicatrices. Aún no.  
Lolito pudo tomar aire y su cuerpo tembló, cayó para servirle a Mangel de lugar de reposo, aun perdido en las contracciones del placer y de las alucinaciones de la asfixia, donde una vez más pudo ver a Mangel aquella primera vez cuando supo de un vistazo que le pertenecía, y es que Lolito moriría por él.

LOLITO MORIRÍA PARA ÉL.

El olor sereno y limpio de la montaña rompía su propio aroma a mar embravecido, las olas estrellándose sobre sus rocas. Océano y montaña, contrapuestos que se unen para crear un gran acantilado, desde el que arrojarse, unidos, siempre alaíssimo.


	20. Busca y captura

Rubius despertó en una cama tan suave, cómoda y cálida, donde lo único que quería su cuerpo, era retozar por toda ella, como un niño cubierto de la felicidad misma. Aún estaba ahí esa sensación de euforia llenándole el pecho, de querer sonreír por siempre, de que nada es más maravilloso. Las caricias se hicieron presentes en su memoria y su piel las recordó al compás de los recuerdos, creando dulces escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se revolvía por lo ancho de la cama, pero por más que lo hacía, no había nada que respondiera a su necesidad de calor. Molesto, se sentó en la cama, con todo el pelo hecho un desastre y una gran cara de mal humor.  
-¿Pero enserio me estás diciendo que estos impresentables me han dejado tirado?  
El mal humor crecía, en la mesita un vaso de agua y una nota apoyada en él, supo nada más desdoblarla que la letra, perfecta y morada, era de Vegetta.

“Tenemos que ir a la misión de reconstruir Karmaland. Descansa chiqui, yo me ocupo de tu parte. Me debes una y pienso cobrármela, ozito.”

Y una cara sonriente guiñando un ojo firmaba la simple nota.

Al menos fue algo que le hizo sonreír, volver a disfrutar de la comodidad del colchón, un colchón que aún olía a esas frutas que enloquecían de hambre a su oso, haciendo que su alfa, por lo general vago y tonto, despertase con una horribles ganas de cazar.

Hundió la cara en las sábanas moradas respirando los aromas, recuperando cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso en su piel, todo lo que convertía su aliento en el de una bestia jadeante. Solo el olor de Vegetta y Willy rodeándolo, encendió en él un calor que lo endureció en segundos, y cómo le agradó esa excitación. Se llevó la mano por debajo de su vientre, acariciándose como quien no quiere la cosa, y ese simple roce distraído, le hizo gemir con tanta fuerza que hasta él se sorprendió, hundió la nariz en los olores de la cama, buscando más de esa sensación, relamiéndose con una sonrisa y se ocupó de sí mismo, haciendo equipo con su oso interior, imaginándose a esos dos, siendo cazados por él, entre sus brazos, el sabor de sus besos, los gemidos bajo él, sus pieles en sus manos, quizá resistiéndose, o rogándole más, por sus dientes en sus limpios cuellos, su omega y su beta.

SU BETA, SU OMEGA.

Aquello le hizo arquearse, morder la almohada en ausencia de lo que más deseaba, gritó un gemido ahogado tardando en recuperar el aliento y el sentido. Terminar él solo nunca fue tan placentero, con una gran sonrisa, incluso había olvidado por completo donde estaba, sumergido totalmente en su agradable fantasía. No solo las almohadas de Vegetta tenían nuevas marcas de saliva y mordiscos, también había hecho un desastre mayor más abajo, y tuvo que reírse por ello. Siempre era emocionante imaginar la cara de Vegetta al ver algo suyo arruinado.

Se relajó ocupando la cama entera, recuperando el aliento, sonriéndole a las estrellas tras el techo, volviendo a recordar. Lo que allí había sucedido esa tarde había sido… no sabía explicarlo, si tuviera que hacerlo, diría que no tuvo sexo, que dos hombres le habían hecho el amor como si fuera el ser más valioso del mundo. Y una tonta idea lo atropelló en ese instante, coloreando su piel de pies a cabeza y convirtiéndolo en una tetera.  
-¿Me han desvirgado? -pensó, y hasta a él le sonó ridículo, su oso se hizo un ovillo avergonzado, vaya alfa, pero es que él también se hizo una bolita en la cama bajo la ropa de cama. Ahora pensaba pasar el resto de la noche ahí abajo, o el resto de su vida.

Un momento… ¿Ya es de noche?

Salió de su guarida para confirmar con un vistazo por la ventana. Su oso y él entraron en shock.  
-No, no, no, no, no mieeeeeeerda ¡MIERDAAAAAAAA!  
De un salto tropezándose con todo, corrió directo a la ducha. Llegaba tarde a su cita con Lobo Nocturno, y rezaba por que sus hermanos no se le hubieran adelantado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Y no estaba tan equivocado, cierto francés utilizaba las sombras para esconderse, dando vueltas por todo Karmaland, desde hacía ya bastante rato. Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y al haber robado bastante el día anterior, no tenía mucho con lo que entretenerse. De vez en cuando, entraba en algún hogar lleno de gente dormida, y dejaba en sus cofres alguna “megda” que otra, o cualquier cosa que le hiciera reír.

Estaba por desaparecer de Karmaland cuando…  
-¡¿Pero quéeeeeee?!  
Sus ligeros pasos toparon con un suelo falso que lo dejó caer bastante profundo, dejándolo a un suspiro de perder la vida. Tumbado dolorido en el suelo, alzó la vista hacia la boca del agujero por el que asomaron dos figuras oscuras.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero mira a quién tenemos aquí? -la voz distorsionada salía de detrás de la máscara de ogro, que se inclinó de cuclillas para observarlo, seguro que con una expresión de desdén.  
-¿Pillamos a la rata? -la figura con la máscara de payaso psicópata se le unió feliz.  
-Eso parece compañero. ¿Necesitas una mano lobito?  
Los dos oscuros se rieron.  
-”¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué a miiiii?!” -pensó a gritos- *Puedo veg que no estáis todos, mes amis, ¿Petit sourire hoy no estagá con nosotros?*  
-Te lo dije -celebró el payaso iniciando una discusión con el ogro, la cual no le interesaba en absoluto.

Lobo Nocturno estudió las paredes del hueco excavado, recordando a su vez la distancia de todo aquello que rodeaba el hoyo ahí fuera, pensando que si aquellos locos de los explosivos habían optado por algo tan estúpido como una trampa era porque sabían a lo que se estaban arriesgando al aparecer tan pronto. Tiempo, necesitaba tiempo mientras, allí tumbado, fingiéndose mal herido, el poder robado de regeneración hacía su trabajo, rápido y simple.  
-¡¡Chavales!! ¡¿Es que no avisáis o qué?!  
Y ahí estaba, frente a los dos enmascarados, su tercera rueda. Vegetta no podía sonreír más, ni siquiera cuando el de la máscara de grotesca sonrisa se quedó congelado al verlo ahí abajo.  
-¡Si no te dijimos nada era para que no vinieras Bromas!  
Desde luego el ogro era el jefe, y los jefes, tienen el honor de ser los primeros en caer.

Un silbido salió de lo profundo del pozo, y casi al instante, Lobo Nocturno había saltado la distancia hasta ellos saliendo del pozo. Por un momento, lobo, ogro y payaso, quedaron suspendidos en el aire, al lado el uno de los otros, cuando Lobo Plateado empujó a la pareja dentro del hoyo.

Willy atinó de milagro a sacar agua de su inventario para parar la caída de él y del inútil de Fargan, que cayó sobre su espalda, golpeándose ambos por duplicado. El esfuerzo de no gritarse mutuamente no fue fácil de callar, se apartaron el uno al otro escuchando sobre sus cabezas la risa del falso francés, burlándose.  
-¡¡Paraaaa!! ¡¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!! ¡¡Bájame ahora!! -Rubius estaba sobre el hombro de Lobo Nocturno, y a pesar de medir casi lo mismo, lo levantaba como un ligero saco de plumas.  
-*¡Au revoir mes amis! ¡Ha sido un placeg paga Lobo Noctugno volveg a dagos una paliza! jjijijiji.*  
-¡¡BROMAS!!  
Willy se levantó de un salto intentando seguirlos, pero una realidad lo clavó al suelo mientras Fargan aún se frotaba la cabeza, viendo con impotencia cómo desaparecían. Una mala espina le hizo presa el corazón en el momento en el que pudo tomar aire en pie. Esos movimientos, esa agilidad saltando, esa fuerza, la regeneración, y esa risa de coletilla picona…  
-Fargan… -la vibración del dispositivo le interrumpió, era un mal momento para hacer caso del cristal, pero aún así lo hizo- Esto si que es raro… será mejor que tú también respondas.

Auron: eeeeeeeeeeey calvos, ¿alguien por Karmaland?

-¿No se supone que Auron ya tenía que estar en casa? ¿O Lolito no lo ha hecho la misión que le mandamos? -se sorprendió Fargan.

Willy: no, estamos en mi casa, Fargan, Rubius y yo.  
Fargan: ¿Qué pasa Auron? ¿Luzu por fin te ha echado de casa?  
Auron: ¿Rubius está con vosotros? ¿Lolito, Mangel, Alexby y Vegetta?  
Willy: ni idea.

Aun con la máscara puesta pudo sobreentender la mirada de Willy.  
-Ooooh… qué ratatopo. Está pasando lista -comprendió Fargan.  
-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa.  
-Misión: el rescate de El Bromas -rió Fargan.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Se supone que esto no tenía que ser así! ¡Bájame de una puta vez!  
-*Lobo Noctugno va a teneg que lavag esa boquita.*  
-¡¡Bájameeeeeeeee!! -iba a golpearlo con ganas pero el lobo plateado que iba a su lado le gruñó mostrando unos enormes dientes, así que Rubius se detuvo en seco, levantando las manos en señal de paz.  
-*Bien hecho Lobo Plateado*  
-Vale, ok. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Soy una especie de rehén o algo? Bájame cabrón, o te pateo las pelotas, me da igual que tu lobo me arranque las mías.  
Lobo Nocturno rió.  
-*¿Pero qué necesidad de violencia? -lo había llevado a la zona arbolada de camino de casa de Mangel, y de noche esa zona era aún más espeluznante, lo dejó caer de culo frente a él y la manada de lobos se congregó a su alrededor en un círculo perfecto, Lobo Plateado se sentó al lado de Lobo Nocturno, dejándose acariciar entre las orejas por la mano de este- qué tal si tenemos una petit chagla, mon petit sourire. -Rubius miró a todos los lobos, contándolos uno a uno- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Mis pequeños no te hagan daño, a no seg que Lobo Noctugno se lo ogdene.*  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-*Oh, ¡así esta mejog! Quiego la identidad de los miembgos de la hegmandad y las coogdenadas de su base.*  
Rubius se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seriamente, aunque no se viera bajo la máscara, intentó que su cuerpo, relajado sobre el árbol y estirado tranquilamente, demostrase que no le intimidaba ni le importaba la situación.  
-Sigue soñando lobito, o mejor dicho, Vegetita.  
El silencio se hizo tan denso que empezó a masticarlo, se arrepintió al segundo de pasarse de listo, pero Dioses, se estaba divirtiendo igualmente molestándolo.  
-*¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Ya veo, ya.*  
Se acercó hasta estar encima de él, agachándose, apoyando su codo en la rodilla para estar a la altura del de la sonrisa psicópata. Pausadamente, extendió la mano enguantada para alcanzar la barbilla de esa máscara y al levantarla solo unos centímetros, el Bromas apresó su muñeca, rápido, con fuerza, deteniéndolo. Lástima que el Bromas no pudiera ver la sonrisa ladeada tras la máscara del Lobo Nocturno. Las marcas rosas recorriendo su mandíbula lo habían delatado.

ERES MIO.

Rubius, inconsciente de que Vegetta lo había marcado durante la tarde, solo lo sostenía, sin intención ninguna de soltarlo jamás, manteniendo una charla privada con su oso, discutiendo la forma de arrancarle la armadura para poder oler su aroma, y luego mucho más. Realmente, su oso estaba furioso por tenerlo tan cerca, y no poder olerlo, realmente furioso. Hervía de ira, gruñía y se erizaba. Repetía lo asquerosa que era esa sucia armadura que no le dejaba oler a su omega, rugía "Arráncasela y marquémosle como imaginaste, vamos, nos gustó a los dos, es nuestro, destrocemos esa armadura". Si, Rubius estaba de acuerdo con su alfa, odiaba esa armadura.

Tiró de él para acercárselo más, para hacerle caer encima suyo, y casi lo consigue, solo pensaba en volver a llenar su boca con la de él, en saborear sus labios aliñados de intenciones perversas, respirarse profundo entre jadeos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Tenerse ahí mismo, en la oscuridad, rodeados de la fantasía de las máscaras. Pero alguien se hizo visible a espaldas de Lobo Nocturno.  
-Eh… deberías mirar a atrás, creo que los dos estamos jodidos.  
Vegetta miró de soslayo, Lobo Plateado gruñó amenazando a esa figura tras ellos comandando a los demás lobos. Bien chulesco, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el recién aparecido los miraba serio, con la boca tapada hasta la nariz por una tela negra, aunque su identidad quedaba expuesta perfectamente por el mechón de slime naranja de entre su flequillo negro.


	21. Caos en Karmaland

-¿Interrumpo algo gorrinos?  
-*Vaya... Lobo Noctugno no está acostumbgado a tanta espectación.*  
-Os reventaría a los dos pero tengo algo pendiente con esa basura. Apártate y podrás marcharte Rata Nocturna.  
-¡¡Eh!! ¿A quién llamas basura…? Cerdo -casi se delata solo haciendo una de sus típicas contestaciones.  
Los enmascarados se pusieron en pie, pero Rubius no soltó la muñeca de Vegetta.  
-*Me temo que Lobo Noctugno no puede haceg eso, mon ami. Tiene asuntos pendientes con esta petit sourire, así que… au revoir!*-dijo con intención de darse a la huida tirándose a Rubius sobre el hombro otra vez.  
-¿¡Pero qué cojones haces?!  
Era obvio, él tenía chetos robados de las arañas, correría más rápido, saltaría más alto, era más fácil cargar a Rubius como un saco de patatas que llevarlo a rastras como un lastre, pero una corazonada hizo a Lobo reaccionar antes de que una flecha, venida de sus espaldas, diera a Rubius. Lo apartó en el último momento.

Un hombre alto, con capucha negra y máscara de calavera roja, preparaba una segunda flecha. Los pelos se les pusieron de punta a ambos. Auron cargaba contra ellos,

SAQUEADORA EN MANO.

El bandido francés ordenó la retirada de sus lobos con un silbido, echando a correr con Lobo Plateado de su lado y Rubius cargado. No expondría a sus mascotas a una muerte segura frente a la maldita Saqueadora. Tenía que haber comprado esa espada cuando pudo, ese arma no hacía bien en manos de aquel terrorista sin cabeza.

Sin saber cómo, Rubius hizo caer a Vegetta para evitarle un flechazo por la espalda, los dos rodaron por el suelo viendo pasar varias flechas sobre ellos, y fue el oso quien lo levantó rápidamente para huir de más flechas y del loco con la Saqueadora, conducidos como ovejas, de vuelta al pueblo.

Otra vez, una flecha de fuego, pero esta vez pasó sus cabezas de largo y se clavó en el suelo frente a ellos, sobre una sustancia oleosa.

TRAMPAS DE CREOSOTA.

Toda la calle ardió impidiéndoles el paso. Lobo Nocturno decidió tomar el tejado como vía de escape, seguido de Rubius, mientras Lobo Plateado tomaba otra ruta. Saltaron de un tejado a otro, hasta que sus pies resbalaron hacia el otro lado, en un charco de más creosota, Rubius intentó tomarlo de la mano para mantenerlo allí arriba, pero él también resbaló en la trampa de aceite.

La flecha de fuego no tardó en acertar al tejado, todo ardió con furiosas llamas. Una flecha más, dirigida de nuevo a la cabeza de Rubius, por lo que Lobo decidió tirar al Bromas, caer juntos para salvarlo y librarse ambos de arder, pero aún así, el aceite en llamas los impidió huir en la dirección más segura para ellos.  
-Luzu solo está jugando, tiene más puntería que eso -dijo Rubius echando a correr tras Lobo Nocturno.  
-*No está jugando mon ami, -Lobo lo agarró para ayudarlo a huir, ya que él tenía poderes de fuerza y velocidad robados, su única ventaja- esa flecha ega paga quitagte tu máscaga.*  
Se escondieron entre unos setos y una casa para tomar aire unos segundos de margen.  
-¡¡DEVOLVEDME A FREDERICK SUCIAS RATAS!! -se oyó gritar desquiciado a Auron.  
-¡¡QUÉ HABÉIS SECUESTRADO A FREDERICK OTRA VEZ!! ¿¿SOIS TONTITOS??  
-Cuidado lobito, que se te olvida el francés -se burló Rubius.  
-¡Están aquí! -anunció Luzu al sorprenderlos.  
Vegetta agarró furioso al Bromas de la muñeca y empezaron a correr, esquivando las flechas de Luzu e intentando perder a Auron, si bien no le tenían miedo a él, la maldita Saqueadora era otra canción distinta. Las flechas incendiarias prendían continuamente las calles por las que intentaban huir de Auron, llevándolos derechos a una trampa, una ducha en la que Lobo Nocturno cayó de lleno. Los enmascarados se miraron.  
-*Megda*  
-Ahora Auronsito, todo tuyos.  
Luzu y Auron estaban justo detrás de ellos, Auron levantó la Saqueadora sobre su hombro caminando amenazante, él solo hacia ellos, con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre y su mechón de slime transformado en una masa de lava que ardía con rabia hacia lo alto.  
-Bien, ya era hora de que os dierais una ducha otakus, me había cansado de correr. Os vais a comer una ensalada de...  
-¡¡Auron!!  
Lobo Plateado se arrojó sobre Luzu y luego saltó sobre Auron tirándolos al suelo, Lobo Nocturno se rio de ellos antes de que Lobo Plateado se les uniera en una nueva huida. Una flecha casi los acierta, Lobo Nocturno se giró con su propio arco para devolver el disparo, el Bromas tiró un explosivo en medio del camino, tras el lobo blanco, detonándolo y correr con ese margen.

Escaparon mano a mano, guiando Lobo Nocturno al oscuro, a través de las calles de Karmaland, cuando a mitad de la calle, un suelo sospechoso los frenó en seco, el Bromas cortó la marcha de Lobo Nocturno poniéndose delante, un segundo antes de que la explosión los lanzase a ambos contra una pared, cayeron sentados al suelo, el Lobo amortiguando el golpe del oscuro con su propio cuerpo, al abrazarlo y chocar contra la pared.

Se quejaban, intentaban despejarse del golpe mientras dos figuras se aproximaban frente a ellos.  
-Bueno, bueno… parece que volvemos a vernos, rata.  
La voz distorsionada de Fargan, acercándose junto a Willy, los espabiló.  
-Bromas, quítale la máscara al lobo, veamos quien es.  
La voz de Willy era demasiado seria, algo iba mal. Aún así, no era momento para preocuparse por eso, se puso en pie y agarró a Lobo Nocturno para ayudarlo a incorporarse, notando que probablemente en el golpe de la explosión, le había roto un par de costillas con su propio cuerpo al golpearlo contra la pared, pues se doblaba por el pecho y respiraba extraño. Ya no tenía regeneración y no tenían tiempo para reponerse de la forma tradicional. Los hermanos oscuros se indignaron al ver a Rubius pasando un brazo de Lobo Nocturno sobre sus hombros para cargarlo.  
-Tenemos más problemas, hay que pirarse.  
-¡Bromas!  
El grito de Willy se vio interrumpido por otro loco grito, esta vez de Auron saltando sobre él con la Saqueadora por delante, golpe que por suerte paró Fargan interponiendo su propia espada a la vez que una serie de flechas obligó a Willy a cubrirse a él mismo y a Fargan con un escudo.

Rubius dudó de a quien ayudar, Willy solo se bastaba para darle una paliza épica al novato de Auron si Luzu no intervenía demasiado, su prioridad debía ser poner a salvo a Vegetta, tenía que arrastrarlo lejos de aquella guerra. Más tarde volvería con sus hermanos.

Willy no podía creer lo que veía y al mismo tiempo algo le decía que debía de haberlo esperado. Rubius se estaba llevando a Lobo Nocturno, dejándolos a ellos atrás, como cebo para Auron y Luzu. Los abandonaba en el momento que más lo necesitaban. El pecho se le hizo pequeño cuando su corazón se rompió. Le dejaba atrás sin dudarlo, a él. 

SIEMPRE EL SEGUNDO.

Golpeó a Auron con el escudo con toda su fuerza, dejando al moreno tropezándose, y aún así no tuvo bastante por que le dolía, y necesitaba echar ese dolor fuera. Arrojó el escudo a un lado, sostuvo su espada, firme en su mano, y si no llega a ser por que las flechas de Luzu a sus pies lo detuvieron, Auron estaría en el suelo. Fargan fue quien tomó el escudo de Willy y lo cubrió de la ráfaga de flechas que el otro alfa les preparaba.  
-¡¡¿Dónde va ese rata del Bromas?!! ¡Willy! -lo llamó Fargan por lo bajo- Yo me ocupo de Auron ¿Tú de Luzu?  
-Por supuesto. Recuerda Fargan -le dijo en voz baja equipándose una mejor espada mientras el búho lo cubría- que no te maten, no los mates. A la mínima oportunidad…  
-Corremos.  
Asintieron.

La batalla por el anonimato comenzó.


	22. F

No corrieron mucho cuando Lobo Nocturno lo detuvo, Lobo Plateado levantó la mirada preocupado hacia su amo, lloriqueando al verlo doblarse para respirar.  
-¿Tienes algo de comer? Espera yo igual…  
-*Lobo Plateado… buen amigo… ataca.*  
Fulminante. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Lobo Plateado estaba encima, con las patas sobre su pecho enseñándole los dientes. Lobo Nocturno se sentó al lado de su cabeza, riendo.  
-*Merci pog la ayuda mon ami, pego Lobo Noctugno tiene algo pendiente y -extendió la mano hacia la máscara- no puede marchagse sin…*  
-¡¡No diré nada!! -gritó Rubius desesperado- Lobo Nocturno, será nuestro secreto.  
-Tontito -pensó Vegetta sonriendo bajo la máscara.  
Su intención ya no era desenmascararlo, solo quería devolverle el beso que Rubius le había dado el día anterior. Retiró la mano con las últimas palabras de Rubius cantando en su cabeza. Podía divertirse con esta situación, ponerle en aprietos y tomarle el pelo como el oso lo había estado haciendo. La boca se le hizo agua. Aun así seguía teniendo ganas de besarlo, pero lo dejaría por ahora, quizá más tarde, cuando se encontrasen siendo Vegetta y Rubius. Más tarde podría besarlo sonriendo, sin que él supiera por qué sonreía, más tarde podría tenerlo en sus brazos, más tarde respiraría su aroma a café que tanto necesitaba oler. Más tarde.

MÁS TARDE.

-*Lobo Noctugno confiagá en tí, petit sourire.*  
Dio dos golpecitos en el lomo de Lobo Plateado y el animal se quitó de encima, Vegetta rebuscó en su bolsa, para seguir el consejo de Rubius y comer algo, pero solo le quedaban dos panecillos, y el alfa tontito frente a él… le miró resignado y se los ofreció.  
-Gracias.  
Apenas pensó antes de comerse los dos panes a dos carrillos, los necesitaba, nunca llevaba comida, Vegetta era quien siempre le daba. Sonrió, es que siempre era Vegetta...  
-*Vuelve con tus amis, petit sourire, o sospechagán que estamos juntos.*  
-”¿Y no lo estamos?” -pensó el oso.

Ambos se pusieron en pie dispuestos a despedirse, Rubius se quedó ahí parado, mirando a Lobo Nocturno, pensando en que podía apartar esa máscara lo suficiente para besarlo, en acompañarlo y asegurarse de que su omega llegaba a casa… pero Willy lo necesitaba y no podía exponer a Vegetta. Luego se encontraría con él como si nada, luego, de la mano de Willy, iría a su casa, luego, besaría a su omega y besaría a su beta, luego les diría lo que había decidido estando solo en aquella cama, luego, los llenaría de caricias y les diría lo que sentía aunque ni él mismo se lo explicara, luego dormirían juntos. Quizá por el resto de su vida. Luego.

LUEGO.

-Está bien… Nos vemos lue... Lobo Nocturno.  
Vegetta le observó alejarse, acariciando a su enorme lobo entre las orejas.  
-Lobo Plateado. Ve con Rubius, que no le pase nada.  
Su pequeño, lo escuchó obediente, trotando hacia el oscuro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rubius encontró una situación más caótica de la que podía imaginarse. Karmaland entero estaba ardiendo y los habitantes traían cubos de agua de todos lados, desesperados por apagar los fuegos, y mientras, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, Auron perseguía a Fargan intentando ensartarlo con la espada, el búho se reía de él esquivándolo, y Willy, inmerso en una pelea de titanes, a la altura de dos de los héroes más veteranos.

¿Por qué ninguno de sus hermanos oscuros había acabado ya? Tenían dinamita y trucos sucios de sobra para haberlos noqueado, extrañaba que el mensaje del cristal no hubiera aparecido ya y entonces lo entendió, era el dichoso mensaje lo que estaban evitando.

Tenía que pensar cómo ayudarlos antes de que alguno de ellos fuera delatado por el maldito mensaje de “está sangrando” o el de “ha sido asesinado por” que aparecía siempre en el dispositivo de todos. O Auron y Luzu sufrían la vergüenza de la derrota, o era el fin de la Hermandad Oscura. Lobo Plateado se anunció a su lado levantándole la mano con el hocico.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí y Vegetta?! Espera… chico… -abrazó al lobo acariciándolo, le hizo mirar a Auron- Ataca.  
El lobo salió a la carrera disparado como un rayo agarrando el brazo de la espada de Auron, gracias a esa rapidez, Fargan pudo sacar su arco y ensartar a su amigo, el lobo remató hábilmente a Auron de una forma bastante desagradable.

Auron está sangrando.

Mientras, Rubius, había intentado sorprender a Luzu por la espalda y crear un hueco para Willy, pero Luzu lo había visto venir desde mucho antes de que Rubius pensara en ello, se alejó de Willy para usar de nuevo el arco y defenderse de ambos, pero al ver como Auron caía Willy tuvo la oportunidad de derribarlo de un espadazo, Rubius lo envolvió con una rienda y silbó llamando a Lobo Plateado, que hizo su trabajo, y esta vez, Rubius procuró no mirar, después de todo, eran sus amigos y esa visión no era agradable.

Luzu está sangrando.

Auron ha sido víctima de Lobo Plateado.

Luzu ha sido víctima de Lobo Plateado.

Willy agarró a Rubius llevándoselo a toda prisa de allí al ver que Alexby había aparecido, probablemente alertado por las llamas que se podían ver desde todas partes. Fargan fue el que más rápido echó a correr. Pudieron oír el “Alto policía” tras ellos pero por suerte, un inmenso lobo plateado con armadura se puso entre los tres oscuros y el policía, permitiéndoles huir a toda prisa.

MIENTRAS KARMALAND ARDÍA.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Vegetta llegó a las puertas de casa sin mucha dificultad, solo tuvo que quitarse la armadura de Lobo Nocturno y usar su armadura de esmeralda, gracias a las botas de “Moco Diurno” los mobs lo ignoraban por completo. Aún le dolían las costillas, estaba deseando llegar a casa, comer algo, y recostarse hasta estar recuperado, pues sus dos únicos panes fueron para Rubius. Se detuvo en el ascensor de su casa pensando que pronto su alfa vendría a pedirle alguna estupidez y en breves estarían juntos, pero faltaba… puso un pie en el ascensor sacando de su bolsillo el cristal de los Dioses, ya arriba, empezó a escribir.

Vegetta: Willy, compañero.

Un crujido llamó su atención y al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista, un muro casi translúcido, que reflejaba la luz de la luna, selló la salida del faro. Notó algo en sus pies, que lo dejaron preso en el suelo, al bajar la vista sus botas estaban rodeadas por una gruesa capa de hielo.

Oyó un chispazo.

Su cuerpo se tensó con un espantoso dolor.

Quedó sin fuerzas.

Su visión se volvió negra.

Cayó al suelo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Corrieron sin saber a donde, lo más lejos de Alexby, lo más lejos de la plataforma de respawn, confiando en que sería el pequeño pero matón policía, quien retuviera a los dos locos sedientos de sangre para solucionar el caos que habían creado en Karmaland, tan solo en unos minutos.

Cuando se detuvieron a respirar, Rubius miró a todos lados buscando al lobo, no estaba demasiado lejos, el brillo de la armadura lo delató, respiró tranquilo, no quería tener que decirle a Vegetta que alguno de sus amigos había matado a su mascota favorita.  
-Rubius -la voz fuerte de Willy los hizo a todos mirarlo, ese tono no era normal- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?  
-Eeeeh… no, no creo, bueno si… Lobo Nocturno se me ha escapado lo siento mucho.  
Willy le arrancó la máscara sin que pudiera verlo venir, sorprendiéndolo.

¿Por qué? Por qué lo prefería a él.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más Rubius -se pegó a él, la máscara de Willy jamás le había dado tanto miedo como en ese momento, el beta se desactivó el modulador de voz- ¿Tienes, algo, que decirnos?  
Rubius tragó duro, rezó por no haber oído nunca la voz de Willy así, pero ya era tarde, le temblaban hasta las piernas, lo único que podía hacer era respirar, mirando a la máscara de ogro a unos centímetros de su cara.  
-Lo mismo que nunca os traicionaría a vosotros, tampoco a Vegetta, perdóname Willy -pensó- ¿Yo? Para nada William -intentó bromear riendo.  
Silencio. Willy respiró varias veces, dándole una oportunidad de arrepentirse.

No es justo, no es justo que ellos se tengan el uno al otro.

Sostuvo la máscara de Rubius con las dos manos, la miró, luego lo miró a él, y la rompió por la mitad.  
-¡¡¿Pero qué haces?!! ¿´tas bobo o qué? ¡¡Willy!!

¿Quién era esta vez el que le abandonaba?  
¿Ese dolor era por Vegetta? ¿Por Rubius?

-Estás fuera de la Hermandad Oscura -dejó caer los trozos de la máscara al suelo- más te vale que andes con ojo. 

No, simplemente se quedaba solo, atrás. 

-Oye Willy…  
-¡¡Cállate Fargan!! Rubius nos ha traicionado, es una rata.  
-Eh eh, no Willy, espera tío…  
-¿Vas a decirles a tus hermanos que no sabes quién es Lobo Nocturno?

Él es el segundo, no, él ni siquiera es una opción.

-¡¡No sé…!!  
-¡¡Te hemos visto ayudarlo!! ¡Estábamos ahí Rubius!! ¡¡Cuando te lo has llevado en nuestras narices y nos has vendido a Luzu y a Auron!! ¡¡Lo prefieres a él antes que a m… tus hermanos!! ¡¡Fargan vámonos!!

Si tan solo fuera a él a quien amaran,  
a quien eligieran, por una única vez.

-Willy no, ¡Willy!  
Fue tras él pero Willy, de alguna forma, lo tiró al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza, al levantar la vista, Willy estaba firme y épico como una estatua, ante él.

Basta.

-No vuelvas, a acercarte a nosotros, no queremos sapos.  
Rubius, congelado, sin saber que hacer, mientras en su boca morían un sin fin de palabras, las que necesitaba decirle en ese momento, y aquellas con las que había soñado entre las sábanas teniéndolo a su lado, se quedó en el suelo, mirando como se alejaban sus hermanos. Fargan lo miró varias veces, supo que preocupado, pero Willy.

WILLY NUNCA MIRÓ ATRÁS.


	23. A cenar

-Willy, ¡Eh! ¡Willy rata espera! ¿Me vas a decir que ha sido eso?  
-Fargan, tú lo has visto igual que yo. Rubius protege a Lobo Nocturno, no es nuestro hermano.  
-Pero tú y Rubius…  
Willy lo agarró de la pechera estrellándolo contra un tronco, en plena oscuridad. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba descontrolado mientras lo amenazaba.  
-¿Qué es lo que vas a decir, Fargan?  
Llevaban la máscara, y aun así podía oír esas palabras salir pronunciadas con ira y dolor de entre unos dientes fuertemente apretados. Y lo entendió. No acababa de ver una expulsión, había visto una ruptura, su corazón se ablandó tanto que podría haber llorado él en lugar de Willy.  
-Nada Willy -se compadeció- ni yo sé que iba a decir -intentó bromear.  
Era su hermano, era aún más que un hermano, y tenía que ver cómo su corazón era destrozado por segunda vez. Y no pediría ayuda.  
-Pues cierra la boca y vete a casa.  
-¿Y si vamos a casa de Auron y le ponemos unas minas? Seguro que Alexby lo va a tener ocupado. Puede que esta vez hasta se atreva a arrestarlo.  
-Eres idiota Fargan. Eres el que más cerca vive del pueblo, Alexby no tardará en llamarte.  
Como siendo invocado, el dispositivo vibró en los bolsillos de ambos, pero ninguno miró. Realmente Fargan no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento, a parte de mirar como su más gran amigo se iba dejando un mundo mucho más oscuro y deprimente a su paso.

Quizá sí que debía volver a casa, aunque era lo último que quería, porque su única familia, acababa de desmoronarse.

Gracias al cielo en Karmaland parecía estar todo controlado, aún así evitó acercarse demasiado y así entrar sin ser visto en una casa que, inexplicablemente, era demasiado fría y silenciosa. Apático, se dejó caer en un asiento y solo se le ocurrió mirar el dispositivo, quizá… No, solo un mensaje de Vegetta llamando a Willy, bueno, igual él lo animaba, y después el aviso de que Luzu y Auron habían sido encarcelados una infinidad de tiempo, ¿el motivo? "Liantes"

Se rio. Alexby podía ser demasiado adorable si lo enfadabas lo justo. Poder reírse le hizo ver lo que quería, no estar solo ahora mismo, pero no quería la compañía de cualquiera, necesitaba sonreír.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a Alexby en la cocina. Antes de responder le dio un último vistazo a las chuletas para asegurarse de que no se churruscarían, distraído aún cuando abrió la puerta.  
-¡¡Alexby!!  
Al pobre se le detuvo el corazón.

MALDITA SONRISA DE DEPREDADOR.

-Hoooola Fargan, compa y ñeeero. ¿Cómo tú por aquí tan tarde?  
-Es que sabía que me echabas de menos.  
La risa de Alexby llenó la noche de sol. Sonrió aún más, porque había acertado, él era lo que necesitaba.  
-Pasa, pasa a mi casica. ¡Bienvenido!  
-¿Has visto Karmaland? Terrible.  
-Aaaaas, nada Fargan. Evil-Luzu y el liante de Auron, pero bueno, casi mejor me lo cuentas tú, ¿Eh Fargan?  
El casco, ese casco que no dejaba ver la sonrisa que sabía que le estaba dedicando.  
-¿Yo Alexby? Yo no sé nada. Estaba con Willy y Rubius -sonrisa enorme.  
-Ya. ¿Te crees que no reconozco a mi compañero? Te he cubierto la espalda miles de veces Fargan, sé cómo te mueves, como respiras. Un traje negro y una máscara no pueden esconderte.   
¡Espera, espera! ¿Fargan acababa de sonrojarse? ¡¿Pero qué he dicho?!  
Carraspeó.  
-Quiero decir, que pasamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Ya sé que eres de la Hermandad, ¡Que somos policía Fargan!  
Volvió esa sonrisa de depredador, mirándolo con deleite, no solo le hizo sonrojarse, le temblaron hasta las ideas.  
-No sé de qué me hablas ratón.  
-Ya, claro Fargan, ¡¿Para qué vas a confiar en tu compañero?! Si solo soy el que te salva el culo todos los días.  
Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Alexby atendía las chuletas.  
-Nooooo~ Alexby~, no te pongas así -reía, porque el segundo deporte más popular en Karmaland era hacerse la víctima y ellos eran muy buenos- ¡Si ya sabes que yo te quiero!  
-No, no, no. Está bien Fargan, está bien. Ya me pedirás algo.  
-¿La cena por ejemplo? ¿Qué tengo para cenar Alexby?  
-A mi -murmuró bajito.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

SILENCIO ABSOLUTO.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

¿Es que había dicho eso en voz muy alta? Es decir, estaba de broma y le salió solo. ¿Fargan lo había oído? Dios, dios, dios… Se rio, con esa risa nerviosa de delfín, porque no escuchaba a Fargan, no se atrevía a mirar detrás suyo. Siempre bromeaban pero esta vez las palabras que se le escaparon no lo eran, era rabia y frustración. No había sonado a broma, y de ahí que el silencio pudiera abofetearles.

Siguió a lo suyo con las chuletas cuando se dio cuenta de que Fargan revolvía por todos los muebles de la cocina, lo que indignó al pequeño cocinero.  
-¿Pero qué haces loco? ¡Que me lo desordenas todo!  
-¡Pongo la mesa Alexby!  
-¡Pues los platos no están ahí así que para!  
Fargan tomó algo que no le dio tiempo a ver porque se lo llevó corriendo a la mesa. Respiró aliviado, menos mal, no le había oído, y al instante de pensar eso, también pensó que debió haber hablado más alto.

Entonces la mano de Fargan se posó sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.  
-Ya termino, ya, esta es la última chuleta, vamos a cenar.  
Fargan le dio la vuelta para ponerlo frente a frente. Y esa puta sonrisa otra vez...  
-Genial. Porque ya he puesto la mesa.  
Alexby se asomó hacia un lado de Fargan para ver, pero en la mesa solo había un botecito de chocolate.  
-¡¡¿Pero qué dices?!! ¡Si no has hecho nada! Anda Fargan, quítate de en medio.  
Fargan lo paró agarrándolo de ambos hombros, mostrando esos largos caninos en su sonrisa maligna.  
-Es que faltas tú ratón.  
Lo agarró de la cintura como si no pesara nada, y bueno, así era, porque apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Lo sentó sobre la mesa, justo al lado del bote de chocolate.  
-Fargan…  
-Esto molesta Alexby.  
Le quitó el casco de forma suave haciéndolo a un lado. Alexby se lo agradeció, porque ahí dentro le estaba faltando el aire, pero por otra parte no, porque tenía que estar como un tomate y no era capaz de sacarse esa cara de pánico que tenía que estar poniendo.

Los pies le colgaban muy lejos del suelo, se agarró inconscientemente y con fuerza al borde de la mesa mirando a Fargan, con esa carita, temiendo que realmente fuera a comérselo y el búho acarició su cuello, avanzando la mano tras su nuca, enredando los dedos en el corto y brillante pelo azabache, haciendo que se recostara un poco. Con la otra mano, Fargan abrió el bote, sonriendo perverso a Alexby al oír el click del tapón. Si Alexby hubiera tenido un mínimo más de fuerza, el borde de la mesa se hubiera roto en sus manos.

Fargan colocó el chocolate boca abajo justo sobre él, derramando un continuo hilo que cayó en su clavícula, en su pecho y ombligo, dio varias vueltas, cortándole el aliento a Alexby, que lo miraba atónito sin atreverse a decir nada. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más conforme los hilos de chocolate se dibujaban por todo su cuerpo desnudo. La mano en su nuca se deslizó sobre su hombro, y Alexby miró el camino que recorría por su costado, bajando, dejando un único dedo colarse bajo el traje de baño azul, tiró con suavidad separándolo de la piel, y vació gran parte del bote colando un hilo de chocolate entre medias de la ropa y la sensible piel.

Alexby estaba a punto de perder el juicio.

Eso, o prenderse fuego de lo rojo que estaba, pero no fue eso lo que hizo a Fargan reír, fue la adorable expresión de sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su deliciosa boca entre abierta sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, él como esos ojos índigos lo miraba suplicando. Cómo no reírse.

COMO NO COMÉRSELO.

Se inclinó hacia él, acercando sus labios a los sonrosados, pero el pequeño omega lo detuvo parándolo con una mano extendida sobre el pecho del búho. Fargan lo miró con la sonrisa torcida preguntándole que pasaba.  
-Esto… yo… -que decir que decir que decir- YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO CHOCOLATE.  
La estupidez sonó con tanta decisión que Fargan se carcajeaba, mientras Alexby tomaba furioso el bote y se lo vaciaba en la boca. Miró a Fargan decidido, o enfadado, o ambos, con un golpe seco Alexby posó el bote en la mesa, y como si fuera una señal de salida, ambos se lanzaron a por los labios del otro, un beso un tanto brusco al principio, que pronto se convirtió en largas caricias de sus labios, roces de lenguas y el sabor del chocolate entre medias, que junto con la saliva hizo del beso algo demasiado húmedo y maravilloso.

Fargan limpió con su lengua el sirope que había escurrido de los labios de Alexby, lo agarraba fuerte de la nuca, el pequeño se agarraba a él de la ropa para evitar caer sobre la mesa, pero poco importó eso cuando la lengua de Fargan bajó persiguiendo más y más chocolate, limpiándolo con devoción, hasta dejar la piel del omega rosa y sensible.

Alexby le ofrecía todo su cuerpo para que siguiera, jadeando sin ni siquiera pensar en contenerse, su respiración era un desastre, se tumbó sobre su codo para enredar su mano entre el pelo y las plumas del guardián de sus más secretos deseos. Ya nada le importaba, salvo dejarse llevar por el aroma del alfa, el calor de sus manos y la tibieza que dejaba su lengua al vagar por su piel.

Gritó apretando los dientes, quejándose a los Dioses por que Fargan había mordido demasiado fuerte uno de sus pezones y encima reía, reía porque vistiendo únicamente un slip, fue perfectamente visible lo que ese mordisco provocó en el pequeño, por eso mismo, Fargan lo repitió en el otro pezón, y Alexby volvió a gritar, esta vez más alto, esta vez, su nombre.

Fue lo último que necesitó Fargan para sacarse la ropa como si ardiese, lanzándose seguido a comerse a besos el vientre de Alexby, dejándole una caricia sobre la mínima prenda azul. Alexby cayó sobre la mesa jadeando con fuerza, de verdad que necesitaba eso, de verdad que necesitaba a Fargan y no veía el momento de confesarse, y ahora por un estúpido error, lo tenía entre las piernas, retirando la solitaria prenda de ropa que vestía, y lamiendo ávidamente un reguero de frío chocolate por toda su ingle. Todo le daba vueltas.  
-Mmmmm chocolate con arándanos…  
Alexby abrió los ojos espantado, su agitada respiración se cortó en el acto. No podía ser. Fargan se rio ante el nerviosismo del omega, cruzando las miradas un segundo, lo que tardó Alexby en caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, muerto de vergüenza. Y es que era cierto, solo aquellos besos le habían hecho mojarse como si estuviera en celo. Hasta su dignidad se moría de ganas por Fargan.

Iba a lloriquear de vergüenza cuando sintió un calor húmedo rodeándolo y lamiéndolo, la impresión lo hizo saltar, lo hizo gritar, le hizo patear, le hizo gemir el nombre del búho tantas veces como las pasadas de la punta de la lengua de Fargan jugando con su erección.

Se introdujo toda su longitud en la boca y chupó, abrió con fuerza las piernas del pequeño que respiraba tan agitado que parecía morir. Chupó aún más buscando esos dulces gemidos que se habían convertido en la segunda cosa más hermosa del mundo, porque la primera era poder ver el pecho de Alexby subir y bajar frenético, su precioso rostro sonrojado, retorciéndose de deseo por él, sus labios entreabiertos esperando recibir los suyos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron buscándolo a él todo su cuerpo tembló con la imagen de los ojos dorados fijos en él, y su miembro dentro de la ardiente y suave boca del híbrido.  
-Fargan, Fargan…  
El búho se puso en pie, sonrió lascivo encerrando en su mano el miembro del omega.  
-¿Que ocurre ratón? ¿No ves que estoy cenando y tengo la boca llena?  
Sonrió a lo grande mostrando todos sus dientes, sus alas aparecieron a su espalda y si cabe, eso le hizo verse más diabólico. Comenzó a mover su mano rápido, arriba y abajo, rotando en su punta, Alexby no podía contenerse, se agarraba a los bordes de la mesa como si fuera un naufrago, con los ojos bien cerrados, encadenando gemido tras gemido, suplicando.  
-Alexby -la voz de Fargan era todo lo contrario a lo que le hacía a su cuerpo, sin tregua, sonó baja, tranquila y dulce.- Alexby, mírame.  
Alexby tragó la saliva que le ahogaba, no quería, no quería ver aquello con lo que tanto tiempo había fantaseado, pero abrió un ojo y lo miró de lado.

TODO EN ÉL ESTALLÓ.

Fargan lo acarició pasando la palma de la mano por el vientre, dándole tiempo a Alexby a recuperar el aire y el ritmo de su corazón. Lentamente, se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, y como si Fargan hubiera estado esperando justamente eso, lo miró fijamente, abriendo la boca con esos sensuales dientes asomándose entre sus labios, y se chupó el dedo gordo de su mano, manchado con cierta sustancia blanca.  
-¡Joder Fargan!  
Fargan rio, y es que tanto el color del rostro de Alexby como su cuerpo, habían vuelto a delatar cuanto le había gustado ver eso. Levantó los talones de Alexby hasta dejarlos sobre la mesa, con las piernas muy muy abiertas, Alexby se sintió tremendamente expuesto, hiperventiló varias veces antes de volver a atreverse a mirar al alfa, quien estaba ocupándose de su propio pantalón. Alexby rezó, pero lo hizo bajito para que ni los Dioses le escuchasen.

La mirada dorada se clavó en la suya, las manos de Fargan se hicieron con su cadera acercándolo a él. Fargan siempre tenía ese aspecto salvaje pero cuidado, su pelo arreglado, sus plumas perfectamente colocadas entre el cabello, esa coleta atando en lo alto de la nuca la mitad de su cabello, para evitar que el pelo le fuera a la cara, pero ahora, con sus alas detrás de él, era aún más arrebatador, y había pensado que sería imposible.

Se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse y poder verlo, tenía que echar un vistazo, no iba a ser tan tímido como para no ver desnudo al hombre con el que llevaba meses fantaseando. Sacó valor, y… demasiado poco, había imaginado demasiado poco porque lo que estaba entre sus piernas, rozando su entrada, era mucho mayor de lo que jamás pensó.  
-¡Espera Fargan espera! -joder si se había asustado que hasta el búho lo miró preocupado- Yo… hace mucho que no…  
-Alexby, mírame Alexby -lo hizo, le miró a los ojos y Fargan casi muere de ternura- Puedes hacerlo Alexby, necesito que puedas ¿Me has oído? -le atrajo hasta él, juntando sus frentes a la vez que introducía dos dedos en él y el omega jadeó largo y gustoso, agarrándose a los hombros de Fargan- NECESITO que puedas.  
Alexby asintió porque no podía hablar, los dedos de Fargan dentro de él eran maravillosos, y joder, que él también lo necesitaba dentro. Jadeaban juntos, las frentes tocándose, cruzaban las miradas tímidamente, de vez en cuando. Fargan pasó el pulgar por la línea azul que cruzaba todo su rostro y Alexby sonrió.  
-Dioses que bonito eres Alexby.  
-¡¿Pero?! ¡Fargan!  
El alfa rio, si que había sonado demasiado tonto para él, pero él también tenía derecho a que se le escaparan tonterías, ¿No? 

DESEABA AQUELLO DESDE HACE TANTO.

Y Alexby ni siquiera dejaba ver su cara, todo el día con el casco, pero ahora.

ERA SUYO.

Entró en él, gruñó al hacerlo porque Alexby era demasiado pequeño y se sentía demasiado bien, y el omega se agarraba a él, gimiendo, quejándose bajito, no tardando en moverse para decirle que empezara.  
-Alexby… es un poco tarde pero… ¿Puedes decirlo?  
El pelinegro intentaba controlar la respiración, intentaba mirarlo sin parecer tan caliente como estaba, suplicando no ser tan vulnerable como debía de verse con los labios húmedos e hinchados esperando por el alfa.  
-Fóllame Fargan.  
Otro gruñido y las garras del alfa se clavaron en su cadera. Fargan entró en él una vez más y luego otra, entre jadeos y suspiros se besaban o mordían su labios. Sus aromas se mezclaron llamándose y los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, más intensos con cada estocada. Fargan ya podía sentir el nudo formándose y a Alexby tensándose, era demasiado. Demasiado placer, un chico demasiado hermoso, un omega al que amaba demasiado.

MI OMEGA.

Al sentir a su bestia interior reclamándolo intentó salir de Alexby antes de que el nudo los uniese, no quería exponerlo a algo así. Pero Alexby lo supo, notó su preocupación, así que enredó sus piernas en él, haciéndole estar aún más dentro, deslizando el nudo. Fargan reaccionó rápido a sus instintos y empujó a Alexby contra la mesa, con tal de alejar su perfecto cuello de sus dientes y disfrutó de lo que su amado le ofreció. Ambos gritaron a la vez por el orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas. O uno de tantos.

Respiraron, Fargan acarició el cuerpo más lindo que había visto, Alexby lo amó con la mirada.  
-Tengo hambre.  
-Fargan, déjame descansar un poco ¿no?  
-¡De comida enano!  
-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO?!¡¡QUE TE REVIENTO!!  
Alexby se arrojó sobre él con tanta fuerza que hizo caer a Fargan al suelo, con él a horcajadas encima, anudados.

Rieron, pura felicidad.

QUE DEBERÍAN HABER ATESORADO CON MÁS ESMERO.


	24. Ramitas secas

RAMITAS.

Eso era lo que veía cada vez que se miraba las manos, unas débiles y secas ramitas. Nada en comparación con las fuertes manos que la trajeron a la vida juntando bolas de nieve, unas manos hermosas de largos dedos enrojecidos por el frío. Ante ella un hermoso rostro con una sonrisa de mil estrellas, por las que escapaban grandes nubes de calor, unos ojos donde el más vivo verde jugueteaba con el marrón, unas orejas peludas agitándose entre el pelo blanco con lindas raíces marrones, y una nariz tan roja como sus manos.  
-¡¡Nieves!!  
Aquella voz, llena de alegría, la dio vida en aquel momento, una vida que ningún otro golem podría tener. Sonrió, aunque verla hacerlo no fuera bello.

Sus días como montonera de nieve pasaban pendientes de aquel chico de pelo blanco y sonrisa vivaz. Cualquiera que hiciera daño al que era el sol de su existencia, recibía un certero bolazo de nieve, aun si ello significaba arrancárselo de sus propias entrañas.  
-¡Ole mi niñaaaa! -le oía gritar cuando hacía blanco, especialmente a alguno de los héroes que venían a molestarlo.  
Y ese grito de alegría era lo más bonito para ella. No la importaba que opinasen de su aspecto, ¿Si tenía que llevar una calabaza para tapar su horrible rostro deforme? Que importaba, su alma vibraba y crecía con cada risa de su creador, no había nada más valioso para ella. Su feo aspecto era irrelevante, él es su mundo, lo único que importa. Lo amaba.

Recordaba haberse perdido en la oscuridad, durante días, semanas, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Los zombies no dejaban de acosarla pero ella luchaba, los esqueletos hundían sus flechas en su nieve, pero ella los derribaba, todo por volver con su razón para existir, que sabía que vendría, pues sin él, ella no tenía razón ninguna para pelear, así que si ella seguía luchando,

ÉL, VOLVERÍA.

Y así fue, sin más, en algún momento como hubiera sido cualquier otro, por fin lo vio ante ella, observándola sorprendido. Cuando la encontró y corrió hacia ella gritando, llorando, lo hubiera dado todo por decirle que ella lloraba con él.  
-¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Tu sola? ¡Ole mi Nieves mi niña guerrera! Volvamos a casa.

A CASA.

Unas manos se la ofrecieron un día, puras y etéreas, los Dioses se la llevaron. Con los ojos cerrados, ascendió hacia ellos, y al volver abrirlos, lo que vio de ella misma ya no eran ramitas secas. Eran pequeñas, finas, hermosas manos de doncella. Pero...

Estaba sola. Sentía el frío. Su vientre dolía. Algo aleteaba en su interior, nervioso y asustado, enfermándola de algo que jamás había sentido.

MIEDO.

Horas, días pasaron, y ese aleteo agónico fue causante de algo mayor que la colisión de estrellas, alegría. La alegría que sintió cuando esos ojos verdes volvieron hasta ella, la sonrieron, la dijeron lo bonita que era. Las manos que la habían creado sostuvieron las suyas y por fin pudo sentir su calor. Aquella boca, que sonreía, que agotado exhalaba aire a bocanadas, pronunció lo que más deseaba "A casa mi niña, mi Nieves" y por fin pudo responder con una sonrisa que no fue rechazada:

SI.

Los días pasaban.  
-¡¡¡Que no te metas con mi señoraaaa!!!

Uno tras otro.  
-¡¡Vegettaaaaa que es lenta no idiotaaaa!!

Conocía a gente.  
-¡¡Fargan alejate de mi Nieves rata asquerosa!!

Pero solo él.  
-A ver Nieves… Ruuu-biiii-uuus.  
-Uuubi… ¡Osito!"

¿Por qué todo aquello la hacía reír? ¿Por qué era feliz viendo a su osito protegerla? Oh, eso fue lo primero que aprendió como humana, a sentir un total, absoluto e incondicional amor. Si, ella amaba a Rubius, porque no había nada sin él, no existiría sin él, no viviría sin él, no amaría sin él, no tendría un corazón palpitando en su pecho sin él. Era feliz.

-¡Willy! Ven que te presento Nieves.  
Era un árbol tan gigantesco que casi cae de espaldas al levantar la cabeza para intentar ver la copa, pero Rubius la sostuvo a tiempo llevándola hasta una puerta. Todo era nuevo y maravilloso para ella, así que no la costó sonreír al pálido muchacho que abrió…¿Una puerta en un árbol?  
-¡Pero Rubius tú por mi humilde casa!  
-Eeeey. Quería presentarte, los demás ya la conocen, esta es Nieves, ¡NIEVES! ES-TE ES WIIIIIILLY. ES UN AMIGOOOOO. WIIII-LY.  
-Wiiiiiiii-ly.  
-¡MUY BIEN NIEVES!  
-Eh…. ¿Rubius? ¿Qué haces?  
-Es que verás, ella es Nieves…  
Rubius repetía por octava vez su historia, de cómo los dioses la habían transformado y de cómo empezaba a aprender sobre el mundo.

Ella miraba a su alrededor, maravillada por absolutamente todo, por los colores, los aromas, los sonidos del ambiente,mientras su mano inconscientemente se entrelazó con la de su osito, siempre dispuesto a sostenerla, envolviéndola en su suave calor.  
-Esta bien… ¡Pero entrad! Puedo enseñarte la planta de arriba, acabo de terminarla, ¿Queréis unas galletas? Me las han dado en el pueblo.  
-¡NIEVES! ¿QUI-E-RES UUUUNAS GALLETAS? COMER -Rubius gesticulaba tan exagerado que incluso ella lo notaba, sonreía, muerta de adoración por él.  
-¿Enserio es tan tonta Rub?  
-¡Que no es tonta! ¡Solo es un poco lenta!  
Willy lo miraba extraño, a la vez que le ofrecía a Nieves un vaso de leche, sin embargo, ella solo tenía ojos para Rubius, mirándolo con adoración y timidez mientras su osito gesticulaba para que mordiera y masticara una de las galletas. Ella feliz, lo hizo. Eran deliciosas, pero su osito aún más. Al final Willy no tuvo más remedio que reírse por las payasadas del alfa que explicaba a Nieves como debía comerse la leche y las galletas. Incluso agradeció que llamasen a su puerta, por que la energía del oso empezaba a volverle loco.

-¡¡¡Willyyyyyyyyyy!! -Fargan entró seguido de Mangel y Lolito- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí arriba ratón?  
-¡Ah! Un trampolín en la altura máxima, iba a enseñárselo a Rubius ahora ¿Queréis probarlo?  
-¿Se puede saltar desde ahí? ¿A dónde?  
-A la pecera…

Nieves oía la conversación lejana, porque todo desapareció, su pecho dolía por una horrorosa presión, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sentía morir por la mirada de aquel chico de gafas, que siempre la había inquietado, la intimidaba más incluso que los mismos Dioses, sentía llegar de él algo que la volvía pequeña y cobarde. Cuando él la miraba, los colores desaparecían, los sonidos se amortiguaban, y Rubius… bueno, él apagaba ese odio cuando le prestaba su atención, así que cuando su osito fue a saludarlo, Nieves pudo respirar, a salvo.

Fue a tomar una galleta más cuando algo atrapó su atención. Las puertas de los muebles de la cocina de Willy, empezaron a abrirse solas, algunas se cerraban con portazos, los objetos caían, flotaban o eran lanzados. Fue ahí cuando el silencio de los chicos vino de súbito y las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse.

Willy resopló a la nada cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-¡¡¿Cómo que otra vez Willy?!! ¡¡Tienes un fantasma en casa!! ¡¡¿Por qué no has dicho nada mamón?!!  
-Rubius…  
-Shhh calla calla Willy, déjalo -se rio Fargan secundado por la enorme sonrisa de Lolito.  
Las cosas extrañas se sucedían por toda la planta, Rubius corría detrás de todos los sucesos, intentando exorcizar al espíritu travieso, cuando el ente empezó a darle golpes y a arrojarle cosas a él.

Al principio Nieves se asustó al ver como un par de cazuelas estuvieron a punto de acertar en la cabeza de su osito, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a esos chicos sobreactuar, a ver a Fargan correr por todos lados imitando a Rubius y a Lolito meter cizaña. Willy seguía en pie, de brazos cruzados, riéndose de Rubius, y Mangel… el corazón se le saltó a la garganta, estaba con ella, mirándola, tomando una de sus galletas.

Rezó, porque no pudo apartar la mirada de él, el miedo la paralizaba, quería esconderse detrás de Rubius, encontrar la salvación en sus brazos, hacerse pequeña e invisible, huir. Sintió unas fuertes manos rodeando delicadamente su cintura, bajándola de la silla, apartándola de allí. Su osito estaba lejos, gritando y agitándose enfadado con la nada y ella caminaba, llevada por una fuerza invisible, hacia donde estaba Willy. Este, sin apenas moverse, abrió la puerta a su lado dejándola pasar a ella y a ese algo que la tomaba de la mano y la se llevó a través del ascensor, y del resto de puertas abiertas, hacia el exterior.

Bajo el cielo Nieves rió, lo hizo porque estaba a salvo, lo hizo para acompañar a la risa traviesa que se la llevaba lejos, lo hizo porque sabía que estaba segura, porque Vegetta, disfrutaba de asustar a Rubius llevándosela lejos para mostrarle cosas que hacían enfadar al oso. Vegetta se puso la armadura y por fin pudo verlo, le devolvió la sonrisa a esa mirada amatista traviesa.  
-¡¿NIEVES?! ¡¡¡¡¡VEGETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
El grito de Rubius los hizo reír a ambos, corriendo alrededor del árbol de Willy huyendo del oso que había sacado la espada, por lo que Vegetta la soltó y se desequipó para retomar su invisibilidad, volviendo a producirse esa batalla absurda de Rubius contra la nada, que reía y se burlaba.

Todos reían. Todos se reían de él y con él, lo animaban a matar a Vegetta, a veces lo animaban simplemente a hacer más el ridículo. Eran una familia, la familia de su osito. Y él irradiaba felicidad, ella, admiración de esa felicidad. Pero esa felicidad no era suya, ella no era capaz de provocar algo así en su osito, aquella felicidad,

LE PERTENECÍA A VEGETTA.

Los días se volvieron más tristes con ese otro significado, con esa verdad. Poco a poco su osito pasaba más y más tiempo con el de los ojos morados, poco a poco las promesas de Rubius, plasmadas en un anillo, dejaron de brillar de la misma forma en la que ese oro se apagaba.

SE QUEDABA SOLA.

Hasta aquel día, tras varios de soledad, solo compartida con los zombies al otro lado de los cristales del aquel frío hogar, cuando las puertas de casa se abrieron. Acudió emocionada a recibir al sol de su vida, pero allí solo estaba la mirada gris, opacada tras el humo de un cigarro. No hubo palabras, no hubo gestos, ni expresiones que delataran el por qué de que su vientre doliera, el por qué se fue su respiración, el por qué sintió su abdomen cálido y frío a la vez, por qué dejó de sentir.

Cayó al suelo, oyó gritos fuera de la casa mientras Mangel simplemente se iba.

Cerró los ojos.

Una voz que adoraba la llamaba intentando recuperarla de la oscuridad, abrió los ojos y su osito estaba allí, sosteniéndola, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al menos pudo ser feliz una última vez, tocar con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su amor y alimentarse del calor de su piel, antes de olvidarlo, pronunciando su más valioso secreto en el último instante, algo que había guardado para ella, para él.

-Rubius...

Rubius lloró aquella noche, rodeado de escarcha, abrazado a un panzón muñeco de nieve, que lo consolaba abrazándolo con un par de ramitas secas.

Y aún así él cuido de su cuerpo rechoncho y frío, con toda esperanza perdida, aunque para ella él era cada vez más borroso, diluyéndose en sus memorias de hielo, desapareciendo, él siguió a su lado. Fue la fe en que él la amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que ella hubiera creído, lo que evitó que su corazón se disolviera en la nieve de sus entrañas.

Ya solo a veces podía escucharlo, gritándola que era su niña, que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que volvería, y por algún motivo también escuchaba gritos de “¡¡Cuidao con el agua Nieves!!”

En el centro de una dolorosa luz, se la presentó una figura borrosa e indefinida, que la tomó de las ramitas secas y al instante estas se tornaron hermosas manos de doncella, sostenidas por aquel ser oscuro, que con una gentileza diabólica, colocó en su mano un anillo, uno que era el suyo. Un sonido profundo y abismal, se hizo palabra en su corazón.  
Yo Mawu, acepto esta ofrenda.  
Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, y Rubius corría hacia ella, tropezándose en el suelo, lleno de lágrimas, abrazándola aún más fuerte que la primera vez, aún más feliz. Ella le sonrió, le respondió, le consoló, y le dio las gracias, por estar siempre ahí, por siempre volver a ella. Hasta que él se lo robaba.

PERO YA NUNCA MÁS.

Ahora, en aquel lejano lugar perdido de la mano de los Dioses, él estaba de rodillas ante ella, con los brazos extendidos, encadenados a las negras paredes, completamente humillado, derrotado.

No así la mirada amatista, ardiente de ira que levantó hacia ella, mostrándole en sus pequeñas manos el cristal de sus Dioses corrompido por la oscuridad.

RUBIUS, VOLVERÍA A ELLA, COMO SIEMPRE.


	25. Errores

Lobo Plateado estaba a su lado, sentado, sin entender por qué Rubius seguía en el frío suelo en mitad de la noche, mirando a la oscuridad por donde se habían alejado los otros. Más de una vez tuvo que gruñir para espantar a algún mob, pero incluso para un lobo como él, era lógico alejarse del peligro que estaban corriendo allí indefensos, así que agitó a Rubius, lo mordió, hizo de todo hasta hacerlo despertar, hasta que el chico se puso en pie y pudo arrastrarlo mordiendo su armadura, hasta casa. Era un buen lobo, seguía las órdenes de su amo.

Rubius despertó del caótico hilo de sus pensamientos, gracias a los pasos que el lobo le obligó a dar, pero no se dió cuenta de a donde era llevado hasta que tuvo la luz del faro cegándole los ojos por un breve instante. Sintió su corazón arruinarse, eso no era lo que había planeado, él no tenía que volver así. En su mente su vuelta había sido triunfal y romántica, no arrastrada y lastimera, a punto de romper en llanto o de borrar de la faz de la tierra el árbol más grande de Karmaland.

Lobo Plateado se le adelantó entrando por un costado de la muralla de abajo, y él cruzó la puerta, intacta para variar, con tal de ponerse a salvo de los mobs de la noche. Allí dentro, se desvistió del traje de la hermandad y miró hacia arriba. Quizá no era tan malo ir a ver a Vegetta, él siempre sabía qué hacer, él podría arreglarlo, le harían juntos una jugarreta a Willy con la que se olvidaría del tema de Lobo Nocturno, o podrían discutir y reír toda la noche y así olvidar todo lo ocurrido por un rato, como hacían siempre.

Mientras el lobo subía a la carrera por las interminables escaleras hacia la plataforma flotante, Rubius tomó el ascensor, para su sorpresa, el lobo lo alcanzó en el faro mismo, dejó una caricia en su peluda cabeza recordando a tiempo que las torretas estaban activadas, ya que al salir de allí esa tarde, terminó cayendo al mar, lo que fue una suerte.  
-¡¡¡VEGETTAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡VEGETITAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Detrás de él en el interior del faro, el lobo trazaba círculos oliendo todo el suelo sin llegar a ninguna parte, una y otra vez, más y más círculos, de forma tan nerviosa que Rubius tuvo que dejar de mirarlo. Gritó otra vez, más fuerte. Era imposible que el loco insomne estuviera dormido a esas horas. Tomó el cristal para llamarlo a través del chat y vio el mensaje de Vegetta llamando a Willy. Suspiró.

Era normal, eran los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros y los mejores ex, si es que seguían siendo ex. Las orejitas de oso se aplastaron tristes con aquel pensamiento, pero lo apagó rápido. Si Vegetta estaba con Willy, todo estaba bien, él lo calmaría. Mañana hasta podría volver a respirar.  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué hago contigo chico?  
Lobo Plateado seguía buscando un rastro en el suelo del faro, intentó forzarlo a seguirlo pero el lobo se plantó en el suelo, negándose a moverse con un gruñido de advertencia.  
-¡¡Venga ya!! Si te dejo aquí y te pasa algo Vegetta me mata, te vienes conmigo pedazo de bobo -sacó una rienda y la envolvió en el cuello del lobo, tuvo que tirar con todas sus fuerzas para sacar al inmenso bicho de allí mientras lloriqueaba- ¿No ves que no tengo armadura? Necesito que vengas conmigo y me defiendas en el camino, ¡Vamos, ven! Te presentaré a Coringa, pero ojito con lo que le haces que te vigilo, nada de hentai.

El lobo terminó cediendo, entre lamentos y sin dejar de mirar atrás.

\-------------------------------------------------

-¡Bueeeeeeeeeeenos días parejita!  
La voz de Alexby era adorable, aún más en ese tono de burla, pero no tras una noche de incómoda cama y gritos acusatorios. Auron y Luzu se levantaron, no de muy buena gana, mientras Alexby reía con el sentimiento opuesto.  
-Mira Fargan mira, ahí juntitos en la cama, apretaditos.  
-¡Pero que cara de felicidad tiene Huesitos! ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo, pillines?  
Las risas de los dos trajeados de policía los terminó de despertar de muy mal humor.  
-¡Fargan!  
-¡Luzu!   
Fargan se hizo el gracioso como siempre, a pesar de que Luzu iba hacia ellos como una fiera.  
-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya sopa de veneno! -agarró los barrotes estrujándolos en sus manos- Ya nos estáis sacando de aquí.  
-¡Pero bueno! Me acusas A MI ¿de qué? EVIL-Luzu, de qué. Si soy un ser de luz. ¡Y encima con amenazas a un agente de la ley! Lo has oído Alexby, lo has oído, terrible.  
-Alto y claro Fargan. Amenazar a un agente de la ley, así no Evil-Luzu, así no.  
-Sois todos unas sopas de veneno.  
-Fargan, te voy a quemar hasta las plumas de la cabeza, sacadnos de aquí ya.  
-¡Otro, Alexby! Delincuentes.  
-Si es que Auron es el peor de todos macho.  
-¡¡Mano derecha!!  
-¡¡Lolo!! ¡¡Mira lo que me hacen!! ¡¡Esto es acoso policial!!  
Lolito y Mangel se unieron a los policías.  
-Algo habrás hecho -rio el pelirrojo.  
-Quemar Karmaland Loli -le ilustró Alexby.  
-¡Pero Auron! -Lolito moría de risa.  
-Yo no fui Lolito, puedes creerme.  
-¡¡Auron!! ¡Que yo os ví con mis propios ojos! ¡Que estaba allí os vi prender fuego con flechas! -gritó Alexby.  
-¡Qué yo no fui agente! -se quejó Auron.  
-¡¡Entonces quién a ver!!  
-¡¡Fue Luzu!!  
-¡¡¿AURON?!! -el gritó indignado de Luzu fue ignorado por el aludido.  
-¡¡Yo te creó mano derecha!!  
-¡¡Tú siempre serás mi alcalde Lolito!! -se tomaron de las manos a través de las rejas mientras Auron fingía llorar.  
-Sopas de veneno -se quejó Luzu bufando en bajo.  
-Pero bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí? -la animada y alegre voz anunció la llegada de Willy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como un santo.  
-¡Aquí llega el peor de todos! ¡Willy! rata asquerosa -Luzu no daba a basto entre tanto drama barato.  
-Luzu y Auron prendieron fuego a Karmaland anoche -le aclaró Mangel.  
-¿Y eso? -el albino no hacía más que reírse.  
-Evil-Luzu y su putita, Willy -se rió Fargan.  
-¡¡Sácame!! ¡Sácame y repite eso pollo alopécico! ¡A ver si te atreves a decirmelo a la cara puerco!  
-¿Por eso Merlon nos ha citado aquí? -preguntó el albino, ignorando la bronca entre Fargan y Auron.  
-Si… otra vez a buscar más materiales y reconstruir Karmaland, ¿Es que no podéis estaros quietos un poco? ¡¡Que tengo una vida y un hijo que ya ni veo!! -Alexby no podía más.  
-Pues verás cuando llegue el Vegetta, Auron va a estar encerrado dos años por lo menos -se rio Lolito.  
-¿Ya solo faltan él y Rubius no? -Alex.  
-La calva tóxica estará en la cama todavía.  
-No, aquí viene -Mangel fue el primero en verlo llegar.  
Rubius se acercó con andares de zombie hasta caer en los hombros de Mangel.  
-¿Cuándo vais a hacer una reunión a una hora normal?  
-¿Entonces solo falta Vegetta? Será la primera vez que llegue el último, ¿Por fin se habrá matado con tanta escalera?  
La pregunta de Fargan alarmó a Rubius y Willy que se miraron durante un instante con miedo en los ojos, y una pregunta que no pudieron responderse, porque no pudieron soportar mirarse. Cada uno había pensado que el de ojos morados estaba con el contrario, un sudor frío los enfermó a ambos. En sus pequeñas cabezas, se hicieron la misma idea: ir inmediatamente a casa de Vegetta.  
-¡¡Merlon!! -la alegre voz de Alex presentó al entrañable abuelo que se les acercaba sonriendo, hasta mirar a los dos presos, quienes escondieron la mirada en el suelo.  
-Buenos días héroes -los miró a todos y cada uno, como un padre debería mirar a sus hijos- Parece que Vegetta aún no ha llegado. Bueno, nunca ha llegado tarde, seguro tendrá un buen motivo… Mejor vamos empezando. Héroes Luzu y Auron. Su comportamiento ha sido deplorable. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de volver de la muerte y ayudar en la extinción del fuego, pero ninguna excusa es válida para lo que sucedió anoche. Espero que estén arrepentidos y dispuestos a compensar a Karmaland por sus actos.  
-Si Merlon -dijeron los dos presos al mismo tiempo, como los mejores niños buenos del mundo.  
-Calvo.  
-¡Auron! -Luzu le dio un codazo en las costillas, por suerte nadie los oyó.  
-Héroe Alexby, ¿Puede ser tan amable de sacar de la cárcel a Luzu y Auron?  
-¡Pooooooor supuesto Merlon!  
-En cuanto a la reconstrucción de Karmaland…  
-Esto… viejo, perdón por interrumpirte, pero algo le pasa a mi dispositivo.  
Alexby mostró su cristal ante todos, su brillo translucido se había corrompido por una sombra negra que invadía su interior. Todos comprobaron los suyos con el mismo hallazgo.

La cara de Merlon fue la expresión misma del terror.


	26. Tú no

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!  
Alexby le entregó su dispositivo a Merlon para que lo examinarse, ante la inquieta mirada de todos los héroes. Tras un buen rato de análisis por parte del anciano, al fin les informó.  
-Esto es muy grave jóvenes héroes. Un dios extraño ha contaminado el regalo de los Dioses de Karmaland. Un Dios oscuro.  
Al unísono y en absoluto silencio, ni ensayado, todos miraron a Luzu, que saltó levantando las manos en inocencia con cara de agobio.  
-Yo no he sido esta vez, lo juro. No hago pactos con Dioses oscuros desde lo del dispositivo de Auron.  
-¿Nos fiamos? -Fargan no perdía el humor nunca.  
-¡Luzu ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo! Y anoche los cristales estaban tan transparentes como siempre. Ni se os ocurra culparlo a él, gorrinos.  
-Esta vez parece grave, ¿Que hacemos Merlon? -Alexby recobró su cristal de manos del viejo.  
-Joven Rubius, por favor, intente pedirle a los Dioses que liberen a Luzu y Auron. Podría ser peligroso usar los dispositivos.  
-Si, eso, y de paso les preguntas que qué mierdas están haciendo.  
-¡Loli! -Alexby era demasiado formal en presencia de Merlon.  
-¡¡DIOSES!! ¡¡SOY YO OTRA VEZ!!  
-¿Y podría ser en voz baja? -Fargan.  
-¡¡Cállate un mes!! ¡¡¿Quién es el cura aquí?!!  
-Parece que todo funciona bien -Mangel probaba a retirar y guardar objetos en su inventario.  
-El chat no, ¿Habéis probado? -Auron escribía letras sin sentido dando a enviar continuamente.  
Todos intentaron, acompañados de los gritos de Rubius mientras hablaba con los Dioses. Las letras que tecleaban en el holograma de sus cristales aparecían emborronadas en el chat y luego desaparecían deshaciéndose en la nada.

Willy no escribía, era el único que solo miraba la pantalla, el mapa parecía confuso, y los tags de sus compañeros estaban invertidos, el de Vegetta ni aparecía. Si Luzu no había sido, y tenía que ser verdad, porque no habría podido salir de la cárcel para ir hasta su altar de venganza, y el último mensaje enviado había sido el de Vegetta, que él mismo ignoró, lo que fuera que ocurrió, podría tener que ver con Vegetta. Miró a Rubius de reojo, quien seguía gritando al cielo a pleno pulmón ajeno a sus compañeros, hasta que cansado de gritar se volvió hacia ellos.

No podía ser. Era imposible. De ninguna manera iba a pensar así de Rubius.

ÉL NO.

-Los Dioses quieren que os quedéis en la cárcel -se rio el oso, aunque incluso él notaba rara la ausencia de respuesta, intentaba ocultar su preocupación, puede que estuvieran enfadados con él.  
-¡No pienso quedarme aquí! ¡Ni hablar puercos! -sacó el pico, todos comenzaron a gritar a Auron que no lo hiciera- Aparta mi niño, que de aquí salimos.  
-¡Pero Auron que haces loco! Alexby saltó sobre los barrotes para pararlo- que son bloques prote….

No debía ocurrir, pero fue lo que pasó, el lugar donde Auron clavó el pico cayó como un trozo de material cualquiera. Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que comenzaron los gritos otra vez, está, culpando a Auron de alguna ilegalidad mientras seguía picando para salir de la prisión.

-Chavales escuchadme.  
La voz de Willy se hizo oír por encima de las demás, al mismo tiempo, Luzu, Auron y Rubius se unían al resto de sus compañeros.  
-Algo está ocurriendo aquí. El no poder comunicarnos entre nosotros puede ser un problema, sobre todo si vamos a enfrentarnos a otro dios, no puede pillarnos desprevenidos. Vamos a tomarnoslo como una amenaza y a estar preparados, nadie se va a quedar solo. Auron, tu casa está demasiado lejos, te quedarás en la casa de Luzu. Alexby, tu iras con Fargan, entre los dos cubrireis el flanco de Auron. Lolito y Mangel, os quedaréis en casa de Rubius, todos sois novatos pero su casa es de las más seguras.  
-¡¿Quién ha nombrado jefe a Willy?!  
-Lolito, no soy ningún jefe, expongo lo obvio.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Willy -se apresuró Luzu- es lo más razonable sin saber lo que está pasando y no podemos descuidar el proteger los límites de Karmaland. Podemos recoger lo necesario de las otras casas, las mascotas y provisiones antes de acomodarnos.  
-¿Por qué yo con Fargan?  
-Como que no te gusta ratón.  
-Porque tú eres uno de los veteranos y Fargan sigue siendo un novato -aclaró Willy.  
-Te haré de cenar todos los días Alexby, -la sonrisa de depredador de Fargan era enorme- todos-los-días.  
Alexby le miraba fijamente, muy muy tenso, gracias al casco nadie podía ver que estaba como un tomate.  
-Me huele a gorrinos.  
Como siempre, Lolito se rió de la broma de Auron, entendiendo la indirecta.  
-¿Celoso Auron? -Fargan desbordó toda su coquetería para él.  
-Chicos, deberíamos tomar las armas más chetas y sacarlas del inventario, por si va a peor.  
-Buena idea Mangel.  
Rubius se acercó disimulado a su mejor amigo, susurrándole algo en el oído que Lolito intentó escuchar. El de gafas asintió seriamente y el oso se alejó furtivo, sin llamar la atención de nadie.  
-Merlon, estaría bien que intentaras escuchar si los Dioses te dicen algo.  
En ese momento Willy pudo ver a Rubius alejarse en dirección de la casa de Vegetta, tuvo que resoplar enfadado, acababa de decirles a todos que no se quedasen solos y como no, el oso no perdía el tiempo, en hacer todo lo contrario.

Rubius No había corrido tanto en su vida, ni siendo perseguido por una horda de mobs, pero podría seguir corriendo más y más rápido, igual era culpa de la adrenalina, de saber que algo iba realmente mal, de saber que todo su mundo podía estar yéndose a la mierda, saltó la primera muralla de casa de Vegetta encontrándose con el aldeano que Merlon había enviado, y que por su mirada negando supo que Vegetta no había aparecido. Entró en el ascensor casi a punto de pasárselo de largo, y subió hasta la casa principal. Allí gritó el nombre del omega, aún más fuerte que la noche anterior, e igual que aquella vez, no tuvo respuesta.

Miró por todos lados, la muralla estaba intacta, las torretas activadas, igual que lo estaban las veces anteriores, no había sangre ni señales de peleas con mobs, el dispositivo no mostraba el tag del de ojos morados ni había marcado ningún otro aviso después de su mensaje para Willy, empezaba a desesperarse, hasta que algo llamó su atención al volver la vista al interior del faro. Había algo tirado en el suelo, se acercó desconfiado a tomarlo. Se trataba de un taser, no uno cualquiera, Willy los había shockeado con ese mismo aparato a todos. Pero no podía ser, él estuvo allí esa noche y no había nada en el suelo, lo hubiera visto porque Lobo Plateado no dejaba de buscar un rastro allí mismo, y en ese momento no había nada.

Tembló, se sintió el ser más miserable del universo. Lobo Plateado se lo había estado diciendo. Algo le había sucedido a Vegetta en ese mismo lugar.  
-Teníamos que haberlo marcado, nuestro omega.  
Últimamente coincidía demasiado con su oso, estaba desquiciado, rugiendo en su interior, loco de ira y también compartía ese sentimiento. Sus ojos toparon con Willy, hablando con el aldeano en la parte de abajo. Miró el taser. No, Willy no haría eso, no a Vegetta, tampoco tuvo tanto tiempo desde que se separaron hasta que Rubius llegó a la fortaleza. Aunque tampoco recordaba cuánto tiempo había gastado compadeciéndose como un tonto en mitad del bosque. Oyó el ruido del ascensor, inmediatamente se guardó el taser en su inventario.

NO, WILLY, TÚ NO.

Y al instante, el albino estaba frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos, mirándolo fijamente.  
-Willy.  
Pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que lo miró a él.  
-¿Es que no has oído lo que hemos hablado oso estúpido?  
-¡Pero Vegetta...!  
-Solo nos haces perder el tiempo a todos.  
-Oye, -Rubius se le enfrentó mostrando sus dientes- basta ya de hablarme así…  
-O qué. ¿Iras llorando a Lobo Nocturno? Vegetta no está aquí para justificar tus tonterías.  
La mirada de Willy... lo supo, él sabía lo de Lobo Nocturno, pero aun así...  
-Willy… ¿Tú no… tú no le harías nada a Vegetta?  
La expresión de Willy era la de siempre, fría, calmada, angelical, absolutamente neutra.  
-¿Importa lo que yo diga?  
Willy se encaró a las torretas de Vegetta.  
-¡Espera Willy loco!  
Como un maestro, corrió directo a la puerta, esquivó cada bala como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Solo había visto esquivar disparos de torretas a Vegetta, mientras se reía y chuleaba, pero Willy, fue limpio, robótico, una exhibición de baile del que no puedes apartar la vista. Rubius lo miraba embobado hasta que sacó el pico y rompió la muralla de Vegetta.  
-Quédate ahí.  
-¡Ni hablar Willy! ¡Yo he llegado primero!  
Tomó aire, sabía que iba a doler porque él no podría esquivar las balas de todas aquellas torretas y corrió tanto como pudo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en evitar balazos. Un golpe, luego otro, con el siguiente cayó al suelo, de no ser porque Willy se lanzó a cubrirlo con un escudo todo hubiera sido muy distinto. Rubius agarró al albino de la cintura, sacando otro escudo para cubrirle la espalda y así llegar ambos al punto ciego de las torretas, allí el oso respiró y se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte del beta.  
-¡Willy cabrón!  
Se rascó el golpe que más dolió, el de Willy.  
-Imposible que te quedes más tonto. Quédate aquí si no quieres ganarte otro golpe.  
Con las manos en los bolsillos y aire casual, Willy lo dejó sentado en el suelo mientras iba hacia la mansión. Rubius se frotaba la cabeza lanzándole una horrible mirada que el albino jamás vería.

La casa estaba iluminada como si su dueño estuviera presente, pero el gato que protegía el hogar de los creepers, corrió a recibir a Willy de inmediato, frotándose en sus piernas. Willy exhaló aire abatido. Era claro que Vegetta llevaba tiempo ausente, el suficiente como para que su mascota le pidiera comida a él. Alimentó al agradecido animal y comenzó a explorar la casa en busca de otras respuestas. Nadie había usado la cocina después de que ellos comieran antes de ir a reconstruir el ayuntamiento, así que Vegetta no había vuelto a casa en ningún momento tras aquello, algo que solo confirmaba sus sospechas sobre Lobo Nocturno, pero ahora, no venía buscando pruebas de que su ex por fin había sacado una idea traviesa de él.

Subió a la habitación. Si en algún momento Vegetta hubiera llegado a casa, su obsesión por la perfección y la pulcritud tenían que haberse manifestado en ese lugar antes que en ningún otro, pero no, las sábanas, la cama en sí, la habitación entera, estaba hecha un desastre, tal y como la dejaron. Se quedó allí parado en mitad de la estancia, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, mirando la ropa de la cama revuelta, recordando brevemente cómo habían logrado que quedara así. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, podía oler el aroma de Vegetta aún impregnado en el lugar. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era capaz de percibir el olor de su destinado con tanta claridad siendo un beta, siempre le tranquilizó, era como tener una pieza donde encajar, que le diera sentido a su propia forma, anclándolo a un lugar dentro del puzle.

Y el olor a café llegó fuerte a su garganta, demasiado fuerte, casi tanto como la brusquedad con la que fue arrojado sobre la cama.


	27. ¿Casualidad?

El alfa estaba encima suyo sentándose en su cintura, su mano de negras y largas uñas, extendida en la mitad de sus hombros, aplastándolo contra el colchón.  
-¡Rubius contrólate!  
No hubo ninguna respuesta, la mano de Rubius casi lo acariciaba mientras lo retenía bajo él. Intentó mirar por encima de su hombro.  
-¡ALFA!  
El oso mostró uno de sus caninos gruñendo, sus ojos oscurecidos no le miraban a los suyos. Rubius se veía enorme, casi más grande, intentó levantarse pero fue imposible. Respiró intentando relajarse para pensar. Había estado con Rubius en un celo y ni siquiera en mitad del calor se había comportado de esa forma, algo le ocurría al oso. Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, Rubius le había bajado la cazadora verde hasta los codos y ahora rasgaba el cuello de la camiseta dejando desnudo el hombro del albino.

Sucedió todo muy rápido, antes de que Willy notase la intención, Rubius se había inclinado y clavaba los colmillos en su cuello. El corazón de Willy explotó derramando adrenalina por sus venas.  
-¡RUB!  
Levantó una mano para agarrar como fuera una oreja del oso y apretar, incluso clavar las uñas. Rubius soltó el mordisco apartándose de Willy con un grito de dolor pero sin quitarse de encima.  
-¡Willy!  
Por fin lo soltó. El albino se giró hasta estar cara a cara bajo el pesado oso. La expresión de Rubius no era nada la que se esperaba encontrar, estaba rojo, respiraba rápido, pero su carita era la de un cachorrito que sabe que lo vas a herir. Willy se llevó la mano al hombro para comprobar cómo de profundo había clavado sus dientes y respiró aliviado al notar que apenas había sido la punta de dos de sus caninos. Rubius lo observó con esa carita, preparado para un cachete del beta, que le llegó cuando los nudillos de Willy cayeron sobre su cabeza. El oso se encogió resguardando la cabeza y, sobre todo, sus orejas, bajo sus brazos, esperando otro cachete, pero nada, y Willy seguía ahí, sentado bajo puente que formaban sus piernas. Lo miró asustado, levantando solo la mirada de un ojito. Willy se apoyaba en las manos esperando, con los labios apretados y los ojos fruncidos.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-Me… me dejé llevar por mi oso.  
Los labios de Willy formaban una línea recta y sus ojos prácticamente lo mismo, sus dedos tamborileaban en el colchón, no dijo nada, solo levantó una ceja. El oso lo miraba encogido, cubriéndose aún la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para que Willy no notase que hablar de su oso le había puesto rojo.  
-Rubius…  
El oso bajó los brazos mirando al suelo, hombros caídos y encogiéndose como un niño bueno.

Dos minutos antes.

Rubius veía a Willy entrar en la casa, su figura de largas piernas y espalda de fino adonis, hizo que sus ojos acabasen en el buen trasero que se le veía cuando sus manos estaban en los bolsillos.  
-Marquémoslo, es nuestro, no puede irse, ¡Se va! ¡¿Que haces?!  
-Cállate un mes. Pesado -murmuró para el otro él de sus adentros.  
-Igual que nuestro omega, se va, y tú no haces nada pedazo de inútil. Marquémoslo.  
-¡Vegetta no se ha ido!  
-Si nuestro omega tuviera nuestra marca no podría esconderse.  
-Te digo que no se ha ido.  
Se levantó y caminó detrás de Willy, murmurando aún, para el oso que lo estaba empujando en su camino.  
-¡¡Entonces se han llevado a nuestro omega!! ¡¿Quien se atreve!? -veía a Willy alimentar al gato desde el otro lado de la ventana- Nuestro omega… -su oso se removía inquieto, furioso dentro de él- Nuestro omega -entró en la casa siguiendo a Willy escaleras arriba hasta la habitación- ¿Qué están haciendo con nuestro omega? -tragó saliva- Nos necesita, no le oímos, no tiene nuestra marca. Está pidiendo ayuda, se lo han llevado, a nuestro omega. MARQUEMOS A NUESTRO BETA, NADIE SE LLEVARÁ A NUESTRO BETA.

…

Miró a Willy levantando un poco los ojitos, ¿Cómo mierda iba a decirle aquello? Por suerte Willy debió de cansarse de esperar explicaciones y suspiró a ninguna parte. Pero no era así, Willy leía en Rubius mejor que en nadie, después de todo, se había esforzado en estudiar al oso a conciencia, así que sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tonto alfa. Después de expulsarlo de la Hermandad, después de la desaparición de Vegetta, tenía que sentirse tremendamente abandonado. ¿Intentaba aferrarse a él o reaccionaba al olor de Vegetta presente por toda la habitación?

Mientras el albino se distraía en sus pensamientos, el oso aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su hombro, totalmente visible a través de la camisa rajada. Ver a Willy tan cerca suyo, con la cazadora caída hasta las muñecas y su intento de marca en la piel de su hombro, tuvo que morderse los labios, porque esta vez, su oso no tenía nada que ver con la idea de lo hermoso que se veía con su marca en el cuello. Tímido, ante la posibilidad de otro capón de Willy, extendió lento su mano para intentar tocar la pequeña herida, posando sus garras de uñas negras con suavidad sobre la blanca piel.  
-No es nada, no has llegado a marcarme. Por suerte, oso estúpido.  
-Lo siento…  
Las orejitas de Rubius se encogieron más de lo que ya estaban, la debilidad de Willy, que miró a otro lado sonrojado. Rubius acarició las punciones, temiendo que fueran dolorosas, era la primera vez que su oso hería a alguien, él, que siempre presumía de mayor control que los lobos.  
-Fue peor cuando me clavaste las garras ayer, aún tengo poción de regeneración que me dio Vegetta ¡¿Pero que haces!?  
Su cuerpo tembló, se estremeció cuando la lengua de Rubius pasó sobre su herida, fue a darle un cogotazo pero otra lamida en su hombro provocó en él una corriente que le obligó a sujetarse a la cama. El oso se metió tanto en su papel de alfa protector, que al notar como el cuerpo de Willy flaqueaba, apresó la cintura del albino entre sus garras acercándolo a él.

Willy ni se dio cuenta de que dejó caer la cabeza ofreciéndole el cuello, como olvidando por completo que el alfa acababa de intentar marcarlo en ese mismo lugar que saboreaba. Su mente estaba muy lejos, en algún lugar donde sólo llegaba el olor a café, el dulce de fresa, y la erótica del dolor de la marca en su cuello, reviviéndolo con cada roce abrasador de la lengua del oso, con cada chupetón de entre sus labios, con su oso apretándolo contra él.  
-Rub…  
-Willy~ -el beta reconoció el tono del oso al instante, el tono de voz que le derretía todas las noches que pasaban juntos, Rubius le dejó un beso delicado, pero húmedo, en la yugular, bajo la oreja- gírate.  
Cruzaron miradas de deseo por un segundo, respirando el calor de aliento del otro. Y Willy le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza usando los nudillos.  
-¡WILLYYY!  
Otra vez el oso terminó hecho una bola con las manos cubriéndose del albino, encogido como un cachorrito.  
-¡¿Rabis?!  
La pareja miró hacia la puerta, la voz venía del piso de abajo.  
-¿Luzu? -dijeron al unísono.  
Willy tiró a Rubius al suelo y empezó a amontonar las sábanas de la cama para esconderlas. El oso bajó corriendo encontrándose a Luzu y Auron inspeccionando el lugar.  
-¡Ah, Rabis! Me pareció escucharte ¿Todo bien? ¿Vegetta?  
Rubius bajó la mirada, negando, aún con la cara bastante ruborizada.  
-Parece que no volvió de cuando estuvo con vosotros en el ayuntamiento.  
Auron se les unió preocupado al oír a Rubius.  
-Luzu, tú lo conoces. ¿Vegetta se iría así sin más?  
Luzu abrió la boca para contestar, pero otra voz, desde la parte superior de las escaleras, lo hizo por él.  
-No. A Vegetta le gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención como para irse sin que nadie lo sepa.  
-¡Willy sopa de veneno!...  
La cara de Luzu se vio rara por un segundo, como si estuviera pensando. Sus ojos se movieron de Willy a Rubius y de Rubius a Willy y el oso entró en pánico. Al girarse para ver al albino vio que Willy se había abrochado la ropa cubriéndose el cuello, no se veía nada, no había forma de que supieran, pero al volver a mirar a Luzu… el castaño tenía estrellitas en los ojos y exudaba corazones. Aquella dulce imagen de mami Luzu hizo al oso sentirse miserable y se encogió como un osezno pequeñito.  
-¡Auronsito! Lolaito y Mangelits tienen que estar preocupados por Rabis, ¿Por qué no lo acompañas a casa y así Willy y yo echamos un vistazo a fondo? -Auron iba a quejarse de hacer de niñera y de ser expulsado, pero Luzu se acercó a él susurrándole cómplice- Y luego me cuentas qué narices a pasado entre estos dos.  
-Entiendo… ¡Vamos calva! Esos dos están solos en tu casa.  
-¿Queee? ¡Ay mi Nieves!  
Rubius salió corriendo y Auron le guiñó un ojo a Luzu haciéndole sonreír antes de marchar.  
Luzu y Willy estaban solos, el albino se reunió con Luzu al pie de las escaleras, miraron en silencio los cuadros de Vegetta.  
-Primero los dispositivos y ahora Vegetta. Deberíamos reunirnos con Alexby, esto no tiene buena pinta.  
-Demasiado extraño si. Si algo me enseñó Vegetta es a no creer en las casualidades. Vamos con él, Luzu.


	28. Si tan solo...

-¿Qué tal si te sacas la polla de Willy de la cabeza y me cuentas…? ¿Calvo? ¡Eh calvo no me jodas!  
-¡Mi Nieveeeeeeeeeees!  
-¡Pero espérame cabrón!  
Llegaron corriendo al muelle del oso encontrando a Lolito y Mangel sentados, tan tranquilamente, en el borde de los tablones de madera.  
-¡Ey! ¿Encontrasteis al Vegetto?  
Rubius y Auron se doblaron sobre sus rodillas para respirar, de todos los héroes de Karmaland, ellos dos eran de los más vagos, no ganarían una competición de resistencia, así que la pareja de “alfas” en el muelle tuvieron que esperar pacientes a que dejaran de ahogarse.  
-No, ¿Y Nieves? ¿Qué la has hecho Mahe?  
Mangel soltó una nube de humo con una clara expresión de “¿en serio, tío?”  
-Lo mismo se la comió el monstruo que tienes ahí arriba cabrón -Mangel sonrió a Lolito por defenderlo.  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEE?!!  
Rubius agarró la espada y saltó sobre el ascensor dispuesto a… Lobo Plateado estaba sentado frente a él, con la lengua fuera y moviendo el rabo como loco.  
-Si es que soy imbécil -el lobo era enorme, algún día le preguntaría a Vegetta de dónde había sacado a semejante criatura, y empezaba a sospechar que el de ojos morados tenía cierto problema con el color de pelo blanco- Escóndete bobo, Auron está aquí.  
De un grácil salto el lobo subió las escaleras, dejando a Rubius con cara de tonto preguntándose si en serio le había entendido.  
-¿Dónde está el bicho? -ya tenía la Saqueadora en la mano.  
-¡¡Guarda eso en mi casa Auron!!  
-¿Entonces ya podemos entrar? -Lolito apareció auto invitándose a subir las escaleras.  
-Rubiuh tío, de donde sacaste a ese perro.  
-Era Coringa, limpiaos los ojos.  
-¿Pero se ha comido a Nieves o no?  
-Nieves… últimamente pasa tiempo a solas en la antigua casa.  
-¿La que explotaste?  
-No idiota, la de madera.  
-Si sabías que Nieves no estaba aquí ¿Por qué mierda me has traído todo el camino corriendo, puerco?  
Rubius puso morritos y empezó a hacer ruidos indescifrables.  
-Mangel, se nos rompió el oso, ¿Cómo se arregla?  
El bueno de Mangel rio encogiéndose de hombros. Rubius, enfadado por no poder bajarlos de la isla a espadazos, decidió que era mejor subir las escaleras para dejarlos atrás.  
-¡Lolito cabrón! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ya?!  
-¿Yo? -la carita dulce y de santo del pelirrojo no tenía precio, y a Mangel, que subía detrás de Rubius, se le cayó la baba- asar el pescado que mi niña y yo conseguimos ¿Qué hacéis vosotros par de impresentables?  
Rubius cayó sentado de mal humor en el primer lugar que encontró, no hizo falta que fuera una silla, le bastó con las escaleras.  
-¿Qué hay de Vegetto? -volvió a preguntar Mangel está vez, todos estaban extrañados por la falta del líder.  
-Hemos estado en su casa, parece que no ha pasado por allí, tampoco vimos que hubiera nada extraño -aclaró Auron.  
-¡Ya! ¡Por qué yo lo guardé no voy a dejarlo ahí para que lo vierais to…! -Rubius se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta- Si es que me gusta ser imbécil.  
-No jodas Rubiuh, ¿Qué hiciste?  
No es que estuviera rodeado de los peores enemigos de Willy, pero tampoco hacían cola por ser sus fans.  
-Habla calva, o te pego.  
El oso miró a los tres chicos que estaban expectantes, casi con miedo en sus caras, pues tenían claro que él no estaba bailando por una buena noticia. Pero aquello ya no se trataba de Willy, era de Vegetta. Abrió el inventario tomando el taser tras varios intentos, el dispositivo cada vez daba más problemas. Dejó el aparato en manos de Auron que se lanzó a inspeccionar, mientras él intentaba recuperar lo más importante de su inventario para no perderlo. Los otros dos chicos se acercaron a Auron que le daba mil vueltas al taser.  
-¿Qué pasa con la mierda esta? -le interrogó Mangel.  
-Estaba en el faro, junto al ascensor -dijo distraído en su tarea de luchar con el dispositivo averiado.  
-¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿No se te ocurrió decírselo a Luzu o Willy? -Auron le habló enfadado como si fuera idiota.  
-¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Porque no estaba ahí cuando Vegetta desapareció!  
-¡Cómo estás seguro de eso, puerco!  
-¡Yo fui a casa de Vegetta solo unos minutos después de que él escribiera el mensaje a Willy! ¡Estuve como un cuarto de hora gritando en el puente esperando que desactivara las putas torretas y ni Vegetta ni eso estaban allí! ¡¡Apareció esta mañana!!  
Mangel tomó el aparato y tras inspeccionarlo, se lo entregó a Lolito, también interesado.  
-Rubiuh, ¿y si Vegetto desapareció después de que tú te fueras?  
-¡No! -cómo explicar que Lobo Plateado lo sabía ya en ese momento- ¡Coringa estuvo muy pesado en el faro! Había algo ahí que le volvió como loco.  
-¿Coringa? -Mangel se extrañó.  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Coringaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Tas bobo o qué?  
-¿Alguien puede saber de quién es este taser?  
Era como que la conversación no fuese con Lolito, que no perdía su dulce y bonita cara que casi era mejor aún, concentrado en el aparato, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos ladeando la cabeza. Pero nadie contestó, así que Lolito los repasó a todos con los ojos esperando que con eso alguien hablara, topándose con qué Rubius desviaba la mirada a todos lados, Lolito sonrió ladino y jugueteó con el taser dándole vueltas en la mano.  
-Esto son marcas de garras, y aquí los únicos que tienen garras sois tú y Fargan, y no sé porqué pero me da en la nariz que si le pregunto a Fargan, él tiene su propio taser bien guardado. Rubius ¿de quién es el taser?  
Lolito daba miedo cuando sonreía así, el oso se encogió más en sí mismo, pero todos le miraban viendo como Lolito había dado en el blanco.  
-¡Él no ha hecho nada vale! ¡Siempre le estáis culpando de todo pero él no ha sido esta vez!  
-De Willy -interrumpió Auron, deduciendo la respuesta obvia al escuchar las palabras de Rubius.  
-No, Willy no chavales, yo estoy en eso con Rubiuh, Willy no le haría nada a su Vegetto.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Los celos son muy jodidos.  
Aquello hizo al oso ponerse en pie y encararse a Auron.  
-¡Cierra esa sucia boca ya mismo!  
-¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que tú y Vegetta no os coméis el morro? Llevas tirándote a Willy, ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco, seis meses? -de fondo se oyó un grito de sorpresa de Mangel, Lolito seguía distraído, con un dedo en su mentón, mirando el taser- Willy se habrá pasado con alguna de sus bromas.  
-Cállate Auron.  
-Creo que Rubius tiene razón -la voz de Lolito congeló el ambiente, todos lo miraron- Está claro que es una trampa, o un mensaje, incluso podría ser de la Hermandad Oscura.  
-Explícate Lolito -la voz grave de Auron pidió lo que todos querían.  
-Puede que Coringa oliera a un extraño en casa de Vegetta así que es posible que Rubius tenga razón con la hora, entre el mensaje de Willy y la llegada de Rubius a su casa -Rubius asintió-. El que lo hizo, por algún motivo, debió volver más tarde a dejar algo que incrimine a Willy.  
Se hizo el silencio, Rubius asentía emocionado a punto de besar al pelirrojo.  
-¡¿VEEES?! ¿¡VEEEEEEEEEES!? ¡Ese es mi alcalde!  
-La Hermandad Oscura no puede ser porque los tres, y la rata nocturna, estaban en Karmaland en aquel momento, a no seeeeeeeeer -Auron miró a Rubius acusadoramente.  
-¡Qué estaba con Fargan en casa de Willy pesado!  
-No no, si yo no digo nada. Gorrino -otra mirada acusadora.  
-¡Cállate un mes!  
-De todas formas, los demás deberían saber esto, puede que así encontremos al Vegetto.  
-Tranquilo puerco, nadie le va ha hacer daño a tu novia. -Auron le dio una buena palmada en la espalda al oso que se escuchó como si hubiera querido matarlo de un golpe, Rubius lo miró mal.  
-¡¿Qué os pasa a todos con decir que Willy y Vegetta son mis novias?!  
-¿Lo vas a seguir negando? Algún día hará calor y tendrá que quitarse la cazadora- Auron movía las cejas de arriba a abajo rápidamente- Seguro que Luzu ya ha hecho su trabajo de mamá y están chillando como colegialas. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a esconder Willy la marca que le has dejado en el cuello, puerco?   
-¿Marca? Rubiuh… tú has marcado… -Mangel ni respiraba.  
A Lolito se le cayó el taser chisporroteando con el golpe del suelo.  
-¡No! -se hizo pequeño otra vez, sus orejitas se hundieron en la misma miseria de la que salieron sus palabras- Él… él me rechazó. ¡Mi oso solo pensaba...!  
-¿Qué? -Mangel, su amigo de toda la vida, reconoció su tono de voz, a punto de llorar.  
Con vergüenza, en un tono muy bajo, Rubius continuó.  
-Qué si marcaba a Willy… yo podría… ¡Si tan solo hubiera marcado a Vegetta cuando mi oso me lo dijo ya lo habríamos encontrado!  
Sus ojos estaban rojos, casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero era ira lo que llenaba su cuerpo. Ira, por ser tan imbécil.


	29. Sonríe

El odio no desaparece con la derrota, si no que lo acrecienta, cuanta más humillación se sufra más abono se vierte al huerto de la venganza. A su debido tiempo, las mentes malvadas florecen, y las perversas dan frutos. Ser expulsados de Karmaland, ser prácticamente aniquilados, no funcionó con ellos, las malas hierbas hay que arrancarlas de raíz, pues tienen la habilidad de resurgir, y cuando eso pasa, lo hacen de forma más virulenta, asfixiando todo a su alrededor. Si, porque el que lo pierde todo una vez, conoce el poder de las segundas oportunidades, y evitará dárselas a sus enemigos.

Relegados a una inmunda cueva, los Rapitorii saboreaban las gotas de la miel del triunfo que les iban cayendo en sus secos labios, todo iba bien. Ellos sabían que el mal tiene muchas caras y se mueve por muchos caminos, los esfuerzos de buscar aliados en todos los rostros y en todos los lugares, dio sus frutos el día que aquella bruja les habló de un ser con más hambre que ellos. Mawu.

Mawu era un dios caído en el olvido, porque fue un dios en otro tiempo generoso y bueno, nunca castigó a nadie y siempre ofreció lo que se le pidió sin necesidad de rogar, eso fue su final, pues terminó entregándose a sí mismo. Las mentes débiles sólo recuerdan los castigos y las ávaras olvidan fácilmente quien les regala lo que creen merecer por derecho. Mawu así cayó en el olvido, y otros Dioses, más caóticos, más egoístas, tomaron su lugar, y donde Mawu fue olvidado, los dioses de Karmaland se alzaron en gloria.

Y entonces, la misma historia de siempre, la que nos enseña que hasta los corazones más puros y bondadosos, pueden corromperse, apretando los botones correctos.

El Cap. Rapitorii observaba a tras luz de las antorchas un cristal invadido por la oscuridad.  
-¿Así que esto es un dispositivo de los Dioses de Karmaland?  
La figura de Nieves se hizo visible a través del cristal. Ella estaba frente a él, acababa de entregarle el cristal corrupto de Vegetta, y tras aquel cráneo con cuernos que cubría su rostro lleno de cicatrices, el Cap. sonreía de oreja a oreja, porque tras la corrupción del primer dispositivo, el del líder de los héroes, caerían los restantes. El principio del fin estaba en sus manos, expuesto con la fragilidad de un simple cristal.  
-Y con esto, ahora, los héroes pronto serán como todos los demás. Mortales. ¿Qué harán cuando se den cuenta? ¿Se esconderán como pollitos entre las plumas de mamá gallina? Espero que no -apretó con rabia en cristal en su palma- porque lo que más deseo es poder ver el terror en sus caras. ¿Qué están haciendo nuestros apreciados héroes, querida sacerdotisa de Mawu?  
Nieves miró al suelo, cohibida.  
-Creo que… -su voz era dulce y débil, tímida- están juntos. Se preparan para un ataque y evitan quedarse solos.  
El Cap. la miró molesto.  
-¿Eso es un problema para la segunda parte del plan? Mawu seguro está impaciente por recibir su pago por romper la conexión de los Dioses con sus héroes, y no debemos hacer esperar a Mawu.  
-Puede… -se encogió con su timidez habitual- puede ser un problema. Si están juntos yo… yo no puedo.  
-Si si ya, no puedes usar tus hechizos. No es tanto problema, ¿Solo hay que dividirlos? ¿No? Tu pequeño plan para culpar al líder de la Hermandad Oscura fracasó, me imagino, de lo contrario ya se habrían matado -Nieves agachó la cabeza- Bueno, tenemos algo mucho más dañino que una duda. Tú -señaló a un rapitorii que hacía guardia- Tráeme una cámara de fotos. Les daremos motivos para perder la cabeza.

Gota tras gota, la poción de debilidad caía sobre su espalda en un repiqueteo que empezaba a trastornarlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo con los brazos extendidos en cruz que el dolor de sus hombros tapaba el que sentía en su costilla rota, en las rodillas contra el suelo, y el que mataba su estómago de hambre. Se esforzaba en respirar bocanada tras bocanada de aire, evitando quedar inconsciente en un lugar así. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ver, oír o sentir, podría trabajar a su favor a la hora de huir, pero estaba siendo lo más insufrible de su vida y eso hacía que no pudiera pensar, ni en qué hacer si Nieves volvía a presentarse en la celda.

No había podido entender nada, Nieves era Nieves, y alguien que no fuera Rubius no la sacaría más de un monosílabo de los labios. Solo se había quedado ahí frente a él, haciendo algo que creía imposible, robarle el dispositivo divino, en cuanto la mujer de hielo sostuvo el cristal entre sus manos, este se tornó oscuro, la misma oscuridad que creyó ver en el rabillo de su ojo entrando en él y perforándole el cerebro con un dolor insufrible. Pero era Vegetta, apretó los dientes y no gritó, o eso fue lo que intentó al principio.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió al fin su monotonía, ya no sabía cuánto llevaba allí dentro, pero sí había contado bien, estaba al borde de comenzar su segundo día y aún no había comido. Pensó que rechazaría lo que fueran a ofrecerle, pero no hizo falta, porque nadie tenía intención de darle de comer, y eso solo hizo que su estómago se encogiera más. Un hombre con cresta y un blanco cráneo cornudo entró seguido de otro enmascarado que se quedó en la puerta.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? El gran líder de los héroes de Karmaland, arrodillado y apaleado como un perro viejo y desechado.  
Los ojos violetas se clavaron en él siguiéndolo con la mirada y una expresión furibunda, el de la cresta tuvo que agacharse para pasar las cadenas que le retenían los brazos y llegar a su espalda, le agarró del pelo y tiró bruscamente hacia atrás y a un lado, acercó su nariz al cuello de Vegetta y absorbió el aire a lo largo de la línea de su hombro y cuello. Vegetta no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza conteniendo el asco. El líder de los rapitori estalló a carcajadas que resonaron en toda la celda.  
-Omega. Patético -arrastró la palabra- Pero interesante.  
Al mismo tiempo que el Cap. decía estas palabras se arrodilló tras el de ojos morados, pasando un brazo por su pecho en un abrazo con el que lo pegó a su cuerpo, acariciando uno de sus pezones jugando con el pelinegro.  
-Estás muerto, cuando me suelte de aquí, tú y todos tus hombres estáis muertos, no va a quedar de vosotros ni el recuerdo.  
-Oh qué valiente, ¿Tienes la cámara? -su hombre asintió enfocando a ambos con el objetivo- Asegúrate de sacarnos guapos.  
El Cap. acarició la nuca de Vegetta sin ningún cariño, deslizando toda la mano por su cuello hasta agarrarlo de la mandíbula con rudeza y tirar de su rostro a un lado, exponiendo su cuello, lo abrazó con más violencia, dejando clavados sus dedos en la carne del pelinegro, pellizcando dolorosamente su pezón.  
El aliento sobre su cuello fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer de terror, hubiera gritado, rogado que no lo hiciera, de no tener pánico puro ahogándolo, congelando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.  
-Sonríe.  
Abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos sobre el cuello expuesto.


	30. El mensaje

-¿Está bien si me tomo una ducha? -miró a su alrededor, nadie le había seguido hasta la habitación, estaba solo- ¿Fargan?

Alexby respiró el aire intentando oler donde estaba el alfa, pero el aroma que captó era el que impregnaba toda la casa, no venía de él. Suspiró resignado al no poder impedir que el híbrido dejase de hacer el idiota un momento, seguramente había aprovechado el pequeño descuido de Alexby para salir corriendo a hacer algo ilegal, o a guardarlo. Se quitó el traje de policía decidido a tomarse esa ducha o hacer lo que le saliera de las pelotas, Fargan no iba a decirle que hacer ni estando de invitado en su casa.

Fue por el reflejo del mármol, que destacó la figura negra en su blanca superficie, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Fingió seguir doblando el uniforme de policía mientras respiraba intentando encontrar algún aroma revelador de identidad o intenciones, pero nada, quién estaba tras él, era como un fantasma. Sin aparentarlo, cubriendo su mano con su cuerpo, tomó la porra del uniforme y tan rápido como él era, se giró golpeando con fuerza a la alta figura detrás suyo.

Un sonoro “clonk” rebotó en las pareces de la habitación, el traje negro, era una armadura chetada. Levantó la vista acobardado, encontrando ante sus ojos una máscara blanca, con una sádica sonrisa roja, que terminaba en unos carrillos enroscados en el mismo color. Los huecos de los ojos eran de un profundo negro, pero las pupilas tras la máscara se movían en esa oscuridad como puntos rojos que lo miraban con demasiada fijación.  
-¿¡Fargan!? ¡Joder macho que me habías asustado y todo!  
El oscuro le agarró con fuerza de las muñecas, reduciéndolo.  
-¿Quien es Fargan? -la voz distorsionada le puso los pelos de punta, al no esperarse ese horrible sonido- ¿Te refieres a tu compañero? ¿El que está abajo desangrándose?  
Alexby rio nervioso.  
-Vale ya Fargan, no tiene gracia la bromita -el oscuro dio un paso hacia él, empujándolo cada vez más hacia atrás- Fargan, vale ya.  
-Fargan no está aquí, yo soy El Minas.  
-¿El Minas? ¿Así que tú eres la rata miserable que va explotando todo Karmaland?  
-Comisario Alexby -se le encaró muy cerca, y pudo ver incluso a través del casco blanco como la intimidación funcionaba- Está siendo muy problemático para la Hermandad Oscura…  
-Fargan, ya, que te reviento -cada vez se veía más empujado.  
-Se me ha ordenado -se acercó mucho a él, susurrándole frente a frente, máscara a máscara- darle una lección, comisario.  
Le dio un fuerte empujón tirándolo hacia atrás, el pequeño se asustó de caer pero aterrizó en la cama, en ese momento se maldijo internamente entre risas nerviosas.  
-Fargan~  
El aludido lo miraba con aquellos puntos rojos que se movían sobre él, realmente la máscara era algo aterrador que le ponía los pelos de punta y más cuando se inclinó sobre él, obligándolo a moverse sobre la cama.  
-Agente Alexby, quítese el casco, o tendré que hacerlo por las malas.  
Alexby volvió a reír, esta vez menos nervioso, pero más alto.  
-Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces, Minas.  
Una de sus manos enguantadas fue a parar a la curva de su cintura, deslizándose en una caricia mientras él se ponía encima de Alexby, abriéndole las piernas para avanzar sobre él. Sus manos ascendían poco a poco, haciendo que la sensación fuera demasiado real, sentía el contacto con una intensidad que le hizo tiritar y suspirar mientras se recostaba en la cama, sin dejar de mirar los dañinos puntos carmesí en los huecos negros de la máscara, la forma fija en la que lo miraban a él, empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta. Había algo, en el traje, en la máscara, no poder oler a Fargan, no poder reconocerlo de ninguna manera, hacía nacer en él una pequeña duda de si realmente era él o se estaba pasando de confiado, y no iba a negar que esa duda, le hizo soltar el primer gemido.  
-¿Que tal se respira ahí dentro comisario Alexby?  
A pesar del modulador de voz reconoció el tono de burla, y es que realmente, bajo el casco, hacía mucho calor, y no se respiraba tan bien como de costumbre. Apretó los labios e intentó controlar la respiración, pero eso solo hizo que su sentido del tacto se volviera aún más intenso.  
-Cállate -se esforzó por decir.  
El oscuro tomó mejor postura sobre él, más cerca, sus frentes a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, haciéndose más aterrador con esa mirada punzante, tanto que Alexby tuvo que mirar a otro lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza, centrándose en respirar despacio, retorciendo la ropa de la cama en su puño. Las manos enguantadas seguían subiendo, con la lentitud precisa, la presión justa, la rodilla del otro presionó en su entrepierna en el mismo instante que dos dedos pellizcaron uno de sus pezones.

Alexby contuvo el gemido y luchó con fuerza para mantener su cuerpo quieto, al sentir como quería arquearse hacia las manos, pero el oscuro vio el pequeño gesto de placer, apretó el pellizco deslizando los dedos sobre él pezón logrando un pequeño gritó bajo el casco.  
-Deje de resistirse comisario.  
Nervioso, casi enfadado, llevó las dos manos a su cabeza arrancándose el casco y dejándolo caer al suelo. Tras eso le envió una mirada furiosa, pero ver la fijeza con la que los puntos rojos se movían por todo su rostro, lo hizo ponerse de un elevado tono rojo, y el modulador dejó que sonara una extraña risa. Se inclinó entonces hacia su cuello, una de las manos abandonó su sensible piel y así apartar la máscara lo justo para dejar a la vista su boca, aunque él no llegara a verlo. Esperó sentir unos labios, que se hicieron desear durante desesperantes segundos en los que las manos volvieron a acariciar su cuerpo y jugar con sus pezones, ya no podía tener las piernas quietas, intentando encogerse ante la excitación del tan esperado roce de labios sobre su cuello, pero lo que sintió, fue el calor y la humedad del roce de su lengua.

Alexby no pudo contener el gemido esta vez, agarrándose a la cama y levantando la barbilla esperando más, tras el ardiente toque de la lengua, tan lento e intenso como el roce de las manos, vino el roce de los dientes. La cabeza de Alexby fue inmediatamente a buscar la imagen de la sonrisa llena de caninos de Fargan y su piel se convirtió en un campo de minas en ese instante. Respirando agitado, centrándose en el tacto de los dientes donde debían colocarse para marcarlo, las manos apresando su cuerpo en una tortura abrasadora que sacaba escalofríos de cada roce en los pezones. Su respiración se agitó, su cabeza dio vueltas buscando más contacto entre sus piernas con las de él y los labios se cerraron lentos sobre su cuello enviándolo a una caída libre desde la más alta cumbre.  
Y el timbre sonó.

Se quedaron congelados sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír, pero no, el timbre volvió a sonar.  
-Noooooooooo~ ¿Pero quién es el puto~?  
-Terrible, Alexby. Terrible. Willy va a tener trabajo en el cementerio.

Luzu y Willy esperaban en la puerta ya un tiempo.  
-Willy… eres una rata.  
-¡Pero bueno Luzu! ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora? -se reía con su carita de niño bueno, se hacía el santo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien porque Luzu se sonreía.  
-¿Con que Alexby con Fargan porque tiene que vigilar al novato, eh?  
La risa de Willy fue la única respuesta que tuvo Luzu.  
-Bien hecho Wilfred.  
-¿Se puede decir que… soy el nuevo cupido de Karmaland?  
-Te falta mucho para quitarme la corona -rio Luzu.  
Se sonrieron justo cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, la cara de Fargan era toda una expresión de fastidio e ira.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí ratones?  
-Necesitamos a Alexby.  
Fargan se resignó lanzándoles una última mirada mortal, les abrió la puerta apartándose para invitarlos a entrar.  
-Hooooooooombre la parejita -los saludo el del casco.  
Luzu recorrió con la mirada al pequeño mientras Willy se acomodaba en el salón.  
-Buenas Alexbo. ¿Qué hacíais para tardar tanto en abrir?  
-A ti te lo vamos a decir Evil-Luzu -intentó bromear Fargan.  
La risilla nerviosa de Alexby fue suficiente respuesta para mami Luzu, que sonrió en entendiendo, más que encantado.  
-Ui ui ui. Aquí algo me huele.... ¿Nada que contar, ratas? -interrumpió Willy.  
Fargan se le acercó, apoyado un codo sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que se sentó el albino.  
-Podemos hablar de por qué hueles más a Rubius que Rubius, ratón.  
En otro momento Fargan se hubiera tragado la sonrisa pícara que le dedicaba, pero se sorprendió al saber que el oso lo había marcado con su olor, y se puso completamente rojo. Algo difícil de ver, a Willy colorado, todos rieron.  
-¿No tienes calor tan abrigado Wilfred?  
Willy miró a Luzu fastidiado. Si no fuera porque Rubius lo había marcado con su aroma nadie se habría fijado en su cazadora abrochada hasta lo más alto del cuello.  
-No es lo que pensáis -iba a negarlo, pero a ese par de tontos y a mamá Luzu no les iba a bastar nada de lo que dijera, se abrió la ropa bajando el cuello, dejando ver las pequeñas heridas- ¿Ahora hablemos en serio? Vegetta a desaparecido y los dispositivos no funcionan, no podemos comunicarnos con los dioses y seguramente no podamos spawnear, ¿Lo habéis pensado?  
Se hizo el silencio, no solo por ver la marca fallida en el cuello de Willy, si no por el golpe de la verdad.  
-Tío, pasas demasiado tiempo con Vegetta, ya hablas igual que él.  
-Alexbitas, ¿has podido examinar los dispositivos?  
-Mmmm si y no -Alexby les mostró su dispositivo, prácticamente negro- Es lo que dice Willy. He intentado entrar en el creativo y usar los comandos de configuración que me dieron los dioses, pero es imposible, no conecta con ellos. Solo he encontrado un mensaje de Heberon que aún no he podido descifrar.  
Luzu se apartó de ellos durante la conversación, buscando refugio en la pared frotándose la marca del cuello.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con descifrar? -preguntó Willy.  
-Pues que no se entiende nada, es un borrón, solo he juntado algunas letras combinando lo que se ve en el dispositivo de Fargan con lo que muestra el mío, y no tiene sentido. Dice: "fantasma" y "espera", no puedo ver más.  
-¿Me lo enseñas? -el albino se acercó a Alexby.  
-¡Si!  
-Luzu -Fargan preocupado al ver a su amigo alejado intentó acercarse, su olor se estaba agriando- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Es Auron… ha ocurrido algo.


	31. Trampa

Rubius forcejeaba con Lobo Plateado, intentaba detener al gran animal, que era el único lobo de casa que no quiso obedecer su orden de estarse quieto. Auron estaba a su lado, luciendo la Saqueadora en su mano, Mangel al otro lado, con una espada apoyada en el hombro y por último Lolito, detrás de ellos, subido aún en el pórtico de la casa, apuntando con un arco realmente tenso. Frente a todos ellos, y el objetivo de todas las miradas, incluso las de Lobo Plateado, estaba un sicario de los rapiitori.  
-Calvo, ¿Le conoces?  
-Más o menos. ¡Bobo tate quieto coño! -tiró con fuerza de Lobo Plateado para atarlo a la valla de casa y evitar que matara al mensajero.  
-Luego nos explicas lo del lobo blanco gigante igualito al de Lobo Nocturno -murmuró Auron mirándolos de reojo.  
-¡Cállate un mes! Esperad aquí, yo hablaré con él.  
-Rubiuh…  
-Lo sé, lo sé Mahe. No os mováis -se acercó al rapiitori desconfiado, lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar- Creíamos haberos dicho que desapareciérais de Karmaland para siempre.  
-Traigo un mensaje de nuestro Capitán. -le tendió un sobre, pero Rubius no hizo movimiento alguno por alcanzarlo.  
-Ya no trabajamos para vosotros. Haber estudiao.  
El rapiitori dejó el sobre en un montón de tierra y se alejó.  
-Deberías echar un vistazo si no queréis arrepentiros más tarde.  
El extraño individuo saltó de la isla flotante. Todos lo vieron caer al agua y alejarse.  
-¿Y ya está? Yo quería sangre -Lolito se asomó al borde para asegurarse de que no había muerto y se iba corriendo- Creo que aun puedo darle -tensó el arco- Que le doy, eh que le doy.  
-Dispara puerco.  
-Lolito déjalo ir, no creemos problemas ¿Qué ha dejado? ¿Una carta?  
Rubius se adelantó a Mangel para tomar el sobre, había sido miembro de la Hermandad pero prefería mantener lo sucedido con los mafiosos al margen de su mejor amigo.  
-¿Ese gorrino tenía muy mala pinta o me lo parecía a mi?  
-Si, que siniestro tío jajajajaja -Lolito no podía dejar de reír.  
-¿Que dice Rubiuh?  
El oso abrió el sobre, dentro había un papel fotográfico doblado, lo primero que vio fue lo que había escrito en la parte blanca.  
“¿Lo echáis de menos?”  
Rubius frunció el ceño leyendo esas palabras, dejó resbalar el pulgar entre las mitades dobladas y extendió la foto.

La imagen lo golpeó como si acabaran de matarlo, el aire le ensordeció con un horrible pitido, el mundo daba vueltas, la cabeza le martilleaba, se sentía a morir. Dejó de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo dejó de existir. Las voces de sus amigos sonaban deformadas, como si él se estuviera ahogando en aquella imagen y su nombre, repetido una y otra vez, apenas atravesará la angustia en la que se hundía.  
-¡Rubiuh!  
Mangel lo agitó con fuerza ya preocupado por lo blanco y medio muerto que se había quedado su oso. El alfa levantó los ojos aterrado hasta su amigo sin saber qué decir, ni saber dónde estaba, le tomó un segundo más volver a respirar. Sus dientes se mostraron en un rugido atronador que los asustó a todos, que dieron un paso atrás por instinto y miedo, Lobo Plateado tiró de la cuerda acurrucándose aterrado junto a la pared. Rubius aplastó la foto en su mano y salió disparado, haciéndose más oso a cada paso que daba.  
-¡Pero Rubiuh loco!  
-¡Espera calvo!  
Auron lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo pero el oso se revolvió hacia él, furioso y enloquecido, estampándolo contra la pared, el pelinegro gritó una blasfemia agarrándose el brazo.  
-¡Pero que mierda le pasa! ¡Mangel agárralo que se pira!  
No hizo falta que Auron se lo gritara, Mangel ya había salido corriendo tras Rubius para no dejarlo solo. Fue Lolito quien se adelantó a tomar la foto caída, tuvo que taparse la boca para detener la arcada, y al ver eso, Auron entendió que había pasado algo realmente grave, no era fácil hacer vomitar a Lolito.  
-Lolito puerco no me asustes, ¿Qué mierda es eso?  
Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se fijaron en él y caminó en su dirección para mostrarle la fotografía. Lo entendió al ver la expresión de absoluto terror, del pánico más puro, en el rostro de Vegetta mientras el líder de los rapiitori marcaba su cuello.

-¡Rubius hijo puta, para, no lo vas a pillar!  
Aunque sabía que si lo haría, cuando su parte animal emergía Rubius se convertía en una máquina de asedio, enorme, inmensamente fuerte, rápido y sobre todo, irracional. Si no lo alcanzaba pronto, perdería a su amigo en el bosque, por suerte el olor que el alfa desprendía en ese estado era único y fácil de seguir, un olor que no se sentía en la nariz, si no con todo tu ser: muerte.

Ya casi lo había encontrado cuando el suelo a sus pies se tiñó de un blanco refulgente, resbaló cayendo al suelo en plancha, si intentaba levantarse, resbalaba y volvía a caer, giró la cabeza al ver una figura moverse y Nieves le devolvió la mirada.

-¡AURON!  
-¿Luzu?  
Los chicos entraron en casa de Rubius en avalancha, Luzu el primero, corriendo hasta su vinculado asustado, dejando una estela de olor irrespirablemente picante, lo agarró nervioso revisando que no tuviera nada peligroso.  
-Por dios Auron ¿estás bien?  
-Si mi niño, solo el hombro fuera de sitio. Lolito ya me lo ha colocado.  
-Soy una buena enfermera ¿verdad Auron?  
-La mejor que tenía disponible Lolito.  
La pareja de cómplices reía haciendo chistes, pero eso no calmó a Luzu.  
-¿Pero qué narices ha pasado? -protestó el castaño.  
-¿Rubius y Mangel? -preguntó Alexby mirando por todos lados.  
-Si eso. Vino un rarito de cojones con una máscara de madera a darle un mensaje. El idiota del calvo ha salido corriendo tras él y Mangel está intentando pararlo.  
Willy y Fargan se adelantaron al oír la descripción de la máscara.  
-¿Qué mensaje Auron? -Fargan fue el más rápido en hablar.  
Lolito y él guardaron silencio, si esos tres veían la foto, el mismo caos podría desatarse allí mismo, pero sin querer, como siempre que intentas asegurarte de que algo sigue en su sitio, miraron hacia la fotografía. Fue Willy el que vio el gesto y se apresuró a tomar el trozo de papel arrugado con Fargan a su espalda. La cara de ambos habló por ellos.  
-¿Donde está Rubius? -la voz de Fargan temblaba, sus manos se apretaron en los hombros de Willy, que estaba totalmente congelado.  
-Ha ido derecho a la trampa, Mangel intenta pararlo. ¡¿Pero es que no habéis entendido que es una puta trampa gorrinos?!  
Gritó a todo pulmón cuando Willy y Fargan salieron disparados, Alexby fue el siguiente en tomar la foto quedándose clavado en el suelo.  
-¿Qué? No…  
-¿Alexba?  
Cuando Luzu se acercó a mirar, Alexby temblaba como una hoja seca y la reacción del alfa no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez Lolito placó a Luzu en el suelo impidiéndole que saliera corriendo.  
-¡Dejad de hacer el loco! ¿No veis que nos están separando? -gritó el pelirrojo aplastando al alfa en el suelo.  
-¡Suéltame Lolito! ¡Suelta!  
-Mi niño -Auron se arrodilló junto a ellos- Es-una-trampa.  
-¡Por eso Auron!  
-Luzu… -Alexby sonaba aterrado- tienen razón. Será mejor esperarlos aquí.

Fargan resbaló en el barro helado ensuciándose hasta los codos.  
-Willy.  
-Lo veo Fargan -sus pies se hundían en el barro.  
-Golems de nieve, el olor de Mangel se separa aquí del de Rubius. Willy…  
El albino apretó los dientes, ¿separarse y cubrir las dos opciones?… no arriesgaría a Fargan de esa forma. Si iban por Mangel, podrían encontrarse en desventaja contra enemigos que tendrán a su amigo de rehén, podrían terminar ellos en la misma situación, si seguían a Rubius, al menos lo pondrían a salvo, Solo había una opción, empezó a correr.  
-¡Willy!  
Ya habría tiempo de que le odiaran un poquito más por eso, pero ahora no era el momento, Rubius estaba cerca. Podía olerle, podía oler su corazón roto ardiendo.

El oso cayó sobre el rapiitori como la bestia encolerizada que era, fue todo un milagro que el pequeño sicario no muriera con el primer puñetazo que solo le rompió el pómulo, después del segundo el hombre se movía como un trapo sin vida cuando Rubius lo levantó de la pechera para darle un tercer golpe.  
-¡Rubius para! -Fargan tuvo que agarrar el brazo del oso con todo el cuerpo para lograr retenerlo- ¡PARA!  
La voz de mando del alfa de más edad surtió efecto sobre el híbrido, sacándolo de la espiral de ira, lo que hizo posible a Fargan apartarlo del rapiitori para que Willy pudiera acercarse a tomarle el pulso.  
-Suéltalo Fargan, está muerto.  
Rubius respiraba entre hipidos y gruñidos de oso.  
-Willy… tienen a Vegetta.  
-Lo sabemos Rubius, lo sabemos.  
Fargan abrazó al oso, sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa.


	32. Staxx

Antes de Karmaland, cuando aún eran unos niños, el día de la presentación fue un día horrible para los más jóvenes. Ese día les llegó a cada uno, al mismo tiempo, como buenos amigos-hermanos que eran, todo lo tenían que hacer juntos. Pero nada fue como ellos imaginaron siempre.  
Luzu, el mayor de todos, se había presentado como alfa un par de años antes, y ahora intentaba consolar a Vegetta y Alexby, derrotados, sentados en el prado en silencio, conteniendo la rabia y la decepción de sí mismos, y mami Luzu esta vez no era suficiente.  
-Venga tíos, seguro que no ha sido tan malo.  
-Eso dices tu Luzu, que no eres un puto omega.  
-¿En serio? ¡¡¿Alexby eres un omega?!! ¡Es fantástico! -la voz emocionada de mami Luzu era más intensa y alegre que el color de las flores- ¿Y tú Vegetoide? ¿Nos lo vas a decir?  
Vegetta apartó la mirada lejos de la sonrisa de Luzu y de los ojos del pequeño amigo sentado a su lado. Resopló enfadado.  
-Por la cara que pone yo diría que no es un alfa como él quería, seguro que es un beta como Willy.  
-¡Eso también está muy bien! ¡Vamos, no es como si hubiera una opción mala! ¿No? -los dos jóvenes le ignoraron- Wilfredo échame una mano.  
Willy estaba frente a ellos, apoyado en un árbol bajo su sombra.  
-Si quieren deprimirse por eso deberías dejarlos Luzu, ya lo entenderán cuando quieran.  
Una risa locamente escandalosa y un grito de guerra, fue el aviso que recibieron antes de que el último miembro del jóven equipo, se les cayera encima, agarrando a Vegetta y a Alexby para abrazarlos con fuerza del cuello, espachurrándolos hasta dejarlos sin aire contra él. El olor de galletas recién hechas lo inundó todo.  
-¡Staco! ¡Para!  
La excéntrica risa solo se hizo más y más fuerte, mientras intentaban librarse de su presa.  
-¡¡A qué vienen esas caras!! Vais a deprimir a Luzu.  
-¿Tú también te has presentado Staxx? -preguntó Luzu emocionadísimo.  
El último de los chicos sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-¡Claro! ¿Crees que iba a dejar a estos tres solos? ¡¡Soy todo un alfa!! ¡Eh chavales! ¿A qué vienen esas caras?  
-Soy un omega -dijo con puchero Alexby- Willy es un beta y Vegetta no quiere hablar.  
-¡Porque aún no me he presentado cabezón!  
-¡Así que es por eso! -Luzu se acercó a Vegetta para intentar darle ánimos- No te preocupes Vegetoide, seguro que pasará pronto.  
-¡Qué más da lo que seáis! ¡Todos vosotros sois y seréis mi harén personal! -aquella fuerte risa podía escucharse al otro lado del planeta.  
-¡Staco quita de encima! -Alexby empezó a apartarlo a puños y patadas pero Staxx reía sin soltarlo.  
-¡No te vas mi pequeño titán!  
-¡¡Que quites!!  
Staxx comenzó a incordiar a los tres chicos a gritos, intentando sacarles una risa que fácilmente logró de Alexby, y poco después de Vegetta, pero la sonrisa del chico de ojos morados era pesada, muy pesada, eso fue lo que le pareció a Willy y es que Vegetta había mentido, claro que se había presentado, lo habían hecho juntos, como todo desde que nacieron.  
-¡¡EH WILLY MIRA!! -la fuerte voz de Staxx le hizo dejar de mirar con pena a su alma gemela para verlos a todos ellos, Staxx agarraba a Vegetta y Alexby aplastándolos bajo él y Luzu los abrazaba a los tres, tirado encima de ellos- ¡¡¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS QUÉ SOMOS?!!  
Willy caminó hasta donde estaban todos para unirse.  
-Sorpréndeme -rio el albino.  
Staxx lo agarró de la camisa y lo tiró bajo él y Luzu, abrazándolo también en el montón de abajo. Los cinco reían, eran felices, lo tenían todo, se tenían a ellos.  
-UNA TARTA DE FRUTAS CON COBERTURA DE CARAMELO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
Las risas estallaron para todos, durante largo rato, hasta que los pulmones dolieron.

Y es que en un mundo donde tu olor debe encajar con el de tu destinado, que ellos juntos sumasen la receta de una deliciosa tarta, debía ser cosa del destino.

Alexby estaba totalmente concentrado en los dispositivos sobre la mesa, pasaba de manipular uno con interés y esperanza a arrojarlo cabreado para tomar el siguiente, y repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.  
-¡¡Esto es inútil!! -señaló los dispositivos con las dos manos abiertas desesperado- ¡Sin el dispositivo de Vegetta no puedo hacer nada! ¡Son solo basura!  
Lobo Plateado estaba agazapado debajo de la mesa, casi sobre los pies de Luzu, escondido del oso junto Coringa, pegado a él. Los lobos se encogieron más al oír a Alexby gritar frustrado.  
-Calma Alexbitas, seguro que hay algo que puedes hacer. Los Dioses no nos dejarían con el culo hay aire.  
-¿Eso crees Luzu? -la voz enfadada del más pequeño hizo sonreír nervioso al mayor- “reparar”, “espera”, “End”, ¿A ti te dicen algo esas palabras? ¡Porque a mi no me dicen nada Luzu! Y ni Merlon ni Rubius consiguen contactar a los Dioses. ¡Estamos solos!  
-Aquí solo hay seis dispositivos -contó Luzu- falta uno ¿Quién es el que no te lo ha dado Alexby?  
El pequeño chistó enfadado, enviando una mirada molesta a Willy de reojo.  
-¡Willfred! ¿Qué tal si dejas a Alexby echar un vistazo a tu cristal?  
Willy apretó su dispositivo encerrado en el puño dentro del bolsillo.

-¡¡¿Pero por qué se lo has dicho Vegetta?!! ¡¡Se supone que nadie debía saberlo!!  
-¿Por qué no pueden saberlo Willy? ¡Además, Staxx ha estado siempre con nosotros! ¿¡Crees que es tan tontito como para no olerse algo!?  
-¡¿Y tú crees que no habrá consecuencias?! ¡Se supone que era un secreto que teníamos llevarnos a la tumba!  
-¡Willy vale ya! ¡Staxx no va a decir nada! Y todos se merecen saberlo ¡Son nuestra familia!  
-Tú y yo somos familia Vegetta.  
-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu pelea con Staxx el otro día? ¿Por qué te dijo que tú y yo no éramos destinados y tenemos que avanzar? -el albino miró al suelo furioso, esquivando esa mirada morada- Por eso se lo conté Willy, deben entender que tú y yo, somos mucho más que destinados -le puso la mano en el hombro- Ahora lo sabe, y lo entiende.  
-Traerá consecuencias Vegetta, recuérdalo.

-¿Willy?  
Luzu lo trajo de vuelta de aquel momento recién fundada Karmaland, sus propias palabras se repetían en su cabeza advirtiéndole de las consecuencias, pero en el fondo, la voz de Vegetta se hacía más fuerte y más cierta. Se sentía absolutamente roto por dentro, nadie en el mundo podía entender lo que Vegetta y él sentían el uno por el otro, bueno, puede que el oso, hundido en la más absoluta desesperación justo a su lado.  
-¡Willy cabrón! ¡Deja de mirarme como un imbécil y ayuda a Alexby! -el oso ardía de rabia.  
Quizás Staxx nunca estuvo equivocado cuando le dijo que nunca sería feliz con Vegetta, por que desde que empezó a conocer al oso gruñón, todo había cambiado.  
Willy avanzó hacia ellos, sacó su cristal dejándolo en la mesa con el resto, era el más corrupto.

-¡Staxx! ¡Vegetta no puede más! Luzu y Alexby han conseguido sacarlo por el portal, solo faltamos tú y yo ¡Tenemos que volver!  
-¡Ya casi lo tengo Willy! Un segundo más.  
-¡Staxx!  
Los huesos se levantaron tras él formando al gigantesco monstruo de antaño, los enderman parecían mirarlo solo a él al unísono y el mundo dejó de tener sonido, sumido en el más absoluto silencio del final.  
-Willy -un susurro diminuto de su boca- no te acerques, eres tú, no Vegetta.  
-Staxx…  
-¡¡VETE WILLY!!

¿Debía confiar?

Volvió a mirar a Rubius, sus ojos estaban rojos, todo él se veía tenso, a punto de venirse abajo con todo. Oía a Lolito llorar lleno de rabia en el sótano, con Auron a su lado. Luzu intentaba sonreír, ser fuerte, pero a veces, las pasadas de su mano sobre sus mejillas decían todo lo contrario. Alexby se enfocaba en su trabajo con los dispositivos de forma que parecía estar matándolos para evitar las lágrimas. Fargan estaba fuera, mirando al horizonte, incapaz de soportar lo que acaban de hacer.

Abandonar a Mangel.

¿Se repetiría todo si confiaba? El oso subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba para alejarse de todo el ambiente envenenado de la casa, del sonido de la tristeza más agria.

-¡Willy para! ¡El portal! ¡Staxx sigue dentro! ¡Para!  
Los gritos de Alexby, podía escucharlos tan hirientes como aquel día. Todos sangrando, Luzu intentando reanimar a Vegetta desplomado en el suelo, Alexby llorando, él destruyendo el portal del End.  
-¡Staxx está muerto Alexby!  
-¡He dicho que pares Willy!  
Ese día, aprendió lo que dolía un puñetazo de Alexby, y lo que dolía enterrar a un hermano.

Mangel no era el primer amigo que dejaba atrás.

Antes de darse cuenta, había caminado hasta Alexby. Se quedó allí quieto, estático, hasta que el pequeño dejó de trabajar, quedándose tan quieto como él, no se miraron.  
-¿Tienes algo que decir Willy?

No podía confiar en que no se repitiera, que no intentarán lo mismo que hizo Staxx. En las consecuencias.

-Lo siento.

Aquella frase cayó en el silencio como una gota de lluvia. Alexby apretó los labios y continuó su trabajo. Luzu intentó ignorar lo que esas palabras hicieron en ellos dos, una disculpa que llevaban tiempo esperando y ahora dolía demasiado. El cristal de Willy latió un segundo en manos de Alexby, enseñando una palabra completa del mensaje que los dioses habían dejado.  
“Staxx.”  
Alexby la miró fijamente, antes de romper en lágrimas.


	33. ¿Lo sabes?

Tenía que hacer algo con aquel olor agrio que venía del piso de arriba, lo estaba destrozando de una forma que no podía soportar, quería poder agarrarse a alguien en un abrazo que no le dejase respirar para no echarse a llorar como estaban haciendo la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero no era justo dejar el papel de pilar de fuerza solo a Luzu y Auron, así que subió las escaleras, haría lo que fuera por Rubius.

El alfa estaba en frente de su ventanal, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos temblorosas sujetando el papel que miraba. Willy quiso quemar esa foto, quemar la casa entera, todo Karmaland, si ello podía eliminar el recuerdo de esa imagen en su cabeza, lo haría, pero ahora todo su ser le gritaba que se centrara en apagar el fuego que ardía frente a él. Delicadamente, intentando no asustar al cachorrito herido, dejó una mano en su hombro, y con la otra, lentamente, apartó las manos del oso hasta llevar la foto que sostenían, a un lugar fuera de su vista.  
-Rubius…  
El alfa lo miró, contenía las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo, sus ojos enrojecidos, sus orejas gachas carentes de vida, lo abrazó como si Willy fuera su tabla de náufrago y empezó a hipar débilmente, aún resistiéndose. Willy respondió al abrazo con otro, usando el calor del oso para curarse el dolor que le hacía querer enloquecer.  
-Vegetta…  
Apretó más a Willy entre sus brazos mirando a la nada, sin poder continuar la frase, respirando fuerte entre dientes para sostener las lágrimas, que de todas formas mojaron sus mejillas. Hubo un silencio, demasiado largo.  
-No… no hay sangre Rubius -la voz de Willy sonó rasposa, pero el oso le escuchó con más atención de la que nunca usó- No lo ha marcado, solo están jugando con nosotros.  
La seriedad, la seguridad con la que hablaba, hizo que Rubius quisiera mirarlo a la cara, necesitaba ver sus ojos poniendo orden a su mundo, esos ojos verdes que eran como mirar la vida del prado más hermoso del mundo.  
-Es verdad, no hay sangre.  
-Si le hicieran algo a Vegetta… si les hacen daño a Vegetta o a Mangel, saben que no nos detendremos. Los buscaremos sea donde sea, los borraremos de la historia, los haremos sufrir de formas que nadie conoce, reduciremos todo lo que aman a cenizas. Inventaremos nuevas formas de tortura si es necesario, pero nos vengaremos. Por eso, no se atreven a hacerle daño a Vegetta, ni le harán daño a Mangel.  
Aquello sacó una triste y forzada sonrisa en el oso.  
-Hacen bien en tenernos miedo ¿eh?  
Willy asintió sonriendo, incluso en esa situación, él era capaz de sonreír como siempre.  
-Son un montón de parguelitas.  
Limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que cruzaban el rostro de Rubius sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron tranquilizándose el uno al otro, entonces Rubius lo miró totalmente serio y decidido.  
-Voy a matarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos Willy.  
-Lo haremos juntos, somos la Hermandad Oscura Rub.  
Le sonrió con aquella enorme sonrisa que escondía el verde de sus ojos, en esa expresión tan angelical como maléfica y Rubius lo besó, dejó que sus labios besaran los de él con todas las ganas y la necesidad que se había guardado, apresando para él la nuca del albino, enredando el sedoso pelo con aquella maravillosa suavidad corriendo entre sus dedos, sus cálidos labios abriéndole paso a su lengua, respirando los jadeos del otro con tal de no separarse, saboreando milimetro a milimetro la piel de sus labios, aferrándose más al abrazo que los estaba salvando. Cuando Willy lo agarró con fuerza de la sudadera empujándolo hacia él, yendo más profundo en su boca, más intenso, el alfa rugió y mostró los dientes interrumpiendo el beso un segundo para golpear al beta contra el cristal, acorralándolo y devorándose mutuamente con el mismo hambre, recuperando el olor a café recién tostado en la casa.

Necesitaron volver a respirar, y lo hicieron enredados en ese fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, refugiándose de un mundo en ruinas.

Notó con inmenso placer que Willy le abrazaba aún más fuerte y respondió con la misma necesidad, oliendo la piel de su cuello, en el mismo sitio en el que sus dientes seguían marcados. Aquel recuerdo hizo que ambos se quedasen quietos, como estatuas, envueltos en pura tensión.

Rubius pensó en besar su piel y hundir dulcemente sus dientes en él, creyendo percibir el permiso en el beta, todo su cuerpo voló en placer con la sola idea de oír a Willy gemir al colocar su marca y por un momento, por un instante, casi lo hace. Lo detuvo el darse cuenta de lo fuerte que Willy se abrazaba, y su emoción cayó en picado al entender el dolor que el beta debía estar sintiendo, intentando ser fuerte para él, cuando su alma gemela estaba demasiado lejos. Y él como un imbécil, pensando en marcar un cuello que, algún día, tendría la marca de Vegetta. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que podría ser parte de ellos dos?

ÉL ERA DE VEGETTA.

-Willy… lo encontraremos. Veg está bien, es Vegetta.  
-... Si.  
Willy se dio por vencido en ese mismo instante.  
Durante ese abrazo pensó en lo que sentiría si Rubius hincase los colmillos y atravesara su piel, su cuerpo se tensó eufórico y dejó su cuello a merced del alfa. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que este pensaba, apretó más sus manos agarrándose a él, esperando, dispuesto a ser marcado. Pudiera ser que no fuera una situación bonita o romántica, ni el mejor momento, pero lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, y entonces notó al oso arrepentirse y le escuchó hablar de Vegetta. Si es que no podía ser más bocazas, estaba claro que la marca que Rubius quería hacer, jamás estaría en su cuello. ¿En qué momento pensó en ser correspondido por alguno de ellos? Por los dos. Rubius nunca lo marcaría.

ÉL ERA DE VEGETTA.

Se miraron a los ojos, respirando una especie de paz nerviosa y dolorida. Una mano acarició el cuello contrario, se aproximaron tanto el uno al otro, que sus frentes casi se rozaban, mirando tímidamente los labios que demandaban ser atendidos.

Quería a quien tenía enfrente, entre sus brazos, tanto como amaba a aquel que hacía que su alma doliera por su ausencia. Amando tanto a quienes dividían su corazón y a la vez lo completaron, no podía ser de otra forma, lo sacrificaría todo de ser necesario para verlos juntos, riendo y completándose, se sacrificaría a sí mismo, porque la persona que tenía frente a él,

ERA DE VEGETTA.

Suavemente, conociendo lo prohibido de lo que estaba haciendo, unió sus labios a los del otro en lo que sabía que sería una última vez, una caricia lenta, más que inocente, donde uno buscaba dejar en los labios del otro todo lo que sentía por él, para despedirse del sentimiento en el que se ahogaba.

-¡Nieves!  
La voz en grito de Alexby desde abajo, los puso sobre aviso. Rompieron la magia justo segundos antes de que la chica terminase de subir las escaleras.  
-¡Nieves!  
Rubius corrió hasta ella abrazándola emocionado. Willy sonrió, la expresión de Rubius, como sanado solo con verla, fue suficiente para sentir algo de alivio.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme! ¡Ay mi niña Nieves!  
Ella sonrió por el abrazo de oso y el feliz zarandeo.  
-Estaba en nuestra casa. Escuché en el pueblo que algo malo ha pasado ¿Estás bien osito?  
Ella lo miraba con tanto amor, tanto cariño, acariciando el rostro del oso de una forma tan dulce, que era normal que el alfa estuviera embobado en ella, feliz y risueño.  
-Ci.  
Esa dulce sonrisa de Nieves... Una descarga golpeó a Willy al recordar. Una avalancha de ideas, dudas, casualidades… No existen las casualidades, ¿Verdad, Vegetta?  
-¡Nieves! -interrumpió Willy- ¿Mucho trabajo en Karmaland? Casi no te hemos visto el pelo.  
Sonreir, pensar, calcular, prever. Ningún movimiento podía ser en falso. No debía sospechar, que él lo sabía. Necesitaba estar al lado de Rubius.  
-¡Si! Época de cosecha -una niña adorable.  
Su último encuentro con ella. Su ausencia cuando nunca antes se separaba de Rubius, pasase lo que pasase. El hielo donde perdieron a Mangel. Ella podía esconder bien al demonio, pero para el señor del mal, ningún demonio era invisible.  
Casual, no debía de verse como algo premeditado, un gesto en apariencia inocente, levantó su mano hasta el hombro de Rubius, palmeándolo como lo haría cualquier amigo, pero al hacerlo, la ropa que cubría su cuello cayó hacia el brazo, despejando brevemente el mordisco del alfa en su cuello.

Los ojos azules de Nieves se volvieron tan fríos como oscuro quedó su rostro. Oh si. Ahí estaba el demonio que Willy buscaba.  
-¡Nieves mi niña! ¿Tas bien? ¿Te traigo agua? ¡Ay mi niña que se me puso mala!  
Ella sonrió a su osito, calmando las nerviosas manos que querían cuidarla, ajeno a todo.  
-Estoy bien, osito. No es nada.  
-Ven, vamos, tienes que comer algo mi niña.  
Rubius se la llevó escaleras abajo mientras una guerra de miradas silenciosa, juzgando intenciones y pensamientos, estallaba entre ella y el albino.


	34. Soy el siguiente

Los chicos agradecieron tener a Nieves entre ellos, parecía una excusa para enfocarse en otro tema y evitar caer más en el llanto fácil. Nadie quería preocupar a Nieves y todos querían utilizarla como distracción. Todos salvo Alexby, incapaz de abandonar su tarea de entender el mensaje que se había perdido en los dispositivos, y así, el único que vio como Willy se reunía con Fargan afuera. Lo que no vio fue, que tras intercambiar un par de palabras, se desvanecieron como las ratas que eran.

Pero no todos estaban dispuestos a fingir que todo iba bien, no cuando Lolito estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperar a su niña. Irrumpió en la planta donde estaban todos los demás, contaminando el aire de un olor asfixiante, con Auron intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero era Lolito quien los miraba asesinándolos con la mirada, no alguien con sentido común.  
-¿Que estáis haciendo cabrones? ¿Mangel ha desaparecido y vosotros estáis aquí celebrándolo comiendo pastel?  
-Lolo tranquilo… -el oso intentó llegar hasta él.  
-¡¡¿TAN POCO TE IMPORTA MANGEL RUBIUS?!! ¡¡SI NO TE IMPORTA TU MEJOR AMIGO IGUAL DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR LO QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A VEGETTA!!  
Las orejas de Rubius se escondieron, se agazaparon, todo él se hizo bolita.  
-Lolaito -Luzu le habló con calma, acercándose a él como si de un animal salvaje y herido se tratase, y pareció funcionar, porque, aunque a Auron lo apartó de un buen empujón, Luzu llegó hasta él- No tenemos por dónde buscar, ¿puedes entender eso?  
-¡Y si nos quedamos aquí dentro como ratas menos Luza! ¡Si el cabrón de Rubius se hubiera controlado y no hubiera matado al hijo puta ese YO LE HABRÍA HECHO HABLAR!  
Rubius se escondió detrás de la mesa aún más, pero esta vez sabiendo que había sido el mayor imbécil del planeta.  
-Tienes razón Loli -Luzu consiguió poner su mano sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, que seguía con la cara congestionada por el odio, pero solo lo miraba a él-. Pero ahora lo que tenemos es el mensaje de los dioses en el dispositivo. Alexby está haciendo lo que puede por arreglar el chat, tus gritos no le ayudan.  
Lolito se calmó al instante, con expresión de pena contuvo las ganas de llorar mirando a Luzu y luego a Alexby.  
-Perdón Lely, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -le dijo arrepentido por los gritos.  
-Solo dejadme tranquilo, esto es imposible.  
-Pero… -la dulce y suave voz de Nieves los interrumpió a todos- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Vegetta y a Mangel?  
Todos desviaron la mirada, era algo que empezaba a doler demasiado para pronunciarlo en voz alta, los hacía sentirse inútiles y demasiado conscientes del peligro que corrían de perderlos para siempre.  
-Vegetta… -Rubius se animó a hablar aunque a penas le salía la voz, era el que estaba a su lado- Vegetta y Mangel han desaparecido, Nieves.  
-¡No han desaparecido! ¡Un cerdo se está llevando a nuestros amigos! ¡Eso es lo que está pasando!  
-Cálmate Lolito -la voz de Auron fue lo suficientemente autoritaria y fuerte como para hacer que el pelirrojo se hiciera bolita en sí mismo- No hay porqué preocupar a la chiquilla.  
-Pero es la verdad. Alguien está haciendo esto. Fargan dijo que la tierra estaba congelada, debe tener un ejército de golems de nieve. Mi niña no se dejaría llevar por unos pocos cerdos. Algo malo le ha sucedido -apartó la mirada apretando la mandíbula, tragándose las lágrimas, abrazándose a sí mismo, Auron le dio ánimo poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para atraerlo hacia él y abrazarlo.  
-Pero si hubiera tantos golems de nieve… ¿No estaría todo cubierto de blanco? -cuestionó Luzu- Quiero decir, Rubius, Nieves, vosotros lo sabéis mejor, ¿los golems no van dejando un camino de nieve que tarda en derretirse?  
Ambos chicos asintieron mirándose el uno al otro, sin entender el punto.  
-Fargan dijo que la tierra estaba “congelada”, no “nevada” -Alexby intervino en la discusión intuyendo por donde iba el pensamiento de Luzu.  
-El gorrino se equivocaría, es casi lo mismo.  
-No Auron, yo creo que no se equivocó. Hubieran hablado de la dirección que tomaba la nieve o hubieran llegado más empapados y fríos. Tampoco hemos visto nieve desde aquí y estamos a bastante altura.  
-Luzu tiene razón -Alexby los miraba con un cristal en cada mano, totalmente convencido de que estaban en algo importante.  
-Voy a buscarlo y que nos lo aclare.  
-Gracias Auronsito.  
-Los golems… -Nieves tomó aire, inflándose de valor para hablarlos- los golems de nieve no pueden congelar, solo crean nieve y no pueden evitarlo. Tiene que ser un objeto.  
-¡Es verdad! ¡eh eh! -Rubius se emocionó al tener algo que decir, por fin- ¿Recordáis los monstruos que llegaron en navidad? ¡Dejaron un ítem con forma de copo que congelaba lo que señalabas!  
-Willy tenía uno -las palabras arrastradas y amenazantes de Lolito les helaron la sangre a todos.  
-¡Eh tíos! -Auron volvió con ellos- las ratas se han pirado.

-¡Willy ratón! ¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?  
-Buscar pistas Fargan. Tu ves mejor en la oscuridad. Dime si ves algo.  
-Veo que nadie ha estado en esta casa desde hace siglos. Bueno, Rubius ha venido hace mucho, aquí están sus huellas.  
Willy revisaba una por una todas las habitaciones de la casa vieja de Rubius, y estaba de acuerdo con Fargan, hacía mucho que nadie vivía allí. No se veía mal, pero el polvo acumulaba una fina capa por todos lados.  
-¿Estás seguro Fargan? ¿No ves las huellas de Nieves?  
-Si ratón si. Y el único olor que hay en la casa es el de Rubius -Willy seguía rebuscando, parecía no hacerle caso después de haberlo arrastrado hasta allí- ¿Sabías que Nieves no huele a nada? Ni siquiera es como un beta, ella no huele a NADA. Huele a nieve -Fargan se sonrió de oreja a oreja por su malisimo chiste-. Puede que se hiciera un café y por eso huele a Rubius.  
-Fargan…  
-Ah, pero me estas escuchando ratón, ¿A dónde vas ahora?  
Willy salió corriendo en dirección a Karmaland, no tenía sentido buscar pistas sobre lo que tramaba Nieves en un lugar en el que ella no había estado, al menos, ahora sabía que mentía. Fargan se apresuró a seguirlo, ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, el búho apenas era capaz de alcanzar al albino, teniendo que sacar sus alas de vez en cuando para tomar atajos y no perderlo, cosa que tuvo que hacer justo frente a la puerta de Merlon.

Willy aporreó la puerta del anciano con insistencia y nerviosismo.  
-Willy, eh Willy macho. Que no son horas y está mayor, córtate un poco.  
Pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento.  
-¡Jóvenes héroes! ¿Más malas noticias?  
-Lo siento Merlon Willy está…  
-Merlon, necesito que me digas donde ha estado trabajando Nieves todo este tiempo.  
Fargan miró mal a Willy por haber interrumpido su intento de disculparse, y aún le miró con más extrañeza sin entender lo que pretendía al preguntar por Nieves.  
-Nieves… ¿la chica golem? No… no sabría deciros héroes. Tendría que mirar o quizás sea una pregunta más adecuada para nuestro alcalde.  
-El molino ¿No ha estado ayudando en el molino?  
Merlon sonrió amable.  
-No, desde luego que no.  
-¿Estás seguro Merlon?  
-Joven Willy, estoy totalmente seguro de ello. Yo mismo superviso los trabajos de la cosecha desde que Lobo Nocturno apareció en Karmaland y el molino es objetivo de la Hermandad Oscura.  
Willy se lo quedó mirando, pensando.  
-Gracias Merlon, perdón por molestarte tan tarde.  
-Espero haber sido de ayuda.  
-Mucha. Vámonos Fargan.  
Se alejaron a paso rápido de casa del anciano.  
-¿Me vas a decir a que ha venido eso Willy?  
-Fargan -Willy se detuvo en seco, apretando los puños, lo miró ardiendo en ira- Si algo me ocurre, ve a por Nieves.  
El búho se echó a reír, nervioso.  
-¿Qué dices ratón?  
-Yo soy el siguiente, Fargan.


	35. No solo un cristal.

Los brazos le dolían tanto que estaba seguro de tener que arrancárselos si alguna vez llegaban a soltarlo de las cadenas. Había intentado ponerse un par de veces en pie, pero la oportuna gota de poción de debilidad, siempre estaba dispuesta a caer sobre su espalda para ponerlo de vuelta en el suelo, de rodillas. Lo único que podía hacer Vegetta, era mantenerse consciente por pura fuerza de voluntad, cuando cada respiración era un triunfo ganado a la misma vida y su mente empezaba a vagar por el delirio de desear su propia muerte.

Ante él, a pocos pasos en el suelo, Nieves, en su última visita totalmente silenciosa, por más que la gritó e incluso rogó, solo había dejado su cristal ahí tirado en el suelo ante él, se veía negro y podrido, totalmente deshecho. Mostró los dientes apretados, chistando furioso.

TODO LO QUE ESE CRISTAL SIGNIFICABA… 

-¡Eh chavales! ¡Mirad lo que ha pensado Alexby!  
Alexby reía avergonzado a su lado.  
-En realidad ha sido idea de Staxx.  
-¡No seas tan modesto enano! -Staxx le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al pequeño.  
-¿Vais a contarnos la gran idea o nos vais a hacer esperar?  
-Vegetta hombre. No tienes paciencia -se burló Staxx.  
Willy se sentaba al lado de Vegetta, estando a punto de tomar la mano del de ojos morados, se sonrieron cómplices. Luzu se sentó cerca de la pareja.  
-Vamos Alexbitas, no nos tengas en tensión.  
Staxx animó a su adorado Alexby con esa sonrisa locamente feliz.  
-Bueno… ¿veis que desde que somos héroes los dioses nos permiten reaparecer después de morir en el último lugar donde hemos dormido? Pero perdemos todo y es una putada ¿no? Y si… ¿Y si pudiéramos cambiar eso? Quiero decir, si pudiéramos hacer una copia de nuestros cuerpos justo antes de morir y poder enviar nuestros espíritus a ese cuerpo... ¡podríamos revivir con todas nuestras pertenencias y en el mismo lugar en el que nos matasen!  
Todos guardaron silencio, intentando entender la locura, Staxx se echó a reír, los dos chicos estaban realmente emocionados. Luzu, Willy y Vegetta intercambiaron miradas.  
-Ya… ¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso tontito? ¿Acaso esperas que los Dioses lo hagan?  
Alexby río con una gran sonrisa mirando a Staxx, quien mostró un cristal.  
-No, solo ayudaran un poco, lo haremos nosotros -rio Staxx.  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! -el grito de Vegetta hizo reír a Willy.  
-Grande Staxx.  
-Dime que no es una broma Staco -Luzu se adelantó hasta ellos.  
-Bueno -Alexby sonó avergonzado pero feliz, tremendamente feliz- por el momento solo he conseguido que funcione como inventario, un comunicador con acceso a un mapa, coordenadas y a un futuro localizador para encontrarnos, un pequeño craft, y un sistema avanzado para usar ropa, herramientas, incluso armaduras y armas de forma casi instantánea.  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEE?!!! Pe… pero… ¡¡Alexbitas!!  
-No puede ser… ¡Alexby! ¡Te has lucido!  
-¡¡Pero Alexby chiqui!!  
Staxx abrazó a Alexby de los hombros apretándolo contra él, riendo orgulloso de su pequeño titán, tremendamente sonrojado ante los piropos de todos sus compañeros.

Ese cristal, era mucho más que un tesoro de los dioses,

ERA UN RECUERDO...

-¡Staxx!  
-¡Buenas Vegetta! ¿Qué necesitas hoy?  
-Nada, soy yo quien viene ayudarte a ti.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas? -se reía socarrón.  
-Creo que sé como hacer funcionar el tema ese de la resurrección.  
-Te escucho Vegettita.

ERA…

-Yo aún no estoy muy seguro de esto.  
-¡Pero hombre Willy no seas un aguafiestas! ¿Y lo feliz que se pondrá Alexby cuando funcione? -la animada voz de Staxx no le daba opción a réplica.  
-No sé yo…  
-Vamos Willy, que no perdemos nada, no seas parguelita.  
Fijó sus ojos morados en los de Willy para sonreírlo, darle ánimos. Ellos dos sujetaban el cristal con el que Alexby trabajaba, pero era Staxx quien copiaba los comandos que Alexby había dejado anotados. De repente, la estruendosa risa de Staxx sonó sin querer detenerse nunca. El cristal brillaba en manos de la pareja, la magia del mundo enroscándose con la vida misma.  
-¡Funciona chavales! Sabía que Alexby no se equivocaba, ¡solo necesitaba cargarlo con magia de resurrección!

ERA TODA UNA HISTORIA…

-¡Eh! ¡Parejita! ¡Sabía que estabais aquí!  
-Hoooombre Staxx.  
Willy y Vegetta le sonrieron al recibirlo.  
-Míralo Willy, viene con alguna locura.  
Staxx sonrió de oreja a oreja, riendo entre dientes.  
-He estado investigando sobre lo que me contaste Vegetta.  
-Te lo dije… -murmuró Willy muy bajo a su novio.  
-No Staxx, ya sé lo que vas a decir, y es un no. Los Dioses lo prohibieron por algo.  
-¡Pero con los nuevos dispositivos somos invencibles! Si lo que me has contado es verdad Vegetta… eso significa que no hay dragón en el End. ¡¡Imaginaos el poder y las riquezas que están allí esperando!! ¡No podéis decir que no! ¡Vamos al End chavales!

… DE LA QUE ARREPENTIRSE.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, el capitán estaba allí parado, se apartó para que los sicarios arrojaran un cuerpo ante él.  
-¡Mangel! -Vegetta se revolvió en las cadenas, intentando tirar de ellas para llegar hasta su amigo- ¡¡Mangel!! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Eh! ¿Mangel? Por favor…  
Su compañero se movió y se permitió volver a respirar.  
-¡¡¿Qué le habéis hecho asquerosos?!!  
-Despediros. Os damos un par de minutos. Para que veáis lo generosos que somos.  
Mangel lo miró cruzando las aterradas miradas, ambos encadenados, escuchando el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose.  
-¡Vegetto! ¡Estas bien! Tío andábamos preocupadísimos. No tienes marca.  
Vegetta apretó los labios entre rabioso y emocionado. Mangel se levantó del suelo con dificultad a causa de los grilletes en sus muñecas.  
-Eres tontisimo macho. ¿Vas a preocuparte por mi cuando tu estás igual?  
Su amigo se acercó para ponerlo en pie empujándolo sobre su hombro y Vegetta contuvo un grito de dolor que pronto se volvió alivio, al notar que sus brazos aún estaban vivos. Mangel lo sujetó para que pudiera mantenerse en pie.  
-¿Qué quieren estos hijos de puta, Vegetta?  
-Nada bueno Mangel. ¿Todos están bien?  
-Preocupados, tú desapareciste y los dispositivos no funcionan. Pero están bien.  
Vegetta se mordió el interior de los labios, pensando.  
-¿Son ellos los que han hecho lo del cristal? -Vegetta asintió a su pregunta- ¿Cómo?  
-Están utilizando a un antiguo dios que existía antes de Karmaland.  
-Otro dios que quiere destruir Karmaland. Vaya puta mierda tío, además esta vez nos han pillado. Podemos morir para siempre Vegetto…  
-No estoy seguro, pero no pinta bien. Mangel…  
Se miraron a la cara, era obvio lo que pensaba decirle, pero su amigo lo detuvo con la mirada.  
-Ni se te ocurra Vegetto.  
-Jijijijijiji. -guardó unos segundos de silencio, antes de volver ha hablar- Ha estado bien mientras duró. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
Se hizo el silencio, la puerta sonó al volver abrirse y Mangel tuvo la repentina necesidad de despedirse también.  
-Y vosotros de la mía.  
Tres hombres agarraron a Mangel llevándoselo de la celda, ambos amigos se gritaron e intentaron alcanzarse a pesar de ser conscientes de la realidad que les imponían las cadenas, Mangel se opuso con uñas y dientes, sin despegar la mirada de su amigo ni abandonar los intentos de alcanzarlo. Vegetta sin embargo, terminó rindiéndose mucho antes, apretando la mandíbula, dejando que por fin las lágrimas llegasen a sus mejillas.  
-Que buen amigo, no piensas decírselo.  
Vegetta miró con odio al líder de los rapiitori.  
-No os va a funcionar. No habéis entendido nada.  
El líder se encogió de hombros.  
-No hace falta entender nada. Pronto Karmaland será destruida por Mawu junto con sus estúpidos dioses, y nosotros gobernaremos todos los mundos gracias a él. Todo es posible, cuando tienes a un dios que lo haga todo por ti.  
-El puede ser un dios… ¡¡Pero yo soy Vegetta!!  
El líder de los rapiitori rió.  
-Sacadlo de aquí, es la hora.


	36. El End

-No os preocupéis tanto, el dragón está muerto, ¡Sus restos nos esperan! JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
-Ya, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Staco? -Alexby se cruzaba de brazos.  
-¡Venga hombre! ¡No es posible que no sepáis lo que pasó aquí antes de Karmaland!  
-Cuéntanos -sonrió Luzu.  
-Staxx… no -amenazó Vegetta.  
-Yo os lo cuento -Staxx ignoró al pelinegro, quien agarró la mano del albino- Antes de Karmaland, héroes de todas partes venían aquí, a este portal, para vencer al dragón del End. Pocos regresaban y si lo hacían, era para volver tarde o temprano, porque el dragón renacía una y otra vez, sin parar. Hasta que alguien tuvo una idea: pedir a un dios que le quitase el poder de renacer. Ese dios aceptó, pero la verdad era que no tenía tanto poder, así que pidió un recipiente donde encerrar la magia del Ender Dragon por siempre, lejos del End, y así el dragón no podría volver jamás.  
Alexby resopló molesto.  
-Venga ya…  
-¿No te lo crees enano? Pues sígueme y verás.  
Staxx saltó al pozo de estrellas.  
-¡Está loco!  
-Bueno Alexbitas… ahora somos inmortales, así que… ¡Al turrón!  
Luzu saltó tras Staxx.  
-¡Pero Luzu! Tíos… ¿vosotros lo veis serio? Es el puto End, lo tenemos prohibido.  
-Vamos Alexby, ellos ya están ahí. Que no somos unos parguelas hombre -Willy sonrió a Vegetta antes de subirse al borde del pozo.  
-Pues también es verdad ¡Vamos! Hahahahaha.  
-¡Willy!  
No le hizo caso, los dos chicos saltaron al pozo, dejándolo solo. Se talló los ojos respirando enfadado.  
-Son tontitos. ¡QUE ES ILEGALÍSIMO!  
Pero qué iba a hacer, eran sus tontitos…

Dentro del End la quietud era agónica, se apresuró a reunirse con ellos.  
-¡No miréis a los endermans!  
-Lo sabemos Vegetoide, cálmate un poco -Luzu estaba pendiente de todos, como el mayor de ellos.  
Vegetta tomó la espada en la mano.  
-No tenéis ni idea de lo que hacéis.  
-Relaaaajate Vegetta...  
-¡No me digas que me relaje Willy! ¡Vosotros dónde creéis que vais!  
-A ver los restos del Ender Dragon -gritó Staxx a todo pulmón con Alexby riendo a su lado.  
-¡Yo quiero subirme encima!  
-Por favor Alexby… no lo hagas.  
-¿Y qué más te da a ti Willy?  
-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tanto tontito?  
-Y lo que nos quieres Vegetta - se burló Willy.  
-Ais… si… que le voy ha hacer… ¡Soy tontito! Pues soy tontito.  
Se detuvieron ante los enormes restos de un gigantesco dragón. Todo lo que habían dicho que harían al encontrarlo, murió en el absorbente silencio del End, se quedaron mirando su colosal tamaño, nunca imaginaron algo tan gigantesco. Todos ellos juntos, podían montar una cena con baile dentro de cráneo, y ese fue un pensamiento que todos compartieron en silencio, como buenos hermanos tontitos que eran.  
-¿Seguro que no va a renacer? Es como si fuera a hacerlo en cualquier momento.  
-No lo hará Luzu, puedes confiar en mí -aseguró Staxx.  
-¿Y entonces ya está? ¿Lo encerraron en una botella y se acabó el dragón? -se quejó Alexby.  
-Venga chavales, ya lo habéis visto, la salida está ahí, vámonos -los empujó Vegetta.  
-¿Pillamos unas ender pearls o algo no? Ya que estamos aquí… -sugirió Alexby.  
-¿Y una armadura de dragón? -sonrió Luzu.  
-Que asco -se quejó Willy a su lado.  
-Yo pensaba en báculos mágicos para todos, ¿Os imagináis? JAJAJAJAJA -Staxx estaba en su salsa.  
-¡No!  
-Vegetta aguafiestas -Alexby se reía seguido de Luzu.  
-Si encontramos donde está encerrado el poder del dragón… Podríamos utilizarlo para proteger Karmaland.  
-Buena idea Lusu.  
Staxx se rio de Luzu y Alexby.  
-¡He dicho que no! ¡¿Queríais verlo?! ¡Pues ya lo tenéis visto! Vámonos -Vegetta estaba cada vez más nervioso.  
-Chavales, la magia del dragón no la encerraron en un frasco -comentó Staxx ignorando a Vegetta.  
-¿A no?  
-Fue en...  
-¡Staxx! -gritó Vegetta intentando interrumpirle.  
-Un niño.  
El puño de Willy le acertó en toda la cara.  
No hubo tiempo de sorpresa, porque ninguno pudo reaccionar al puñetazo de Willy a Staxx. Con el grito de Vegetta, todo el aire a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, el lamento arrastrado y tortuoso de los enderman se comió todos sus sentidos encerrándolos en un vacío aterrador. Las siluetas negras de ojos violetas los rodearon en masa, apareciendo ante ellos con ese horrible sonido de cuando rompían el mismo espacio. Sus gritos, aterradores, iniciaban el crescendo. Las largas y negras manos, envolvieron a Vegetta.

Todo, sucedió en segundos. Segundos que cambiaron sus vidas para siempre.

La luz del día le quemó los ojos cuando le sacaron de la celda hacia el aire libre. Llevaba las muñecas esposadas con cadenas pesadas, así que apenas pudo levantar las manos para protegerse de la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad de la naturaleza, la revelación de donde estaba, de donde había estado cautivo todo este tiempo, fue un mazazo desesperanzador.

Estaba tan solo a unos minutos de camino hacia Karmaland, incluso podía ver la silueta difusa de su propio hogar en el cielo. De inmediato pensó en sus compañeros, por un segundo sintió rabia de tenerlos tan cerca y que no lo hubieran encontrado. Tragó aire y con ello esa rabia, que se le atragantó con las lágrimas que no iba a derramar mientras lo arrastraban bajo aquel enorme árbol de ciénaga.

Todo iba mal, demasiado mal. En su mente nombró uno a uno a todos sus amigos, arrepentido de sus propios pensamientos, despidiéndose, deseando que Luzu no dejara de sonreír, que Fargan no dejase de ser tan loco, que Alexby siguiera siendo tan leal y cómplice como siempre, a Auron le dejaría romper todas sus puertas si cuidaba de todos, de Lolito querría que conservase sus ganas tan intensas de vivirlo todo… pero de Willy y Rubius… de ellos solo quería, que lo encontrasen, aunque fuera por un último segundo, poder verlos ante él, aunque fuera egoísta, tenerlos delante y poder hablarlos, poder despedirse, que sus ojos se cerrasen con la imagen de ellos tras sus párpados. Pero debía ser realista, debía pedir que permanecieran lejos, muy lejos, porque tenía claro que la suerte se le había terminado.

Lo llevaron frente a los postes que rodeaban a Mangel, en pie, encadenado como ofrenda en el centro de un ritual bañado en sangre. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Vegetta fue golpeado para arrodillarse allí mismo frente a todo, y ni así, él y Mangel, perdieron el contacto de sus miradas, hablándose entre ellos, disculpándose mutuamente por no poder hacer nada.

El dolor se le agarró al pecho. ¿Desde cuando necesitaba suerte? ¿Desde cuando esperaba que los tontitos de sus compañeros hicieran algo bien? Se rio dejando escapar el aire de sus labios. No, vencerlo a él no podía ser tan fácil.

El jefe se acercó a Vegetta, mientras la bruja comenzaba a gritar un encantamiento moviéndose alrededor de un nervioso y asustado Mangel.  
-¿Preparado para recibir a tu nuevo dios, líder de los héroes? -se burló, pero Vegetta ni lo miró, fijo en Mangel, solo torció la mueca de sus labios- Tu amigo será un gran recipiente para Mawu, el fin de todo lo que conocéis, de vuestros seres queridos…  
-Cierra esa asquerosa boca.  
-Él tomará todo el poder del End y someterá al ingeniero de tus Dioses, nosotros lo tendremos TODO. Despídete, Vegetta, de todo lo que conoces y amas.  
-Despídete tú de tu porquería de planes.  
El jefe rio orgulloso de verlo arrodillado y encadenado ante él, tan arrogante, que jamás imaginó que Vegetta tuviera suficiente fuerza como para ponerse en pie aun sin la poción de debilidad. Y lo hizo, de tal forma que el cabezazo que le dio bajo la barbilla le tiró al suelo redondo con los ojos en blanco. Al otro hombre a su lado le clavó el codo en el estómago con un golpe decidido, y otro más en la cara con las manos unidas. El otro hombre restante de los que le habían arrastrado hasta allí lo apresó por la espalda, llevándose otro cabezazo más, esta vez en la nariz, y al caer a los pies de Vegetta, este pudo usar las cadenas en sus muñecas para estrangularlo, aplastándolo en el suelo con una rodilla en su espalda, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El canto ininteligible de la bruja se hizo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en un grito casi insoportable. Un ruido escalofriante rasgaba el cielo encapotado que empezaba a brillar como si se estuviera haciendo de día, anunciando lo que se dirigía hacia ellos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, corrió hacia Mangel olvidándose de su debilidad, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había. Agarró con fiereza las cadenas que retenían a Mangel en el suelo y juntos tiraron hasta hacer ceder el anclaje.

El rayo se abría paso entre las nubes. Mangel quedó estático. Vegetta se tiró contra él para apartarlo. La luz colisionó con violencia sobre el suelo, rompiendo el aire, incendiando y consumiendo todo, cayó cegando por completo la visión del mundo.

El silencio que siguió fue terrorífico, irreal. Vegetta respiraba agotado sobre Mangel que lo abrazaba tras haberlo tirado al suelo para apartarlo, y Mangel lo abrazó más y más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su hombro.  
-Salgamos de aquí Mangel…  
Una punzada.

Una puñalada en el alma.  
Su mundo entero consumiéndose en sí mismo, marchitándose.

El corazón de Vegetta se detuvo de forma cruel, mientras las gotas de sangre resbalaron por su pecho, los dientes dolorosamente clavados en su cuello le impedían moverse, ni siquiera respirar.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó de uno de sus ojos al partirse su corazón.

Aquel no era Mangel, y él, ya no volvería a ser dueño de sí mismo.


	37. Inicia la última noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: otra vez me han echado en cara que rapiitori está mal escrito. SI, es para que no salga en los motores de búsqueda, dado que en Google si buscas el nombre correcto o el que usan en los videos de K aparecen muy muy pocos resultados. Si lo escribía bien, la historia aparecería en los primeros puestos del buscador, es una manera de esconderme y dar prioridad al contenido original de los chicos.

El cielo nocturno era cubierto por unas espesas nubes negras, que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad de Karmaland, todo en aparente paz, demasiada, tanto, que aquella serenidad parecía estar llamando a la desgracia. Igual que un conjuro de fatalidad, el aire sobre Karmaland arrastró un sonido amenazador, que reverberaba en cada hueso del cuerpo y desacompasaba el corazón, avivando el terror que provocaba con cada segundo en el que la terrible nota se elevaba en tensión. El cielo brilló, dibujando las siluetas de las nubes con la furia de un poder divino acumulándose cada vez más por encima de ellas, para tomar suelo con el estruendo que rompió mucho más que cristales, en kilómetros a la redonda. Aquel haz de luz que tocó la tierra, se mantuvo durante un largo minuto, volviendo un día resplandeciente a la encerrada noche, hasta el punto de llegar a cegar a todo ser vivo.

Desde la isla flotante, los chicos observaron estáticos, conscientes de lo que suponía que un dios demostrase su poder en medio de la situación que vivían. Cada una de sus figuras se bañó en la cegadora luz y las sombras de sus propios pensamientos oscurecieron sus rostros, salvo Rubius, que protegió entre sus brazos a uno de sus mayores tesoros, queriendo guardar a la pequeña Nieves de todo lo que se avecinaba.  
-Chavales… -cuando la luz desapareció y dejó un mundo más oscuro y silencioso tras de sí, Alexby se volvió hacia ellos- ¿Quién está protegiendo Karmaland?  
Todos se miraron, nadie estaba en sus puestos de vigía de Karmaland, porque, obviamente, todos estaban ahí mismo.  
-Tenemos que poner a salvo a los aldeanos -la voz de Auron sonó con firmeza, los demás asintieron.  
Alexby se levantó de su asiento, pero Luzu lo detuvo inmediatamente, mientras sus compañeros ocuparon armas y armaduras, ayudándose unos a otros a vestirse con objetos tan preciados.  
-Tú no Alexby. Necesitamos que sigas trabajando en los dispositivos.  
-Pero… ¡Luzu! Si hay un ataque me necesitáis allí. Vegetta no está… ni la rata de Willy, no puedes ir tú solo con ellos ¡Y menos sin respawn!  
Luzu rio con esa confianza de mami Luzu que todos adoraban.  
-Ya no son tan novatos Alexbitas, nos las apañaremos. Tú date prisa en averiguar cómo recuperar la bendición de los dioses, o estamos jodidos.  
Alexby bajó la cabeza, volviendo a trabajar a regañadientes, solo para no mirarlo ni seguir quejándose.  
-Nieves, tú quédate con Lely. Aquí estaréis a salvo y si algo ocurre, haz caso de lo que te diga Alexby -Nieves se agarró a Rubius sin dejarlo marchar, pero él deshizo el agarre de sus pequeñas manos con sus grandes garras de híbrido- No te preocupes mi niña, que volvemos en nada.  
-Osito…  
-¡Vamos Rabis!  
-Voy voy, pesado.  
Rubius corrió hasta alcanzar a Lolito y caminar tras las espaldas de Luzu y Auron, mientras Nieves, juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho, observando marchar a los héroes de Karmaland. Miró a aquel joven tan ocupado en reparar de mala gana los dispositivos, mientras todos se alejaban y la dejaban con él

A SOLAS.

-Pero… ¿Tú también lo has visto?   
-Si, perfectamente Fargan.  
-¿Qué era eso? ¿Tienes alguna idea Willy?  
-Es el poder de un Dios tocando tierra, Vegetta y yo lo hemos visto antes, estoy seguro.  
-Pues ha sido muy cerca…  
-Ve con los demás, también lo habrán visto.  
-¿¡¡Yo solo ratón!!?  
-¡Tienes alas Fargan!, llegarás más rápido.  
-¡¿Y?! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les cuente un chiste?  
-Fargan… -el híbrido se sonrió al desesperar al albino- no seas bobo, reúnelos en Karmaland, y por favor, no hagáis ninguna tontería.  
Fargan extendió sus enormes alas luciendo el característico dibujo rayado de los búhos.  
-No sé por quiénes nos tomas… -se rio con sorna antes de saltar y emprender el vuelo.  
Willy lo vio tomar altura, esperando que se alejara, antes de desprenderse de la mochila de su espalda y tomar de ella la única armadura que había quedado fuera del inventario del dispositivo. Entre sus manos, acarició la tela negra del traje de la Hermandad Oscura. Así, mientras los héroes se reunirían en Karmaland, el mal…

TENÍA VÍA LIBRE.

Un puñetazo le giró la cara hacia el suelo. Era la venganza del líder de los rapiitori por el cabezazo que le había costado diente y medio de su asquerosa sonrisa, y la verdad, Vegetta agradeció el golpe y poder así distraerse con el dolor de la brecha en su boca, pudiendo escupirle algo de sangre a las botas del rapiitori.

Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, por más que intentara ocultarlo. No era solo su corazón y sus pensamientos, cada célula física de su cuerpo combatía e intentaba resistir el enlace que se formaba de la marca en su cuello, que sometía a su omega poco a poco a la voluntad del alfa, pero su espíritu de lucha tenía todas las de perder en esta ocasión.  
-Uis… me ha picado un mosquito -rió Vegetta a pesar de su estado, enviándole una mirada punzante con extra de burla, aun perdiendo, no era de los que se dejaban ganar.  
El líder de los rapiitori le dio otro golpe que quedó marcado en su pómulo izquierdo. Aún así, Vegetta consiguió reír, por eso el rapiitori lo levantó de un tirón agarrándolo del pelo, para mirarlo al rostro, frente a frente.  
-¿Te ríes? Está bien que lo hagas, porque de no necesitar que camines y hables… tu estado ahora mismo sería muy distinto, ¿O no ves como te miran todos mis hombres? Omega -soltó con desprecio, sonriendo él esta vez.  
-Soltadme.  
Los ojos del líder de los rapiitori se oscurecieron, su rostro se volvió el de una persona hechizada ante la preciosa voz de omega de Vegetta que obediente lo ayudó a sostenerse libre en el suelo, dirigiendo las manos hacia los grilletes del de ojos morados. Los hombres a su alrededor también se mostraron repentinamente nerviosos por acceder al lugar donde era retenido, necesitando liberar al omega sin otra cosa en mente, pero el corazón de Vegetta dio un vuelco, incluso antes de que la mano de Mangel se posara sobre su hombro, casi amable, aparecido de repente tras él. Un aura escalofriante golpeó a todos los presentes en el lugar como lo hace la honda expansiva de una explosión, limpiando el embrujo de la voz de omega.

Borró la llamada del omega de la cabeza de todos los hombres, dejándolos a todos confundidos mirando a su alrededor. El líder de los rapiitori no tardó en volver a posar sus ojos sobre Vegetta, quien ante el contacto del alfa poseído por el dios Mawu, se encogía ahora adolorido, en su pequeña posición en el suelo. Las ganas de castigaron no le faltaron, pero con el dios Mawu al lado de Vegetta, aún su mano sobre el pelinegro, se contuvo.  
-Disculpe nuestra debilidad Dios Mawu.  
El líder de los rapiitori se reverenció ante el dios encarnado, pidiendo inmediatamente a uno de sus hombres que se acercara. El secuaz tendió a su líder un pañuelo, que al desenroscar, dejó ver el dispositivo de Vegetta con la corrupción batallando en su interior. El capitán rapiitori le ofreció a Mawu la pieza, con un gesto que más que ser elegante, algo torpe, cercano a patético.  
-Aquí tiene lo que une a todos los héroes mi Señor.  
Mawu tomó en silencio el dispositivo, examinándolo con gesto demasiado serio, casi asqueado. El líder rapiitori lo miró orgulloso de su propio trabajo, y feliz por lo que se avecinaba.  
-Todo está listo señor Mawu, mis hombres son sus tropas.  
-Bien, adelante. Líder de los héroes de Karmaland, muéstranos el camino al portal.  
La voz que salía de la boca de Mangel era una insoportable cadencia de terror, no solo porque fuera la voz de Mangel nublada por las sombras, esa era la voz de su alfa, pronunciando una orden que no podía ignorar, aunque lo deseaba con cada fibra de su existencia. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, ni siquiera, para guardar

EL SECRETO QUE SE ESCONDÍA EN EL END.

Espada en mano, los héroes cruzaban lentamente el pequeño bosque que los separaba de Karmaland. Miraban a un lado y a otro, buscaban los típicos zombies, los esqueletos o las arañas que tenían que poblar esa zona a esas horas de la noche, pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado silencioso. Todo eso les ponía los pelos de punta, era como una aviso de que todo el mal había huido, de algo mucho peor.

Las copas de los árboles sobre ellos se rompieron con la entrada de una enorme figura justo delante de ellos. Todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando un pasillo de visión libre a Lolito, que siendo él último en la fila fue el primero en tensar el arco, Luzu hizo lo mismo tras posicionarse fuera del alcance de las flechas del pelirrojo. Rubius y Auron, espadas en mano, se prepararon para cargar en los costados. Todos a una y en completo silencio, auténticos héroes hermanados.  
-¡¡Eh ratones!! ¿Vais a dispararme?  
-¡Fargancius!  
-¡Fargan cerdo que susto, tu madre!  
-¡¡¿Tas bobo o qué?!! ¿¡Podías haber gritado que estabas aquí!?  
-Puerco, nos has dado un susto de cojones.  
-Estais muy tensos -su sonrisa de depredador destelló perfectamente en su rostro- Os he visto de milagro ratas. ¿Vosotros también habéis visto los fuegos artificiales no?  
-Si, está claro que el Dios ha llegado a Karmaland. Tenemos que poner a la gente a salvo -Luzu aún no se relajaba, como el mayor de todos y más veterano, era el responsable del bienestar de todos ellos.  
-De camino he visto a Merlon y a los guardias de Karmaland sacando a todo el mundo de Karmaland.  
-Bueno, no es la primera vez, ya debe tener práctica -rio Lolito.  
Rubius se movía nervioso, mirando por todos lados.  
-Willy ¿No estaba contigo?  
-Está en Karmaland. Quiere vernos a todos allí.  
-¡¡¿Lo has dejado solo?!! ¡¡Fargan!! ¡¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!!  
-¡¡Pero Luzu, si es Willy!!  
-¡Eso da igual! -los ojos de Luzu se abrieron como platos al ver al oso salir corriendo disparado- ¡¡RABIS!!  
-¡¿Por qué nadie le ha puesto una correa a ese gorrino?!  
-¿No lo ha hecho ya Vegetta? -bromeó Lolito.  
-Vamos, si algo le pasa a Rabis no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hará Willy.  
-¿Y Alexby? -la voz de Fargan sonó realmente preocupada.  
Los chicos ya habían empezado a correr tras Rubius, pero Luzu se detuvo un momento.  
-Tranquilo Fargancius. Está en casa de Rubius, sigue con los dispositivos y no está solo. Los lobos de Rabis están con él. Y Nieves. ¡Vamos!  
Un escalofrío tensó su espina dorsal. Willy sospechaba de Nieves, y ahora Nieves estaba a solas con Alexby. Su alfa gruñó, sus puntiagudos dientes amenazaron con ojos iluminados de furia puestos en la isla flotante. Golpeó el aire con sus alas creando un sonido explosivo.

TENÍA QUE PROTEGER A SU OMEGA.


	38. La ironía de Karmaland

Nieves miraba a Alexby, que seguía totalmente concentrado en su trabajo sobre los cristales que le habían dejado. Ella intentó acercarse tímidamente, jugueteando con sus dedos como una niña inocente.  
-Mmmmmm.  
-No te preocupes Nieves, volverán enseguida.  
Alexby ni levantó la mirada de los dispositivos, incluso en su hacer, se le veía frustrado y enfadado, pagándolo con golpes y dejes bruscos sobre los cristales.  
-¡Si!  
Sonó feliz y confiada, tanto que Alexby esta vez si que levantó la mirada para sonreírla, incluso rió levemente al ver su rostro de niña inocente. Intentando parecer algo más relajado, continuó con su trabajo, pulsando sobre un teclado cual espejismo, parcialmente borrado, devorado por la corrupción.

Nieves caminó hacia las ventanas tras Alexby, mirando al horizonte y suspirando, esperó unos minutos, unos minutos que sabía que harían que todos los chicos estuvieran demasiado lejos,

DEMASIADO LEJOS PARA ALEXBY.

Se giró de nuevo hacia él, esta vez ella estaba a su espalda y él no la prestaba la más mínima atención, enfrascado en su trabajo. Extendió la mano para alcanzar su hombro, lentamente, dudando. Los planes eran los planes, y en ellos había otro objetivo antes del pequeño guerrero, otro objetivo que, ahora mismo, deseaba ver caer lo más pronto posible, pero, ¿Cómo dejar pasar esa oportunidad? Tener al ingeniero de los dioses delante de ella, con la guardia baja, y

SOLO.

Las puntas de sus dedos destellaron un formidable brillo que solo el hielo y los diamantes podían ofrecer, acercándose más y más al hombro del muchacho, tan cerca, su mano comenzó a congelarse en expectativa de alcanzar a su confiado objetivo con su magia latente esperando dispararse y un intenso gruñido desde el fondo la hizo encogerse y romper la magia. Alexby casi tiró el cristal de su mano del susto al escucharlo. El gigantesco lobo plateado se había levantado en el otro extremo de la habitación, encorvado, como una bestia sanguinaria, los miraba con los ojos brillantes y los enormes dientes bien visibles, avanzando muy lento hacia ellos, moviendo su enorme zarpa con lentitud hasta posarla en el suelo, y luego la otra, acercándose.

Alexby se puso en pie con precaución de no hacer nada brusco, cubriendo a Nieves con su brazo para llevarla tras de él y alejarse los dos del lobo, en ese momento, otro gruñido más bajo, se hizo oír detrás de Lobo Plateado. Coringa se levantaba, casi tan amenazante como el gigantesco lobo, pero este, en vez de fijarse en Alexby y Nieves, amenazaba hacia el exterior de la vivienda.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Así sin más! Nieves, son los lobos de Rubius, ¿No puedes hacer nada?  
Ella negó nerviosa con la cabeza, agarrando los hombros del guerrero para esconderse. Y en el instante siguiente, un golpe tras otro sobre sus cabezas, las pocas luces de la habitación reventaron por flechas que Alexby consiguió ver con la última de las luces. Coringa salió disparado hacia el exterior de donde venían las flechas y el lobo blanco saltó sobre ellos en medio de la oscuridad.

Alexby tomó a tiempo una silla para encerrar la mandíbula del lobo entre las patas, casi quedando tanto el como Nieves sepultados bajo su cuerpo, evitando a duras penas que las dentelladas que la bestia lanzaba alcanzaran a Nieves. Un horrible quejido desde fuera les hizo saber que Coringa había caído y al mirar en aquella dirección, empujados por el intenso instinto de alarma, vieron dibujarse una figura enteramente negra, de ojos rojos y enormes colmillos, que caminaba hacia ellos, con un arco en la mano.

Alexby sintió la adrenalina arrollando por sus venas en el mismo instante en el que el de la máscara de ojos infernales levantó el arco, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Nieves. Rompió la madera de la silla apresurándose a clavar la estaca obtenida en la cara del lobo, haciendo que el monstruoso animal retrocediera, justo en el momento en el que el arco del enmascarado conseguía la tensión necesaria para soltar la flecha, agarró la mano de Nieves apartándola sin problemas, echando a correr con ella por la puerta principal de la casa, lanzándose con desesperación hacia el agua.

El impacto con el lago fue demasiado real, si es que aún le quedaban dudas de vivir en una pesadilla. Contó de manera agonizante cada segundo que le costó regresar a la superficie y volver a respirar con una enorme bocanada de aire.  
-¡¡Nieves!! ¡¡NIEVES!!  
Miró nervioso por todos lados sin encontrarla, hasta que un chapoteo a unos metros tras él le dieron la pista. Ella intentaba mantenerse a flote desesperadamente, no sabía nadar, Alexby al verlo nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta agarrarla, arrastrándola hasta dejarla sujeta a una de las balsas de pesca de Rubius.  
-¿Estás bien?  
La pequeña aún tosía agua pero asintió ante la urgencia en la voz de Alexby. El guerrero miró hacia arriba, a tiempo de ver una flecha incendiaria dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Rápidamente, más por instinto que por reflejo, levantó la tapa del cofre de la barca dándoles un escudo en el que impactó una flecha, luego otra, y seguido una tercera. Al no oír más golpes Alexby miró hacia arriba, por entre las flechas clavadas en la tapa del cofre, todas incrustadas con una perfecta trayectoria hacia Nieves.

El enmascarado seguía en la isla, Alexby rezaba para que se lanzara al agua tras ellos, así tendría una oportunidad de luchar con él incluso sin armadura y desarmado. Chistó entre dientes y maldijo. Todo su equipo había quedado en casa de Rubius, todo, y aquel individuo de negro los miraba fijamente, planeando, hasta que lo perdió de vista.  
-¡Nieves! -rápidamente tiró el cofre de la barca al agua agarrando a Nieves del brazo y levantándola sobre el agua- ¡Sube rápido!  
La ayudó a entrar en la barquita y él subió tras ella, apresurándose a tomar los remos para alcanzar la orilla más cercana a Karmaland.  
-¡Agáchate Nieves!  
Nieves estaba totalmente perdida, asustada, se hizo una bola dentro de la balsa, teniendo que apoyar la cabeza sobre el vientre de Alexby a causa del pequeño espacio del que disponían, cerró los ojos con fuerza agarrándose al héroe que, con toda la ironía de la que disponían las tierras del karma, ahora la protegía a ella.

Alexby remaba con todas sus fuerzas, fija su vista en la próxima orilla, mientras los pensamientos en su cabeza se movían tan violentamente como los remos. Había reconocido el traje, joder que sí, más aún después de ver el de Fargan a centímetros de él. Una parte se aliviaba de poder asegurar que ese no era el traje del búho, mientras que la otra parte era una bola de demolición balanceándose entre la idea de que uno de sus compañeros estaba intentando matar a Nieves, y la idea de cual de sus compañeros podía ser el desgraciado, y por qué.

Cada palada sobre el agua era un tramo menos hacia una idea nueva. Primero, por qué Vegetta, una pala se hundió en el agua avanzando, luego Mangel, una palada más cerca, ahora Nieves, un arco más de las palas. ¿Qué tenían en común? el cansancio le sacó una fuerte respiración, y con ello la respuesta: Rubius. Todos eran objetivos románticos de Rubius. Se aseguró de que su propio cuerpo cubría a la pequeña de cabellos cobrizos, y miró detrás un segundo. Pudo ver al enmascarado corriendo por la orilla intentando alcanzarlos, ellos casi llegaban, estaban suficientemente lejos de él.

Sacó a Nieves de la barca de un puro tirón y echó a correr obligando a la joven a seguir su ritmo, pudiera o no. Podían ver la casa de Willy a su izquierda, pero recordando las torretas lo descartó como opción, así que corrió hacia el norte para evitarlas, su objetivo, era la casa de Fargan. El búho había desactivado las torretas para él, le había dado el código para que pudiera entrar, y allí, no solo podría dejar a Nieves en la casa más segura de todo Karmaland, también tendría acceso a armas y armaduras, aunque no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza de que pudiera ser que Fargan, también dejase la entrada a sus hermanos oscuros a su casa. En ese caso estaba jodido, pero debía arriesgarse, como mínimo, por las armaduras.

Notó Nieves bacilar en la carrera, agotada.  
-¡Nieves no pares!  
-Nos... e...está... alcan...zando.  
Alexby miró brevemente hacia atrás, viendo la velocidad con la que se movía la silueta negra. Armadura chetada, pensó apretando los dientes, recordando otra vez la armadura de Fargan, velocidad, visión nocturna…  
-¡¡Y QUÉ MÁAAAS!!  
Él y su manía de andar en tanga, solo tenía que haber conservado su traje chetado de policía para poder enfrentarse a él. ¿A quien? ¿Quién de los sospechosos de ser un oscuro era ese tío? ¿Quién puede tener tanta obsesión con Rubius? ¿Quién de todos era capaz de esa habilidad?

MIERDA… WILLY.

Su animó se vio renovado por un aluvión de ira. Ojalá poder reventarlo allí mismo. Se volvió una vez más sin dejar de correr.  
-¡¡¡WILLYYYYYYY!!


	39. Rugido

Rubius corría hacia Karmaland, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Todos se portaban igual con él, lo trataban de imbécil, como un niño pequeño, poniéndole niñeras y dejándolo en la retaguardia, y luego, a la mínima oportunidad que tenía, Willy decidía ir de héroe solitario por el mundo. No se lo podía creer, su oso no gruñía, era él quien lo hacía, y tenía razones para estar así de enfadado. Si encontraba a Willy, le haría tragarse sus propias palabras, y esta vez su sonrisa de chino astuto no le iba a funcionar con él. Fargan había dicho de reunirse todos en el centro de Karmaland, solo esperaba, poder llegar, y que Willy estuviera allí.

POR FAVOR WILLY… SIGUE CONMIGO.

Un olor horrible lo hizo detenerse en seco. De no ser por su parte oso, jamás hubiera encontrado esa diminuta brizna que le llevó el aire. Era sutil, porque llegaba de demasiado lejos, pero no tanto como para que un oso no pudiera olerlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar el aroma otra vez en el aire.  
-Alexby...   
El olor del omega estaba lleno de estrés y miedo. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que lo dejaron en la casa árbol y el olor llegaba de muy al norte, algo había sucedido. Miró inquieto las luces de Karmaland, tan cerca… miró atrás, había corrido tanto con su instinto animal a flor de piel, que había dejado atrás al resto. No le encontrarían en mitad del bosque en plena noche ni poniéndose a gritar como un loco… aunque gritar en las noches de Karmaland tampoco es que fuera muy inteligente. Miró a la ciudad otra vez, imaginándose a Willy esperando. Bueno, pues tendría que seguir esperándolo, los demás chavales se reunirían con Willy y luego lo buscarían a él. Alexby lo necesitaba ahora.  
\----------  
Alexby tiró a Nieves dentro de la casa de Fargan, después de fracasar tres veces al intentar poner la contraseña, era un manojo de nervios que apunto estuvo de intentar tirar la puerta reforzada a bajo. Cerró de un portazo casi consiguiendo tirarla esta vez y le gritó a Nieves, sin una gota de paciencia, que fuera a esconderse, mientras él retenía la puerta apoyando la espalda en ella. Recuperó el aire intentando normalizar su corazón. Quizá con Nieves a salvo sería capaz de razonar con Willy. Respiró con fuerza. Pero desde luego que... no lo haría desarmado.

En la otra puerta estaban los cofres de Fargan, corrió hacia ellos con tanta velocidad, que al no poder frenarse, casi cae encima de ellos. Se apoyó en uno, mirando el panel de números y maldijo a gritos al búho. Tecleó una combinación, luego otra.   
-¡¡¡FAAAAAARGAAAAAAN!!! ¡¡PUTO!!  
Una última intentona más y se dio por vencido, no era culpa del búho, era culpa suya, debía haberle hecho más caso. ¿O si que era culpa del búho? Si la rata no hubiera estado ocupado con el numerito de “El Minas”... un momento… Corrió a la habitación. Luzu y Willy los interrumpieron y Fargan se sacó el traje de la Hermandad a toda prisa, tirándolo en el suelo descuidadamente, fue él, el que preocupado de que pudieran descubrirlo, dobló el traje oscuro y lo escondió… levantó el colchón y su cara se iluminó, debajo de la cama. Un traje chetado que se ajustaría a su cuerpo automáticamente y lo protegería. Eso igualaba las tornas.  
\----------------  
Tan pronto estuvo sobre la isla, Fargan cerró las alas, dejando que la gravedad lo posara heroicamente sobre el suelo. Pero hacer una entrada triunfal no fue su intención, en realidad sus alas se cerraron solo de ver que la casa de Rubius estaba absolutamente a oscuras.

Entró a carrera en la cabaña agarrándose a donde le fuera posible para no perder el equilibrio que el miedo parecía haberse llevado.  
-¡¡ALEXBY!!  
Nada. Silencio. Caminó sobre los cristales de las lámparas rotas por las flechas en el suelo, buscando lo que fuera, sangre, nieve… Las armas y el traje de policía estaban donde Alexby los había dejado. Su oído captó pronto el sonido quejumbroso de algo con vida y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa desesperado, pero solo se trataba de Coringa, atado a una valla, lamiendo el rostro herido de un inmenso lobo, acostado junto a él.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
\--------------------  
-¡¡Nieves!! -la chica pelirroja gritó dando un salto de infarto- ¡soy yo soy yo! ¡Alexby! -se levantó la máscara para tranquilizarla, pero hasta él se daba miedo, sobre todo con esa voz distorsionada que desactivó de inmediato- Voy a intentar distraerlo, toma -le dio un papel- es la clave de las puertas. Saldré por la de atrás y lo distraeré, espera unos minutos escondida y corre hasta Karmaland. Todos deberían de estar allí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
Nieves asintió seria y decidida viendo como Alexby la dejaba escondida en aquel rincón. Dos contra uno, no, aún mejor, si ellos se enfrentaban, ella fácilmente podría hacerse con el doble premio, con ellos dos. Pero aún así, si alguno de los demás los encontraba, estaría vendida. Sabía que en estos momentos Mawu ya se había encarnado, tal y como el Dios había planeado, y si nada había cambiado, todos los reclutas de los rapiitori tenían que estar camino de Karmaland. Y en cuanto Mawu consiguiera lo que quería, todos los héroes serían aplastados .  
-¡Rubius!  
No. Lo había olvidado, tan metida en los planes de ellos se había olvidado de los suyos propios. Necesitaba salir de allí, antes de que los rapiitori llegaran a Karmaland, o perdería a su osito para siempre.  
\--------------  
-Hahahahaha esta no te la esperabas ¿Eh?  
Alexby se reía delante de la peligrosa figura de Willy enmascarado.  
-Alexby…  
-Oye, ¿puedes desactivar el distorsionador de voz? Da un cringe que te cagas y total, ya se quien eres, Willy, deja el bobeito.  
Willy se llevó la mano a la garganta para desactivar el aparato, pero ni aun así Alexby pudo respirar tranquilo. La postura de Willy lo hacía verse como lo que era, un guerrero de leyenda, y ese traje tan demoníaco que cortaba la respiración, no ayudaba en absoluto. ¿Realmente era él capaz de hacer frente a alguien que había derrotado a tres Withers frente a sus ojos cuando él apenas había podido con uno, y teniendo ayuda? El corazón de Alexby bombeaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le había subido a la cabeza. Igual… no había sido tan buena idea.  
-¿Por qué Willy? ¿Rubius? ¿En serio? ¡¡¿Eso es lo que piensas de tus hermanos?!! ¡¡Por los dioses Willy!! ¿¿¡VEGETTA!??  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando Alexby.  
Su voz sonó tranquila, como si no hubiera sonreído al decirlo, pero había escuchado esa frase tantas veces...  
-¡NO! Ya está bien de tus mierdas Willy sabes…

¡¡¡BOOM!!!

Una explosión a su espalda lo hizo volverse sin pensar.  
-Nieves....  
Para cuando quiso darse cuenta Willy ya había desaparecido de escena.  
-¡¡¡NO JODAS!!! ¡¡¿YO ERA EL PUTO CEBO?!!  
Si no corría más que Willy, si no llegaba a tiempo, mataría a Nieves.  
\------------  
Un montón de hielo en polvo caía sobre ella. Por suerte, había aprendido mucho de Rubius acerca de los explosivos trampa, siempre pensó que era una tontería y nunca estuvo interesada en aprender nada de todo aquello, pero estar con uno de los mejores en explosivos… acababa de salvarla la vida.

La explosión había logrado afectar las palmas de sus manos, el hielo que había creado no la había salvado de eso ni de pegarse un buen golpe contra el suelo. Se encontró con el problema de no poder levantarse ayudándose de las manos en ese estado y cuando miró a todos lados, buscando algo en lo que apoyarse mientras se le pasaba el zumbido de la explosión, lo vio.

El brillo del diamante sobre ella, dispuesto a trazar un arco que atravesaría su cuello, su respiración se congeló sobre aquella máscara de demonio que la miraba con el mayor de los odios. La espada trazó su letal movimiento.

Hay algunos truenos que estallan tan cerca de ti que sientes como las paredes tiemblan, como los cristales ceden al punto de romperse, tus oídos estallan, todo tu cuerpo lo siente.

Ese fue el sonido del rugido que se lanzó sobre Willy.


	40. Oso dorado

Una enorme zarpa se plantó de golpe ante su cara. Una pata marrón, tan gruesa como el tronco de un árbol, barrió su cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal, lanzándolo varios metros, haciendo que su cabeza golpease contra un roble.

Willy tosió cuando sus pulmones lograron volver a funcionar. Algo venía hacia él, algo que golpeaba la tierra apisonándola en su avance, casi podía sentir como la tierra temblaba y se hundía con cada zancada, sonando más fuerte según la distancia se recortaba. Lo único que pudo ver fue un gigantesco borrón oscuro cayendo sobre él, interponiendo a tiempo la espada por puro reflejo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al encontrarse a centímetros de unas monstruosas fauces que trataban de triturarlo, rugiente y babeante de rabia, con dientes del tamaño de la cabeza de un hacha, intentando masticar su cabeza, que de no ser por la hoja de diamante, estaría completamente dentro de su boca.

El oso hacía tronar con furia enloquecida el aire, gracias a los Dioses, el animal era tan grande, que Willy pudo escapar de sus zarpas simplemente encogiéndose hacia el árbol, bajo la protección de la espada. Pero cuando el descomunal oso de reflejos dorados se irguió en sus terroríficos cuatro metros, la respiración de Willy se congeló en los pulmones. No sobreviviría a esa carga, lo supo.  
-¡¡RUBIUS!!  
Alexby intentó interrumpir tirándose sobre el oso que se giró para mirarlo con un gruñido rabioso que escupió babas en su dirección. Su brazo barrió violentamente al pequeño héroe, lanzándolo contra la casa de Fargan como si fuera una muñeca de trapo rota. Cuando el oso volvió a buscar a su primera presa, Willy había aprovechado para intentar correr, pero sin el tiempo suficiente para huir, la imponente criatura lo alcanzó de dos saltos, aplastándolo contra el suelo con sus enormes patas, igual que un gato apresando a un ratoncito.

Willy tosió ahogado, sintiendo perfectamente como sus costillas se quebraban bajo el peso de la bestia. Oía como Alexby gritaba a Rubius desesperado por que se detuviera, como si le hablase al oso que hacía que el aire vibraba con aquel interminable gruñido tan pegado a su espalda, el aliento animal humedeciendo su nuca con cada ruidosa respiración sobre él, amenazando con aplastar su cuello de una dentellada, pero en vez de terminarlo ahí, le dio una patada haciéndole rodar por el suelo, como un simple juguete. Willy logró levantarse sobre su codo, lo mínimo para ver a la criatura acercarse a él sin dejar de barritar y gruñir, agitando su cabeza, preparándose para despedazarlo a golpes, su rabia goteando de la boca y su furia hirviente, saliendo como un geiser de su nariz, con un escalofriante sonido cada vez que resoplaba, vio a Alexby levantarse del suelo con la misma dificultad que él, sin dejar de gritar a Rubius, rompiéndose la garganta.

De nada sirvió que intentase retroceder lejos del gigante, arrastrándose por el suelo aterrado, miró al enorme oso sobre él, encontrando los ojos de vetas verdes que tan bien había memorizado durante los momentos más valiosos de su vida, ojos que tanto había adorado y le habían hecho sonreír. Ahora se cernían sobre él con puro instinto asesino. Sus fauces se abrieron, rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas, una de sus garras escarbó en su cuerpo, desgarrando armadura, piel y músculos. Willy gritó y al mismo tiempo el sonido de una alarma comenzó a sonar alrededor de ellos.

\--------------------------------------

Volaba desesperado en ninguna dirección concreta, lo único que buscaba era algún rastro de su omega. Su olor desaparecía en casa de Rubius y ahora maldecía a su alfa por tener un olfato terrible. Solo le quedaba confiar en su inigualable visión o audición, ofrenda de su parte búho, pero ni eso lo ayudaba en algo, y estaba empezando a perder el control de sus nervios, no podía soportar perder a Alexby de forma tan absurda, él no era uno más, él era su omega, lo necesitaba.

Y en ese momento, como si algún dios aún pudiera escucharlo, pudo oír un sonido demasiado familiar, tan familiar, que estaba seguro venía de su propia casa.  
-¡Alexby!  
Agitó las alas con fuerza lanzándose en esa dirección. Estaba seguro, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que quien había pulsado aquel estúpido y molesto botón, tenía que ser el bravo pelinegro.

Según se acercaba, podía sentir como sus fosas nasales ardían al respirar y su corazón y cuerpo se tensaban advirtiéndole, de que cerca, había una criatura que olía a muerte y fuego. Conocía aquel olor, aquella misma tarde lo había respirado. Algo andaba mal, y sus alas no daban más de lo que él ya exigía, sintiéndose dentro de una pesadilla en la que por más rápido que corría, no conseguía avanzar, ya masticaba su propio corazón.

La escena que se encontró en su casa era irreal. Un colosal oso de brillante pelo aplastaba bajo una de sus patas a Willy, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, retorciéndose y peleando para escapar. El brazo derecho del animal era apresado por una cuerda de la que Alexby estaba tirando, dejándose piel y huesos, para evitar que la zarpa ensangrentada hiriese al albino, forcejeando para alejarlo.  
-¡¡ALEXBY!! ¡¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!! ¡¡Willy!!  
-¡¡Ayuda aquí Fargan!!  
Fargan se apresuró a sostener la cuerda con Alexby y tirar con todas sus fuerzas, lo que funcionó haciendo que la bestia se tambalease hacia ellos. El enorme oso, al verse arrastrado lejos de su presa, que ya salía de su agarre, dio un fuerte tirón de vuelta, haciendo caer a los dos chicos de morros al suelo.

Libre de los tirones molestos, miró al albino, pisoteándolo una vez más con sus inmensa zarpa, arrinconando contra el suelo, abrió la boca con intención de arrancarle la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Pero gracias al miedo y al instinto, Willy tuvo los reflejos y el aguante suficiente para, a pesar de sus heridas, encogerse un poco, apartarse lo necesario para que las mandíbulas se cerrasen en su hombro y no le arrancase el cuello. Los dientes como puñales, se hundieron en su brazo y por la mitad de su pecho y espalda.

Un grito de dolor se ahogó en su garganta, casi como si su alma intentase aferrarse ahí para no abandonarse, un golpe de adrenalina lo hizo aferrarse al puño del hacha en su cinturón. El instinto de supervivencia le obligaba a sacarla y clavarla en el cráneo de las mandíbulas que lo estaban triturando, pero por suerte...  
-¡¡SUÉLTALO!!  
La voz de mando del mayor alfa entre todos ellos surtió efecto, en él. La mano de Willy se abrió soltando el mango del hacha, sin poder oponerse a la voz del alfa, sentía como la presión mortal aumentaba, cada diente que lo perforaba en el pecho y en la espalda, que aplastaba los huesos de su hombro hasta romperlos, como si fuese una nuez, perdía el sentido de todo y a la vez su alrededor estaba demasiado claro, notando como el oso lo arrastraba en su boca, y es que Rubius, se había vuelto con él colgando de su boca, para mirar a Fargan tras el grito.

Los ojos de la bestia miraron al otro híbrido, volviéndose de golpe casi dulces, como los de un peluche, su barrito fue un ronroneo, casi una pregunta. Fargan se levantó del suelo ayudando al magullado Alexby, sin desprender sus ojos de la bestia. Con voz calma, agachándose ligeramente para tranquilizar al oso y haciendo suaves gestos hacia el suelo, Fargan intentó llegar a él.  
-Suéltalo, vamos.  
-Rubius es Willy, suéltalo -Alexby dejó que sus feromonas llenasen el ambiente, intentando que eso tranquilizase al alfa.  
-Fargan…  
-Ya voy Willy, aguanta. ¡Eh oso gordo! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!  
Y las fauces de Rubius dejaron caer el cuerpo de un mal herido Willy al suelo. Un rugidito como de osito bueno se escuchó y con expresión de peluche comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.  
-Fargaaaaan… -Alexby tiró del búho desconfiando del instinto salvaje de Rubius, que por desgracia, ya conocía de antemano.  
-Todo controlado Alexby. ¿Willy? ¿Sigues con nosotros?  
-¡Willy puto contesta!  
No querían acercarse, el oso estaba entre ellos y el albino tirado en el suelo, pero al ver como se volvía boca abajo sobre el suelo intentando levantarse respiraron aliviados al unísono. El oso seguía avanzando hacia ellos y Alexby tiraba de Fargan en dirección contraria, apartándose.  
-Vale, Rubius, escucha. Vas a ser un buen oso y…  
Un rugido ensordecedor que goteó y escupió la sangre de Willy de entre sus dientes interrumpió a Fargan. Casi sin pensar, el búho agarró a Alexby entre sus brazos y batió sus alas con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, para apartarse ambos de la embestida enloquecida de la bestia.  
-¡¡¿Pero ahora por qué?!!  
-¡¡Le has retado a una pelea de alfas idiota!!  
-¡¡Pero Alexby!! Que yo no quería...  
-Al menos ha soltado a Willy.  
-Bueno… eso si es verdad. Espera… ¡¡WILLY!!  
Willy supo al instante el porqué de aquel grito de Fargan. Incluso el temblor y los golpes en el suelo le advirtieron mucho antes que el búho. El monstruoso híbrido volvía a la carga, aún más furioso. Agarró el hacha con fuerza y chistó derrotado por la duda.

El tiempo se detuvo dentro de su mente, no podía, no podía hundir ese hacha en el cráneo de ese oso, no podía matar a Rubius, su mano tembló, aflojando el agarre. Era Rubius, no podía no podía hacer algo así, no a quien le había salvado a él, no a quien amaba. Pero Vegetta… Agarró el hacha con fuerza.

El oso estaba casi sobre él cuando lo miró de reojo, aún arrodillado en el suelo, de nuevo abría la boca y exhibía aquellos enormes dientes llenos de sangre abalanzándose sobre él. Willy tragó todo el aire que le dejaron sus pulmones heridos.

LO SIENTO.

Trazó un arco con el hacha que dio de lleno en la cabeza de Rubius.

El oso cayó desplomado, se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Nieves corriendo hasta él. El golpe de Fargan y Alexby cayendo al suelo por el shock. Willy tosía, se levantó a duras penas escupiendo la sangre que lo ahogaba, y echó a correr dirección norte, sin mirar atrás.  
-Pero… pero.... -Alexby temblaba, las palabras no salían de su boca.  
Fargan estaba en pie mirando al oso con la cara pálida y rogando en silencio. No podía ser, Willy nunca le haría daño a Rubius, Willy…

El oso comenzó a levantarse del suelo al recibir el contacto de Nieves sobre él, que le levantaba la cabeza buscando la fatal herida y él se quejaba como un bebé osezno. Los amigos rieron al oír sus estúpidas quejas, realmente, cayeron de rodillas al suelo, incluso Alexby rompió en lágrimas agarrándose el cabello, aliviado.

Willy había golpeado con la parte roma del hacha.

El oso se levantó aturdido, tambaleándose y dando vueltas como un borracho, y tanto Fargan como Alexby rieron al verlo, cosa que hizo que los ojitos verdes y tiernos del oso se fijasen en ellos. Aún dando vueltas, al verlos, el oso gritó un lamento enorme, y salió huyendo, con Nieves corriendo a su espalda.  
-¡¡PERO POR QUÉ CORRE AHORA EL DESGRACIADO ESTE!!  
-Terrible. Alexby… te das cuenta de que nos hemos salvado por un pelo ¿no?  
-¿Y la rata de Willy? -Alexby se levantó a duras penas apoyándose en Fargan- ¿A dónde fue ese impresentable si estaba hecho mierda?  
-¿Cómo tú, dices?  
-Cállate Fargan.  
-Tenemos que ir por Rubius Alexby.  
-Estará bien~ en cuanto se le pase volverá a su forma humana y Nieves está con él.  
-Precisamente por eso Alexby -el pelinegro le miró a los ojos dejando de bromear al ver la mirada de su alfa- Nieves es la que está detrás de todo esto.  
-Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiierda.  
Se quedaron pensando sin moverse hasta que por fin suspiraron en voz alta y a la vez.  
-¿Tú a por el imbécil y yo a por la rata? -ofreció Alexby mirando a ningún sitio.  
Fargan lo miró a él, era fácil ver que estaba herido, intentaba disimular el impulso de sujetarse las costillas, en esas condiciones Alexby nunca alcanzaría a Rubius y sabía que Willy llevaba con él una poción. Era lo más sensato. Asintió, desplegó las alas y salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno.


	41. Adiós a Karmaland

Los copos de una intensa nevada caían sobre él y a su alrededor.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su cuerpo continuase con el impulso que lo movía, un pie tras otro en monótona repetición. Recuperarse de la niebla que embargaba su mente fue lo que necesitó para lograr detenerse, porque lo hizo caer al suelo hincando una rodilla, hiriendo su mano contra la corteza de un árbol al mal agarrarse a él.

Todo aún daba vueltas, confuso, aturdido, de su boca salía vaho provocado por el repentino frío de la furiosa nevada, miró con espanto la mano cubierta de sangre. Solo había sido un roce, ¿Cómo estaba tan lleno de sangre? Intentó tocarse la palma herida y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su derecha estaba tan bañada en rojo como la izquierda. Se comprobó a sí mismo, notando no solo que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y totalmente desnudo, también estaba cubierto de sangre. Su otra rodilla tocó el suelo, si antes temblaba, ahora era mucho peor. Su boca, sabía a sangre fresca.  
-¿Qué?  
No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar toda aquella sangre cubriéndolo, quería buscar la herida, pero en cierta forma, ya sabía que no la encontraría en su cuerpo. No recordaba nada, todo le daba vueltas y un horrible dolor de cabeza le hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, allí donde había una herida que le dio más dolor, pero no el suficiente. Empezó a mirar por todos lados. La nevada había cubierto su rastro, ya ni podía decir de donde huía, ni que estaba haciendo.  
-¡Alexby!  
Su corazón se aceleró tanto que el mareo apenas significó algo para él. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de Alexby cuando algo… algo…  
-¡¡Osito!!  
Volvió la vista.  
-¡Nieves!  
Nieves jadeaba parada a una gran distancia a su izquierda, rota por la carrera, pero aún así tomó fuerzas para correr junto a él, aplastando la cabeza de Rubius en su pecho con un fuerte abrazo. Rubius casi pudo decir, que aquellas eran todas las fuerzas de la chica, y que no iba a soltarlo por nada del mundo.  
-Nieves… -ella solo hizo un pequeño ruidito sin soltarlo de su amoroso abrazo- ¿Qué… que es todo esto?  
No se atrevía a devolverla el abrazo, a mancharla, pero ella sin embargo no tenía ningún problema, le dio un poco de espacio y limpió con sus propias manitas el rostro sucio de Rubius.  
-Vámonos osito -una enorme y dulce sonrisa, tanto como su voz.  
-¿A dónde…? Nieves, ¿Qué coño ha pasado?  
Ella le sonrió tranquila, acariciando su rostro como una feliz enamorada. De pronto el olfato de Rubius le hizo mirar a una dirección en el cielo que Nieves siguió, viendo la enorme silueta de Fargan aún lejos, recortado contra las nubes iluminadas por Karmaland. Nieves agarró a su osito y tiró de él, escondiéndolo tras el tronco del árbol, de la vista del búho.  
-¿Qué?  
Nieves le tapó la boca y le hizo un gesto para callar. Había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando a todos los héroes, sabía que Fargan, en la noche, podría verlos a kilómetros y oírlos desde gran distancia, por suerte, el único que tenía el olfato desarrollado como para encontrarlos a esa distancia, era el híbrido de oso. Nieves le hizo esperar un tiempo prudencial a Rubius después de que Fargan desapareciera de su vista, cuando le soltó, él no pudo evitar la voz de susurro.  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Ese era Fargan?  
-Confía en mi osito. Vámonos.  
-Espera Nieves ¡No! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Nieves?! ¿Por qué tengo que esconderme de mis amigos?  
-Osito…  
-Nieves, ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa o tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo? No me preocupes más.  
No iba a pretender que tenía miedo de decírselo, solo quería parecer dolida, y asustada de hacerlo.  
-Tú, perdiste el control… un oso…  
-¿¡Me transformé en oso!? -eso explicaba la laguna de memoria- no no no no -solo había sucedido un par de veces antes, su instinto animal, su alfa… no hacía distinciones- no no no no, dime que no he hecho lo que creo Nieves… -miró toda la sangre que lo bañaba- Dime que no…  
-Mataste a un héroe.  
Si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón en ese momento no lo hubiera sentido, porque aquella frase acababa de golpearlo como la misma muerte.  
-De quien… de quien es toda esta sangre… a quien…  
-Willy.  
Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló, hasta la nieve que la joven había creado para esconderlos estaba más cálida que él. Ella tomó el pañuelo de sus hombros y envolvió la cintura de Rubius, que empezó a reír, con una expresión de plena locura, mientras ella cubría delicadamente sus vergüenzas.  
-No puede ser… Nieves -reía y temblaba al mismo tiempo, con su rostro desfigurado por el shock- no puedo haber…  
Ella le sostuvo de la mano y lo arrastró delicadamente tras sus pasos.  
-Vámonos osito -le sonrió encantadora- lejos de Karmaland, juntos.

\-----------------------

Willy tomó aire, y seguro de que la bestia en la que Rubius se había convertido no lo seguía, en ese momento, el alivio le hizo derrumbarse en el suelo. Chistó furioso entre dientes y dio una patada a lo que fuera que estaba frente a él, arrojando una piedra colina abajo. Se libró de la máscara y la capucha, peinándose el pelo entre sus dedos, respirando, conteniendo la rabia, la frustración, y la preocupación.

¿Y si le había golpeado demasiado fuerte?

No, estaba demasiado herido como para lograr hacerle un daño real a un monstruo chetado. Se paró a pensar un segundo y terminó riendo en voz alta.

¿Acabo de llamar a Rubius monstruo chetado?

Siguió riendo, por que apenas podía creerse lo que acababa de ver, a lo que acababa de sobrevivir. Si no llega a ser por Alexby…  
-Hooooooombre… ¡Mira a quien me he encontrado! hahahahahaha.  
Willy no pudo más que suspirar en alto.  
-Pero bueno Alexby, tú por aquí.  
La forma en la que se saludaron, riendo, como otro día cualquiera, los hizo reír y los relajó a ambos. Alexby cayó pesadamente sentándose a su lado.  
-Parece que ese oso imbécil nos ha dado una buena. ¿Eh Willy? ¿No eras tú un dios de Karmaland?  
Willy se rio.  
-Alexby… -y eso hizo reír al pelinegro- ¿Rub…?  
-Aaaaaah está bien -cantó Alexby con su peculiar voz risueña- Se levantó como si nada y salió disparado como un puto loco. Fargan está tras él.  
-¿Fargan? Confiarle algo a esa rata no es buena idea...  
-Tú también eres un imbécil Will, solo tenías que decirme lo de Nieves. Fargan ya me lo ha dicho.  
Willy esperó un momento.  
-¿Y tú me hubieras creído a MI?  
-Si~ bueno~. ¡Pues claro que te hubiera creído que mierda estás contando!  
Willy rio avergonzado, casi dándole la razón. Alexby lo insultó por lo bajo, acomodándose un poco más debido a lo que le dolían todas las costillas. El albino al verlo tomó una pequeña bolsa de su cinto, sacando una poción verde brillante.  
-Con que robando a Vegetta eh… -la voz musical de Alexby le hizo reír.  
-No la robé, él me la dio “la noche pasada -siguió para sí mismo- después de aquella maravillosa noche los tres juntos, él se dio cuenta de que Rubius había clavado sus garras por toda mi espalda, él me entregó la botella para que me curara. No me molestaban tanto, así que decidí curarlas al método tradicional y guárdame la poción” Ya sabes Alexby, "para mi Willy, lo mejor" -rio imitando a Vegetta.  
-Yaaaaa se como me dices…  
-¡Pero bueno! ¿No decías que ibas a creer lo que yo te dijera?  
-Creo que cambie de opinión…  
Willy rio, Alexby siempre era el más amable, pero también, el más traviesamente divertido.  
-¿Sabes Alexby? No te queda mal el traje oscuro. Hay una vacante, encajarías bien.  
-¿Olvidas que soy el puto comisario Willy? Te vas a la cárcel de cabeza en cuanto esto termine.  
-Seguro que hay algo que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión, señor comisario -le ofreció la botella agitándola un poco.  
-¡¡Chantajeando a un agente de la ley!! ¡¡Que vergüenza madre mía!!  
-Alexby…  
-Bebe tú primero rata.  
-¿No confías en mi?  
Esa sonrisilla de chino travieso que solía volver a todos estúpidos de repente.  
-Tú estás peor que yo. Bebe.  
Willy suspiró resignado, descorchó la botella y pegó dos tragos. Eso no curaría del todo las heridas, pero le daría más opción de moverse y dejaría de sangrar. Dejó lo suficiente para ofrecerle a Alexby, que esta vez si tomó el frasco y bebió poniendo cara amarga. Willy lo miraba tragar sonriéndole gracioso.  
-Sabes que eso cuenta como un beso ¿no, Alexby?  
Alexby tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no escupir la poción de regeneración que llenaba su boca.  
-¡¡Willy joder espera a que termine de tragar que casi me ahogo puto!!... ¿Qué es eso? -se interrumpió con voz queda.  
-¿Mmh? -una multitud de puntos de luz, generados por cien o más antorchas, irrumpieron en el valle de Karmaland desde el norte-. Se dirigen a Karmaland.  
-Los demás ya están allí, los aldeanos deben de estar a salvo a esta hora -informó Alexby.  
-Bien.  
-Willy… ¿crees que debemos acercarnos?  
-Como mínimo tenemos que avisar a los demás… Alexby… -Willy empezó a temblar con los ojos bien abiertos- mira.  
Alexby buscó por todos lados lo que podía estar mirando y no le resultó difícil, acababan de entrar en su campo de visión una comitiva mucho más organizada, claramente eran una escolta, y aunque estaban lejos… el color de ciertos pantalones era como una señal luminosa.  
-¡¡VEGETTA!! ¡¡MANGEL!! ¡Los encontramos!  
-Vamos.  
Willy estaba en pie, su alrededor parecía estar a punto de prender en llamas.  
-Espera Willy… son… demasiados…  
Apretó los dientes. Era cierto, son demasiados. Pero ellos…  
Willy se ajustó la máscara de ogro.  
-Alexby, ¿Qué somos? ¿Parguelitas?  
Alexby le miró de hito, luego se sonrió al oler su decisión en el ambiente. Se ajustó la horrible máscara de Fargan al rostro, y miró al frente, hacia el enemigo.  
-Héroes.


	42. Destrucción

-Qué no hay manera, no están por ningún lado, las ratas se han ido.  
-Lolito ¿Tú has visto algo?  
El pelirrojo, que se les unía en ese momento, negó con una expresión seria. Luzu bajó la mirada al suelo mordiéndose el labio, no podía creerse que dos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido a su cuidado, había puesto demasiada fe sobre esas sopas de veneno.  
-Yo perdí el rastro de Rubius cerca de casa de Willy. Seguro que están juntos Luza.  
-Fargan volando es tan rápido como la calva tóxica, seguro que las tres ratas están juntas.  
Luzu miró a Auron, desde luego que el que esos tres estuvieran juntos, no era algo que lo consolara en este momento, pero Willy había demostrado tener algo de liderazgo y cabeza fría bajo la manga, quizás esta vez sí…  
-Está bien. Merlon está evacuando a los aldeanos hacia los bunkers. Auron, tú has estado en el mío, ¿Puedes ir a ayudar por allí? -Auron asintió- Lolito acompáñalo por favor. Es el búnker más cercano a Karmaland, si algo ocurre, será allí.  
-Entendido.  
-¿Y tú qué harás mi niño?  
Luzu suspiró al aire.  
-Vegetta me mostró su bunker hace tiempo. Es el más grande, así que Merlon llevará a mucha más gente allí. Hay entradas escondidas, la evacuación será más rápida si las conocen todas.  
-Tiene sentido, ten cuidado -Auron le miró serio, preocupado, el alfa desprendía un olor algo agrio, el estrés le pasaba demasiada factura a alguien tan bueno como él.  
-Si nos necesitas, revientale la casa a triple siete. Iremos al rescate.  
Luzu no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Lolito.  
-Si vosotros me necesitáis a mi, por favor, no voléis mi casa para llamarme hijos de puta.  
-AAAAAAAAAH ¡¿Y cómo te llamamos?! Así no Luzu, así no.  
-Jajajaja Auroncito… Yo sabré si te sucede algo.  
La intensa mirada del alfa sobre él le hizo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.  
-Anda, tirando, tortolitos.  
Lolito agarró el brazo de Auron, arrastrándolo hacia el destino, sin conseguir que la pareja despegase las miradas el uno del otro, sonriendo pícaro por ello.  
-Estúpido y sensual Luzu… -murmuró Auron por lo bajo, algo que hizo sonreír a Luzu.

En cuanto Luzu se dejó ver por la nerviosa gente que caminaba hacia la imponente casa del líder de los héroes, el ambiente pareció relajarse. Su sola presencia allí alivió el sentimiento de miedo de los aldeanos, los niños dejaron de llorar para mirarlo, los hombres y mujeres ganaron valor. Varios guardias de armadura dorada acudieron al encuentro del héroe.  
-Si abris hueco justo ahí delante, encontraréis un pasillo directo a la entrada del búnker, -varios guardias asintieron al mandado del héroe sin un solo sonido, obedeciendo a Luzu en el acto- que usen esa entrada los que no puedan subir hasta el ascensor o usar las escaleras -otros dos guardias asintieron con aire marcial, apresurándose a recorrer la fila de aldeanos para reconducir a la gente- ¿Y Merlon?  
-En casa del héroe Luzu.  
Luzu asintió, aliviado de tener a Merlon para controlar a Auron y a Lolito en su casa. Nunca se sabía qué cosas podían surgir de esos dos juntos.

\---------------------

-¡Ey viejo! -gritó Auron llamando la atención del pobre Merlon.  
-Yeeeepa menuda fiesta tienes aquí Merlon cabrón.  
El desfile de gente que intentaba alejarse lo máximo posible de la lava de las escaleras se volvió con rostros aterrados para mirarlos a ambos.  
-¡Héroes! Estáis aquí, es un alivio. Al veros ausentes temí lo peor.  
Auron se detuvo junto a él, mientras Lolito subió hasta lo alto de las escaleras, dando saltos y haciendo equilibrios innecesarios sobre las piedras que retenían la lava. Los niños se quedaron mirando asombrados las gracietas del ágil pelirrojo.  
-A VER GENTE -gritó desde lo alto- LA LAVA NO HACE NADA SI NO OS DAIS UN BAÑO, TODOS DE A UNO Y DESFILANDO A CASA DE LUZU.  
Los aldeanos se miraron unos a otros un poco más calmados por la presencia de los héroes y las palabras confiadas del ex alcalde.  
-Héroe Auron…  
-Dime viejo.  
-Parece que la lava no es a lo único que la gente teme…  
-Aaaaaaaaaaa si ya sé que me dices. Luzu es un poco especial decorando -Merlon rio tímidamente, sin querer insultar a uno de los mejores héroes- ¡EL QUE NO ENTRE LO METO A PALOS! YA ME HABÉIS OÍDO GORRINOS.  
-AURON TÍO -el tono de voz de Lolito no escondía la risa que se le escapaba.  
-Y no encontramos la entrada al búnker -se apresuró a añadir Merlón.  
-¿CÓOOOOMO? ¡Vamos! Qué si no lo hago yo no lo hace nadie, bien bien. ¡Lolo! que vayan entrando, Luzu cubrió la entrada del búnker.  
-Oído mano derecha.

\-------------------------------------

Mawu miró al omega a su lado cuando este cayó exhausto de rodillas junto a él. Vegetta había arrastrado los pies en el último tramo hasta llegar allí, su piel estaba tan pálida que se transparentaba, sus ojeras eran casi tan moradas como el del apagado iris de sus ojos. Parecía que se estaba asfixiando, o que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Deja de resistirte líder de los héroes. El sufrimiento no es necesario, puedes acabar con esto pronto. Solo lleva a tu alfa al portal.  
Vegetta levantó la mirada, agotado, pero procurando que fuera una mirada lo suficiente afilada para que sirviera de respuesta.  
-Ni mi alfa, ni mis huevos.  
Jadeó, a falta de poder tener aire con el que pronunciar las palabras, y aún así, Mawu entendió el mensaje más potente, el de sus ojos afilados. Solo un ligero gesto en los labios fruncidos de Mawu, antes de mirar al líder de los rapiitori, ocupado dirigiendo la invasión.  
-¿Dónde están los habitantes de Karmaland, líder de los héroes?  
Vegetta resopló aire.  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo, si me habéis tenido encerrado? Tontitos -una oleada de orgullo le recorrió el alma, no era su propio orgullo, era el que sentía por sus tontitos, por fin habían hecho algo bien.  
Le aguantó la mirada, algo que no fue fácil, pues las ganas que tenía de matar a quien estaba delante, colisionaban con la mirada asesina y fría de Mangel. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, no podía estar pasando, y sin embargo, el veneno de alfa que alteraba su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario, todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, y haber perdido a su amigo ante sus ojos era una cruel muestra. Al fin, tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo, pero fue por poco tiempo. El capitán rapiitori avanzó rápidamente hacia él, agarrándolo con rabia del pelo, dándole un fuerte tirón al que le siguió una patada en el estómago.  
-No nos hagas perder más el tiempo -lo levantó arrastrándolo del pelo para golpear con la rodilla otra vez en su vientre, doblando a aquel fuerte hombre, ahogándolo- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -esperó a que tomara una bocanada de aire y en cuanto Vegetta inhaló, él le pateó el estómago una vez más- ¿Dónde está el portal?  
Iba a repetir la misma acción de permitirle tomar una bocanada y patearlo para otra pregunta más, pero la mano de Mawu lo detuvo con un gesto solemne, ordenándole que se detuviera. El rapiitori tiró a Vegetta al suelo de un fuerte empujón.  
-Si no estuviera atado, -su voz apenas tenía fuerza, pero se ladeó en el suelo lo suficiente como para dirigir su mirada al de la máscara de acero- ibas a saber lo que es bueno, tú, basura.  
La mirada violeta de Vegetta se incendió en ese momento lo suficiente para iluminar sus ojos en la oscuridad, algo que hizo temblar al rapiitori, y desandar un paso. Sintiéndose humillado por haber retrocedido solo con ver la mirada de Vegeta, el capitán apretó los dientes.  
-¿Basura? -dio un paso dispuesto a patearle la cabeza pero Vegetta escondió la cara para protegerse, y eso hizo reír al rapiitori- Cuando encontremos al resto de los héroes, ¿Quieres que les demos un mensaje de tu parte? Si, eso es Vegetta. Cuando eso pase tú ya estarás muerto. Pero te garantizo una cosa, todas sus extremidades, serán tratadas con el debido respeto, claro que... por separado. Pondremos especial cariño en ese molesto híbrido de oso, ya hay quien ha pagado por quedarse con sus orejas -la cara de odio que Vegetta le envió mereció la pena- Y en cuanto al omega enano al que tanto queréis, él… bueno, digamos que cotiza más vivo que muerto entre mis hombres.  
-¡Hijo de tu madre! -cuando Vegetta se levantó sobre sus rodillas incendiado de ira el rapiitori rápidamente le pateó la cara con tanta fuerza que Vegetta rodó por el suelo.  
-Innecesario.  
-Perdone Mawu -se colocó la ropa- esté mierda me saca de lugar. Dígame que puedo hacer.  
-¿Dónde está mi esposa?  
-La chica de hielo estaba vigilando a los héroes, pero todos han desaparecido y ella no ha contactado. He enviado hombres a buscarla -Mawu asintió vehemente-. Karmaland está completamente vacío mi señor, ¿Qué quiere que les ordene a mis hombres, Señor?  
Mawu señaló a Vegetta en el suelo y el líder de los rapiitori fue hasta él para levantarlo y llevarlo en pie ante Mawu, obligándolo a mirar al dios frente a frente.  
-Mi omega, dime dónde están los habitantes de Karmaland.  
Vegetta mordió fuerte, se hubiera mordido la lengua de haber podido, pero a pesar de toda la fuerza con la que bloqueó los músculos de su mandíbula, su boca se abrió tan fácil como seguir respirando.  
-En un búnker secreto bajo mi casa y la de Luzu.  
El débil hilo de voz que salió de su garganta le sorprendió incluso a él, el miedo le paralizó la expresión de su rostro, su piel se llenó de sudor, no era capaz de creerse lo que acababa de decir.  
-Mi omega, dime dónde está el portal al End.  
Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas su fuerzas, pero sus ojos se movieron señalando a la misma Karmaland.  
-¡Por fin! ¡Lo tenemos!  
El rapiitori soltó a Vegetta que casi cae al suelo, pero después de trastabillar, quedó en pie a duras penas.  
-Perdéis el tiempo. Los dioses de Karmaland protegen cada palmo de tierra de Karmaland. No podréis hundir la pala en ninguna parte, mierdas secas, olvidaos del portal.  
-Je… -rio el rapiitori- tus dioses ya no están, ¿Quieres una prueba?  
Sin embargo fue Mawu, quien ajeno a la conversación y a las palabras de Vegetta, levantó la palma de la mano hacia el cielo. Ambos miraron a lo que el dios encarnado hacia y pronto vieron el cielo arder en llamas, las nubes desaparecieron, desvaneciéndose en un perfecto círculo de ascuas que crecía cada vez más, para servir de entrada a una estrella traída del cielo.

Su enorme masa los empujaba lejos, expulsando materiales y desechos, haciéndolos volar en la poderosa corriente de aire abrasador, que provocaba fuegos al contacto de sus caricias. Los árboles que no fueron arrancados ardieron, las casas que quedaron en pie bajo la roca estelar, suspendida en el aire, terminaron por colapsar, enmudecidas por un sonido mayor. Mawu cerró su puño con violencia y la roca empequeñeció hasta el tamaño de un agujero negro titilante, que empezó a crecer, al mismo ritmo que Karmaland era devorada.


	43. No

Toda la casa seguía a oscuras, así que Nieves prendió unas velas para poder preparar un par de mochilas, en lo que Rubius terminaba de ducharse, algo que le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo normal. Miró hacia el baño, se oía el agua correr pero nada más. Podía ver en su mente con absoluta perfección a Rubius roto en pedazos bajo el agua, y quería ir con él, decirle que todo saldría bien, consolarlo, calmarlo, pero respiró fuerte para tomar fuerzas y no ir, tenía que seguir organizando su huida.

Por fin lo había conseguido. Todo lo que ataba a Rubius a Karmaland estaba destruido, su leyenda, sus héroes, incluso la propia Karmaland sería reducida a cenizas en un par de años bajo el yugo de los rapiitori. Nada haría volver a Rubius allí, estarían juntos, sin trabas, sin dioses, ni confusos romances surgidos del roce y la adrenalina de las misiones, no, todos esos espejismos se habían acabado, ahora, lo único que debía hacer, era asegurarse de alejar a Rubius del alcance de Mawu y de los rapiitori. Ella ahora lo salvaría a él. Ellos serían los únicos supervivientes de Karmaland.  
-Todavía huelo a sangre.  
La voz débil y melancólica de Rubius sonó suave y triste a su espalda. Ella lo miró, sus orejas, jamás habían estado tan marchitas, era la primera vez que lo veía vestir con aquella sudadera y pantalones negros, se había cubierto las palmas de las manos con guantes que dejaban solo sus dedos al descubierto. Se olía a sí mismo con aire ausente, intentando encontrar ese olor a sangre que no salía de su nariz, así que Nieves le tomó las manos y le sonrió.  
-Todo estará bien osito -él la miró de vuelta con una expresión cansada, desolada- Ahora yo cuidaré de ti -Rubius apretó los labios, parecía querer darla las gracias con los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de llorar- Tenemos que irnos, te he… preparado una mochila -Rubius miró hacia allí y sus hombros cayeron casi tanto como sus orejas- ¿Quieres… quieres llevar algo más? -Rubius asintió sin mirarla a ella, pero sin soltar sus manos- Está bien… pero date prisa, vendrán a buscarnos -le soltó las manos, llevaban demasiado tiempo en casa de Rubius, tarde o temprano, alguien terminaría allí- Voy... a ver que nadie viene.  
Nieves le puso la mano en una de las mejillas, y él la miró, se le veía tan aterrado, tan roto, que su deseo de destruir todo Karmaland, todo lo que le había confundido y herido, aumentó hasta hacer tintinear su magia. Todo Karmaland pagaría por hacerle eso a su osito, y ella lo salvaría.

Rubius se quedó allí parado, viendo como Nieves se alejaba de él, dejándolo solo en la casa que él mismo había levantado con sus manos y que ahora, se le mostraba desconocida y fría. Tomó la mochila y prácticamente arrastrándola por el suelo, bajó hasta sus cofres, topándose en el camino con la mesa donde Alexby había estado trabajando en los dispositivos, apenas una hora antes. Casi podía verle ahí sentado, mal humorado, golpeando los cristales, cuando se acercó a los dispositivos, y la ilusión de su amigo allí sentado se esfumó ante sus ojos. Tomó su cristal de entre todos los que seguían abandonados y miró la negrura que batallaba en su interior.

-¡Rubius, Mangel! ¡Cuánto tiempo compa y ñerooos! -la risa de Alexby siempre hacía florecer una sonrisa en tu propio rostro- ¡Así que al final me hicisteis caso y os habéis venido! -les dijo el pequeño, verdaderamente alegre, al notar el equipaje que traían con ellos.  
-Jejejeje buenas Alexby. Oye tío. Ha pasado algo muy raro en cuanto nos acercamos a Karmaland.  
-¿El qué? -Alexby los miró no demasiado extrañado pero sí interesado.  
Tanto él como Mangel extendieron las manos mostrándole cada uno un extraño cristal.  
-¡Tío! ¡Está mierda se nos apareció en las manos y no podemos soltarlos!  
-¡Alexby! ¡Que lo he tirado quince veces hasta en la lava y vuelve a la mano! ¿Qué coño es esto?  
Alexby los miró, con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, una que Rubius jamás pudo olvidar.  
-Bienvenidos a Karmaland -canturreó Alexby.

Rubius dejó escapar una pequeña risa de sus pulmones, casi un hipido, ya de vuelta en el presente y siguió arrastrando su mochila hasta abajo.

Sus cofres estaban allí, y ya se veían abandonados. Tuvo que arrodillarse ante cada uno porque ya nada funcionaba. Todos estaban bastante llenos, la mayoría, de cosas que ahora eran basura, cosas que nunca había utilizado y ya no tendría ocasión de hacerlo. Cerró un cofre, abrió el siguiente. De repente la basura se fue transformando en recuerdos, la terracota de Auron en uno, con los gritos y el drama de aquella tarde junto a uno de sus más grandes y antiguos amigos, al que él mismo había empujado hasta Karmaland, y ahora… cerró rápido ese cofre buscando en el siguiente. Varias botellas de vinito barato de Luzu, le arrojaron al alma las risas y abrazos de una tarde de chill al lado de la persona más noble que conocía, y las locuras y risas traviesas de otra tarde, junto al borrachin más adorable con el que compartir el exceso de vino. No era la primera vez que se despedía de Luzu y Alexby, pero siempre había sido un hasta la vista.  
-Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando -murmuró con ira, cerrando el cofre, respiró, con la mirada perdiéndose intimidada por el siguiente cofre, el cual abrió esperando que algo le atacase directamente al cuello, pero nada más lejos, solo había un millar de cosas arrojadas allí dentro.  
Suaves y delicados pasos, acompañados del tintineo de unas duras uñas contra el suelo, se acercaron por su espalda. Coringa metió el hocico bajo su brazo, exigiendo atención de él, preocupado a través de ese instinto animal que le decía que el oso no estaba bien. Rubius agradeció ese contacto, acariciando a su lobo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, y entonces lo vio, enorme e imponente, Lobo Plateado lo miraba esperando, solo unos pasos tras Coringa, sus ojos salvajes, de un lobo que no había sido domesticado del todo, porque su amo, no era alguien cualquiera.

-Yo… ¡Soy Lobo Noctugno Gubius!

Casi pudo oír la voz de Vegetta allí mismo, y su acento estúpido le hizo reír, aunque en aquel entonces la cercanía del de ojos amatistas, cubierto por aquella sexy armadura, no le provocara ninguna risa, porque aquel fue el momento en el que tuvo la absoluta certeza, de que estaba perdido por aquel hombre inalcanzable.  
-Bobo, ¿Qué haces ahí? -extendió la mano hacia él para invitarlo a acercarse, viendo bajo su ojo una herida bastante fea- Hay que curar eso, o Vegetta me estará gritando un mes. ¡Espera! -fue directo al cofre donde recordaba haber guardado las pociones que le había robado al pelinegro, tomó la única de regeneración que se había llevado, más por molestar al de mirada amatista que porque pensara en usarla. Se acercó a Lobo Plateado, pero el animal retrocedió agachando las orejas y encogiéndose- Vale, parece que ya sabes lo que es esto. ¡Venga ven aquí bobo no te va a doler! -Lobo Plateado huyó de él corriendo en círculos por todo el sótano- ¡¡Tas bobo o qué!! ¡¡Qué vengas aquí te digo!!  
Se arrojó saltando sobre el animal, abrazándose a él, con piernas incluidas, con tal de detener al enorme animal que no dejaba de intentar huir. Rubius se subía encima y era arrastrado hasta volver a enredarse en el enorme cuerpo del lobo, todo, mientras Coringa observaba sentado, con la cabeza ladeada, el ridículo espectáculo que estaban montando.  
-¡Osito!  
Rubius tuvo que mirar a Nieves desde una graciosa postura boca abajo, colgado como un koala del lobo, por fin habiendo conseguido mojar su herida con la poción.  
-¿Eh?  
Nieves jadeaba, nerviosa, asustada.  
-Vienen, los rapiitori, son muchos…  
Rubius se puso en pie, decidido, tomó la mochila tirándola al hombro y dando a Coringa la orden de levantarse para seguirlo, esperando que Lobo Plateado hiciese lo mismo. Nieves salió disparada para tomar su propia mochila, en lo que Rubius ojeó las pociones en el cofre. Guardó la poción de regeneración casi entera en la mochila, y metió un par más de visión nocturna y fuerza.

Se reunieron en mitad del salón, y sin decir una sola palabra, Rubius agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Nieves, sacándola de aquel lugar para llevarla a un sitio donde estuviera a salvo. Tenía que protegerla, de todo, de Karmaland.

Iniciaron la marcha alejándose del territorio del karma como alma que lleva el diablo, con los dos lobos abriendo y asegurando el camino. Rubius tomó una poción de visión nocturna, antes de abrazar los hombros de Nieves, para llevarla lo más a su lado posible. Miraba a todas partes, esperando encontrar los ojos de algún enemigo, pero no había ninguno ante ellos, y el aroma de los rapiitori quedaba cada vez más atrás. Un claro de árboles le dejó ver el oscuro cielo encapotado, donde, en la distancia, se erguía ostentoso un árbol colosal, cuya verde copa se unía a las negras nubes, y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, recordando el cómo había llegado a esa situación.

-¿Héroes? ¿De verdad somos héroes? ¡¿Inmortales?!  
Alexby río suavito a su lado.  
-Que si pesado, ¿Cuántas veces más os lo voy a tener que decir?  
-¡¡¿Y tenemos superpoderes también?!!  
-No te pases…  
-¿Hay más héroes en Karmaland? -preguntó entonces Mangel, como si la cosa no fuera tan emocionante, y sin embargo, Rubius se recordaba como un bobo, dando brincos, caminando al lado de Alexby, acribillándole a preguntas tontas mientras les mostraba Karmaland.  
-Contándonos a mi y ahora a vosotros dos, hay cuatro más.  
-¡¿Dónde dónde?!  
Alexby volvió a reír, casi mareado del nervio que desprendía Rubius.  
-Pues a eso iba… ahí tienes a uno.  
Rubius paró quieto para buscar la dirección donde su viejo amigo les señalaba. Un hombre alto, de espalda más propia de un modelo que de un guerrero, vestido de verde, con una boina del mismo color sobre un pelo plateado, una descripción inconfundible, incluso sin verle la cara. Rubius aguantó la respiración, una leyenda viviente estaba a solo diez metros de él.  
-Willy Rex -aseguró Mangel al otro lado de Alexby, dejando escapar el humo de su cigarro entre sus labios, y Rubius resopló.  
-¿Ya lo conocéis?  
-Para nada. Pero se habla demasiado de él. Así que él es uno de los héroes de Karmaland...  
Alexby se rio.  
-Si bueno, él y…  
Y allí mismo el tiempo se ralentizó para Rubius, con la mirada sobre Willy, cuando al héroe albino se le acercó un pelinegro, pantalones morados, cazadora de cuero blanco. Todo desapareció entre niebla difusa, solo quedaron ellos, mientras ambos hombres intercambiaban palabras lentas, detenidas, en aquel nuevo orden de tiempo que gobernaba los sentidos de Rubius. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, como si ambos fueran uno, Willy se giró, Vegetta movió sus mágicos iris hacia él. Los dos le miraron, fijamente, el verde y el morado se clavaron sobre él al mismo instante, borrando todo a su alrededor, dejando solo la luz cegadora de la magia remanente en aquel recuerdo.

Magia que detonó con la fuerza de mil bombas tras ellos, sobre Karmaland, su onda expansiva casi lo tira al suelo calentando su piel hasta notarla ardiendo. La destrucción los rodeó por completo, mientras Nieves se escondía tras él, y los lobos se anclaban al suelo con fuerza. Luego el silencio.

Rubius bajó las brazos con los que cubrió su rostro, su pulso acelerado, su respiración agitada, su mente aun embotada por el recuerdo tan vívido, el instante en el que el color de aquellos ojos le habían arrastrado a perderse, fue el momento exacto de aquella explosión, de aquel meteorito estrellándose contra Karmaland, su hogar, el hogar de su familia, todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Nieves…  
Apretó los puños, normalizó su respiración con una seguridad que solo fingía tener. Sus amigos seguían allí, Mangel, Vegetta, seguían en algún lado, esperando por ellos. No podía huir como un puto cobarde. Pagaría por lo que había hecho, por ser un asesino, aunque la peor condena estuviera en aquellos ojos morados, pero no podía irse sin más. Él no era así.  
-Tengo que ir.  
-Osito…  
Rubius soltó la mano de ella, dándola la espalda, con aire de condenado, pero héroe al fin y al cabo, inició la ida hacia Karmaland.  
-No… -Nieves murmuró, si Rubius iba, los rapiitori lo esperarían, él era uno de los objetivos más ansiados de la organización criminal, no perderían venganza, y Mawu, simplemente quería exterminar a todos los héroes- no… ¡NO!  
Un muro de hielo frenó a Rubius, quien se volvió hacia ella, atónito.


	44. Pequeño titán

-¿Nieves?  
Ella lo miraba, asustada, las manos nerviosas, el labio inquieto sin encontrar las palabras o el sollozo que necesitaban.  
-No puedes volver. Ellos… ellos...  
-¿Qué...?  
-¡Vámonos de Karmaland! ¡Lejos! Tú y yo, como siempre debió ser. Lejos… lejos de ellos, de todo. Nadie tiene por qué saber… podemos ser felices.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo Nieves?  
-Tú y yo, formaremos una familia, como querías. Yo te esperaré en casa, hornearé pasteles, me ocuparé de los cultivos. Cómo planeaste.  
-Nieves…  
-Nuestros hijos jugarán en el jardín sin miedo. No más batallas, ni explosiones. Llegarás de la mina y estaremos esperándote en casa. Tu familia. Tus hijos.  
Nieves le tomó de las mejillas y Rubius la miraba sin entender, sin saber qué decir, mientras ella le mostraba toda su dulzura. Él la miró a los ojos, imaginándose ese dulce futuro, un futuro con el que siempre había soñado, sumergido en esos ojos oceánicos amables y suplicantes, tan preocupados por él, llenos de sueños ciegos y esperanzas descompuestas, nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa forma, nadie nunca le había suplicado tanto amor, suplicando parar la locura, y vivir su sueño.  
-Seremos felices...  
Parar y vivir.  
-Tu, yo...  
Por fin.  
-Nuestra familia...  
Su sueño.  
-¿No quieres eso?  
Abandonar todo.

Rubius retrocedió un paso, con las sonrisas de todos sus compañeros en mente e incapaz de ver la suya propia, en ese futuro, sin ellos.  
-No, yo… Nieves, era un juego ¿Lo sabes no?  
Ella lo miró atónita, casi como si su corazón se acabara de romper.  
-Pero, por fin será real -volvió a sonreír.  
Los nervios de Rubius se pusieron de punta, sin saber como convencerla sin herirla.  
-Tengo que volver. Los chicos…  
-Olvídalos.  
-¡Son nuestros amigos!  
-No, no lo son -Nieves alcanzó las manos de Rubius- ellos solo te utilizan osito. ¡Eres el único que no lo ve! ¡Estás mejor así! ¡Sin ellos!  
-Vegetta… -le temblaba la voz, temeroso de lo que estaba viendo- Vegetta quiso enseñarte a nadar, ¿recuerdas? -rio forzado, intentado sonar feliz aún a pesar del miedo- Yo no le dejé porque creí que quería ahogarte, ¿Y cuando os escapabais juntos para cabrearme?… Luzu, nos invitó a ese restaurante cuando abrió… ¡Y Willy! Él fue quien te enseñó a cultivar y Mangel… Bueno ya sé que él no...  
-¡Están muertos! ¡Todos! ¡Mawu los ha condenado!  
Nieves cerró los ojos con furia al gritar, empuñando la rabia en sus manos firmemente cerradas. Las manos de Rubius se posaron en sus hombros, queriendo detener lo que ella estaba gritando.  
-Quién es Mawu -la chica se dio cuenta de que habló de más en el instante que tuvo que mirar a su osito a los ojos, viendo que de su rostro se había esfumado toda ternura- Nieves, dime lo que sabes, ahora.  
-No -negó nerviosa, intentando retroceder, con miedo de que Rubius entendiera.  
-No me importa cómo lo sabes, ni lo que has hecho, pero dímelo. Tienes treinta segundos, o todo terminó entre nosotros.  
Las palabras fueron un mazo que la golpeó con dura realidad en el pecho.  
-Es… un dios antiguo… han sido los rapiitori... lo han invocado para destruir Karmaland, y a todos los héroes. ¡Por eso tenemos que irnos! ¡Van a matarte! ¡Tenemos que irnos!  
Nieves tiró de él sin poder arrastrarlo ni un centímetro, clavado al suelo. Las manos de Rubius temblaban sobre su piel y cuando lo miró a los ojos, su tez era oscura y pesada.  
-Nieves… el hielo donde Mangel… ¿Tú...?  
Los dos lobos pasaron corriendo a su lado, a toda velocidad hacia su espalda, pero ello no evitó que una flecha se clavara en el hombro del híbrido por la espalda.

\---------------------------------

Vegetta no podía apartar la vista del pozo en el suelo, las puertas de uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida. Los gritos empezaban a amontonarse en su oído desde las más desterradas memorias, el dolor que le infligían las garras que se negaban a soltarlo, los esfuerzos de sus compañeros por huir y a la vez llevarlo con ellos, resistiéndose con uñas y dientes. El momento en el que Staxx se quedó atrás, el momento en el que Willy retrocedió en su busca, y el día siguiente, cuando despertó con el peor de los vacíos en su pecho, sin necesitar las palabras de sus compañeros para entender lo que significaba ese enorme agujero en su corazón.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, un lugar que prometieron enterrar en el olvido y bajo la mismísima Karmaland, con ayuda de los Dioses, tras soportar el castigo por su desobediencia. Solo una ender pearl, y el pozo de estrellas volvió a inundarse para dar entrada a los terrores, a los recuerdos, y a los secretos no confesados. Vegetta, con las manos atadas a la espalda, solo tenía la mirada fija en el portal al End, un empujón le hizo casi caer en esa oscura inmensidad estrellada, y las risas corearon su traspié.

Tomó aire, Mangel se acercó calmado por su espalda, sin ruido, casi como si fuera el verdadero Mangel, pero el olor a cadáver y podredumbre que respiraba de él, le recordaba obsesivamente cual era la realidad.  
-Pronto descansarás, junto a tus compañeros. Pero antes, devolveréis lo que robasteis -la voz de Mangel fue demasiado apacible y arrastrada para ser de él, aunque lo parecía.  
-Créeme, ninguno de nosotros descansará, hasta patearos el trasero de vuelta al infierno, sucias ratas.  
Mawu y Vegetta se sostuvieron las miradas un segundo.  
-El primero de tus compañeros ha caído, y no pudiste hacer nada. Tu podrás ser el siguiente, ahora mismo.  
Dos rapiitori sostuvieron a Vegetta de los hombros empujándolo con fuerza hacia el pozo, pero Vegetta se resistía con todas sus fuerzas y gritando lo peor de sí. Primero un codazo desde su espalda a uno de ellos, luego haciendo fuerza con las piernas sobre el pozo para evitar que lo lanzasen dentro, un tercer hombre tuvo que unirse al forcejeó para someter al pelinegro, llevándose otro codazo en la nariz. A pesar de las manos atadas a la espalda, del cuerpo magullado y del hambre, Vegetta había conseguido herir a dos hombres y no se daba por vencido, así que otros rapiitori acudieron frustrados a intentar someterlo.  
-¡Soltadme cerdos!  
-¡Esperad! -el líder de los rapiitori sonreía tras detenerlos, Vegetta le miró por encima del hombro, tan atónito como sus hombres, mientras se acercaba a todos ardiendo de felicidad- Ya no va a necesitar las piernas.  
Desenfundó una espada de hierro, mellada y llena de oxido, exhibiendo sus intenciones ante Vegetta, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron con odio a pesar de que sus pulmones respiraron terror, acto seguido, los otros rapiitori lo obligaron a arrodillarse de espaldas a su capitán, que ya balanceaba la espada saboreando la carnicería.  
-Cuánto he esperado por esto… ¿Alguien más quiere un trozo?  
Los rapiitori allí parados rieron, asintieron a la oferta de su capitán empezando a nombrar partes del cuerpo que cercenar. Vegetta sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, escuchando como los sicarios discutían qué parte del cuerpo amputarle y quién lo haría. Sin saber por qué, buscó la mirada de Mawu, quizá por que le había protegido la vez anterior, quizá porque para él, aún era Mangel, pero aquellos ojos eran aún más fríos que de costumbre, y atendían lejos, a otro lugar.

Lo que Mawu miraba era a un esbirro rapiitori que corría hacia ellos, directo hacia su capitán gritando por su atención inmediata. Llegó justo hasta el mayor de los rapiitori cuando este ya sostenía la espada lista en alto contra Vegetta, dispuesto a crear el mayor daño en el cuerpo del de ojos amatistas, que no dejaba de amenazarlos a todos a base de gritos.

El rostro del líder rapiitori cambió a uno de molestia al ser interrumpido, luego a uno de seriedad mientras el subordinado hablaba para él por debajo de los gritos de Vegetta. Otra vez, el líder rapiitori sonrió sádico.  
-¿Y está vivo? -El recién llegado asintió jadeando por la carrera- ¿Y el otro?  
Todos oyeron esta vez lo que él le hablaba, ya que hasta Vegetta dejó de gritarlos.  
-Consiguió huir, pero estaba herido, se desangraba, lo encontraran pronto.  
-Llévate a todos los hombres disponibles, también lo quiero vivo. Quiero oír a esos hermanos oscuros gritar como cerdos en su matanza. ¡Parece que has tenido suerte después de todo Vegetta! -dijo con burla, se hizo a un lado, para dejar que los ojos morados alcanzasen a ver cómo arrastraban a un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, inconsciente, hasta ellos- ¡Estaba deseando poder arrancar con mis manos esas alas!  
-¿Fargan? -Vegetta intentó ponerse en pie, aterrado y sin hilo de voz, al ver al de la máscara blanca ser cargado como un trapo viejo, arrastrado hasta ellos.  
-¿Te apetece mirar como despedazamos a uno de tus compañeros?  
El capitán rapiitori fue hasta el inconsciente, pavoneándose victorioso, con la espada levantada. Pero para los ojos de Vegetta algo no iba bien, algo se veía extraño, y es que él, que había luchado espalda contra espalda con cada uno de sus compañeros, podía ver el error de los rapiitori.  
-Por fin -levantó la espada- decoraré mi trono con tus alas de pajarraco.  
Una repentina cadena de fuertes explosiones en el bosque, sobre sus cabezas, hizo que todos los presentes, levantaran la vista hacia el lugar en llamas, y en ese momento en el que todos bajaron la guardia, las manos del hermano oscuro se cerraron sobre los brazos de los dos hombres que lo cargaban. El oscuro clavó sus pies al suelo alzándose en pie ante ellos y con fuerza chocó a los hombres que lo retenían uno contra el otro, haciendo que lo soltaran cuando sus cabezas rebotaron una contra otra. Una risa especial rompió el sombrío ambiente.

Aquella risa, aquella fuerza. Vegetta sonrió. Solo un pequeño titán valía para causar estragos.  
-¡Volved a intentarlo hijos de puta!  
-¡¡ALEXBY!!  
Vegetta sintió recuperar toda la vida perdida cuando el pequeño héroe derribó de un puñetazo al líder de los rapiitori, sin importarle la espada. Alexby miró a Vegetta y él lo sintió sonreír bajo la máscara, ambos con la victoria en los labios.

La esperanza, se renovaba.


	45. Esperanza...

-... Haremos que nos vean. Para que se lo crean lucharemos un poco, pero no mataremos a demasiados ni dejaremos muy heridos al resto, así se confiaran. Cuando los tengamos a todos encima nuestro, yo me rendiré, esa será tu señal Alexby, saldrás corriendo y te llevarás a todos los que puedas detrás tuyo, hasta aquí, directos a las minas. La explosión será enorme, así que corre.  
Alexby masticó el plan con un ruidito de su garganta anunciando su duda.  
-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me van a perseguir todos?  
-Los rapiitori y la Hermandad Oscura tenemos nuestra historia, en cuanto nos vean, no podrán resistirse.  
Alexby suspiró duro.  
-No no no no quiero saberlo, ¡no estoy de servicio!  
-Ahora eres un oscuro Alexby, y estás de servicio con tu hermano -se rio Willy- ¿Entendiste el plan?  
Alexby lo miró serio, dándole vueltas al plan del albino para sobrepasar la primera línea de rapiitori y llegar hasta sus compañeros apresados.  
-No.  
-¡¿Cómo que no, rata?! ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor contra veinte rapiitori?  
-No digo que no sea buena idea Will, digo, que, yo seré el que se rinda.  
-¿Que? ¿Qué dices ratón?  
-¿Pero tú te has visto cabrón? ¡Qué no soy imbécil que me doy cuenta de que tienes costillas rotas y te duele el brazo! ¿Cuando te hagan preso cómo te vas a defender? ¿Con esas manitas de chino chiquito?  
Los labios de Willy formaron una prieta línea recta, como sus ojos y Alexby estalló con su mágica risa de delfín.  
-Rata.  
-Yo iré a por Vegetta y Mangel. Y por tu bien Willy, espero que este plan tonto funcione, o te reviento.  
Willy rio.  
-Solo son rapiitori, no son demasiado inteligentes.

-”No sé si esto fue una buena idea Willy -pensó para sí, mientras lo arrastraban haciéndose el muerto- Hay Dioses… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién me manda?”  
El sonoro boom de la dinamita explotando le dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para levantar un poco la cabeza y observar su alrededor. Uno a cada lado, otro delante con una espada, Vegetta y Mangel enfrente, mirándolo con atención. Fácil.

Rápido. Se puso en pie y golpeó a sus captores uno contra otro. Un fuerte puñetazo al frente, justo cuando el líder se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, tarde para él capitán, terminó en el suelo junto sus hombres y su mugrosa espada en la mano de Alexby. Ahora estaba preparado para repartir a quienes se atrevieran a ir a por él.

Vegetta por su parte, aprovechó el revuelo que causó Alexby para salir de su propia situación. Tiró a un hombre al suelo y a otro lo empujó con el hombro haciéndolo caer al pozo del End, pudiendo alejarse de los otros dos rapiitori y echar un vistazo por encima del hombro a quien fuera Mangel, pero Mawu lo miraba fijamente a él, como preguntándose qué tenían planeado, sin importarle demasiado lo que sucedía.

Por un costado del agujero que era ahora Karmaland, descendía otro miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, en una veloz carrera hacia él. Miró a su alrededor, era impresionante como Alexby reducía a los rapiitori sin sus acostumbradas armas de fuego, los sicarios volaban por los aires o daban volteretas como peleles con cada golpe del más bajito de los héroes, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera parado a reír.

Evitó a varios rapiitori, a otro se lo llevó por delante de un empujón para llegar hasta el oscuro de máscara de ogro, dándole la espalda y que este, sin mediar palabra, cortase sus ataduras, seguido, tomó del cinto del enmascarado un hacha de diamante, lanzándose los dos al unísono al combate.

\-----------------------------------------

Los rapiitori que los habían seguido no eran demasiados, y gracias a los lobos, que se movían por el bosque de forma aterradora, Rubius no necesitó ni desenfundar la espada. De cuclillas en el suelo, con Nieves atendiendo su herida de flecha, podía ver y escuchar como Coringa y Lobo Plateado hacían todo el trabajo mejor de lo que nadie lo hubiera hecho. Tomó su bolsa, sacando la poción de regeneración y echando un trago, fue un gran alivio sentir como recuperaba los músculos de su brazo.

Los lobos volvían hacia ellos, satisfechos del ejercicio y de saber que se habían ganado unos buenos elogios, parecían perritos felices y juguetones, a pesar de la sangre que teñía sus pelajes y goteaba de sus bocas. Rubius se puso en pie para recibirlos y darles sus tan merecidas caricias.  
-Nieves, te quiero. No sé cuánto has tenido que ver en esto pero... si algo les pasa a mis amigos… -se giró para mirarla seriamente- prefiero que no estés cerca porque no responderé de mi mismo.  
-Osito…  
-Tengo que ir a Karmaland -tomó sus cosas lanzándolas sobre el hombro-. Hasta la vista, Nieves.  
Ver la espalda de su único mundo alejarse, le arrebató todas las fuerzas, la esperanza, la capacidad de sonreír, las ganas de vivir. Notó que todo eso lo iba perdiendo para siempre, con cada paso que él daba alejándose de ella, que una enorme grieta crecía en su fracturado corazón, uno que el hombre que la abandonaba la había prestado, y ahora se lo tomaba de vuelta.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron desde sus azules ojos hasta el verdoso suelo viendo como lo más grande en esa tierra se encaminaba hacia un ineludible final. Podría soportarlo todo por él, cualquier cosa, hasta la muerte, pero no podría soportar la de él.

Creó una cuna con sus manos, susurrando a la magia de su auténtica forma, mientras las lágrimas se escarchaban en su piel llenándola de diamantes. Se sacrificaría a ella para protegerlo, porque él era lo único en el mundo que merecía existir.

Lobo Plateado al lado del híbrido gruñó girándose hacia Nieves, avisándole así de lo que la mujer pretendía. Cuando la miró, la magia helada congelaba sus brazos y parte de su rostro y Lobo Plateado se lanzaba para detener lo que amenazaba a su protegido.  
-¡¡NIEVES!!  
-No te preocupes osito, estarás a salvo.  
Desplegó las manos y desató su magia.

De entre las copas de los árboles, rompiendo ramas y arrastrando hojas en su caída, aplastó a Nieves envolviéndola, cayó al suelo con él cubriéndola por completo. Abrió las enormes alas asustando a ambos lobos por el tamaño que alcanzó, asegurándose de tener a la mujer bien sujeta con ese abrazo por la espalda, en el que aplastaba las manos de ella contra si misma.  
-¡Joder Fargan!  
-¡Por fin os encuentro ratas!  
Nieves lloraba entre los brazos del híbrido de búho, que la agarraba fuerte de las muñecas.  
-Suéltala Fargan.  
-¿Seguro? Estaba intentando algo, luego no me vayas a decir que la he cagado.  
-Está bien, déjala.  
-Vale vale.  
Nieves le miró a los ojos dorados cuando el abrazo se terminó y se sintió más fría de lo acostumbrado. Sus manos estaban insensibles, y su pecho dolía, escupiendo diminutos copos de nieve que volaban brillando con la luna, cada vez que exhalaba aire. Los chicos la observaron, Fargan curioso, Rubius preocupado. Cuando Fargan la detuvo golpeando sus manos contra su propio cuerpo, la magia de sus palmas entró en ella.  
-¿Estás bien? - la preocupación de Rubius habló sin su cabeza.  
Nieves levantó sus ojitos índigo y procuró sonreír para él, asintiendo.  
-Tenemos que irnos rata, ¿has visto los fuegos artificiales?  
-¿Ha sido Karmaland?  
-¿Karmaland? Ya no hay Karmaland.  
-¿Qué coño dices?  
-Desde el aire se ve todo. Corre ratón, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.  
Rubius empezó a correr pero al notar que los lobos corrían a su lado se detuvo en seco, pensando, se volteó y Fargan lo miró con una pregunta estúpida en los ojos.  
-Coringa, Bobo. Quedaos aquí con Nieves -los lobos lo miraron pendientes de sus palabras, sin entender nada- ¿Bobos o qué? -agarró a Coringa del collar y a Lobo Plateado del pescuezo, arrastrándolos hacia la chica, luego les señaló el suelo- Aquí, quietos.  
No dijo nada más, incluso procuró no mirar a Nieves ni cuando Coringa lloriqueó acurrucándose junto a ella.  
-¿De verdad los vas a dejar protegiéndola? No nos vendrían mal.  
-¡Fargan! -le cayó con el peor genio que Fargan le había visto- es mi señora. Vamos.  
Juntos empezaron a correr camino de la esperanza que les quedaba: reunirse.

\------------------------------

Auron siempre había pensado que todos sus compañeros le tomaban el pelo cuando hablaban de Merlon empuñando una espada. Lo describían como un gran guerrero y , entre risas, hablaban de como el viejo había repartido espadazos allá por la llegada del primer dios invasor. Auron, siempre, siempre, había pensado que bromeaban, era lo normal entre ellos, y ahora mismo no sabían lo agradecido que estaba de estar equivocado, pues realmente Merlon, sabía sujetar una espada.

Los dos resistían en lo alto de las escaleras, delante de la muralla de Luzu, haciendo de barrera cual espartanos, ante la puerta de hierro. Si bien la llegada de todos esos sucios rapiitori los había tomado de sorpresa, no había sido para nada suficiente. Auron entendía ahora el por qué de las largas escaleras y la lava a los costados, mejor aún. Los rapiitori y los aldeanos de Karmaland, lo habían entendido. Los sicarios, a pesar del número, caían como moscas, moscas asadas concretamente, mientras él y el viejo, se permitían sonreír, hombro con hombro, espadas dispuestas.

Un vistazo a su espalda y ambos comprobaron como el último de los aldeanos entraba en el bunker conducido por un guardia dorado.  
-Viejo, retírate. Ya nos ocupamos los profesionales.  
-De eso nada joven Auron, mientras mis rodillas resistan, ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
El anciano empujó de un espadazo a un rapiitori contra otro, haciéndolos caer a los dos a la lava, Auron por su parte pateó a uno que rodó escaleras abajo llevándose a otros dos torpes sicarios. A sus espaldas sonó el ruido de las puertas del búnker cerrándose, sellando su interior para mantenerlo a salvo. Merlon le sonrió.  
-Viejo cabrón, ya tenías pensado quedarte fuera ¡Luego no me culpes a mí de tus achaques!  
-¡Descuide! ¡Puedo ser viejo pero Karmaland también es mi hogar!  
Auron se rio, alegre y aliviado. Tampoco es que quisiera quedarse solo en las escaleras, toda ayuda le vendría bien hasta que su baza oculta hiciera su magia. Los rapiitori se pusieron en pie subiendo los escalones dispuestos a pasar por encima de ellos, pero Auron sonrió de oreja a oreja con toda la maldad de su cabeza al ver lo que se acercaba tras ellos. Se llevó la Saqueadora al hombro y alargó la mano frente a Merlon para detenerlo, porque allí estaba su as bajo la manga, subiendo por las escaleras, su pequeño y estilizado cuerpo cubierto de sangre, contoneándose como un depredador hacia lo más alto. El destello de la luna reflejado en el acero, reflejado en los ojos lima, iniciaron la banda sonora de los afilados cuchillos, que fueron invisibles en su rápido y letal trabajo, quizá uno demasiado sucio para el poco acostumbrado estómago de Merlon, pero a todas luces efectivo.  
-Ese es mi alcalde.  
Auron y Lolito se miraron fijo, parecían más demonios que héroes, sobre todo al sonreírse. Pero eran demonios que protegían Karmaland y Merlon respiró, pero no por tranquilidad.  
-¿Cómo están las cosas ahí abajo joven Lolito?  
-Pues… esos cabrones se traen algo gordo.  
-¿El que Lolo?  
El pelirrojo no respondió, solo hizo una mueca aprovechando a limpiar los cuchillos, como dando tiempo, y tan solo unos segundos después sucedió. Un sonido espantoso, como salido de lo más profundo del Nether, cientos de gritos clamando la angustia de su condena, unidos en castigo. Las caras de Auron y Merlon se blanquearon.  
-Eso.  
-¡¿Pero por qué no los paraste Lolito?!  
-¡Que tengo mis límites cabrón! ¡Son un jodido ejército!  
-¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupa esa mierda?!  
-¡Desde que tengo que salvar a mi niña!  
-Héroes… el… -Merlon los calló, señalando lo que se acercaba por la llanura- Wither.  
-Vale, a ello puercos.  
Auron levantó la saqueadora y Lolito pareció dispuesto a seguirlo pero el anciano los detuvo.  
-¡Esperad! He leído que es inmune a las espadas…  
-Y el cabrón vuela…  
-Lolito, tú arco.  
Obedeciendo a Auron, Lolito asió el arco a su espalda, pero antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de tensar la cuerda, el Wither gritó y se agitó furioso a causa de los proyectiles que lo acosaban. Los héroes volvieron las miradas encontrando en lo alto de las murallas la figura épica del mejor arquero de Karmaland.  
-¡¡Luzu bombón justo a tiempo!!  
El castaño les sonrió desde las alturas, mientras las flechas de Lolito se unían a las suyas, enloqueciendo al viejo dios desterrado.


	46. ...rota

El caos era el único rey en aquella montaña. La lava descendía liberada de los diques, por lo que quedaba de ladera, haciendo prácticamente imposible el moverse de manera segura por la zona. Los cadáveres y los cuerpos inconscientes regaban el prado que, unas horas antes, estuvo cubierto de verde hierba y radiantes flores.

Los héroes que un minuto antes respiraban aliviados por la victoria aplastante, ahora miraban como una espesa niebla negra, discurría como un millar de serpientes furiosas entre los cuerpos, avanzando sin descanso, cubriéndolo todo a su paso.  
-Eeeeh… ¡Tíos!  
La voz de Rubius consiguió que, por separados que estaban debido a la batalla, todos sus compañeros lo miraran. Fargan a su lado, no apartó la vista de la espesa niebla, Luzu desde lo alto de los restos de la muralla, Lolito en sus cercanías, Auron sirviendo de muleta a Merlon, todos guardaron silencio al ver el augurio negro que bañaba el campo.

Tomó aire para gritar a Luzu sobre qué hacer cuando las garras de Fargan se le clavaron en el brazo, tirando de él un paso hacia atrás. La nube negra cubrió los cuerpos por completo y se lanzó hacia ellos envolviendo sus pies y escalando sus cuerpos, Oyeron a Luzu gritar que se alejaran pero no tuvieron tiempo, aun así la niebla volvió al suelo ignorándolos a ellos, y continuando su avance, dejándolos con aún mayor cara de asombro hasta que entendieron.

De la espesura negra se alzaron los cuerpos, sanguinolentos o amputados, eso no importaba, lentamente volvían a ponerse en pie creando sonidos asquerosos y aquellos que aún respiraban, también lograron levantarse, con semblantes coléricos y ojos blancos.  
-¡Chavales!  
El grito de Fargan intentó llamar su atención sobre la nueva amenaza, pero fue otro el que escucharon, el de la voz desgarrada de Auron, seguida del lamento de Merlon, a quienes la niebla envolvía y obligaba a respirar.  
-¡¡AURON!!

MINUTOS ANTES, EN EL CRÁTER DE KARMALAND.

Alexby se había convertido en un auténtico imán para los rapiitori, parecía atraerlos a todos con más fuerza gravitacional que el mismo agujero negro que había engullido Karmaland. Los sicarios caían sobre él, si uno le inmovilizaba el brazo, salía volando con una voltereta, lanzado por los aires, si cargaban contra él, Alexby se apartaba dejándolos caer por sí mismos o tirándolos al suelo con una llave estampando sus cuerpos dolorosamente contra el suelo, y cuando le dejaban tan solo un segundo de aire, era él quien caía encima de alguno con un único par de golpes ya en el suelo. Para cuando Vegetta y Willy se le unieron, el pequeño héroe ya tenía a cinco hombres en el suelo.  
-¡Alexby!  
El mencionado apenas necesitó agacharse para permitir al hacha de Vegetta enganchar una de las espadas que se le venían encima a traición, lanzando la hoja a otro lado lejos del cuerpo de su amigo, y entonces, rápido y hábil como sólo Vegetta, el hacha dio un golpe de vuelta, cercenando el cuello del rapiitori. Willy de una zancada coló su propio cuerpo al otro costado del pequeño, interponiendo la espada contra otra.

Tuvieron ese segundo que solo tienen aquellos que son uno en batalla, ese segundo que tienes cuando tu cuerpo sabe lo que hace, cuando tu mente encuentra la paz en hacer lo que ha hecho miles de veces, y en ese segundo, los tres pudieron mirarse a los ojos, o a las máscaras, y sonreír sabiendo que con sus compañeros ahí, no debían temer nada, sus espaldas estaban cubiertas.

Mientras, Mawu seguía en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni tener intenciones de hacerlo. Nadie podría decir en lo que pensaba, el reflejo en las lentes cubría su mirada con un acento más siniestro que el del propio Mangel, nadie podría decir si pretendía hacer algo, si disfrutaba de los tres héroes moviéndose entre los cada vez más escasos rapiitori, como si llevasen a cabo una danza macabra exquisitamente ejecutada. Él simplemente estaba allí parado, en silencio, con gesto inexpresivo, con la risa de Alexby de fondo, los gritos de Vegetta quejándose de lo mucho que habían tardado, y los múltiples “rata” que se escuchaban con las risas deformes de un modulador de voz.

Los chicos discutían entre ellos como si todos los hombres que intentaban enfrentarlos no importasen, no para los filos de sus armas. Un espadazo de Alexby evitado por una elegante finta de Vegetta para dar a un indeciso rapiitori que no llegó a verlo tras el de ojos morados. Willy encogiéndose en el suelo para permitir a Vegetta impulsarse sobre él contra el enemigo, no, nada de eso era un combate, era una coreografía fabulosa, ensayada hasta tal punto, que los héroes se permitían reír y hacer chistes.

Mawu dio un paso hacia ellos, sabía cómo iba a terminar la pelea, no importaba cuantos inexpertos reclutas cargasen contra los héroes, ellos solo jugaban a ganar, pero Mawu, no tenía intención de dejarlos divertirse. Había venido aquí con la férrea idea de la venganza, de destruir cada gota de esperanza, cada amable sentimiento, cada brizna de emoción de felicidad. El mundo que le había rechazado a él, ahora iba a ser despedazado y olvidado entre sus manos.

Avanzando, se detuvo justo a unos metros de Alexby, tomando entre sus dedos el dispositivo de Vegetta, y es que claro que sabía quien estaba bajo la máscara blanca, el ingeniero de los dioses, para él, la mayor aberración de la existencia. Vegetta, en una de sus elegantes fintas, fue capaz de ver a Mawu acechando al más bajo, como este, confiado al ver a su amigo a su lado, tomaba un arma para tendérsela.  
-¡¡ALEXBYYYY!!  
El grito desgañitándose congeló a Willy, que apartado de ellos solo pudo mirar como Vegetta corría hacia su otro compañero, Alexby, sobresaltado, miró a Vegetta, entendiendo sin creer lo que podía estar pasando: una trampa. Sus ojos se clavaron heridos sobre su pana, la mano de Vegetta casi lo alcanzaba para apartarlo, y el desastre sucedió en la fracción de un parpadeo.

Del dispositivo negro en las manos de Mawu surgió una sombra, rápida, que igual que un rayo negro tocó tierra a los pies de Mawu, dividiéndose en el suelo en rectas ramificaciones justo entre los héroes y en ese mismo instante, dispararse hacia arriba, creando unas rejas que los separaron, tirando a Vegetta al suelo haciéndolo perder el hacha por la violencia del tirón. Un rayo negro más apareció a sus pies, otra vez saliendo con ciega rápidez del suelo, esta vez para tomar los tobillos del héroe en el suelo, y arrastrarlo de vuelta al pozo mientras él, intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera frenarlo. Fue Willy, el que saltó sin pensar sobre las macabras rejas y se lanzó a sujetar a Vegetta soltando la espada de diamante, enredando las manos del pelinegro a su cintura para tirar en contra y sacarlo de la presa. Alexby llegó apenas una milésima después, alzando la espada para cortar los quebrados rayos negros que apresaban a su amigo.

Con la espada en lo más alto preparando un golpe sobradamente fuerte, bajo la atenta mirada de Mawu y la expectante de sus compañeros, Alexby soltó aire bajando la hoja y unas púas retorcidas, como las patas de una araña, surgieron como un relámpago desde las serpenteantes sombras, clavándose en el hombro del muchacho, levantándolo del suelo, dejándolo preso en el aire.  
-¡¡Alexby!!  
La voz de Vegetta anunciaba la desesperación y el llanto, miró al enmascarado que lo sostenía y como si ellos se conocieran de toda la vida, él le soltó. Las ramas negras arrastraron veloces a Vegetta hacia el pozo, dejándole forcejeando junto a las ender pearls. Willy se levantó hacía Alexby luchando contra las garras que lo encarcelaban, recogiendo su hacha caída de las manos de Vegetta, dispuesto a cortarlas.  
-¡¡CUIDADO!!  
Gracias a Alexby se giró a tiempo, Mawu había tomado la espada de diamante que había cargado Alexby y Willy, la hizo a un lado gracias al ángulo de su hacha. Sin otra posibilidad, tuvo que abandonar la idea de proteger a sus amigos, para hacer frente a quien siempre creyó que lo era.

Alexby forcejeaba para soltarse, pataleaba y gritaba el nombre de Mangel una y otra vez. Vegetta intentaba zafarse de los retorcidos apéndices que tiraban de él, retorciendo el cuello para asegurarse de lo que le podía ocurrir a Mangel, o al oscuro, sin saber muy bien a quien apoyar, aguantando entre dientes los mismos gritos que lanzaba Alexby desesperado.

Mangel, o más bien, Mawu, jugaba con ventaja, usando aquellas retorcidas patas como hojas que detenían los golpes del hacha de Willy, quien se movía, esquivándolas con rapidez, solo para toparse con otra a la que debía esquivar para no salir herido. Los rapiitori que aún se mantenían en pie ayudaban a los que no podían, observando la escena temblando, a punto de salir corriendo, muchos sin esperar una mejor razón para hacerlo.

Los intercambios de golpes y cruces de hojas seguían uno tras otro, cada vez que Mawu detenía el hacha con la espada, uno de sus rayos negros caía intentando acuchillar a Willy, que los esquivaba con la facilidad de quien aprende a repetir un movimiento mil veces, pero en un momento, cuando Mawu se cubrió con la espada, Willy no golpeó contra ella, si no que, de nuevo, usó el ángulo del hacha para enganchar la espada de diamante, apartándola de Mawu, y a la vez que giraba sobre si mismo, su otra mano tomó el hacha restante en su cinto, golpeando con fuerza en la guardia abierta de Mawu, justo bajo sus costillas.

El grito desgarrador de Alexby paró el tiempo, congeló al dios y al oscuro en sus lugares, solo el pecho de Willy se movía agotado, aún sosteniendo la espada lejos de él, aún sosteniendo la cabeza del hacha dentro del costado de su amigo Mangel. Los garfios negros se tensaron rodeándolos a ambos, se clavaron en los hombros de Willy empujándolo contra Mawu, quien sujetó al enmascarado logrando tirarlo al suelo y allí, las negras patas los envolvieron cual zarzas, dejando entrever la firme presa que ambos se tenían, Mawu lanzó su mano contra el cuello de Willy y él apretó la suya contra la boca de Mangel, callándolo entre la confusión de los apéndices negros. El brazo del oscuro impulsándose antes de descender el hacha sobre el cuerpo de Mangel.

Las creaciones negras se esfumaron tras ese golpe con la simpleza de convertirse en humo, dejando arrastrar por la inapreciable brisa de la noche. Alexby cayó al suelo, murmurando el nombre de su pana, Vegetta se apoyaba para ponerse en pie pesadamente, flaqueando su espíritu por lo que sus ojos habían visto, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. El oscuro se incorporaba, con el dispositivo de Vegetta ahora en su mano, lo miró girándolo apenas un segundo, caminado hacia el de ojos morados, deteniéndose a su lado. Ambos en pie uno frente al otro, se miraron, y Willy llevó su mano a la máscara alzándola para descubrir su rostro.  
-Willy…  
El albino posó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, de su alma gemela, mientras Vegetta lo miraba estupefacto, sin fuerzas por la segura muerte de Mangel. Sus manos se movieron indecisas hacia él, buscando el abrazo de quien más había necesitado tener al lado, cuando Willy lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer dentro del pozo del End, desapareciendo en la inmensidad estrellada.  
-¡¡VEGEEETTAAA!! ¿¿¡¡Pero qué haces Willy hijo de puta!!??  
Willy envió su mirada hacia él, una carente de la calidez típica en él, alzando el dispositivo de Vegetta ante él. Alrededor de la mano de Willy se formó un suave remolino de magia con la viveza del verde más intenso, y esta vez, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, el dispositivo de Vegetta escupió negrura, ahora en forma de niebla, que descendió sinuosa hasta los pies de Willy, lanzándose hacia los cuerpos en el suelo, persiguiendo a los asustados rapiitori que habían permanecido. Ellos gritaron enloquecidos, no de dolor, si no de algo distinto, sus ojos se volvieron opacos, blancos, los cadáveres se levantaron entre tétricos lamentos y todos a la vez, cual ejército, miraron a Alexby.  
-JODER.


	47. Mundos de oscuridad

La oscura figura del Wither engullía toda luz a su alcance, creando una noche aún más oscura. La meta del ente construido de muerte era clara, avanzaba hacia ellos, consciente de la cantidad de almas por reclamar, resguardadas bajo la montaña. Los gritos de las almas a las que sus costillas servían de purgatorio helaban el espíritu, y los mismos rapiitori habían caído ante aquella maldición, postrados en el suelo como bebés. El terreno saltaba por los aires con cada impacto que lanzaba hacia la roca, gritando, agitando cual tornado de furia, aún más enloquecido con cada impacto de flecha que le hacía retroceder, alejándolo del objetivo de su irrefrenable hambre de inocentes.

La voz de Auron sonaba lo más fuerte que podía, animando a sus chicos, los cuales, flecha tras flecha, parecían frustrarse cada vez más. Los insultos de Lolito hacia el monstruo habían perdido la musicalidad de la sonrisa permanente en el pelirrojo y sonaban con verdadero odio, Luzu seguía disparando, cada vez más en silencio, más centrado. Si, las flechas daban siempre en el blanco, si, las flechas ralentizaban el avance del ente, pero no hacían nada, más que incendiar la ira del wither.  
-¡¡Auron!!  
La sombra bajo su fantasmal cuerpo creció cual peste, y de su negrura nacieron esqueletos negros, que se alzaron sobre la tierra con los ojos puestos en los héroes que los enfrentaban. Luzu gritó a Auron advirtiéndole de lo que se les venía encima, y junto a su sonrisa creída y Merlon, dio un paso, por fin hacia una batalla que podía librar.  
-¡Tranquilo mi niño! -la Saqueadora giró hábil en su mano- Yo me encargo. Ahora sí. ¡Venid a por mi, puercos!  
Merlon fue el primero en avanzar hacia los esqueletos, pero Auron, fue el primero en recibirlos. Las espadas de diamante chocaron con aquellas de hojas negras y ante el rostro de Auron se presentó una calavera oscura, cuyos dientes resonaban entrechocando, sin saber si el esqueleto intentaba reír o insultarlo. Una pata y un golpe de espada, el esqueleto cayó en pedazos desvaneciéndose en las sombras igual que cuando vino, pero aquello no era el fin, tres esqueletos más lo miraban, decidiendo al unísono que Auron sería su siguiente víctima.

Las flechas de Luzu y Lolito silbaban sobre su cabeza, haciendo blanco continuamente en un Wither cada vez más enloquecido y colérico. Los esqueletos se afanaban en aniquilar cualquier rastro de vida, llevándose a los rapiitori que no habían terminado huyendo tras la aparición del monstruoso wither. Auron solo tenía su espada y su determinación. Sonrió a lo grande, pues era suficiente, dio un paso y la voz de Lolito llamando a Merlon lo detuvo, buscando al anciano rápidamente con la mirada.

El anciano había caído al suelo, cerca de la influencia del Wither, víctima de su maldición. Luzu le gritaba que se levantara, Lolito lo llamaba, pero nada parecía hacer reaccionar al canoso, así que Auron corrió en su auxilio, pero una vez bajo la sombra del wither, con los oídos inundados del lamento de las almas condenadas, sus piernas se detuvieron sin el, y temblaron como si fueran hojas otoñales a punto de desprenderse.  
-¡¡AURON CABRON MUÉVETE!!  
-¡Lolito retrocede!  
-¡¿Qué?! -levantó la mirada para ver a Luzu.  
-¡Hay que alejarlo de ellos antes de que los vea!  
Lolito tomó su arco y se apresuró a ir hasta las murallas mientras las flechas de Luzu también pararon. El oscuro ente gritó y se agitó furioso, pero al fin libre, lanzándose libremente hacia los tan molestos arqueros dejando que el enfriado corazón de Auron volviera a la vida, respiró con fuerza y se apresuró a llegar hasta Merlon, que apenas tenía fuerzas para recuperarse de la maldición. Su tez pálida, sus ojos desesperanzados, y sus murmullos derrotados era todo lo que había quedado de él tras acercarse tanto al wither.  
-Viejo no me jodas, ¡Levanta vamos!  
Pero Merlon estaba ausente, incapaz de reaccionar, al contrario que los esqueletos wither, que parecían encantados de la situación.  
-¡¡Joder!!  
Auron levantó la espada contra ellos, él solo no podría, tendría que vender a Merlon, o a Luzu y Lolito, fallar, significaba entregar las vidas de todos los aldeanos a las criaturas del Nether.  
-¡¡PUERCOOOS!!  
-¡¡CALVOOO!!  
-¿Qué?  
La sonrisa que se pintó en el rostro de Auron al ver las dos siluetas romper la noche debió ser antídoto suficiente para Merlon, que dejó de murmurar desesperanza, para mirar también a quienes cargaban por la espalda de los esqueletos.  
-¡¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?!  
Rubius se paró frente a él después de desmontar los esqueletos frente a Auron.  
-Ya ves, Vegetta no nos deja ir al Nether así que el Nether se ha venido de visita.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a matar a esa cosa? -Fargan miraba al Wither mientras pateaba a un esqueleto.  
-Luzu lo tiene controlado ¡Vamos ha hacer polvo de hueso con todos estos!  
-¡Qué crees que estamos haciendo rata! Si nos es por nosotros serías un pinchito moruno de Auron.  
-¡El único pincho moruno que habrá será de pollo a la brasa Fargan!   
Auron miró atrás, asegurándose de que Luzu volvía a tener al Wither controlado, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado cerca ya, y uno de sus ataques derribó la puerta y media muralla. Luzu cayó con el resto de escombros. Todos gritaron aterrados.

Lolito saltó sobre las rocas con una agilidad hermosa, llegando a tiempo a interponerse en el camino del Wither, cubriendo a Luzu. Él se levantaba tras el pelirrojo, el Wither se acercaba, Lolito, decidido, tensó su arco, y disparó directo a las costillas. Su flecha de repente fueron cinco, una tras otra golpeando el mismo lugar, las negras costillas se agrietaron y seguido un se rompió dejando salir del interior a las almas encarceladas, gritando, gimiendo de angustia y entonces el Wither cayó al suelo.  
-¡Buena Lolito!  
-¡Vuestro turno cabrones!  
-¡¡¿En serio?!!  
-¡Ahora no vengas con tus mierdas calvo! -Auron se lanzó sin dudar contra el Wither desorientado.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¡Rubius no seas rata!  
-¡¡Bobos o qué!! ¡¿Sin escudos?! ¡Hostia! -un esqueleto Wither casi le abre la cabeza de un espadazo.  
Mientras Auron y Fargan ya habían unido fuerzas contra el Wither y Merlon se los unió apenas unos segundos antes que él. El dios caído no dejaba de explotar todo lo que los rodeaba, de escupir horrendos sonidos moviéndose descontrolado en busca de un camino hacia la multitud de almas que se escondían bajo la montaña.

Apenas un golpe de espada lo alcanzaba, el Wither se agitaba enloquecido cayendo sobre otra, totalmente rodeado, hasta que un golpe de la Saqueadora rompió su caja de huesos y el ente se detuvo, convulsionando mientras todo su poder escapaba de su corrupto cuerpo.  
-¡¡Corred!! ¡¡Va a explotar!! -les gritó Luzu a los novatos desde los brazos de Lolito.  
Una nube cubría al monstruo de muerte, Auron alcanzó a tiempo a Merlon corriendo a su lado. Rubius se tiró sobre Fargan arrojándolos a una grieta del suelo.

Esperaron acompañados del silencio de la noche, roto por los alaridos discordantes de cientos de almas huyendo despavoridas de su prisión, haciendo resonar la ruptura violenta de parte de la montaña y el valle, lanzando en pedazos lo que había sido parte de su hermoso hogar.

Poco a poco, se atrevieron a volver a ponerse sobre sus pies. Apenas un par de esqueletos habían sobrevivido, a parte de ellos, y no tardaron demasiado en caer hasta sus pies. 

La lava desbordada daba luz a todo lo que podían ver. Por fin vencido uno de los mayores terrores de las leyendas.

Silencio.

Risas, alegría.

La niebla acercándose envolviendo a Rubius y Fargan, continúa su avance.

La niebla se arroja sobre Merlon y Auron, entrando a la fuerza por sus ojos y fosas nasales.

La oscuridad sume a Auron, siente que cae, sin detenerse, para siempre, se oye gritando, ser arrancado de si mismo, precipitándose en el oscuro vacío, y antes de perderse, escucha la voz de quién ama gritando su nombre, y de su interior surge otra cosa, toma el control que nunca le fue dado.

Los chicos están estáticos, incrédulos, observando como los ojos de Auron los miran de forma asesina con la fiereza de un lobo sin remordimientos. En su mano, las gotas de sangre que llegan desde la Saqueadora caen al suelo, la sangre de un anciano que cae al suelo, y quien les mira a través de Auron, les sonríe.

La niebla sigue avanzando.

-¡¡LUZU LOLITO NO TOQUÉIS LA NIEBLA CORRED!!  
\----------------------------------------------------

En cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con las arenas del suelo apenas se permitió respirar. Se apresuró a bajar la mirada y a encerrar el pánico en lo más profundo de sí, corriendo desesperado en busca de un refugio que jamás encontraría allí, en el End.

Saltó por el borde de la isla, escondiéndose en el desnivel de las decenas de endermans que paseaban por el lugar, y allí, solo, desarmado, apoyó la espalda contra la arena y sus ojos fueron a parar al abismo sin fin, llenando su pecho de desolación. Se levantó para asomar la cabeza para ver la superficie de la isla, los endermans seguían allí, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.  
-Vamos a ver Vegetta, solo tienes que llegar a la salida. Ya has estado aquí, sabes dónde está -volvió a asomarse intentando orientarse- es fácil, solo tienes que llegar a la puerta, tú puedes, eres una bestia parda, tifón fuente de agua. ¡Vamos!  
Se puso en pie decidido a moverse en la dirección que pensaba correcta.  
-Venga ya chaval, con tu sentido de la orientación no vas a salir de aquí en la vida.  
Su cuerpo se congeló de forma totalmente dolorosa sin poder dar un solo paso, su corazón bombeó de tal forma que no supo si su cabeza explotaría o caería al suelo. Lentamente, con el mayor miedo del que había sido víctima, se giró para mirar al lugar a su lado.  
-¡¡Pero bueno Vegetta!!  
Ante él, una figura translúcida y con una sonrisa inmensa le devolvía la mirada.  
-Staxx…


	48. Alexby

-No no no ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Y yo ahora que hago?  
Se asomó desde el resguardo de un árbol. A su alrededor los zombies se movían sin rumbo, avanzando, sin razón ni cerebro, pero la horda de rapiitori muertos eran suficientes para rodearlo, aunque ninguno de ellos echaba la vista atrás para poder verlo, así que los veía continuar hacia delante sin demasiada preocupación.

Se sentó en el suelo, intentando pasar aún un poco más desapercibido, pues el problema real se le venía por la espalda. Estaban esos otros rapiitori, los que sabía que no podían estar muertos por que la última vez que los vió solo recibieron un golpe o caminaban tranquilamente por sí mismos, pero ahora, desde que esa pútrida niebla los había contaminado, se movían como sabuesos de caza, olfateando el aire y buscándolo con aquellos ojos tan rojos como la peor de las versiones de Evil-Luzu. Su primer impulso al ver a varios de ellos acertar con la dirección hacia él, fue comprobar que el traje chetado de la Hermandad Oscura aún cubría su aroma, el cual sabía que tenía que estar descontrolado. Se ajustó la máscara, y planchó con las manos la tela sobre la herida en su hombro, conteniendo el grito entre los dientes.

Subir por la pendiente del cráter que era ahora Karmaland, le había costado varios golpes en las rodillas, de cada vez que aquellas criaturas intentaron tirarlo de vuelta, y ahora dolían a rabiar. Los dedos de sus manos estaban dormidos, de la fuerza con la que se había agarrado a cualquier cosa para no caer y poder patear las caras de esas asquerosas… cosas. Los muertos le agarraban, tiraban de sus tobillos. Los vivos saltaban sobre él, a mordiscos y zarpazos. Su espada había caído pendiente abajo casi alcanzando la cima a causa de un tirón en sus pantorrillas que le hizo besar el suelo. Solo pudo ver como la hoja de diamante caía golpeándose con cada saliente del camino, hasta alcanzar con su mirada la de Willy, parado en el fondo del cráter, mirándole inquietantemente calmado, sin expresión, pero con aquellos ojos verdes bien clavados en él.

Y ahora estaba allí, escondido, esperando, sin saber a qué.

No tenía armas. Estaba solo. Como aquel día.

\----------------------------

-¡Willy para! ¡El portal! ¡Staxx sigue dentro! ¡Para!  
Gritó, y hasta él se hizo daño de lo herida que sonó su voz. Todos sus amigos sangrando, Luzu intentando reanimar a Vegetta desplomado en el suelo, él apenas conteniendo las lágrimas provocadas por el caos y la ira, Willy destruyendo el portal del End, sin importarle que aún no estuvieran todos.  
-¡Staxx está muerto Alexby!  
-¡He dicho que pares Willy!  
Con todas sus fuerzas, unas que ni tuvo que reunir porque todo lo que sentía estaba a flor de piel, golpeó a Willy con en puño en toda la cara. El albino cayó al suelo casi rebotando, pero él no se detuvo a ver a su compañero, no, saltó de vuelta al pozo de estrellas. Joder, Staxx aún seguía dentro.

Era Staxx.

En cuanto estuvo de vuelta en el End, el sonido del vacío inmenso de aquella dimensión hizo que los oídos le dolieran mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del cielo purpura y a la clara arena. Dos ender pearls en una mano, y esa que debía de sujetar una espada estaba vacía, pero no había tiempo para pensar nada, tenía que correr, encontrar a Staxx, una ender pearl para cada uno, eso bastaba, eso debía bastar.

Corrió siguiendo el recuerdo en su reciente memoria el camino que habían seguido hasta la tumba del dragón del End. Casi podía oír los gritos arrastrados de los endermans, los derrumbes provocados por el dragón en el cruento combate, el sonido de la risa de Staxx, llamándolo para celebrar su impresionante victoria. Alexby sonrió mientras corría, porque sabía, muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiera creerlo, que aquellos sonidos solo estaban en su imaginación.

El despertar de su ilusión fue tan solitario como la llanura donde todos habían intentado sobrevivir unos minutos antes. Las marcas de la batalla aún recientes en la arena, ni la suave brisa había tenido tiempo de emborronarlas. El esqueleto del dragón, como una cruel broma, arrojado sobre la arena tan muerto como las piedras de a su alrededor. La carne y piel que habían empezado a cubrirlo, ondeaba seca a girones sobre los blancos huesos.

Era una broma, una maldita broma, que allí no hubiera nada de todo lo que sufrieron, ni las decenas de endermans enloquecidos, ni aquel dragón encolerizado. Solo un erial lleno de huellas, que paso a paso siguió, hasta el borde de la isla de arena, donde las huellas de Staxx se perdían, dejando caer la mirada hacia el interminable abismo amatista siguiendo las cascadas de arena que caían en él, cada vez más abajo, inevitables, caían grano a grano, siguiendo a Staxx, hacia la inmensidad oscura, un paso más, un grano de arena más, una lágrima que dejaba un corazón demasiado pesado, otro paso más.  
-¡¡ALEXBY!!  
Los brazos lo envolvieron con una fuerza desesperada, casi levantándolo del suelo, apartándolo del abismo y de sus pensamientos. Lo agarraron con tanta fuerza que agradeció no poder respirar.  
-Staco…  
Willy no dijo nada, no quiso completar la frase de Alexby con la imagen que aún le quemaba en las retinas.

\-------------------------------

Un rapiitori de ojos rojos le dio el susto de su vida apareciendo sigiloso a un lado suyo, mostrándole los caninos dispuesto a morderlo y hacerlo pedazos, pero lo único que el rapiitori mordió fue un doloroso puñetazo estupendamente encajado en su cara. Los zombies automáticamente se voltearon ante el ruido, todos los ojos cayeron sobre Alexby.  
-Ay mamá… ¡Ay ay ay ay ay! -salió disparado sin saber muy bien a dónde corría- ¡Pero dónde mierda están todos!  
Fue decirlo y como si de una mala invocación se tratase, Willy estaba ante él, cortándole el paso. No tenía que preguntar, ni imaginar nada, lo estaba viendo, lo veía en cada paso decidido, marcial, que daba hacia él.  
-Will, Will, eh tío, no sé que te ha pasado pero ya no es gracioso. Vamos a hablarlo, como personas civilizadas, ¿Vale? -Alexby retrocedía por cada paso que Willy daba, pero el albino se llevó las manos al hacha en su cinto, agarrándola de una forma sobradamente amenazante- Will~... -levantó el hacha- ¡¡WILLY!! -y la hizo volar hacia la cabeza de Alexby que la esquivó de milagro o más bien gracias a un zombie, que la encajó por él- ¡JODER!  
Los lentos zombies solo giraron las cabezas siguiendo la dirección de su carrera, como bobos, sin hacer nada más que eso, pero tres de los ojos rojos saltaron hacia él como auténticas fieras corriendo incluso más rápido que él, pero por suerte, supo el lugar exacto donde se encontraba.

Apretó el paso, dispuesto a hacer saltar por los aires a esos infelices con las minas de Willy, si es que alguna había quedado por estallar, tenía que reunir suerte para encontrarla a la primera, y eso para el chico sin suerte, no era nada fácil.

Aguantó un grito de protesta, o ruego, por sabía que ningún dios iba a escucharlo, así que simplemente fijó la vista en el boquete de la anterior explosión, lanzándose contra ella a toda velocidad, clavó el talón en el suelo para saltar con tanta fuerza y tan lejos como la adrenalina le permitiese, despegándose del suelo con las garras enemigas a centímetros de acariciarlo.

Un doloroso golpe en su espalda, como partiéndolo por la mitad, lo ayudó a cruzar al otro lado junto al estallido de una no tan gran explosión. Tendido en el suelo, sin poder mover el brazo izquierdo, arrastrándose lejos de la lluvia de tierra, rocas y pequeños trozos de carne, pudo ver la figura de Willy, aclarándose al disolverse la nube de polvo. En seguida vio como Willy alcanzaba a tomar del cinto su segunda hacha, y es que la primera, estaba dejando un reguero de sangre clavada a fondo en su espalda.


	49. Distancia

La risa escandalosa no se callaba, resonaba llenando el vacío en el que se encontraban, sin importar cuántos peligros pudieran estar viéndolos ahora mismo. ¿Pero cómo no reírse? El gran Vegetta había caído de culo al suelo frente a él y lo miraba con una expresión que jamás había visto.  
-¡¿Pero qué pasa Vegetta?! ¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma! -Staxx rio aún más fuerte, demostrando que el volumen de su risa no tenía límites.  
-¡¡Pero estás tontito o qué chaval!! ¡¡Podía haberme caído!! ¡Qué te pasa en esa cabeza!  
-¡Y la cara que has puesto! -no dejaba de reír.  
Vegetta se le quedó mirando, aún sentado en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio para contener todo lo que sentía al verlo ahí, como si nada, después de tanto, riendo como si nada, siendo el mismo de siempre, bueno, más transparente, y era lo que Vegetta estaba odiando, lo que le estaba arrancando el aire y dando ganas de gritarle hasta caerse muerto con él.  
-Staxx… ¿todo este tiempo…?  
-Si que habéis tardado en venir de visita cabrones. Y mira con que pintas vienes, -Se puso de cuclillas para poder pincharle las costillas rotas a Vegetta, sacándole un grito de dolor y volver a reírse de él.  
-¡¡PARA YA CABEZÓN!! ¡Es que te reventaba! Eres tonto chaval, es que eres tonto.  
Vegetta miró a otro lado enfadado, pero a los pocos segundos empezó a reír, contagiado por la risa de su buen amigo, añorando cuanto la había echado de menos.

Se permitieron el tiempo que necesitaron hasta que sus risas se fueron apagando, después de quemar todos los nervios, todo lo que se habían guardado, respiraron, dejando que el silencio se hiciera más que incómodo.  
-Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu dispositivo Vegetta, quiero ver que ha estado haciendo ese enano sin mi.  
-El dispositivo… tenemos un problema compañero.  
Staxx tuvo que parpadear varias veces al ver a Vegetta esquivarle la mirada cansado.  
-Cuéntame qué ha pasado Vegetta.

\--------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Auron!!  
Golpeado y entumecido de la caída, solo podía pensar en ese extraño grito que había salido de la garganta de su omega. Casi tirando a un lado a Lolito de un empujón para alcanzar al dueño de su todo. Luzu no veía la sangre en las manos de Auron, ni a Merlon caer, ni la horrible sonrisa en su lindo rostro cuando los miraba decidiendo con cual de ellos aplacar su hambre.

Lolito sin embargo, lo veía todo perfectamente, a cámara lenta, veía a los zombies caer, literalmente, sobre Fargan y Rubius, veía la sangre del Merlon en el suelo, en la Saqueadora, goteando en la mano de Auron, y aquella sonrisa bajo unos horrendos ojos rojos, una sonrisa tan inhumana que sabía que ni siquiera él podría imitarla. Ese no era su Auron, ese, no era su única ancla a la cordura, ese…  
-¡LUZA!  
Se apresuró a seguirlo, él tampoco podía quedarse quieto con esa imagen en mente. Quizá una buena hostia ayudaría a Auron a volver en sí y ya estaba preparando su espada y toda su mala intención para darle con todas las ganas, lo único en lo que no pensó, fue en que Auron se volviera a mirarlos a ellos de aquella forma, con una sonrisa aún más hambrienta, puestos los sedientos ojos en su alfa, que pudo esquivar de milagro por un oportuno tropiezo, el arco que la Saqueadora trazó justo ante su cuello.

Lolito detuvo la espada con la suya propia, pasando sobre el cuerpo de un aturdido Luzu.  
-¡Pero qué haces cabrón!  
El rostro de Auron se desfiguró con una expresión todavía más desquiciada frente a Lolito, como feliz de encontrar una víctima más. Rápida e inigualable, la Saqueadora se apartó de la hoja de Lolito para intentar alcanzarlo con otro golpe desde abajo del que Lolito pudo apartarse y contrarrestar con su propio diamante. Auron volvió a impulsar la espada en su contra y Lolito apretó los dientes, sabiendo que no tendría tiempo de detener ese golpe, viendo venir la Saqueadora hacia él, pero Luzu desde la espalda del pelinegro logró inmovilizarle los brazos en alto.  
-¡Auron! ¡Vuelve en ti este no eres tú!  
Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los, a tiempos, azules en el mismo momento en el que Lolito se apresuró a intentar desarmarlo de la letal espada, y la verdad se le hizo clara al castaño.  
-¡Su omega está siendo controlado!  
-¿Qué mierda?  
Auron lanzó a Luzu sobre su espalda con una llave simple, el alfa cayó la pendiente hasta casi encontrar el borde de la lava derramada y quedó allí tendido, sacudiendo la cabeza tras el golpe. El pelirrojo apenas tuvo un segundo antes de ser envuelto en los brazos de Auron y recibir una violenta dentellada por la espalda  
-¡¡AH!! HIJO DE PUTA.  
Fue un mordisco que claramente no buscaba dejar marca, si no encontrar la yugular y desgarrarla, le dio un codazo en la cara, y antes de que Auron pudiera volver a buscar un punto vital en su cuello, de otro codazo en la cara lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y quedarse con la saqueadora. Se llevó la mano al cuello, viendo en su palma toda la sangre con la que se había manchado, y que ahora escurría por debajo de su ropa verde.  
-¡Serás cabrón! -Auron levantó la mirada para gruñirlo. Ahora le sobraba una espada y sus otros compañeros estaban perdiendo metros con tanto zombie y loco controlado como Auron- ¡Rubius puerco!  
El teñido miró hacia arriba y según lo hizo Lolito le tiró la saqueadora.  
-¡Mia! -Fargan sacó provecho de sus alas para saltar por encima de Rubius y robarle la oportunidad de sostener tan famosa espada.  
-¡Fargan cabrón ¿Qué coño haces?!  
-¡No quiero morir! -se rio con fuerza, probando por primera vez la hoja- ¡Hostias!  
-¡Fargaaaan! -a Rubius empezaban a sobrepasarlo.  
-¡Búho al rescate!

El sonido de una pequeña explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban, allí donde debería de estar el zoo de Karmaland, interrumpió las bromas de los dos híbridos haciéndoles mirar hacia la nube de desechos.  
-¿Crees que…? -murmuró Rubius para el búho a su lado, siendo interrumpido por un zombie al que tuvo que golpear.  
-¿Willy? Tiene toda la pinta.  
-Fargan, ve tú.  
Fargan lo miró sorprendido, indignado casi.  
-¿Pero desde cuando te crees un héroe rata?  
-¡Qué vayas coño! -pateó a un zombie antes de ensartarlo con la espada- ¡Tú puedes pasar volando sobre los zombies imbécil y Willy puede estar solo!  
-O Alexby -la seriedad de su cara se oscureció con la preocupación que se le vino encima, le tiró la Saqueadora a Rubius quien tuvo que hacer malabarismos con ella antes de sostenerla para no caerse o cortarse.  
-¡¡¿Bobo o qué?!!  
No supo si le había oído, pues sus enormes alas se irguieron hacia el cielo lanzándolo hacia la negra noche y desapareciendo de allí como un cohete.

Lolito forcejeaba con Auron a puños y algún que otro mordisco en los antebrazos que solo hacían que Auron golpease más y más fuerte en venganza. Nadie, nadie tenía tiempo para mirar a los pies de la colina, justo en el borde donde la lengua de lava avanzaba, como la niebla negra se movía silenciosa, hacia un castaño que apenas empezaba a recobrar el sentido.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos… que os han jodido -Staxx no intentó ni aguantarse la risa, menos aún con semejante cara de Vegetta mirándole- ¡No os puedo dejar solos!  
-¡Pero si tú eras el peor!  
-¿Me echas de menos Vegetta?  
Quizá la enorme sonrisa de Staxx intentando burlarse de él le dijera que su amigo seguía riendo, pero cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta sin bromear y con el nudo en la garganta que acababa de formarse.  
-Vale vale ya paro, el mismo sentido del humor que siempre Vegetta. Deberías pensar en unas vacaciones macho.  
-Es que te reventaría la cabeza aquí mismo si pudiera, tontito. Dime cómo salgo de aquí de una vez, tengo que patear un montón de traseros en Karmaland.  
-No tan rápido Vegetta. ¿Estás seguro de que ese Mawu está dentro de Willy?  
-Totalmente. Willy nunca haría eso, no era Willy, estoy seguro al cien por cien.  
-Mmmmmm ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Willy? -ante la cara de asesino de Vegetta Staxx se echó a reír poniendo las manos delante en señal de paz- ¡Ya está ya está! ¡Tenía que decirlo! Jajajajaja. Lo primero, tenéis que arreglar los dispositivos, si uno muere ahora, podría quedar atrapado para siempre y no se le podría resucitar -a Vegetta se le puso la piel de gallina al oír eso- Alexby necesita tu dispositivo, los otros solo son copias. ¿Dices que lo tiene ese Dios?  
-Lo tiene Willy, se lo ví en la mano antes de que me empujara.  
Staxx sonrió ampliamente al oír aquello.  
-Staxx… sea lo que sea que estés pensando… no.  
-¡Pero si ni lo has oído! ¡Venga! ¡Matemos dos pájaros de un tiro!  
-A ver… ¿Qué idea tienes? -le miró exasperado.  
Staxx sonrió, de oreja a oreja con un toque de diablillo.  
-¿Has visto a los endermans robar cosas de nuestra dimensión? ¿A dónde crees que las llevan?  
-Mmmmm no lo entiendo.  
-La salida está bloqueada. Aquí tu adorable Willy la reventó con una tonelada de esas TNT que “nunca lleva encima”. Pero los endermans siguen yendo y viniendo con tonterías de todo tipo.  
-¿Y? ¿Quieres que le pidamos amablemente a un enderman ¡¡que nos nos arranquen los ojos y le robe el dispositivo!!? ¿¡PERO ESTAS TONTITO!?  
Staxx se rio.  
-¿Por qué pedírselo a un enderman… cuanto tú eres todo el poder del end?  
-Flipas macho.  
-Vegetta~  
-Staxx~


	50. Todos vs Todos

Los poseídos ya habían caído encima suyo intentando arrancarle la yugular como simples animales borrachos de la locura de la caza, ante Rubius, solo quedaban una pequeña multitud de lentos zombies, que caían como muñecos gracias a la Saqueadora en su mano. La noche se llenaba de los lamentos arrastrados de los zombies que caminaban a su ritmo hacia él, dejándole unos adorados segundos para tomar aire con respiración agitada, unos segundos para volver la vista hacia arriba, y ver escenas de Lolito intentando defenderse de Auron de cualquier modo, y es que ya había visto a Lolito intentar lanzar al pelinegro una enorme piedra a la cara.

No, las cosas no iban bien para Lolito, quizá Rubius pensaba que el pelirrojo no quería dañar a su amigo, o más bien ex amante, y por eso un omega estaba arrastrando por el suelo a un delta, dándole la paliza de su vida. Pero para Lolito, las cosas estaban claras, no se estaba conteniendo, es que Auron, jugaba sucio.

Primero, Auron no era un dulce omega, era el demonio en persona, y ese omega poseído en concreto, joder si sabía donde golpear. Desde el primer golpe que logró acertarle al pelirrojo en la cara, ya no le dejó descansar. Le agarró de las muñecas y pateó su estómago tantas veces que el delta terminó vomitando la bilis de su estómago vacío, lo tiró al suelo, arrojándose sobre él para llenarle la cara de golpes, y si Lolito acertaba a devolverle uno, a Auron parecía no importarle, no a ese Auron, que sonreía aún más entusiasmado y pegaba más fuerte.

Una situación en la que los dos perdían terreno, víctimas del agotamiento acumulado de las últimas largas horas. Y es que Lolito ya solo podía forcejear, alejando las mandíbulas del loco de Auron de él, y podía ver, cada vistazo que echaba, como la mano de Rubius dejaba la espada cada vez más a bajo.  
-¡Luza! ¡PUERCA! ¡DESPIERTA!  
Luzu intentaba despegarse del suelo, aturdido y magullado, levantando su torso con la fuerza de sus brazos en lo que las piernas le volvían a responder. La niebla bañaba ya la mitad de su cuerpo, y se apresuraba por envolverle las muñecas, con aquella danza sibilina de serpiente, envolviendo la piel de sus brazos, cada vez más y más arriba.

Rubius, con un balanceo de la Saqueadora, se ganó unos cuantos segundos más de respiro, decidiendo esta vez descender el cráter que una de las explosiones del Wither había creado, para llegar hasta donde Luzu había caído. La niebla negra pareció disolverse a cada uno de sus enérgicos y apresurados pasos hacia su amigo pero fue detenido a mitad de camino por el grito de Lolo. Auron estaba sobre él, con la garra en alto, goteando la sangre que había tomado del pecho del pelirrojo, agarraba su cuello con fuerza, decidido a no dejar escapar, por más que intentara retorcerse y golpearlo.  
-¡¡Lolo!!  
Rubius miró a todos lados, encontrando en el suelo junto a Luzu el arco que él usaba, sin planteárselo, haciendo ningún caso a los zombies que intentaban descender con ellos, cayendo rodando por la pendiente, Rubius levantó el arco, una flecha, su puntería no era la mejor, pero tendría que bastar. Soltó la cuerda dejando volar la saeta, acertando, por pura suerte, en la mano levantada de Auron. Lolito, aprovechó la confusión para parear al omega haciéndolo caer al cráter, casi a los pies de Rubius.

Lolito se relajó en el césped libre de las garras de Auron, respirando al fin, Pero Rubius, desconfiado, fue acercándose hasta su amigo.  
-Calvo, eh, tío -miró un segundo detrás suyo, un vistazo de reojo, sabiendo que Luzu se había puesto en pie tras él- ¡¿Lolo estás bien?!  
Vió como una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba se hacía visible sobre el suelo y pudo reírse con los pasos de Luzu a su espalda pero fue su instinto el que le dio aviso de que algo no iba bien, que aquellos pasos…

Interpuso la espada entre él y su compañero, la mano de Luzu tomó la suya sobre la empuñadura, sus ojos se clavaron rojos sobre él, y aunque eso color aparecía a menudo en los enfados del alfa, ese rojo, era distinto, estaba empapado en sangre y destilaba crueldad. La mano de Luzu retorció sus dedos sobre la empuñadura con la facilidad de quien le abre la mano a un bebe, la Saqueadora cayó al suelo y Luzu seguía retorciendo sus dedos, su mano, cada vez más, gritando a su amigo, agarrándole la muñeca luchando por soltarse de su fuerte presa, cuando un gruñido gutural le hizo medio girarse para encontrar otra mirada roja sobre él, Auron se había levantado, no solo eso, media decena de zombies caminaban lentamente hacia él, saboreando su carne en sus putrefactas bocas.  
-Lo… Lo ¡LOLITO CABRÓN BAJA AQUÍ!  
Rubius tiraba de su propia mano para soltarse de Luzu pero era imposible, Lolito se dejaba resbalar pendiente abajo con intención de caer sobre Auron, así que Rubius solo tiró a Luzu contra Auron apartándose del medio, en el momento exacto en el que el pelirrojo le daba una patada a Auron en la espalda.

Lolito se agachó a recoger la espada y el oso lo tomó del cuello de la camisa sacándolo de allí, corriendo los dos hacia la destrozada muralla de Luzu, dejando a los dos locos poseídos a merced de los zombies que iban llegando.  
-¡Dónde está la rata de Fargan! ¡Nos van a joder vivos!  
Rubius tomaba aire escondiéndose tras una roca, asomándose para ver como Luzu y Auron se defendían a dentelladas y zarpazos de los zombies que habían terminado por alcanzarlos, según llegaban más, es espectáculo no era fácil de ver, por que los cuerpos muertos parecían gominolas de la facilidad con la que Auron acababa de arrancarle el brazo a uno.  
-¡Fargan! Fue a ver si la explosión de antes era de Willy.  
Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al pronunciar ese nombre, y si hasta ahora había estado respirando queriendo beberse todo el aire del mundo, ahora no pudo dar una sola bocanada de aire más. Willy, él lo había matado, ¿A dónde había enviado a Fargan?  
-Tío, eres tontísimo, siempre pensando con el nabo -Lolito suspiraba al cielo, ignorando lo blanco que se había quedado el híbrido de oso junto a él.  
Respiraron, temblaron, y guardaron silencio sin saber qué podían hacer, sintiendo que los dos más inútiles habían acabado solos en la peor de las situaciones, pero sin ser capaces de bromear lo suficiente como para decirlo en alto y curar su inseguridad. Rubius miró adelante, consciente de que no podían sentarse a esperar que otro les solucionase el problema, y supo que a su lado, Lolito había tomado la misma resolución. Se miraron fijamente y con decisión, el uno al otro.  
-Tenemos…  
Una garra interrumpió agarrando a Lolito desde el otro lado de la piedra y tirando de él, llevándoselo, dándole un susto de muerte al oso que se apresuró a agarrar de los pies a Lolito y salvarlo, de los ojos sanguinarios de Luzu, que ahorcaba al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

Auron, subía lentamente, cubierto de sangre, con la misma intención.

\---------------------------------

Fargan podía ver el descomunal cráter en el que se había convertido su hogar, pero no tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse ni regodearse en las vistas. Agitó las alas en la noche ignorando la curiosidad que atrapaba su mirada sobre aquel extraño portal, semejante a un pozo, entre las ruinas de Karmaland. Y es que por mucho que su naturaleza curiosa le empujase, en su cabeza y su corazón ya no había espacio más que para la angustia que lo atenazaba.

El frío viento nocturno casi no le deja ver los cadáveres cayendo por la ladera, del lado donde debía haberse producido la explosión, sobre ellos, en la cima, podía ver a Willy en pie y solo con esa visión se permitió respirar y entrar en calor.  
-¡Willy!  
Sus alas se encogieron para descender lo más rápido y dejarse ver, Willy caminaba, tomando un hacha de su cinto, su recta figura se veía tan amenazante que un escalofrío le dolió en la nuca al búho.

\----------

-Willy… -Alexby intentaba arrastrarse, el hacha clavada en su espalda se desprendió con un dolor inhumano al caer contra una roca del suelo- Willy… vamos Willy -intentaba reír, aunque la voz le temblara, aunque el miedo de saber que no tenía escape lo estuviera matando por adelantado- Por favor Willy, ¡hablemos! No… no puedes ¡¿Por qué Willy?! -Willy levantó el hacha, tomando impulso para lanzarla a pocos pasos de él, dioses, directa a su cabeza, cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que creyó hacerse pequeño- ¡¡LO SIENTO!!  
Pero el golpe que sintió, fue sobre todo su cuerpo, cálido y pesado, abrió los ojos para ver a Willy aún frente él, con esa mirada fría y de desprecio, y una mano de largas uñas moviéndose junto a su mejilla, para abrazarlo desde la nuca. Paralizado por el terror, solo sus ojos se movieron, encontrando los iris dorados y una maravillosa sonrisa arropándolo.  
-Alexby ¿Estás bien?  
-Far… ¡Fargan! -el búho perdió fuerza cayendo sobre su cuerpo, un hacha clavada a milagrosa distancia de su cuello- ¡FARGAN!  
El grito desesperado y ronco de Alexby, hizo sonreír a Willy.

\-----------------------

-No sé para que te hago caso chaval, esto es una locura.  
-¿Cuando me he equivocado yo Vegetta? Sigue andando.  
Vegetta le envió una mirada no muy amable al fantasma de Staxx a su lado, que caminaba tan fresco, mientras que él, tenía que agarrarse las costillas, creyendo no tener una sola en su sitio, y más que andar, tenía que cojear con saltitos que le estaban poniendo de los nervios a él mismo.

No levantaba la vista del suelo, pero podía ver las siluetas de innumerables endermans ante ellos, moviéndose en sus labores ausentes e incomprensibles, así que allí mismo, frente a toda la multitud de seres, la pareja de amigos se detuvo.  
-Espero, por tu bien Staxx, que no te equivoques, por que volveré en forma de fantasma y dedicaré el resto de mi existencia a perseguirte y hacerle la no vida imposible.  
Staxx rio.  
-Venga Vegetta ¿Qué ha sido del mejor mago de todos los tiempos? Un poco de fe. Ve a por el dispositivo y encerremos a ese Dios aquí.  
Vegetta tomó aire, y cuando su cuerpo se llenó de decisión los endermans se detuvieron, congelados como en una foto, en el momento en el que Vegetta levantó sus ojos amatistas directamente hacía ellos, incontables amatistas le devolvieron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Los alaridos de los negros seres iniciaron el horroroso crescendo que le puso los pelos de punta a Vegetta, pero el se mantuvo firme, aguantando la mirada y el espíritu mientras los endermans desaparecían ante sus ojos, algo que solo podía significar una sola cosa.

DETRÁS.

Las deformes manos de los endermans se extendieron desde su espalda hacia él, alargando el momento de caer sobre su piel, avanzando con el miedo que solo esos seres eran dignos de provocar, pero Vegetta siguió firme, decidido, hasta que lo envolvieron, en ese momento.

LA OSCURIDAD CUBRIÓ EL MUNDO.


	51. Enderman

La situación era demasiado cómica, entre él y el Luzu poseído, tirando de Lolito cada uno en una dirección, parecía que el pelirrojo se partiría en dos, pero lo cierto era que apenas le estaba quedando aire por que los Brazos de Luzu lo estaban ahogando, y él, pobremente, lo único de lo que era capaz era aguantar la mano en la frente del castaño para que no lograra pegarle el mordisco en el cuello con el que le estaba amenazando.  
-Rubius, hijo puta, haz algo que me mata.  
El oso tiraba de sus pies con más fuerza pero Luzu le tenía mejor sujeto del cuello, y Auron estaba ya a un par de pasos de ellos.  
-”Solo son dos tontos lobos, ¿a qué esperas? Nosotros somos más grandes y cazamos solos”  
La voz de su oso hizo que la bombilla se le encendiera, si sus espíritus lican habían perdido el control, quizá como él con su oso, si eso era así, si era igual con ellos, tendría que ver como sus propios amigos cometían el peor de los errores. Tenía que salvarlos, de cometer su mismo error, de ellos mismos. Acumulando toda la rabia que sentía, todo lo que había reprimido, dejó que floreciera en lo mas superficial de su pecho, lo alimentó con la imagen de Karmaland, con lo que sabía que era una posible traición de su más querida amiga, de la idea de que todo aquel apocalipsis había sido culpa suya, por ser un imbécil, por equivocarse en tantas cosas y con tantas personas, con ella, con ellos. Las lágrimas hirvieron en sus ojos y rompieron su corazón mientras los gritos de Lolito por ayuda se iban ahogando, mientras el recuerdo del color de los ojos de Vegetta, dejaba de brillar para él, mientras la última sonrisa de Willy se difuminaba con una expresión agria.

Un fuerte rugido, cargado de dolor y amargura, impresionó tanto que dejó a todos estáticos en su sitio. Luzu soltó a Lolito, dejando que este cayera al suelo recuperando el aire mientras Auron, gruñendo con sus dientes a la vista, alcanzaba a ponerse al lado del alfa castaño.

Lolito tragó aire al ver como Rubius se ponía en pie, si ya era un alfa especialmente alto, ahora mismo lo parecía aún más, y cuando caminó hacia los poseídos, quedó claro que el cambio de altura no era una ilusión. Parecían enanos frente a él, teniendo que mirar muy hacia abajo para encararlos.  
-Rubius cabrón tú también no…  
No tuvo mucho más tiempo de quejarse, el oso cargó contra ellos, rodando otra vez por la pendiente de la explosión. Lolito se levantó de un salto para seguir con la mirada a esos tres locos, Luzu y Auron intentaban acorralar a Rubius realmente como lo hacen los lobos, pero con el tamaño del oso y los fuertes golpes que les acertaba, a los lobitos no les estaba yendo nada bien, hasta que los dos saltaron sobre el oso, sin importarles los tremendos rugidos coléricos ni los golpes, intentaban morderlo, tumbarlo en el suelo, y si los lobos lograban algo así, sería el fin.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, apenas sin tenerse en pie, Lolito se lanzó a la carga, ellos era todo lo que tenía, lo más importante, lo único en el mundo, Auron estaba sangrando por la boca tras recibir un golpe del oso y se notaba que le costaba respirar, Luzu ni siquiera parecía él mismo, no había rastro alguno del ese ser de luz, tímido y sonriente, de su gracioso olor picante que debería estar por todas partes. La sonrisa de Auron, que tanto le había cautivado, era una mueca horrenda de algo furioso y salvaje. Y es que tenía mucho que devolver a aquellos hijos de puta. Llegaría a él, y como fuera, aún derramando la última gota de su sangre en el intento, lo salvaría.

Las afiladas garras apuntaban al cuello del oso, a punto de desgarrarlo, pero Lolito se tiró sobre él, sin importar que esas zarpas se hundieron en su pecho con una punzada que paralizó todos los músculos de su cuerpo de un escalofrío. Su sangre se enfriaba sobre la ropa, su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar, pero él estaba dispuesto a no soltar jamás ese cuerpo.  
-Luzu… tu… no puedes… no puedes dejarte vencer. De todos, tú siempre has estado más unido a tu parte oscura, no puede ser que ahora... -toma aire entre dientes, aguantando una sacudida furiosa del alfa- Seguro que es culpa nuestra, pero tu eres nuestra mami Luzu. Puede que hayamos sido unos hijos horribles, pero es que así son los niños con sus mamis, Luzu, nos duele, a todos nos duele todo lo que te hicimos, no queremos ser huérfanos -el castaño quedó estático entre sus brazos, totalmente ausente- ¿Luzu?

Una columna de luz cayó sobre la casa de Luzu, dibujando la silueta del altar de venganza antes de cegarlo todo.

Luzu…

Podía escuchar la voz de su amigo como lejana, triste y débil, pero allí no había absolutamente nada, a parte de él mismo, y los aullidos lastimeros de un lobo herido, pero un pequeño ruido en el suelo, como un frufrú dulce, producto de un suave roce, le hizo mirar abajo. El salto y el grito que pegó fue tan patético que hasta él mismo terminó riendo, no sin antes asegurarse de que era el único dentro de aquella extraña atmósfera.

Sus pies eran rodeados por decenas de bichos, semejantes a gusanos gordos de un oscuro morado, cuyos ojos magentas se levantaban redondos y brillantes hacia él.  
“Tienes que darte prisa”  
“Está en camino”  
“Va a cruzar”  
“Saldrá del End”  
“Está saliendo”  
-¿Qué mierda? ¡Pero… jajajajajajajaja! -se echó a reír, abrumado por la multitud de lo que parecían endermites y sus dulces e infantiles voces, apresuradas en susurros- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Pero quién mierda sois dónde estoy qué estáis diciendo?  
“Nos olvidó”  
“Maleducado”  
-¡Oye! jajajajajaja -no podía evitar reírse, con esas dulces vocecillas y esos ojos redondos parpadeando para él- Yo no te he faltado al respeto a ti, ¿De acuerdo? -se agachó en cuclillas para verlos de cerca- ¿Quiénes sois? -les preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.  
“Los oscuros”  
“Los dioses”  
“Traición”  
“Venganza”  
“Intelecto”  
“¡Poder para cambiar su aspecto!”  
-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? -después del grito agudo volvió a reír sin poder creérselo- Vosotros… ¿pero vosotros sois mis dioses oscuros?  
“Salgamos a jugar”  
“Con el chico naranja”  
“¡Idiota naranja!”  
Luzu se rompió a base de risas.  
-No puede ser… oh men. ¡¿Pero esto es en serio?!  
“Tú nos llamaste”  
“Los Dioses dijeron que jugáramos contigo”  
“Estabas solo”  
“Salgamos a jugar”  
“Ahora no”  
“Él está saliendo”  
“Tiene que volver”  
“Jugaremos luego”  
-Chicos chicos basta no os sigo, ¿De qué estáis hablando?  
Todos los ojos redondos lo miraron al unísono, brillantes, muy muy redondos.  
“Todo el poder del End”  
Aquella voz no fue una, fueron todas unidas, le pusieron los pelos de punta.  
“Nosotros nos comeremos la maldición de Mawu para ti Evil-Luzu”  
“Tienes que volver”  
“Todos deben tener su sitio”  
“Los nueve”  
“Así los dioses volverán”  
“¡Y podremos jugar!”  
-Vosotros, ¿Podéis salvar a mi espíritu alfa?  
“Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” . “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” . “Si” Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si”   
-Jejeje, está bien, ya entendí, muchas gracias.  
“Evil Luzu nos da las gracias”  
“Nos quiere”  
Los ojitos se achinaron, parecía su manera de sonreír, se vió dulce, tanto que pensó en llevarse uno de mascota, pero al fin y al cabo, eran dioses, aun con ese aspecto. No sería algo sensato.  
-¿Podéis… ayudar a Auroncito también?  
“EL chico naranja”  
“El idiota naranja”  
“Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” . “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” . “Si” Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si” “Si”   
Luzu tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no protestar ni reírse de la situación.  
-¡Gracias! -seguido de su agradecimiento, se escuchó una ovación y el montón de ojitos volvió a ser un montón de “u” invertidas.  
“Dile al dragón”  
“¡Que son más divertidos cuando son dos!”  
-¿Que qué?  
Algo tiró de él y al segundo siguiente se sentía en el suelo rodeado por unos brazos y el olor del océano entrar en sus fosas nasales y una sutil melodía, muy suave, más que una brisa, y casi igual de inaudible, sobre él. Al abrir los ojos, la tonada se detuvo, y ante él, el rostro de Lolito, mordiéndose el labio, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
-¡¡LUZAAAA!!  
-¡Lolits que me aplastas! -dejó que el pelirrojo enterrara la cara en sus ropas y lo consoló con un par de palmadas en la espalda, suspiró mirando al negro cielo- Lolits… por qué tú precisamente.  
-¡Te lo dije! -los ojos lima lo miraron- ¡¡Te dije que tú siempre me tendrías a mi Luza!!  
Luzu asiente, sonríe, al volver a abrir los ojos, son azules. Una tos los interrumpe, no es forzada, de verdad, Auron está ahogándose, tosiendo los últimos restos de la niebla negra, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Rubius, que le ayudaba a andar.  
-¡Auron!  
-Estás hecho mierda tío -se ríe Lolito, aun a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Luzu.  
-Lolito quita tus manos de mi niño, puerco.  
-¡Ven tú a quitármelas cerdo!  
Lolito se tira sobre Luzu haciendo que este se ría a carcajadas, Auron lanza un agudísimo grito indignado.  
-¡Suéltame calvo! ¡Qué le voy a correr a putazos!  
Rubius lo suelta, deja que caiga al suelo, sin poder sostenerse en sus propias piernas, para reírse de él.  
-¡Auron!  
-¡Mano derecha!  
Todos reían, descargaban la tensión, respiraban aire limpio y alivio.

Un enorme pilar negro, que desprendía un brillo residual morado, surgió imponente desde allí donde debía estar Karmaland. Se comió toda luz, todo sonido, incluso sus respiraciones de alivio, y cuando aquel aullido de enderman comenzó a sonar, guardaron silencio, con los pelos del cuerpo tan de punta que la piel dolía, hasta que todo desapareció, tan rápido como vino.  
-¿¡Que coño!? -Rubius fue el primero en romper el velo del pánico.  
-Parecían cientos de endermans saliendo a la vez del puto End -Auron no daba crédito.  
-No cientos, solo uno -Luzu se levantó del suelo costosamente-. Vamos, el portal del End está en esa dirección. Tenemos que ir.  
Todos le miraron con la misma pregunta en los ojos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Fargan, ¡Fargan!  
El híbrido de búho cargó su peso sobre los brazos a duras penas, para no aplastar al pequeño que lo llamaba insistentemente, preocupado. Evitó pensar en el dolor de su espalda, el del hacha que seguía clavada en su hombro, apenas dejándole mover la cabeza y el brazo.  
-¿Estás bien Alexby?  
-Fargan…  
Ver los ojos brillantes de Alexby, mirándolo como jamás lo había hecho, fijamente y sin desviar la mirada avergonzado, a pesar de la situación, le hizo sonreír, porque aquellos ojos índigo eran maravillosos. El alfa hubiera esperado un grito, una riña de aquel omega, pero los ojos de Alexby se fueron asustados hacia su espalda, donde se oían los crujidos que provocaba cada lenta pisada de Willy hacia ellos.  
-Willy… por favor -Alexby abrazó el cuello de Fargan, intentando cubrirlo, a la par que rogaba al amigo que se les acercaba con un verdadero instinto asesino en la sonrisa- por favor, Willy, me quieres a mi, deja a Fargan.  
-¡Alexby!  
-¡¡CÁLLATE FARGAN!! -la cara de Alexby perdió toda inocencia, se llenó de rabia, de fuerza de decisión, desde luego que dejó mudo al híbrido- ¡¡WILLY!! ¡¡Deja marchar a Fargan!! ¡¡Es tu amigo!!  
La sonrisa del Willy que tenían delante se inclinó aún más, burlándose. Se aproximó hasta alcanzar el mango del hacha en la espalda de Fargan, y tiró arrancando el diamante de él, sin ningún miramiento, incluso disfrutando del grito de dolor y de la sangre que comenzó a brotar del búho, de la mirada de espanto y terror del pequeño que pensaba reducir a pedazos allí mismo.

Fargan volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo del omega, y él, protector, abrazó a su alfa con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, mirando aterrado al albino frente a él. Solo con sentir el cuerpo helado de su omega intentando protegerlo a él, su corazón dio un vuelco, y es que ese pequeño omega con olor a frutos salvajes, ese Alexby indómito que le hacía querer sonreír, que le había dado mucho más de lo que una vez se atrevió a soñar, estaba protegiéndolo a él, como no iba a amarlo, cómo no iba a darlo absolutamente todo por él.  
-No lo entendéis…  
+Alexby -le susurró Fargan muy muy bajo al oído, mientras Willy hablaba, él le atendió- Cierra los ojos Alexby.  
Le daría todo lo que pudiera.  
+¿Qué?  
-Ninguno… -Willy comprobaba el filo del hacha- ... vais a salir de aquí  
Fargan se esforzaba otra vez por soportar su propio peso, le miró a los ojos, su expresión era seria y grave, una expresión tan madura, tan alfa, que sorprendió a Alexby.  
Le daría más que a sí mismo.  
+Cierra los ojos Alexby -le ordenó en un tono bajo y calmado.  
+Nooo~  
La mano de Fargan luchaba por alcanzar el hacha que quedaba olvidada en el suelo, al lado del pequeño que apenas podía moverse, que solo escondió la mirada en su cuello, lloriqueando una negación de algo que no podía soportar, pero que no le quedaba más que admitir.  
+Fargan…  
-Vosotros, escoria humana, jamás debisteis compararlos con Dioses.   
La mano de Fargan se cerró firme sobre el mango del hacha y respiró tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer, lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Alexby lo notó, supo que aquella voz, aunque sonaba igual, ahí escondido en el calor del cuerpo que lo protegía, pudo oírlo de una forma distinta, no con los oídos, no en su cabeza. Oyó una voz furiosa, y otra que le gritaba en el fondo de su alma, levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de Fargan.  
-Es hora de corregir todo el daño que habéis causado.  
Y ahí lo vio, dentro de sus ojos verdes, en el momento en el que agarraba el ala herida de Fargan tirando de él con ira y sed de dolor para apartarlo de su lado, levantando el hacha dispuesto a cercenar el ala del híbrido al que amaba, que a su vez, de rodillas, el hombre que amaba levantaba su propia hacha contra el pecho de su más grande amigo. Y él solo podía permanecer en el suelo, intentando alcanzar con su mano a Fargan, mirando como desde aquellos ojos verdes, otra cosa distinta, le devolvía la mirada a él.  
-¡¡FARGAN!!

La explosión que provocó en sus cuerpos la ausencia repentina de todo sonido los congeló a todos, haciendo que las hachas flaquearon en ambas manos, que Alexby cayera al suelo. No oían nada, no oían ni su aliento, ni sus propios corazones. Al segundo siguiente, toda la luz desapareció, el fuego seguía allí, pero ya no brillaba, la luna asomaba entre las nubes, pero no iluminaba nada, como si la luz del mundo mismo, se hubiera apagado desde sus ojos, y entonces, el silencio comenzó a hablar.

Un sonido agónico, arrastrado, el mismo que habían escuchado cientos de veces, el mismo gutural alarido del que habían escapado esas ocasiones, pero henchido de cólera y rabia, miles de veces más fuerte, distinto, pero al fin de al cabo, gritando en su dirección ese agónico crescendo de los entes del End. Del ente del End que tomó forma desde la oscuridad a las espaldas de Willy, levantando sus ojos morados hacia los de él.

Los brazos negros se alzaron veloces creando una cárcel sobre el albino, aprisionándolo contra el cuerpo del enderman. Sin tiempo a gritar, sin tiempo a defenderse, las garras se clavaron hundiendo la pálida piel cuando los brazos del enderman lo rodearon para luego desaparecer con ese horrendo sonido al romper el espacio.

La luz volvió, volvió el sonido de los latidos, el sonido de las lágrimas intercaladas en el agitado aliento, el sonido del hacha cayendo al suelo. Fargan se giró para mirar con ojos como platos a Alexby, quien tenía la misma mirada para él.  
-¿¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAAAAA??


	52. Lágrimas por Mangel

La noche seguía oscura, y seguiría igual de silenciosa de no ser por los altísimos y escandalosos gemidos que prácticamente se escuchaban desde cualquier distancia.  
-¡Auron!  
Y es que solo cargaban al pelinegro entre él y Lolito, con los brazos del chico sobre los hombros de los más altos, la situación, no tenía nada que ver a como la estaba pintando Auron. Lolito reía a carcajadas, compitiendo con los sobreactuados gemidos del pelinegro.  
-Dejad de meterme mano puercos ¡Aaah!  
Con ese gemido consiguió que Luzu se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas y mirara hacia otro lado, mientras que a Lolito se le doblaban las rodillas del ataque de risa.  
-No estás haciendo esto nada fácil -murmuró Luzu con la vista en otra parte.  
La sonrisa de depredador lascivo apareció en el rostro de Auron al ver que había conseguido cambiar todo el ambiente. Hasta a Rubius, que bajaba el cráter de Karmaland delante de ellos, vigilando que ninguno se tropezara, se le había escapado una risa. Lolito y Luzu pisaron con seguridad antes de dar otro paso por la empinada pendiente.  
-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! MMmmmmmmm.  
-¡Auron! -Luzu esta vez no aguantó más, si seguía escuchando esos sonidos de su omega, por muy falsos que fueran, no podría contenerse, pegó su frente a la de él, mirándolo amenazante- Para de una vez.  
-Párame tú, guapo -la mirada era retadora, pero la sonrisa estaba cargada de burla, una expresión que se esfumó rápidamente al sentir la mano de Luzu apretándole el trasero a la vez que le clavaba la mirada roja de Evil-Luzu, Auron tragó saliva inmerso en esa mirada y justo entonces, desde su otro costado, notó una lengua lamiendo toda la extensión de su cuello, erizándole el pelo del cogote- ¡COÑO LOLO!  
Lolito volvió a estallar a carcajadas secas, a pesar de no tener fuerzas para mucho más, se desvivía en esa risa, tanto, que hasta Luzu, pudo relajarse y reírse del rostro como un tomate de Auron y su respiración agitada del susto, y algo más. Rubius ya estaba sentado en el suelo, riendo porque era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el señor témpano de hielo.  
-Aaaaah pero qué divertido ¿no? ¡A LA PUTA CÁRCEL OS VAIS TODOS!  
-Ya no hay cárcel Auroncito.  
-Si, te la han “denegado” señor juez -Lolito volvía a romperse a carcajada limpia.  
-Ruuuuuuuuuubiiiiiiiius~ guapo. Ven aquí, ya me he cansado de estos gorrinos.  
-Ya voy papi chulo.  
-¡Parad no…!  
Rubius agarró a Auron de la cadera, levantándolo en el aire con facilidad para que este le abrazara el cuello.  
-Mmmmmmm ¡Oh!  
-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Rubius~!  
-Oh, si, papi ¡Ooooh!  
-¡Yo también quiero! -Lolito se unió al abrazo por la espalda de Auron.  
Luzu se dio una palmada en la cara.   
-...empecéis otra vez. -le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza Rubius y luego a Lolito- ¡Un poco de seriedad tíos!  
Auron se estabilizaba en el suelo para no caer, sus piernas estaban flojas y su cabeza daba vueltas por culpa de los golpes recibidos. Rubius y Lolito estaban de cuclillas en el suelo protegiéndose la cabeza de más golpes.  
-Si mami Lusu.  
-Si mami Luza.  
-¡Auron! Se supone que no tienes fuerzas para andar pero bien que haces el payaso.  
-No te enfades mi niño, ven aquí que te como el morro.  
-¡Auron!  
Luzu, entre risas que no sabía disimular muy bien, intentaba apartar a su omega para mantener un poco la postura de voz de la razón, pero no podía evitar reírse, sabiendo que Rubius y Lolito lo estaban haciendo a causa de los morritos de Auron y el tonto espectáculo que estaba logrando, pero de un momento a otro, Auron dejó de bromear, su cara cambió a una mucho más seria y preocupada.  
-Pero qué coño -se quejó mirando a la lejanía a espadas de Luzu.  
Los otros dos chicos se pusieron en pie, para mirar por encima de Luzu y ver lo mismo que Auron.  
-¡LELY!  
Con ese grito de los dos híbridos, ambos echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo cuesta abajo. Luzu agarró firme la cintura de su omega antes de girarse para ver lo que ocurría.  
-Y la rata.  
-Joder Auron, ¿Pero qué? Mira el ala de Fargan.  
-Vamos mi niño, parece que no hemos sido los únicos con problemas.

-Fargan, bájame Fargan, estas que te caes.  
-¿Qué dices ratón? ¡Pero si tú no puedes ni mover un pie!  
La sonrisa salvaje de Fargan parecía la de siempre, pero se le veía agotado, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraban ligeramente, y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para cargar con él. Por su espalda aún escurría un pequeño reguero de sangre hasta el suelo, sus alas estaban fuera y una de ellas, caía rota, arrastrándose por la tierra, vertiendo más sangre a sus huellas.  
-Fargan tio~.  
El híbrido le sonrió mostrando esa perfecta dentadura de innumerables caninos, su pelo castaño, estorbaba despeinado sobre su cara, y por un momento Alexby, casi no puede frenar el deseo de peinar ese pelo, limpiar las pequeñas plumas doradas bajo sus ojos, y besar esos labios. Tragó saliva, y sabiéndose sonrojado de pies a cabeza miró a otro lado.  
-Que bien te queda el traje de la hermandad oscura -le oyó murmurar juguetón, justo antes de sentir su nariz haciendo cosquillas en su cuello y su aliento- creo que voy a dejártelo más a menudo, Alexby.  
El como la voz ronca de Fargan pronunció su nombre, le hizo jurar en silencio con tal de mantener la cordura.  
-¡Lely!  
Ambos miraron sorprendidos allí de donde venían las voces, viendo como Rubius y Lolito patinaban cuesta abajo, en la ladera frente a ellos.  
-¡Tíos!  
-¡RATAS!  
Fargan, agotado, dejó a Alexby en el suelo, apoyado en el pozo del End, antes de caer al suelo de culo para descansar. Lolito y Rubius no tardaron en alcanzarlos, el pelirrojo se tiró sobre Alexby, abrazándolo como a su más preciado peluche, haciendo que Alexby se riera con su maravillosa risa, que le devolvió algo de vida a Fargan.  
-¡Lelyyyy! -lloró dramático Lolito abrazando al más bajo.  
-¡Loliiiiiii! -Alexby le siguió el juego.  
-¡Ostia Fargan! Jajajaja -Rubius rio al ver el desastroso aspecto de aquel pájaro que solía estar siempre perfecto- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Ya ves tío, la rata de Willy.  
El mazazo que recibió Rubius fue un dolor que sintió físicamente, fue como aguantar el peso de toda su isla cayendo de golpe sobre su pecho. El saber que estaba vivo, el ver lo que le había hecho a Fargan, no sabía a cual de todos sus pensamientos agarrarse.  
-Nos ha dado una buena -siguió Fargan- ¡Ey Luzu! ¡Auron!  
-¿En serio Willy os ha hecho esto? -preguntó Luzu sin dar crédito.  
-No no no no no no. ¡Escuchad! ¡Ese no era Willy!  
-¿Pero qué dices ratón? Era Willy.  
-No -Alexby lo miró con seriedad- Te digo que ese no era Willy Fargan. ¡Era Willy pero no lo era! ¡AAAAAAAAH Dioses echadme una mano! ¡No era Willy! Se que sonará raro pero había otra cosa en sus ojos, otro alguien.  
-¿Ojos rojos? -preguntó Auron sabiendo lo que le había ocurrido a él mismo.  
-No, que va que va. Era como si otra persona estuviera dentro de sus ojos ¡Que no me he vuelto loco! ¡Por un momento le oí gritar mi nombre, y ese si era Willy! ¡El chalado de las hachas voladoras no era Willy!  
-Pues chalado de las hachas voladoras suena bastante a Willy.  
-¡Lolito! ¡Que estoy diciendo lo que vi!  
-¿Otro tipo de posesión? ¿Tú que opinas Auron?  
Auron se rascaba la cuidada barba de dos días.  
-Es posible, sin la protección de los dioses somos vulnerables a muchas cosas. Y Willy podría ser especialmente vulnerable ahora.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -Rubius estaba horrorizado, escuchando como hablaban de una parte de él.  
-Vegetta -contestó Auron sin más.  
A nadie le hizo falta más detalles, todos tenían claro que Willy y Vegetta eran uña y mugre, perder a uno, tenía que ser devastador para el otro. Rubius estaba blanco y respiraba entrecortado, su cuerpo se había quedado frío. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, era como si el mundo estuviera girando mucho más rápido de lo que él podía soportar, como si todo se le estuviera escapando de entre los dedos, todos sus fallos, sus errores, la culpa. Desde un principio, tenía que haber esperado a Vegetta en casa en vez de salir como el Bromas, tenía que haber vuelto con Vegetta a casa en vez de dejarlo solo y herido, tenía que haberse quedado junto a Willy, tenía que haber conservado la calma y no salir corriendo detrás de aquel rapiitori arrastrando Mangel detrás de él, tenía que haber buscado a Willy... Tenía que haber…  
-¡Vegetta! ¡Miiiiiierda!  
La voz de Alexby lo sacó de aquel torbellino de errores.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Alexby? -preguntó asustado Luzu.  
El pelinegro usó el único brazo que podía mover para intentar levantarse sobre el pozo.  
-Para quieto Alexby -Fargan lo detuvo, obligándolo a volver al suelo.  
-¡Willy y yo vimos cómo traían a Vegetta hasta aquí! -gritó el pequeño apresurado- Intentamos rescatarlo a él y a Mangel -la voz atropellada de Alexby se frenó de golpe con cara de espanto, su mirada tembló al ver como las manos de Lolito se cerraban sobre la ropa- … Lolito…  
-Qué le ha pasado a mi niña -preguntó él, haciéndose el valiente con tan solo un hilo de voz.  
-Mangel…  
Intentó decirlo, pronunciar las palabras, pero solo pudo sorber entre dientes, la imagen del hacha incrustándose en su cuello, toda su sangre salpicando la tierra y el rostro de Willy, como sus manos caían, inertes, carentes de vida, golpeando el suelo. Las lágrimas goteaban por su cara, sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo.  
Lolito se abrazó su delgado cuerpo con sus propios brazos. Rubius cayó de culo al suelo. Ambos, tenían una expresión horrible en sus rostros.  
-Mi… ¿mi Mageh?  
Lolito se tragó el fuerte llanto apretando los dientes y encogiéndose en sí mismo, Rubius lo miró aterrado sin soportar lo que significaba todo aquello, tragó saliva y extendió con miedo la mano hacia el pelirrojo, pero Lolito se tiró sobre él abrazándolo desesperado, casi haciéndole daño por la fuerza con la que se agarró a él, y el oso solo pudo mirar, incrédulo, a las nubes.  
Se hizo el silencio, mientras Auron, se arrodillaba para abrazar los hombros del pelirrojo y Fargan extendía la mano para apretar fuerte el brazo de Rubius. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mientras los tres amigos escondían las lágrimas de la vista de los demás, y el resto, intentaba contenerlas, para estar con ellos.


	53. Reunidos

-Puedes… -Luzu intentaba sonar suave, comprensivo, pero tuvo que carraspear para quitarse las lágrimas de su voz cuando, al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Alexby, el chico le miró a los ojos, inundado en sus propias lágrimas- ¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó aquí Alexby?  
-¡Ni yo lo sé! Willy y yo habíamos conseguido liberar a Vegetta y les estábamos dando una paliza a todos esos putos…  
-¿Quienes? -preguntó Fargan, pues donde estaban no había nada, ni cuerpos.  
-Los putos rapiitori esos -Fargan tragó bilis al oírlo, saltando en su sitio y cruzando la mirada con Rubius- entonces yo me acerqué a Mangel para ayudarle porque no se movía y entonces Vegetta…  
Alexby se detuvo en su narración, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran uniendo puntos y todo tuviera sentido.  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero no nos dejes así Alexby! -se quejó Auron.  
-Vegetta no me dejó acercarme a Mangel… ¡Y todo se volvió jodidamente raro cuando intentó apartarme! ¡DIOS! ¡JODER!  
-¿Qué? -Luzu empezaba a pensar que al pequeño le había dado un ataque de ira de los suyos.  
-¡Mangel estaba poseído y fue Willy el que se enfrentó a él! Tiene que ser eso, -se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, manchándose la cara con una línea horizontal de tierra y sangre- lo que fuera salió de Mangel y entró en Willy.  
-¿Y dónde están Vegetta y Willy? -la voz de Rubius se escuchó demasiado ronca y forzada, sin aliento.  
-Vegetta… -miró al pozo de estrellas- cayó por el portal.  
-Noooooo -Luzu se llevó las manos a la cara exasperado- De entre todo lo que podía pasar, Vegetta era el último que debía caer al End.  
-¿Por? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con el End? ¿Qué pasa con Vegetta? ¿Y Willy?  
Luzu y Alexby desviaron las miradas de todos ellos, encontrando la del otro, Fargan, al ver que Rubius perdía los nervios y que los dos veteranos escondían algo que no querían mencionar, habló con lo que supo.  
-Willy, o el Evil Willy, se lo llevó esa cosa, macho.  
-¿Qué dices? -la cara de Rubius era la de alguien a punto de pegarle a algo, o a alguien.  
-¡Esa cosa! ¡Ese enderman chetado o lo que fuera!  
-¿Lo visteis? -preguntó Luzu casi emocionado.  
-¿Que si le vimos? Le teníamos tan cerca como lo estás tú.  
-Parecía más una persona que un enderman. Era casi tan alto como Rubius y tan mamao como Vegetta.  
-Era tan alto como Vegetta… y tan mamao como Vegetta…  
Alexby se rio de Fargan.  
-¿Qué dices loco?  
-Ya no sé lo que digo Alexby -suspiró el búho.  
-¡Bobos o qué! ¡Qué a donde se llevó a Willy!  
-De vuelta al End -interrumpió Luzu.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Alexby le miró extrañado y Luzu solo pudo reír.  
-¿Recordáis mis Dioses oscuros?  
-Perfectamente -se quejó Auron metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, con una no muy agradable mueca, Luzu rio nervioso esta vez.  
-Lolito los invocó sin querer y hablaron conmigo. Tenemos que ir al End, y volver juntos a Karmaland para que los Dioses regresen.  
-¡Está bien! ¡Pues a qué esperamos! -Alexby intentó levantarse apoyándose en el pozo, pero no pudo más que subir unos centímetros, su cuerpo no le respondía, y fue Fargan quien, otra vez, le hizo sentar el culo en el suelo.  
-Alexby, tú no puedes, tienes la espalda rota.  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos Fargan! Loli ayúdame a ponerme en pie.  
-Creo que Fargan tiene razón Lely, si tienes la espalda rota, no puedes hacer nada.  
-¡Espera! -Rubius giró sobre sí mismo mirando a todos lados, hasta encontrar la mochila que había dejado caer cerca de ellos, rebuscó en su interior, sacando la poción de regeneración que se había guardado- Ten.  
Un agudo grito de indignación hizo que Luzu tuviera que guiñar los ojos y cubrirse el oído.  
-¡Será gorrino el calvo!  
-Baia baia baia -Alexby tomó la poción de la mano de Rubius, riéndose de Auron- parece que todo el mundo le roba potis al Vegettita.  
Rubius se puso como un tomate.  
-¡Que sea nuestro secreto Lely! Tú no le dices lo de la poción, yo no le digo quien le voló el faro.  
-Mesirve.  
Auron empezó a gritar y a pelear con Rubius sobre él por qué no le había dado poción a él que también estaba jodido, pero Alexby se llevaba la poción a los labios sin prestar más atención que al líquido mágico de su interior, hasta que notó unos ojos dorados mirándolo con una intensidad que le hizo sonrojarse.  
-Fargan -el ala del búho, tan majestuosa, colgaba ahora como si solo la sostuviera un hilo, esa imagen hacía que su corazón se sintiera peor que miserable- toma tú primero.  
-¡Venga ya ratón! Bebe, solo quiero volver a verte caminar. Hazme feliz Alexby.  
Dioses, esa sonrisa, no podía con esa sonrisa. Y no merecía la pena discutir con él, tampoco es que hubiera podido ganar la que tuvo con Willy, pensándolo bien, aquello fueron tablas, haría lo mismo esta vez.  
-Como quieras rata.  
Pegó un gran trago y al segundo tuvo que encogerse sobre sí mismo, el dolor de notar como los huesos volvían a su sitio y se recomponen, fue como recibir otra vez el hachazo. Sus piernas comenzaron a cosquillear y poco a poco, según hacía efecto la regeneración, pudo volver a moverlas.  
-Ahora tú.  
Le tendió la botella a Fargan y él la aceptó sin más llevándola a sus apetecibles labios. Para Alexby no hubo opción, simplemente las palabras de Willy asaltaron su memoria “cuenta como un beso” haciéndole sonrojarse sin poder quitar la vista de los labios de Fargan sobre la boca del frasco. Los ojos del búho le miraron mientras tragaba haciendo que la garganta de Alexby hiciera lo mismo. Fargan tomó hasta el último sorbo y luego, como leyendo la mente del pequeño, pasó la punta de la lengua, rodeando todo el borde de la boquilla de cristal sin quitarle esa penetrante mirada de encima. Alexby saltó en el sitio sintiendo su cuerpo convertirse en lava.  
-¿Todo bien ratón?  
-Vete a la mierda Fargan.  
El búho y Luzu se rieron.  
-¡Tú también Luzu nooooooo!  
-Vamos Alexbitas, el End nos espera.  
-Otra vez -Alexby se puso de pie, respiró hondo frente al pozo- ¿Listos?  
\------------------------  
La extraña y vacía dimensión se abrió ante ellos. Mirando al oscuro vacío de reojo, ajustaron las pocas piezas de armadura que llevaban y aseguraron sus armas una y otra vez, demasiado nerviosos, demasiado acostumbrados a los artefactos divinos. Rubius repartió las pociones de visión nocturna que había cargado en su bolsa, ignorando las bromas por ello, con la mirada baja, avergonzado de saber que sus ojos aún estaban rojos y su nariz congestionada, pero con el primer sorbo de la poción, le fue imposible no abrirlos de par en par y quedar boquiabierto a lo que apareció ante él. La arena aún fue mas blanca, pero el cielo, ese cielo inmensamente negro que les absorbía en un sentimiento de claustrofobia, repentinamente se hizo de un color morado tan infinito que se perdió en la contemplación de ese cielo, y de los recuerdos que hicieron palpitar a su corazón, calmando su tristeza.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros observaban el cielo con la misma admiración, a pesar de haber sido todos advertidos de mantener la mirada en el suelo. Alexby y Luzu, estaban en primera línea, como si se hubieran preparado para recibir ellos todo lo peor de una violenta bienvenida.  
-Tios, ¿No se supone que esto tenía que estar lleno de endermans? -murmuró Rubius.  
Los dos veteranos se giraron a mirarlos, sus rostros estaban llenos de confusión y desconfianza.  
-Han debido oír que veníamos y se han ido por patas -intentó bromear Lolito, a pesar de no tener el tono de voz para ello.  
-Tampoco olemos tan mal, ¿No? -Fargan le siguió la broma.  
-Puede… que estén en la siguiente isla -dijo Luzu con cierta inseguridad, mirando a Alexby para buscar alguna otra respuesta.  
-Si… será mejor que nos movamos.  
-¿Tú recuerdas por donde era? -preguntó Luzu.  
-Eh… si, por aquí.  
-¿Nos vais a contar qué pasó aquí o vais a seguir haciendo manitas hasta que nos pongamos celosones?  
-Ahora no Fargan.  
La voz de Alexby fue tan cortante que hizo al búho dar un respingo, cuando Fargan buscó la mirada de sus otros compañeros, estos le devolvieron la misma cara de tensión, pero fue suficiente para mantenerlos callados.  
-¿Estás seguro que era por aquí Alexbitas?  
Alexby miraba frente a él, buscando algo en su memoria que le dijera dónde estaban, tenía que reconocerlo, o el portal había cambiado la salida, o no tenía ni idea. Tras ellos se escuchó una clara y fuerte risa, tan feliz, tan vivaz, que el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Luzu y Alexby estuvo por hacerlos caer. Una risa que no se detenía.  
-Siempre tuvo el mismo sentido de la orientación que Vegetta.  
Todos se volvieron, todos menos Alexby, que clavó la mirada al suelo, con la misma fuerza que sus pies sobre la arena y el apretón de sus puños. Luzu intentó hablar, pero se atragantó con sus propias palabras al verlo, comenzando a llorar como no lo había hecho en todos estos días.  
-Es una broma, tiene que ser una broma -repetía Alexby, mientras gruesas gotas de lágrimas se dibujaban en la arena.  
Luzu, sin poder apartar la vista del fantasma al que sus amigos abrían pasillo hasta él y Alexby, colocó la palma de la mano en el hombro del pequeño, empeñado en mantener la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda a todos, sin parar de repetir entre dientes y lágrimas, las mismas palabras.  
-Alexby… -le intentó llamar Luzu para sacarlo del trance, mientras él mismo no podía apartar los ojos de la enorme sonrisa burlona que se les acercaba.  
Los pasos sin ruido se detuvieron a nada de él, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó aún más los puños hasta notar el dolor calentar sus palmas.  
-¿Es que no vas a decir hola…

…mi pequeño titán?

El aire entró en sus pulmones, rápido, hiriendo, abrió los ojos, mirando al cielo, porque necesitaba sentir que no era una broma, así que con todas sus fuerzas, se lastimó la garganta con el grito más desgarrador que pudo pronunciar.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡STACO!!!!!


	54. El Dragón del End, I Parte

Todos estaban secos en su sitio, mirando la escena. El fantasma justo en el centro del círculo que habían formado sin quererlo, mirando más que sonriente a un desmantelado Alexby, que seguía negándose a girarse, caído de cuclillas en el suelo, llorando como si acabara de encontrar el único trozo de corazón roto que no podía reparar. Luzu, cruzó su brazo sobre su estómago, empuñando su ropa con tarta fuerza que sería capaz de romperla, desecho en lágrimas, y al contrario que el más bajo, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista del muchacho de traje negro y verde.  
-Así que… -Auron murmuró muy por lo bajo- esto es lo que sucedió aquí.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dices?  
-Ese chico… murió aquí -contestó Lolito a Rubius, también con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo.  
Auron se acercó solemne hacia Luzu, al darse cuenta de lo más cruel de todo el reencuentro, no podían lanzarse a los brazos de aquel fantasma, solo podían quedarse ahí parados, mirándolo, así que el fuerte omega, tomó ese lugar por él, sosteniendo el hombro de su dulce alfa. Eso hizo que Luzu por fin pudiera mirar a otro lugar que no fuera el aparecido, que seguía sonriendo con una pequeña risa cantarina y burlona, Luzu miró solo un segundo al suelo, donde Alexby enterraba la cara en las manos llorando sin tregua, pero conociéndolo, decidió ignorar su situación.  
-Dejad que os presente -tomó aire con fuerza, deteniendo los hipidos del llanto- Auron, Fargan, Lolito, Rubius, este es Staxx -la sola mención de su nombre hizo que Alexby se hiciera más pequeño si podía ser, Fargan se dio prisa en alcanzarlo-, él es… -lo único que pudo hacer Luzu fue apretar los dientes y tragar aire, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en contener las lágrimas.  
-¿Todos estos héroes para sustituirme a mí? -se apresuró a bromear Staxx para darle tregua a Luzu- ¡Me siento alagado!  
-¡No! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú eres insustituible Staco!  
Las risas más relajadas se desataron en el tenso ambiente, pero para Fargan, esa palabra, insustituible, la forma en la que Alexby tiritaba encogido en sí mismo, hizo que cada pluma de su cuerpo se sintiera pesada y tirante. Porque “insustituible”, ahora sabía que era algo que nunca sería para el pequeño gran dueño de todo su mundo. Sintiéndose más inútil que nunca, se agachó junto al pelinegro, sin atreverse a tocarlo siquiera.  
-Alexby… -él aludido inclinó la cabeza, para asomar un ojo por encima del interior del codo donde se escondía, y Fargan solo pudo intentar una sonrisa dulce- Alexby.  
No sabía que decir, que podía hacer, así que simplemente le tendió la mano. El omega miró su palma, y tras sorber las lágrimas, más calmado, tomó la mano del alfa, juntos se pusieron en pie, y por inercia e instinto, el alfa cubrió con su brazo los hombros del pequeño, acercándolo a él, para protegerlo.

Y lo encontró frente a él, hablando con un Rubius sonrojado, tras decirle lo mucho que sabía sobre el oso por las palabras de Alexby, a Auron y Luzu riendo, posiblemente por alguna idiotez dicha por el de verde. Sus ojos subían despacio por toda esa figura, hasta encontrar aquellos ojos musgo que le cazaron al instante, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensase.  
-Staxx… ¿Todo este tiempo…?  
-¡¿Pero aún no has dado el estirón, enano?!  
La reacción fue instantánea, Alexby pasó del rostro colorado más dulce, al rojo asesino, llegando casi al morado cuando todos rieron, seguidores de aquella enorme sonrisa burlona que sólo le enfocaba a él.  
-¡¡¿ENANO?!! ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO TÚ SUCIA RATA ECTOPLÁSMICA? ¡RESUCITA QUE TE REVIENTO LA PUTA CABEZA! ¡ATRÉVETE VENGA! ¡ATRÉVETE!  
A esas alturas del enfado del más pequeño, ya todos se habían puesto a reírse como locos, aún más cuando el puño de Alexby impactó en la nada haciéndolo trastabillar varios pasos, y hasta él, tuvo que terminar riendo rendido ante aquella enorme sonrisa que tanto adoraba.  
-Ya si eso más tarde titán. Ahora… tenemos trabajo.  
No dio tiempo a preguntas, en la isla que quedaba frente a ellos, arriba en lo alto, resonó un rugido atronador, furioso. Sobre sus cabezas se hizo visible un cuerpo de blanca luz titilante, que huía y se defendía de algo que le perseguía, ese monstruo rugiente que cada vez sonaba más y más cerca. El ser de luz los sobrevoló, y la bestia se hizo visible, colgando retorcida del borde de la isla, enorme, gigantesca, escupiendo ira y ausencia de piedad en su mirada, sus garras negras agrietaron la roca, sus fauces se abrieron en ensordecedor rugido exhalando magia, sus alas se extendieron magníficas en toda su gloria.

El Dragón del End.

Todos tomaron sus armas sin necesidad de pensar o de una voz que se lo ordenara, espadas diestras, arcos tensados, pero cuando el dragón batió las alas y voló por encima de ellos, la fuerza del viento y la impresión de su enorme envergadura los aplastó contra el suelo.

Lolito fue el primero en enderezar las rodillas y tensar el arco, apuntando a la bestia, mientras aquella corriente de viento desatada los envolvía y tiraba de ellos. Auron, se preparaba para cargar con la saqueadora, Fargan desplegó sus alas, espada en mano, todos estaban listos, salvo uno.

Rubius aún se sentía hipnotizado por aquel remolino de viento, que más que sentir que le arrollase, sintió una caricia, más que sentir temor, se sintió en el lugar correcto. Las partículas moradas de magia titilaban a su alrededor, traviesas, por todas partes, cómplices infantiles de los estragos que ocasionaba el inmenso dragón negro al que buscaron sus ojos cuando su corazón reconoció la razón con un palpito.  
-¡¡PARAD!!  
Todos se volvieron hacia él extrañados, pensando que el oso había enloquecido, pero la razón no era esa exactamente. la razón era.

QUE AQUEL AIRE OLÍA A FRUTAS.


	55. El Dragón del End, II Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer las notas al final, mucho texto, pero merece la pena.

ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRÁS…

En grupo de héroes desconocidos volvía a su mundo, dejando detrás de ellos más bajas de las que quisieran admitir, arrastrando con ellos más heridos de los que serían capaces de curar. La misión había sido un completo desastre, pero no eran capaces de sonreír para llamarlo triunfo, porque, si, aunque habían vencido, tarde o temprano tendrían que volver al End, a enfrentarse al dragón, que renacería una vez más de aquel huevo de negro amatista, y los héroes cada vez escaseaban más, carentes de gloria o recompensa, no llegaban, carentes de esperanza, huían.  
-¿Y si… y si pedimos ayuda a algún dios?  
Las burlas y las risas de aquella reunión a cielo abierto fueron la respuesta más clara a la valiente pregunta.  
-Los dioses o están locos o nos ignoran.  
-Si no ya nos habrían ayudado.  
-Pero… en alguna parte… tiene que haber un dios que nos escuche.  
-¡Eso no tiene porqué ser algo bueno jovencito! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Eh… Merlon…  
-Pues Merlon, ve tú a buscarlos. Para cuando regreses todos estaremos muertos, ¡Hasta los hijos que aún no hemos tenido habrán muerto! Esa clase de dioses no existen muchacho.  
-Si no lo intentamos…  
-Cerrad la boca.  
El silencio se hizo entre todos los que se hacían llamar héroes, cuando el único de verdad levantó la voz. El hombre curtido en cicatrices y nuevas heridas se puso en pie y caminó hasta un temeroso y pequeño Merlon, parándose frente a él, con una fría y fija mirada directa.  
-Si un dios así existe, ¿Dónde tenemos que buscarlo?  
Ante aquella fuerte mirada Merlon tragó duro, a punto de ponerse a temblar, sabiéndose objeto de todas las miradas.  
-Eh… eh… ¿En nuestros corazones?  
Su voz sonó tan débil, tan patética, que más que una pregunta estúpida sonó a un cachorrito atropellado. Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, todos, menos aquel guerrero frente a él, que no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, aunque esta parecía arder de furia.  
-¡Si un dios así existe no está aquí! ¡Habrá huido de toda esta mierda de tierra inhumana como el resto de putas ratas!  
Todos reían, y esa mirada seguía clavada en Merlon, hasta que el gran héroe se giró, dándole la espalda con la capa ondeando por la fuerza del giro, y aquello, por algún motivo, hizo a Merlon levantarse de un salto, apretando los puños y la sangre hirviendo en sus mejillas.  
-¡Pues yo iré a donde sea y encontraré a ese dios! ¡Lo encontraré y lo traeré aquí!  
Todos volvieron a reír, algunos cayeron de sus sillas, otros tiraron sus copas, otros, le arrojaron basura, todo, entre gritos de burla disfrazados burdamente de ánimos. Pero Merlon, aguantó estático, como una roca, con los ojos puestos en la espalda del único que podía llamarse héroe, y entre todo ese griterío, con los restos grasos de un desperdicio escurriéndose por su sien, lo único que Merlon pudo oír, fue un escueto:  
-Ve.  
Y toda determinación floreció en aquella palabra de aquel gran héroe. Merlon ni lo pensó, lo primero que abandonó fue aquella chusma, y esa noche, abandonaría aquellas mismas tierras.

El tiempo pasó de largo, primero los días, hasta que estos se convirtieron en meses, y estos en años. Las veces que tuvieron que matar al dragón desde entonces, no pudo decirlo, pues sus espíritus estaban derrotados. Y sin embargo, había un héroe que se mantenían en pie, día tras día, estación tras estación, incursión tras incursión, con más cicatrices, y quizá menos dedos, pero en pie aún, en pie y recordando a aquel chico tímido que tiempo atrás se atrevió a mantener algo que ellos perdieron al llegar: la esperanza.

Rió para sí, al recordar la aguda voz con la que el joven Merlon había hablado, porque si, el recordaba el nombre de aquel chaval, lo recordaba tanto como sus palabras. Así que dispuesto a no perder nada y ganar mucho, clavó la espada en el suelo, cerró los ojos como hacía mucho que no cerraba, buscó en su corazón y rezó.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Día tras día, sin buscar razón a por qué seguía haciéndolo, clavaba la espada y cerraba los ojos ante ella, buscando durante minutos, en su corazón, cada día más profundo. Algunos empezaron a mirarlo y esperar con él, otros hablaron de su pronta locura, pero más pronto que tarde, primero uno, luego el siguiente, se unieron a la búsqueda de esperanza.

Hasta que una noche, una de tantas, algo brilló ante ellos. Una figura se elevaba, brillante y rodeada de estrellas fugaces, extendiendo sus hermosas y blanquecinas manos hacia ellos, y cayeron de rodillas.  
~He escuchado vuestras voces llegar a mi. Me habéis llamado y yo respondo a vuestros corazones. Yo Mawu, os ayudaré~  
Esa noche, los bravos hombres, lloraron en sus camas, porque supieron que no sería la última noche en sus vidas. La esperanza había respondido a sus ruegos.

Armas en alto, y fe ciega en sus rostros, entraron al End, con las sonrisas radiantes de quienes han triunfado, porque la victoria la tenían en las manos, y esta vez, sería para siempre.

Se enfrentaron al dragón, espada, tridente y arco, y con cada herida que sangraba de la bestia, las palabras de Mawu eran recordadas en la mente de quienes escucharon.

~No tengo poder para eliminar el poder de renacer, nada lo tiene, no es posible aniquilar la vida. Ni tengo poder para combatir a la más poderosa magia de todos los mundos, nada lo tiene, no hay poder por encima de su magia. Pero yo, os daré el poder, para arrebatarle vida y magia, al Dragon del End~

Las espadas comenzaban a hundirse, los alaridos del Dragón se llenaban de dolor y desesperación quemada la furia, mientras que todos los héroes que combatían, lo hacían con un espíritu renovado.

~Tras la batalla, tendréis la gloria, y la paz por la que rezáis. Yo desapareceré, seré consumida por vuestro deseo, así que yo, Mawu, exijo un único pago~

La cabeza del Dragón cayó sobre el suelo con un golpe helado, muerta, sin vida, sus ojos de un morado eléctrico se apagaron un segundo antes de cerrarse para siempre y exhalar su último aliento de magia. Como siempre que el dragón caía, la pureza de su asombrosa magia estallaba en una nube ruidosa y confusa, pero esta vez, la magia no se dispersó, a diferencia de otras veces, esta volvió a reunirse en su centro.

Todos los guerreros cayeron de rodillas, desolados, al ver que el dragón, o mejor llamarla, la dragona, como tantas otras veces, había dejado algo tras su muerte, pero un hombre, el único que podía llamarse héroe, se mantuvo en pie, y caminó hacia los restos. Entre estos, sobre la plataforma rodeada de un pozo de estrellas, no había un huevo, esta vez no. Esta vez, lo que la sombra del héroe cubrió al acercarse, fueron dos bebés.

~Aquello que nazca de nuestro sacrificio, será cuidado y valorado, a cualquier coste~

El ying y el yang descansando su sueño sobre la piedra, despertaron a la vez, y lo miraron. La criatura con el pelo del negro de la oscuridad, hizo brillar unos magníficos ojos amatistas, del color de la magia del mundo, la criatura con el pelo del color de la luz, destelló con unos ojos jade, del color de la vida que rodeaba el mundo.

La cuenta de los años que transcurrieron, pocos podrían llevarla, pero tras esos años, un chico, ya un hombre, con cientos de aventuras y batallas a su espalda, con la experiencia tiñendo su barba, volvió a esas tierras, con la única misión de su vida cumplida. Pero esas tierras, estaban vacías.

Allí, de manos de una bruja averiguaría, que años atrás unos héroes encontraron a un Dios que por su nobleza y bondad, decidió ayudarlos, pero al morir y quemar toda la luz de las tierras, las sombras invadieron absolutamente todo. Aunque las tierras eran prósperas y cubiertas de vastas riquezas, una tierra sin dios, sin la protección de la luz, agonizaba, y nadie quería habitarlas.

Merlon caminó por el End, como años antes había hecho, encontrando los restos de un dragón que no volvería a resucitar, suspiró aliviado, y con su sonrisa intentó enviar buenos deseos a quien lo lograra. Al salir del End, la noche había comandado sus horrores hasta el pozo, zombies, esqueletos, infinidad de arañas, eran desvelados bajo el fuego de su antorcha. Y entonces los Dioses que él había encontrado le hablaron.

~Si la luz se ha ido de estas tierras, nosotros traeremos el Kama~

\---------

Recopilación de preguntas y respuestas de este cap:

EMPEZAMOS:

La pregunta más repetida por todos: ¿Son Willy y Vegetta?

Obvio si XD. Esto es exactamente el epicentro de ese lore absurdo y de última hora que dije que iba a añadir para alargar la historia. Aquí lo tenéis desvelado XD.

Miss_Masochistic y val_204, preocupados por su salud mental, y la mía, han preguntado: ¿Esto hace que sean hermanos? Muchos lo han pensado.

Dios, desde luego que necesito responder a esta pregunta. NO. Vegetta y Willy no son hermanos, ni se me había ocurrido, no no no no. Me imagino que necesitáis algo que os quite esa idea, así que vamos con un poco de… subtrama? lore?

Visualizad el yin y el yang, son contrarios, opuestos, inmersos en una espiral continua de balance, son totalmente distintos, contrarios, pero juntos, forman un todo, eso es una explicación corta y simplificada del yin y el yang, algo que no puede existir sin el uno y que permanecen perpetuamente persiguiéndose en un ciclo eterno. Vegetta encarna el poder del End, la magia pura, destrucción, mientras que Willy, encarnó la vida eterna y el renacimiento continuo de la dragona del end (no me invento que es dragona, lo pone en el lore de minecraft XD).

No son hermanos, en ningún sentido, su creación fue casual, no es que algo se haya dividido en dos para que ellos nacieran, es que ellos ya son dos cosas distintas que juntas forman un todo, ¿una tuerca y un tornillo? ¿El bien y el mal? ¿Luz y oscuridad? Uno nace a causa del otro, sin luz no hay oscuridad y al revés, pero no los hermana. Y en cuanto al otro sentido que podría convertirlos en hermanos, no, fueron criados por familias distintas, pero esto ya, leed más abajo y así contesto dos preguntas de una.

glorope1132 ¿puede ser que ese ejército sean los rapittori?

Hice este “ejercito” porque necesitaba carne que tirarle al dragón y que me diera conversación. No tenía pensada ninguna utilidad a mayores que la de comparsa. Pero es algo lindo, que no tiene por que ser descartado. Quizá, pudiera ser. Sería difícil introducirlo en la trama a estas alturas pero nuestras cabezas tienen imaginación de sobra para que sea un dato jugoso con el que imaginar otras cosas.

-laESPOSAdeFARGAN- pregunta: pero, day, si no lo tenías pensado entonces porque casi al principio de la historia ya decías lo mismo, que veg tenia magia y willy vida, si no me equiboco lo dices unas cuantas veces

Si, creo que lo digo más de una vez, la magia del mundo y la vida del mundo en sus ojos, el verde y el morado no solo son muy representativos para Willy y Vegetta, también son dos colores muy muy reconocibles en el minecraft y siempre me hizo gracia como se complementa y lo fácil que es hacer esa comparativa, por eso los describí así, y de ahí nació la idea, de mi propia forma de describirlos, así que no, no estaba pensado hasta que escribí esa dichosa frase.

Deilia_Sonjer, como buena autora de sus propias historias (visitadla), no puede parar de desear más y más trama, y ha hecho un montón de preguntas muy muy hermosas, algunas como: ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? Si Mawu los había ayudado significa que fue teóricamente/técnicamente quién creó a Vegetta?!?

Aquí voy a alargarme más y me explico. En un principio mi pensamiento era :”Va, presento una explicación sencilla y rápida de la bobada que se me ocurrió con estos dos y lo soluciono en 700 palabras” ya… mis huevos, ya me conocéis, se me alargó la cosa, así que me pareció que explicar lo que sucedía con los bebés era demasiado y tampoco pensé que este capítulo gustase tanto… así que van un montón de datos de lo que pasó después de lo que cuenta el capítulo:

Después de matar a la dragona, todos los guerreros regresaron al mundo, muy pocos, vieron lo que realmente había dejado simplemente porque no se acercaron a verlo y porque solo unos pocos se encontraron cara a cara con los bebés, entre ellos el superhéroe que habla con Merlon, (al que aquí llamaré Herobrine pues por que me hizo gracia pensar que podría ser él jajajaja, no quiere decir que lo sea, pero si a vosotros también os hace gracia, adelante, pensadlo). Pues Herobrine, y sus compañeros, escondieron a los niños, conscientes de que quizá fuera peligroso que semejantes magias cayeran en malas manos, así pues, fue como Herobrine y pocos héroes más, abandonaron las tierras en silencio, para desaparecer con algo tan poderoso y a la vez delicado.

Lo que pasó luego allí mismo es simple y lo digo en la historia, al morir Mawu, quien era la diosa que habitaba el lugar, y era una diosa del bien y de la luz, prevaleció la oscuridad, así que todo el mundo se fue de aquel lugar, dejando las ruinas de la ciudad (ey! recordáis al principio del Karmaland una ruinas con creepers que pusieron los dioses para una misión, ea! las bautizo como la ciudad antes de Karmaland!!¿Veis? todo va rodando, porque si, me lo estoy inventando sobre la marcha jajaja). Cuando Merlon regresa, después de mucho mucho por que ya está canoso, ya no hay nada, pero él ya se ha convertido en el mensajero de los dioses, vuelve cumpliendo con lo que dijo, ya que con él llegan Heberon, Ebert y Buggy XD, quienes sienten pena por que Merlon haya llegado tan tarde, así que deciden crear Karmaland, y lo hacen sobre el pozo del End, para sellarlo. El resto es larga historia conocida.

De vuelta con los bebos. Son llevados lejos de allí, y entregados como huérfanos a familias DISTINTAS (nooo son hermanos de ninguna de las maneras, a esto me refería), que son formadas por los compas de Herobrine y sus parejas (como si se casan/viven con setas o se quedan solteros, elegid a gusto). Herobrine se queda para contribuir a la educación de los bebos y asegurar que no son peligrosos, lo cual es de mayor preocupación en el caso de Vegetta, por llevar con él magia que puede destruirlo todo, así que el pelinegro recibe una educación muy muy muy estricta, digamos y una educación muy legal y simétrica (?) que nos trauma al niño. Mientras que Willy, es un poco más consentido y tiene más libertades, viendo como Vegetta recibe toooooooda la atención y esfuerzo, él pilla tendencia de travieso, futuro explota casas y señor del mal, para llamar la atención. En la ciudad donde crecen, están Staxx, Luzu y Alexby, ellos cinco son los únicos niños, así que hacen piña pronto creando su propia manada. Herobrine, al verlos convivir con el resto de niños con toda la normalidad, desaparece con los años dejando a 5 grandes futuros héroes bien formados por él mismo.

Gusta? Pues sigo XD

Vegetta y Willy serían a lo largo de los años, inseparables, no solo por que su propia existencia esté enlazada al otro como si fuesen uno, también es por el secreto que tienen que guardar y del que son cómplices. Con el paso del tiempo, la confianza ciega hace el roce y el roce hace el cariño, la pulsión a estar juntos se vuelve más intensa al entender lo que sienten, y quizá, en una noche en la que ambos escapan por una travesura de Willy para aliviar el estrés de Vegetta, se tumban bajo las estrellas, y acomodados en el calor del cuerpo del otro, surge el primer e inocente beso.

Y puedo seguir, pero el resto, os lo dejo a vosotros y vuestra imaginación.

Si queréis seguir vosotros la historia, ya lo he dicho una vez, adelante, Y MANDÁDMELA. No descarto hacerlo yo, pero no está en mis planes.

Besos! Gracias por todo!!


	56. No puede estar pasando

Después de gritarles a todos que se detuvieran, Rubius se había quedado congelado en el sitio, tenso, sin poder apartar los ojos bien abiertos del dragón.  
-¿Rubius?  
Luzu le miró preocupado, Rubius seguía al dragón con la mirada, sin perderlo, por más quiebros que hiciera en el aire, y es que no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía en el fondo de su ser, como una música que no oyes pero percibes a distancia, el sentimiento de estar en casa con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de a quien amas. Eso es lo que sentía, junto a unas enormes ganas de llorar de la nada.  
-¡A ver chavales! -Staxx se ganó la atención de todos a gritos- ni idea de como el Rubius lo sabe, pero tiene razón, el enemigo es eso -señaló la figura candente de luz que arrojaba hechizos a la cara del dragón, haciéndolo gruñir de rabia y dar dentelladas rabiosas- Un dios renacido. Y si no lo derrotamos pronto, se hará con todo el poder del End, y se acabó.  
-¿Se acabó? ¿El que se acabó? -se quejó Auron.  
-Todo lo que él quiera, no habrá nada que lo pare. Y algo me dice que estáis de lo primero en su lista.  
-Pero… ¿Y el dragón? ¿Qué hacemos con el puto dragón?  
-Aaaaah no os preocupéis por ese dragón… ¡Solo es Vegetta!  
Silencio…  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE?

\---------------

Staxx observaba, con un nudo en la garganta, como los endermans rodeaban con sus largos brazos a Vegetta, que se mantenía firme, solo por creer lo que él le había dicho. Dios, si pudiera tragarse ese nudo en la garganta lo haría, porque le estaba ahogando. Vegetta se había entregado a un suicicio solo por algo que él creyó ver años atrás, en aquel desastroso día, solo porque él le dijo que confiara, Vegetta lo arriesgaba absolutamente todo, solo por su palabra.

Y como sucedió entonces, los ojos de Vegetta cobraron un brillo eléctrico, tan visible como una estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno, pero está vez, Vegetta permanecía en absoluto silencio, manteniendo el control. La magia que Karmaland había prohibido usar para cuidar del secreto de sus héroes, volvió salvaje a las palmas de sus manos como lo fue en el pasado, y los endermas, comenzaron a murmurar sus secretos al oído del único que podía escucharlos.

La oscuridad cubrió al héroe como una capa, lo envolvió y trazó para él un aspecto inhumano, de una figura tan negra que devoró toda la luz del mundo, dejando solo brillar miles de ojos morados en todas direcciones, adorando a dos ojos amatistas que brillaron opacando al resto, justo antes de desaparecer, en la nota más alta del crescendo de las voces de los endermans.

Staxx tuvo la sensación de que había cerrado los ojos, así de oscuro se volvió todo, hasta darse cuenta de que había sido totalmente incapaz de cerrarlos.  
-Ostias… ¡Funcionó! ¡JA!  
Miró a todos lados, viéndose completamente solo en el End, estalló a carcajadas. Y luego todo se volvió esperar.

Un ruido horrible y bien conocido, el rasgón en el espacio tiempo a su espalda, y Vegetta estaba de vuelta en el End, tras él, pero esta vez con Willy prisionero entre sus fuertes brazos, que forcejeaba por librar los suyos de la presa del pelinegro.  
-¡El dispositivo Vegetta!  
-¡¡Ya lo sé cabezón!! -la piel negra se desvanecía de sobre él, dejándole volver a ser quien era- ¡Pero es que no se está quieto! ¡Willy! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Asqueroso sal de mi Willy!  
-Si es lo que quieres… yo ya tomé lo que quería -su voz fue melódica pero áspera, no era Willy- Y tomaré el resto.  
Una magia, tan poderosa como la suya propia, una magia que Willy escondió desde que eran niños, dándola por olvidada, por desvanecida, hizo crecer extraños brotes que nacieron de sus pisadas.  
-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No vas a utilizarlo para revivir, rata ponzoñosa!  
-¡¡VEGETTA RECUERDA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVIMOS AQUÍ!!  
Staxx le gritaba desde la distancia, incapaz de acercarse. La última vez que estuvieron en el End, no fue difícil hacer memoria, cómo olvidar cuando los endermans intentaron rodearlo, como había sucedido hoy, pero esa vez, Willy le arrancó de entre sus deformes garras, Luzu y Alexby tiraron de ellos, arrojándolos a ambos sobre los restos del dragón. Willy posó accidentalmente la mano sobre los huesos viejos del dragón, que al segundo se alzaron, naciendo carne y piel, pero para él, fue muy distinto, el vértigo lo hizo perderse y sus ojos lo miraron desde otros. Hasta que Luzu le arrastró fuera del trance.  
-¡Eso es!  
Intentando contrarrestar los esfuerzos del dios intruso, aprisionó el cuello del albino en su brazo, arrastró a Willy a la fuerza y tirones, hasta los restos carcomidos por la arena, tirando al albino preso y a él mismo entre las colosales costillas de la bestia legendaria. Tomó la mano de Willly con tanta fuerza como pudo, intentando obligarlo a tocar juntos el hueso pulido, apretando los dientes en el titánico esfuerzo, tragándose la furia al notar que no conseguía competir en fuerza, que una estela de luz tomaba forma a su lado desde un remolino de mágico brillo verde que los circundaba. Esa luminiscente forma sorbía para sí las fuerzas del albino, ató sus manos en hilos de luz que tiraban en contra e impedían alcanzar los huesos por solo un triste suspiro. Era una guerra que él, ellos, debían ganar a como diera lugar, no se iba a rendir, aún contra un dios.  
-Willy, compañero, sé que estás ahí -hizo más fuerza, sabía que la mano de Willy intentaba lo mismo que la suya, pero había otra cosa, esa otra figura de luz, que se lo impedía a ambos.  
-Vegetta.  
Oír su voz, la del Willy de verdad, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas junto a él, le alivió el pecho y al mismo tiempo hizo que doliera. Apoyó la frente en su espalda, abrazándose con fuerza a ese cuerpo que tanto amaba, buscando aliento, despidiéndose sin quererlo, intentándolo todo en un último esfuerzo, los dos juntos, pero una risa sonó a su lado, una risa de burla y triunfo.

La mano de Willy quedó inerte en la de Vegetta, carente de fuerza, y tan solo un hilo de vida. Sus ojos apagándose como una antorcha abandonada en la más profunda oscuridad, y aún, con ese suficiente ápice de vida, que Vegetta sentía consumirse entre sus brazos.  
-No… no no no ¡NOOO! ¡¡WILLYYYYY!!  
Vegetta lo tumbó en el suelo, y Willy solo tuvo el suficiente aliento para buscarlo con la mirada, las manos aún unidas y apresadas por esos hilos de luz, Vegetta entrelazó sus dedos a los de él en un desesperado apretón, llevando la otra mano al rostro que le miraba sin fuerzas.  
-¡Willy! ¡WILLY! ¡WILLY NO! -acarició la pálida mejilla mientras sus ojos se humedecían, mientras las lágrimas le ahorcaban la garganta, mientras buscaba en los ojos verdes algo que se perdía demasiado lejos- Willy, por favor, no puedes, tú, por favor por favor, tú no, aguanta un poco, Willy, lo prometiste, Willy, somos tú y yo...  
El rostro pacifico del beta, intentó sin fuerzas dar una sonrisa, que hizo respirar a Vegetta con el mayor dolor que había sentido nunca.  
-Contra el mundo, Vegetta.  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro se arrojase sobre sus labios, unos labios que a pesar de enfriarse, tomaron los suyos con una caricia tan llena de amor, como deseo de corresponderlo, de darlo todo por él, una caricia, que queriendo estar llena de todo el sentimiento que siempre guardó por su traviesa sonrisa, por el calor de su cuerpo y el ardor de su mirada, tuvo tal sabor de despedida, que su corazón se rompió hasta hacerse polvo. Y ahí, con sus ojos en los suyos, tomó de sus labios con un último y doloroso roce, su último aliento. Esos verdes ojos se opacaron ante su mirada, perdieron la luz y se cerraron, su cuerpo cayó pesado entre sus brazos y él lo levantó para abrazarlo contra su pecho,   
-¿Willy?  
Vegetta quebró en llanto, rompiendo en gruesas lágrimas, el dolor hiriendo su garganta mientras sus manos acunaron el pálido rostro hasta la seguridad de su cuello, besando su sien. La mano de Willy, firmemente sujeta a uno de los huesos, en su última voluntad de ayudarlo, que florecía lenta, pero imparable, ante sus ojos.

Le acuchillaron las caóticas carcajadas de un dios rebosante de un poder robado, se regodeaban en la despedida de los dos amantes, deleitándose con el dolor de sus almas. Esas carcajadas dolían, tanto como los recuerdos de toda una vida, las risas, las victorias, todas las veces que se tomaron las manos, el primer beso, los tantos que siguieron, reducidos a un montón de recuerdos, en el cuerpo que se enfriaba en sus brazos por más que lo abrigara con el suyo para evitarlo, todo, reducido a un simple montón de recuerdos, que se desvanecerían con el tiempo, que se perderían, sin él a su lado, sin sus sonrisas para él.

Él no quería los recuerdos.

Le enfurecían tanto aquellas tétricas carcajadas que no podía soportarlo y fue ahí, cuando esa risa se detuvo, cuando Vegetta decidió tomar el último esfuerzo de Willy alargando su mano y tomando la de él sobre los huesos, cuando la mayor encarnación del poder de destrucción en todas las dimensiones, el poder del End, se alzó glorioso, enmarcado entre nubes de pura magia, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\-------------------------  
-¡Chavales! ¡A lo que estamos! ¡Hay que matar a un dios! -aunque por fuerte que fuera su voz, Staxx nunca parecía serio.  
-¡¿Cómo narices vamos a matar a un dios, estamos locos?! -Fargan miraba la batalla del dios y el Dragón, rezando para que se mantuvieran a esa distancia.  
-¿Les tiramos palos? -bromeó Lolito.  
\- ¡Hay que hacer algo, está haciendo daño a Vegetta!  
-Calvo, ¿De verdad te crees eso?  
-Tíos esto es serio ese es Vegetta ¿vale? ¡Lo sé! ¡Es Vegetta! ¡Y ese es el hijo de puta que ha estado haciendo todo esto! -Rubius no sabía donde meterse- ¡Si hay que matar a un dios matémoslo! ¡Es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que llegamos a Karmaland!  
-¡Pero este es un dios de verdad! ¡Como los nuestros Rubius! ¿Cómo narices piensas que…?  
-¡Ender pearls! -el grito de Luzu interrumpió a Alexby- Hacedme caso tíos, conseguid ender pearls, ¡Todas las que podáis!  
-¿Luza?  
-¡¡HACEDLO JODER!!  
Ese grito de Luzu los puso a todos tan firmes, que salieron disparados en todas direcciones en busca de endermans, pero en el caso de Alexby, cuando intentó huir del genio de Luzu, una figura translúcida se coló delante de él, deteniendo su intento de colaborar.  
-Tú no Alexby -la imagen de Staxx tomó forma delante de él, seriamente.  
-¡Staco luego!  
-¡No! Necesito que "tú" vayas a otro lugar -señaló la isla sobre ellos- el dispositivo de Vegetta está allí arriba, consigue una enderpearl y sube, tenemos que arreglarlo.  
-¿¡El puto dispositivo está aquí!? ¿Arriba? -miró a la isla en lo alto y recordó- No necesito una enderpearl para subir -miró a todos lados buscando- ¡Fargan! ¡Fargan rata! -el aludido se volvió hacia él acudiendo a la carrera en su ayuda- Necesito que me subas ahí arriba.  
-¡Hecho ratón! -su sonrisa fue tan enorme como el deje seductor con el que siempre brillaba al mirarle- pero tú le explicas a Luzu porque no buscamos las ender pearls.  
Las alas de Fargan aparecieron a su espalda azotando el aire y provocando una risa de sorpresa en Staxx, que dejó de reír en el momento en el que Fargan, rápido, para evitar quejas del pequeño, levantó a Alexby como una princesa, y se lanzó a las alturas, con Alexby gritando entre sus brazos cientos de insultos.  
-Pero…¡Ey ese es mi enano!  
Fargan dejó que los pies de Alexby se posaran en el suelo, y el espectro de Staxx se materializó al lado de ellos, con unos labios muy fruncidos, y no una expresión muy feliz, dedicada a Fargan.  
-¡Staco! ¿Dónde?  
-Alexby -Staxx lo miró serio, con compasión más bien- todo se va a solucionar.  
-Lo sé Staco -el pequeño intentó reír, aunque la risa fuera demasiado nerviosa ante el rostro de compasión y tristeza de su amigo, lo que le hizo sospechar- ¿Qué… qué pasa?  
Staxx señaló la dirección. El rostro de los chicos se rompió, al ver en la distancia un cuerpo tendido, con el brazo extendido hacia ellos como intentando alcanzar algo, sus cabellos blancos caían sedosos sobre su pacífico rostro, demasiado pacífico y silencioso.  
-No…  
-¡¡WILLY!!  
Las alas de Fargan le impulsaron, prácticamente de un salto, hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. Alexby, llegó un segundo después, levantando polvo con sus rodillas al resbalar sobre el suelo. Fargan tomó a Willy entre sus brazos con miedo, resguardando un cuerpo que se dejó caer de entre sus manos. Alexby respiró un sollozo al verlo, mordiéndose el labio para callarse, mientras el búho se descomponía en pedazos ante sus ojos y el olor a sangre que despedía el alfa lo cubría todo. Willy se veía tan sereno y delicado, escurriéndose sin vida de entre el abrazo contra el pecho de Fargan, que apenas podía creer lo que veía.  
-¿Willy?  
Alexby tomó una de las blancas manos entre las suyas, fría y exánime, tembló al notar lo distinto que se sentía en su piel. Un gruñido, gutural y cargado, le hizo mirar a Fargan, sus ojos dorados se prendían contra esos dos seres que batallaban en la distancia, sus dientes se hundían contra la piel de sus labios. Alexby apretó más la mano de Willy entre las suyas, deseando poder pedirle ayuda al albino para contener al alfa.  
-Fargan…  
El búho gritó con todas su fuerzas, escondiendo sus lágrimas en el cuerpo de su más gran amigo, de su única familia, y Alexby perdió la oportunidad de llorar. Lolito fue el primero en aparecer tras el estallido de una ender pearl, en rescate de todas las señales de peligro que había lanzado el alfa, y sin saberlo, Alexby también. El segundo fue Auron, como siempre, su fiel saqueadora en lo alto, lista para cualquier cosa, que cayó al suelo al ver a los dos chicos arrodillados, al ver el cuerpo apagado entre los brazos del híbrido. Luzu fue el siguiente, deteniendo su carrera hacia ellos de la misma forma que Auron había dejado caer la espada, el último de ellos, se apareció junto al resto.  
-No… no, no puede ser -el oso empezó a temblar, con la mirada fija en la escena, descomponiéndose en pequeños pedazos- dijisteis que estaba vivo, ¡Vosotros dijisteis que estaba vivo!  
Auron se apresuró a retenerlo entre sus brazos.  
-¡Cálmate calvo!  
Primero Mangel, ahora Willy.  
-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡DIJÍSTEIS QUE ESTABA VIVO! -no fue un grito, fue un atronador rugido de alfa, alzó la barbilla hacia el cielo, para seguir gritando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡VEGETTA! ¡CARGATE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA YAAA!


	57. Héroes

-¡Chavales! ¡Centraros!¡Alexby! -él le miró con los ojos vueltos otra vez a las lágrimas cuando aún no habían perdido el rojo- ¡El dispositivo! ¡Rápido!  
Alexby obedeció a Staxx apretando fuerte los labios, comenzó a rebuscar en el traje oscuro de Willy, teniendo que meter las manos entre él y el fuerte abrazo del búho.  
-Fargan, necesito ayuda, ¡Fargan! -el híbrido abrió los ojos mirándolo solo a él- Ayúdame -le susurró.  
Fargan asintió, posando con la mayor delicadeza posible a Willy en el suelo, levantando la vista solo para buscar a su otro hermano oscuro, hundido en la miseria, entre los brazos de Auron, que lo sujetaban de caer al suelo de rodillas. Luzu se arrodillaba a la cabeza del cuerpo de Willy, posando las manos en sus mejillas, aguantando las lágrimas en el momento en el que lo tomó con la dulzura tan típica de él.  
-Aquí está. Es el dispositivo de Vegetta -confirmó Alexby al mostrarlo, intentando activarlo- pero sigo sin poder hacer nada, está contaminado.  
Luzu levantó la vista hacia el dispositivo en la mano de su amigo, el cristal estaba inundado de un humo espeso, negro.  
-Un momento. ¡Las ender pearl! ¡¿Las tenéis?! ¡Dármelas!  
Luzu se puso en pie para reunirlas de manos de sus compañeros. Cuando Luzu se acercó a pedírselas a Auron, también intentó consolar al oso roto en los brazos de su omega, pero Rubius corrió hacia Willy, quedando sin fuerzas o sin valor, a mitad de camino. Anduvo el resto de la distancia, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, si todo el karma que los estaba castigando era culpa solo suya, si ya había pagado lo suficiente. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, extendió las manos sobre el cuerpo de Willy, apretando en sus puños los jirones sueltos del traje oscuro que lo arropaba, con las lágrimas amontonadas en los ojos.

¿Cuánto más iba a tener que pagar? ¿Con cuántas vidas estaría saldada su cuenta de karma? Tiró de Willy, y esta vez fue su turno de abrazarlo, escondiendo las lágrimas que se derramaron en un cuello frío, sin alma, que olía a absolutamente nada.

¿Es que no podía bastar solo con su propia vida? ¿Por qué pagar con las de otros?

La mano de Fargan se posó sobre su cabeza, y ahí, lloró sin tregua.

-Haced sitio.  
El castaño los apartó a todos, sosteniendo en sus brazos un buen puñado de ender pearls.  
-¿Luzu? ¿Qué tienes planeado?  
-Confía en mi Staxx, ahora veréis. Creo.  
Rompió la primera contra el suelo, y como era natural, a parte de mover a Luzu de sitio de forma instantánea, no ocurrió nada. Tomó la siguiente, repitiendo la acción, molestándose visiblemente, aun con los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas y los labios comenzando a cuartearse, su expresión era la de decisión pura. Siguió con una tercera, una cuarta, hasta que solo dos quedaron en su mano. Aguardó un segundo, con la penúltima en la punta de sus dedos, cerró los ojos bajo la mirada expectante y silenciosa del resto de sus compañeros, que seguían sin entender nada, y no rezó, pero quizá ellos lo pudieran ver así, ellos, los que debían responder.

La ender pearl se hizo añicos en el suelo, desapareciendo pero dejando un bicho, un gusano enorme y gordo, de un morado tan oscuro como el del cielo del End, y unos enormes ojos redondos, que miraban a Luzu con adoración. Auron levantó la saqueadora como un loco, Lolito dio un paso atrás tensando el arco.  
~¡Hola!~  
Luzu rio de alivio al escuchar esa risueña e infantil vocecilla. Levantando una mano para detener a sus amigos.  
-¡Pero si habla!  
~¡El idiota naranja habla!~  
-Chicos, Auron, está bien.  
-Jajajaja ¿Y esta cosita? -Staxx se puso de cuclillas junto al endermite.  
Los ojos del animalillo dibujaron un arco como sonriéndole.  
-Staxx, no le hables así, él, bueno, ¡Os lo contaré más tarde! -no era más la prisa que la vergüenza de confesar que ese era el dios al que servía- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda -le dijo a la pequeña cosa.  
~¡Ayudaré a Evil-Luzu!~  
El gusanito dio un par de saltos con ojitos felices sacando una pequeña risa de Auron y Staxx. Lolito se acercó, con intenciones de pincharlo con un extremo del arco, pero Luzu lo detuvo amablemente.  
-¡Alexby! Trae el dispositivo por favor -mientras el más bajo se ponía en pie y se acercaba- ¿Puedes volver a hacer aquello que hicisteis por mi y por Auron? ¿lo de la maldición esa?  
~¡Si!~  
-Alexby, dale el dispositivo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿A eso?  
-¡Alexby vamos!  
El pelinegro se arrodilló para tender el cristal hacia el endermite, que dando un saltito, se acercó a las manos de Alexby, luego, con una timidez nada esperada de un gusano, se aproximó lento hasta sus manos, y al estar a unos milímetros del cristal, abrió una pequeña boca, posándola sobre la arista del dispositivo, casi como un beso, o según la visión que tenía Alexby, un gusano con biberón. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa por ello.

Y la impresión de Alexby no fue nada desencaminada, poco a poco, el endermite sorbía por ese extremo toda la oscuridad del interior del cristal, hasta que el muchacho sostuvo nuevamente un prisma completamente transparente y cristalino.  
~¡Hecho!~  
-Es… -Alexby miró el cristal asombrado- increíble. ¿Ahora…? -automáticamente se puso a trabajar en ello, insistiendo en ponerlo en marcha, pero por más que pasaba la mano, no ocurría nada- No funciona.  
~¡Claro! Está vacío.~  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Luzu un tanto nervioso.  
-Los dioses no están, ellos lo hacían funcionar ¿No?  
~¡La niña acertó!~  
Lolito alzó una ceja, con una expresión torcida de sus labios por la sorpresa de como le había llamado el gusano. Fargan se acercó, sosteniendo un destrozado Rubius entre sus manos, haciéndolo caminar hacia los demás.  
~¡Pero no es por eso! ¡Él lo sabe!~  
El endermite miró al fantasma a su lado.  
-¡¿Entonces no funciona sin ellos?! -gritó Staxx enfadado.  
~No.~  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso Staxx?  
El espectro se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tirándose de los pelos.  
-¡Qué no podemos hacer nada!  
-Entonces, ¿tenemos que enfrentarnos a un dios sin los dispositivos? Pero así nosotros…  
-Moriremos -Auron terminó la frase por Alexby.  
Los ojos evitaron a toda costa mirar a quien yacía a unos metros de ellos, el cadáver de su compañero, la realidad a la que se enfrentaban, y aunque no lo dijera, para Alexby por un momento, morir no le pareció tan mala idea, una forma como cualquier otra de escapar de esa situación. Sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea, creyendo ver en los ojos del resto un pensamiento similar.  
-¿Nos estamos rindiendo? -dijo Lolito con miedo.  
-Eso nunca -Luzu apretó los puños valientemente.  
-Solo tenemos que vencer a un dios. ¿Pan comido no tíos? -la broma de Fargan, aun con la voz rota, les sacó una sonrisa tímida.  
Luzu bajó la mirada, buscando los ojos del endermite, y con la duda quebrando su garganta, le habló.  
-¿Puedes ayudarnos?  
~¡Si! ¡Dadme vuestras armas!~

Cada vez que el gigantesco dragón se encaramaba a uno de los pilares, el sonido del derrumbe de los materiales les hacía volver la mirada, asegurándose con un escalofrío en la nuca, de que seguían lejos, a pesar del estruendo, a pesar de que cada vez que se posaba en el suelo la tierra temblaba, de que cada vez que rugía el sonido los atravesaba de parte a parte, de que cada vez que el dios lo derribaba, la inmensa bestia caía lejos, pero a salvo.  
-Rubius.  
Luzu lo llamó. No solo estaba preocupado por el rostro cenizo y pálido del oso, lleno de lágrimas secas y otras brillantes, también por la forma en la que seguía al dragón con la mirada, casi con desespero, con el alma en los puños, impotente.  
-¡Rubius! -esta vez fue Alexby, su menor delicadeza dio fruto.  
-¿Eh?  
-La espada -le pidió Luzu con su tierna amabilidad.  
Todos habían formado un círculo en torno al pequeño endermite, Lolito y Luzu, señalaban al pequeño bichillo con una flecha cada uno, los demás, a los que se unió Rubius, le ofrecían las espadas apuntando hacia el pequeño dios oscuro.

Del endermite, brotaron pequeñas estrellas, o más bien copos negros, que flotaron a su alrededor con destellos rojos que iluminaban cada una de sus formas desiguales, que poco a poco se deslizaron sobre las espadas y introduciéndose en el diamante y en las puntas de las flechas, dotándolas de un aura oscura y sangrienta.

Todos, levantaron sus armas, mirando fascinados y preocupados las ráfagas que emitía el oscuro encantamiento a los largo de sus armas.  
~Ahora tendréis una oportunidad.~  
-¿Esto lo matará? -preguntó Lolito fascinado.  
~¡No! -todos miraron a la criaturita espantados- ¡Ahora tiene demasiado poder! -se quejó el pequeño con su vocecilla- ¡Pero logrará que él lo haga!~  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Luzu.  
~¡La encarnación del poder de la aniquilación!~  
Nadie pudo entenderlo, nadie, salvo uno que no podía dejar de mirar a tan enorme y aterradora bestia perseguir incansable a el dios renacido.  
-Vegetta -la voz de Rubius fue clara para todos, pero distante en el fondo.

-¡¿Lo habéis entendido?! -Luzu gritaba, el pequeño endermite se había encaramado a su hombro, él y Lolito, en pie sobre dos de los altos pilares de la isla del dragón, uno frente al otro, los demás, en el suelo, distanciados los unos de los otros, con las espadas listas- ¡Sin cagadas! ¡No hay segundas oportunidades! ¡Así que seriedad mamones!  
-¿Y cómo le hacemos venir hasta aquí? -gritó Fargan, el más alejado de Luzu después de Lolito.  
-¡¡VEGETTAAAA!! -Rubius gritó de repente, haciendo brincar a todos.  
-¡¿Ya estás otra vez con esa mierda puerco?!  
-¡Chúpamela Auron!  
-¡¡¡TIOS!!! ¡¡DIJE SERIEDAD!!  
-¡Luza! ¡Pregúntale a la babosa!  
~¿Qué babosa?~  
Luzu empezó a sudar frío, mientras Alexby apretaba la espada entre sus manos, en su cabeza aún daba vueltas la forma en la que esa rata utilizó a Willy para perseguirlo y matarlo, usar a Willy para eso, ahora que lo sabía le dolía aún más, deseaba con todas sus ganas pisarle el cuello, reventarle la vida, por utilizar a un compañero para perseguirlo como si él fuera su más ansiado objetivo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Rubius había tenido una buena idea por una vez.  
-¡¡EH TÚ!! ¡¡SACO DE MIERDA!!  
Todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras el pequeño avanzaba al centro del semicírculo que habían creado con sus posiciones.  
-¿Alexby? -Luzu no daba crédito al repentino estallido del pequeño.  
-¡¿Lely?! ¿Qué coño haces?  
-¡Quieto ahí Rubius! -le gritó el más bajo, parando al oso en seco- ¡Todos quietos! ¡Preparados! -el rostro de decisión y odio de Alexby era dirigido totalmente hacia el dios cuando Staxx se le apareció a su lado- ¡¡HE DICHO SACO DE MIERDA!!  
-¿Qué haces Alexby?  
-Necesitamos que venga para encerrarlo con las armas ¿no? Pues va a venir, ese puto me adora -una sonrisa ladeada, con el labio levantado enseñando un colmillo- ¡¡PUTO!! ¡¡ANORMAL!! ¡¡MAMAHUEVOS!! ¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ SACO DE MIERDAAAAAA!!  
-¡¡LELY!!  
Lolito le gritó a todo pulmón, el dios había dudado dos segundos de seguir golpeando al dragón, pero ahora, decididamente se había vuelto hacia ellos, y se movía veloz, mucho más que la bestia que intentó alcanzarlo con una dentellada que solo atrapó aire, tomó altura en una montaña, y se lanzó tras el dios, que iba directo hacia el pelinegro. Alexby miraba al ente de luz acercarse a toda velocidad.  
-¡Funcionó! -celebró Staxx al lado de un concentrado Alexby, que retrasaba un pie, dispuesto a echar a correr- Aún no… -Staxx le animaba a esperar, a servir de cebo más tiempo.  
-¡¡LOLITO!! -gritó Luzu tensando su arco en dirección a donde debía disparar.  
-¡¡LISTO!! -Lolito tensó su arco de igual manera, con la flecha negra armada en él.  
-¡¡TODOS!! ¡¡PREPARADOS!!  
Obedecieron a Luzu, demostrando el valor de por qué eran llamados héroes.  
-Aún no… -repetía Staxx a su lado.  
El ser de luz se acercaba a ellos, cruzó el primer par de pilares directo hacia Alexby, rápido, como una exhalación enloquecida.  
-¡¡AHORA!!  
Esta vez fue Staxx quien gritó.

Los ojos de Luzu buscaron ese punto, en el que debía de acertar la flecha, antes incluso de que el blanco estuviera allí. Inspiró aire lentamente, muy lento, llenando los pulmones. El tiempo empezó a moverse más despacio, sus sentidos más perfectos, sus ideas más claras. La distancia de los chicos, la ralentizada carrera de Alexby hacia Rubius.

Lolito inspiró una lenta bocanada, la cuerda de su arco nerviosa en sus dedos, dispuesta a ser liberada de un momento a otro, sus sentidos de calmado asesino, hicieron a su corazón palpitar lento, sosteniendo el tiempo para que su hábil mirada buscase el punto exacto para producir el encuentro con la flecha. La velocidad a la que el dios se movía, la distancia a la que Rubius necesitaba tenerlo para usar su espada, el tiempo que la flecha tardaría en llegar a su objetivo.

Si, el tiempo se movía despacio para los suaves sentidos de dos grandes arqueros. Su controlada respiración, marcaba el ritmo con el que el segundero se movía para ellos. Alexby corría hacia Rubius, sabían que más rápido de lo que había logrado nunca, pero aún así, veían como los pies del más bajo tocaban el suelo como mariposas, como la arena que levantaba cada pisada flotaba en el aire. Los chicos levantaban las espadas, Auron y Fargan daban el primer paso hacia la trampa, el punto de encuentro. Rubius asentaba el talón anclándose al suelo. El dios perseguía frenético al pelinegro, la magia vociferando un réquiem en su aura, su esquelética mano extendida, centelleando estrellas mortales que danzaban a su alrededor, ansiosas por alcanzar a su víctima.

Ya casi.

Un estruendo, un furioso rugido. El dragón, en persecución tras el cegado dios, chocaba con los pilares del End, derribando con su violenta carga todo a su paso, demoliendo con sus enormes garras los pilares donde se sostuvo, para romper con el odio de su voz toda magia creada para y por los arqueros.

Ahora.

Luzu relajó los dedos, Lolito le dio la libertad deseada a la cuerda, las flechas volaron. En la mira de sus puntas estaba el pelinegro a la carrera, que fugaz, se apartó dejando la nada en la trayectoria de las flechas. Una milésima de segundo antes de acertar en la nada, la luminiscente figura del dios se interpuso entre ambas saetas.

Y por fin, ahí estaba el dios, ante los ojos de Rubius, frente a frente, paralizado por el rojo conjuro de las flechas, por fin podía mirarlo, ver lo vacías que estaban las pupilas que lo escudriñaban, por fin le ponía un rostro al artífice de pervertir el santo corazón de un ser tan puro como la nieve, de apartar de él al sol de su universo, de robarle para siempre el calor de sus deseos. Nunca sus manos apretaron tanto una empuñadura antes de clavarse en algo tan inhumano.

Alexby tomó su propia espada, volviéndose hacia la atronadora luz desde el costado de Rubius, la hoja de diamante recta, firme, su expresión congestionada en odio, dando una puñalada limpia en el cuerpo de tan deplorable ser.

Fargan llegó desde su derecha, girando en finta hasta tener la espalda del dios expuesta ante él, en sus labios fruncidos se sostenía el dolor de su alma, en sus ojos el odio que nunca había sido capaz de sentir por nada, hasta ahora, el odio que movió la brillante hoja para hundir el diamante en su cuerpo.

Auron llegó por la espalda, sin dejarse cegar por semejante luz. Sus dos manos agarrando la Saqueadora negra, fulgurosa de llamas rojas, deseoso de depositar su rabia y rencor de un solo estoque en un enemigo tan cobarde que no había sido capaz de enfrentarlos cara a cara. Jamás disfrutó tanto la facilidad con la que la espada se hundió en un cuerpo.

Y ahí, retenido por las hojas de los cuatro héroes, herido por los seis, Mawu siguió sin comprender lo que era un héroe, sin comprender por qué su alma hueca no podía llenarse con el vacío que ansiaba crear, por qué su delirio de destruir la fé de los hombres en los dioses había fracasado. Pero supo, que lo que debió destruir desde un primer momento, fue la fe de los dioses en aquellos hombres, y entre ellos.

Lo entendió, cuando un inmenso dragón negro, rodeado de chispas violetas, hizo temblar el suelo cayendo a su espalda.

Lo entendió, todo, cuando esos ojos amatistas, ardieron de furia al mirarlo.


	58. Vuelve

Era luz pura, signo de buen presagio, prosperidad y fuerza, estandarte del bien.

Su misión en esas tierras fue clara desde que dio luz a la oscuridad que lo invadía. Crear un reino, donde todos sus hijos fueran delicadamente cuidados y adorados, llevados a la cima de la gloria y allí deslumbrar junto a ellos. Su misión, era ser un padre y una madre, para todas aquellas criaturas bajo su luz, arroparlas de los peligros, caminar junto a ellos y aportar lo que necesitasen, se lo merecieran o no.

Después de todo, ¿no es eso la labor de unos padres? Había nacido de la fé de unos destinados, un deseo más grande que ellos mismos, de sacrificarse por un futuro, de entregarse, de realizarse. Mawu fue un dios nacido de un gran amor y un honorable deseo.

Cubrió toda la tierra que alcanzó con su manto de bien y la protegió, acogiendo a criaturas, sin hacer distinciones, buenas o malas, eran sus hijos, pero pronto descubrió que no todos los hijos son iguales. Algunos, saben aprovecharse.

Ese fue el caso de las criaturas más fascinantes que abrazó, capaces de las más hermosas cosas, y de las más crueles, y Mawu los quiso por igual, hasta que su entrega por aquellos que nunca se lo merecieron, le enseñó que incluso Mawu mismo, tenía dos caras. Una que colmó de caprichos, que dio todo de sí, que intentó satisfacer a quienes no se cansarían de pedir, que intentó saciar a quienes jamás cambiarían, olvidando a aquellos que amaban a Mawu, no por sus regalos, si no por sus dones.

Mawu, exhausto del egoísmo y la maldad que crecía en aquellos que había consentido, cerró los ojos, y cubrió sus oídos. El tiempo haría que el dios durmiente tuviera el silencio deseado, y sin ruegos de hijos egoístas, sin oraciones de buenos seres, simplemente siguió durmiendo.

Durante el sueño su luz continuó bañando sus hermosas tierras, aún que ya no tan mimadas, hasta el día que un suave cosquilleo en su oído le hizo entreabrir los somnolientos ojos. Alguien rezaba, pero Mawu, estaba cansado de ruegos.

Pronto el cosquilleo se hizo murmullo, y más tarde un incesante compás, cientos de voces unidas, día y noche, en un único ruego. Mawu no pudo resistir, sus hijos, por fin se unían, sus hijos, necesitaban de Mawu. Abrió los ojos, despertó del sueño, y escuchó. Entonces su corazón se rompió. Había abandonado tanto a sus hijos que ahora rogaban por ser salvados, se sintió como unos padres descuidados. Las lágrimas de los hombres fueron las suyas, también las pesadillas de los niños. Por eso, cuando le rogaron salvación, Mawu se la dio, a pesar de tener que sacrificarse, pero es que eso, es lo que deberían hacer todos los buenos padres.

Aún así sonrió, sabiendo que no sería un sacrificio permanente, que sus buenos hijos retribuirían su generosidad devolviéndolo a la vida, pues su única petición fue clara. Si, él desaparecería, pero dejaría tras de sí, algo que los obligaría a recordarlo y venerarlo, renacería de su propia luz, más fuerte, más deslumbrante. El dios que acabó con el dragón, el gran dios que les dio la paz.

Pero falló.

Aquellos en quienes confió lo abandonaron, huyeron lejos, olvidando que él una vez existió, olvidando quién fue su salvador. Robaron aquello que debía ser usado para su adoración, escondiéndolo del mundo, dos criaturas, que jamás sabrían de él, junto a héroes que jamás lo recordaron.

Y allí, reducido a la escoria del carbón quemado, se agazapó al incesante rojo vivo del odio y la rabia en el que se convirtió, y esta vez fue él, quien empezó a susurrar a aquellos que quisieron ser hijos egoístas e insaciables.

Y eso era todo lo que quedaba de Mawu, de vuelta en una tierra que ya no le pertenecía robada por otros dioses, ante los hijos mimados de esos dioses, ante los ojos violetas abrasados en odio que aquel día se esforzó en destruir.

El sonido del dragón aspirando aire les puso los pelos de punta, todos imaginaron lo que vendría después, la forma en la que el dragón lo expulsaría. Soltaron sus espadas, dejándolas presas en el cuerpo de un dios titilante, atrapado y reducido. Corrieron en todas direcciones salvo uno. Rubius, aún aguantando la espada, asegurando hasta el último segundo, miraba fijo los ojos de morado eléctrico, esperando el momento, porque no había segundas oportunidades, porque debía ser esta vez, de una y para siempre, y sabía que esos ojos amatistas nunca le harían daño a él, así que los miró fijamente, los miró hasta que él dragón lo miró a él.

Entre los dientes del dragón destellaban las partículas de magia que escapaban por su fiereza. Sus compañeros le gritaban, pero ya no había tiempo de correr salvo en una dirección. Soltó la espada y rodó rápido hasta quedar hecho una bolita bajo la cabeza del dragón. Entonces, y solo entonces, el dragón del End desató todo su infierno.

El choque de las magias creó un torbellino que ascendió iluminando el cielo, desde donde se escuchó el alarido más escalofriante que jamás oyeron. La destrucción, encerrada en luz morada, aniquiló la pesada luz pálida que intentaba huir haciéndola presa de su vorágine. Los lamentos fueron cesando, apagándose con debilidad, y según la morada magia cumplía su función y desaparecía, el vendaval de magia se arremolinaba en jirones de un hermoso y brillante verde, tan salvaje como el peor de los tornados.

Era un espectáculo que ninguno podía dejar de mirar, pero no tardaron en hacerlo. El dragón, se mostraba nervioso, necesitado de más, tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y la magia que escupió fue acompañada con un rugido de ira y dolor, algo que les recordó a todos lo que invadía sus corazones, algo que compartieron en silencio, observando como la magia del dragón se lo llevaba todo y creaba más desastre.

Rubius bajo él, podía ver su respiración, casi como si estuviera llorando, destrozado por dentro, se puso en pie, corriendo por llegar junto a esos ojos, y sin miedo, salta sobre el hocico del dragón, abrazándolo, intentando detener la tormenta de odio que estaba consumiendo su cordura.  
-¡¡Vegetta!! ¡¡PARA!! ¡¡VEGETTA!! -sus ojos le miraron, sin detener la rabia, desbordando odio y acusando a quien intentaba detenerlo- ¡¡YA ES SUFICIENTE SE ACABÓ!! -y es que temía, que esos ojos que ya no le miraban como lo habían hecho siempre, se quedasen así, llenos de rencor y odio, sin reconocerlo- Se acabó ¿me oyes? Déjalo ya, Vegetta.  
El dragón retrocedió y el abrazo del oso se deshizo, dejándolo caído de rodillas en el suelo. Sintió perderlo para siempre en ese momento, sintió que lo único por lo que quedaba luchar no quería de él, las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban por derramar salieron a borbotones de sus verdes ojos y lo miraron, completamente deshecho. El torbellino de magia tirando de él, alborotando su pelo, arañando su piel una y otra vez, sintiéndose inutil después de todo, después de no haber podido proteger nada de lo que ellos amaban, de ser cómplice y causa del daño, quedó allí, frente al dragón, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna que reparase todo el daño, que lo excusase. Bajó la mirada, porque no soportaba la que lo miraba a él.  
-Vegetta, yo… yo… -chistó entre dientes, odiándose a sí mismo, a la cantidad de mentiras que los habían arrastrado a todos- Vegetta, quédate conmigo -fue un ruego en un suspiro, sin saber que decir que no fuera mentira- tienes que gritarme, perseguirme y llamarme tontito. Sin ti no tengo nada que llene mis días, por favor Vegetta -se atrevió a mirarlo, sus orejas marchitas, sus ojos más sinceros que nunca, su nariz llena de lágrimas- Sin tí no tengo nada. Tienes que parar. Sé que estás ahí, Vegetta.  
Su enorme garra se movió hacia el oso, su hocico bajó hasta él y aun así Rubius tuvo que ponerse en pie para poder apoyarse de nuevo sobre él, en lo que podía ser un abrazo, hipó recostado sobre las tibias placas del dragón y cerró los ojos.  
-Vegetta, Vegettita. Sé que estás ahí. Vuelve por favor.  
Ante la escena, los demás se fueron acercando, ablandados por la forma en la que el oso se recostaba llorando sobre el morro de la gigantesca bestia, rogando para sus adentros que aquello no fuera otro punto y final a otra de sus grandes amistades, temiendo una despedida más.

La respiración del dragón era cálida y se volvía profunda y calmada, respirando ese olor tostado de café que se apagaba al inundarse poco a poco de chocolate, queriendo más, hasta que invadiese por completo sus pulmones, ese olor agrio del café que desaparecía bajo la dulzura del cacao, tirando de él hacia los recuerdos de una sonrisa de ojos de chispas verdes y carcajadas burlonas que recordó no ser capaz de dejar de buscar, día tras día.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, caía sobre sus rodillas, y antes de tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso que lo envolvieron como siempre deseó que lo hicieran. Extendió los brazos, para sujetarse al cuello del otro mientras el oso escondía el rostro en su hombro.  
-Ya está chiqui -se puso en pie, ignorando el dolor de las heridas, solo para palmear la espalda del oso inconsolable- ya estoy aquí.  
Rubius rompió a llorar sin despegarse, casi ahogándose a sí mismo en el abrazo.  
-¡¡VEGETTA!!  
Escuchó gritar desde múltiples lugares y a todos sus amigos correr hacia ellos. Alexby fue el primero en caerle encima y Luzu el segundo, casi aplastándolos.  
-¿¡¡´Tais bobos o qué!!? ¡¡Qué nos tirais!!  
Vegetta reía por todo lo alto, a pesar de que Alexby colgado de su cuello casi lo ahogaba y Luzu lo estrujaba más aún que el oso. Lolito apareció de algún lado, abrazándose a la cintura de Vegetta como parte de la broma.  
-¡Qué no es solo tuyo! -gritó Alexby.  
-¡Comerme el coño con pan bimbo! ¡Haber estudia´o! -intentó tirar de Vegetta para sacarlo de los abrazos.  
Pero Fargan apareció para tirar del pelinegro en otra dirección.  
-¡Mi Vegettita!  
-¡Fargan! ¡Que me ahogáis tontitos!  
-¡Fargan rata!  
-Anda calvo no seas celoso, ¡ven aquí! -Auron abrazó a Rubius por la espalda haciéndole gritar de la sorpresa, convirtiéndolos a todos en una bola de risas tontas y abrazos.  
Lo que ninguno veía era al endermite, saltar del hombro de Luzu y adentrarse en las corrientes de magia con graciosos brincos.  
~Si no hacemos algo volverá~  
Su infantil voz interrumpió las bromas dejándolos secos con las malas noticias. El gusano miraba a las corrientes batirse y enredarse en lo alto del cielo sin descanso.  
-¡¿Pero qué leches…?!  
~Es la magia de la vida, si vuelve a hacerse con ella, volverá, una y otra vez -interrumpió a Vegetta- Necesitamos un recipiente~  
Todos aguantaron la respiración, como si ello evitase que algo más ocurriera, incapaces de creerse que, con todo, aún no hubiera terminado. Volver a vencerlo, una y otra vez, no lo daban por creído, pero Vegetta los apartó de un empujón, decidido y sin dudas, como siempre era él. Corrió hasta el cuerpo de Willy, sosteniéndolo en brazos con delicadeza, acomodando su cuerpo en sus brazos, paso a paso, acercándose al remolino de magia, a pesar de las fuertes corrientes que los empujaban. Miró a sus amigos un solo segundo, de reojo y con expresión seria, antes de proteger a Willy contra su cuerpo, y correr hacia el tornado.


	59. El Primer Amanecer, I Parte

-¡¡Vegetta!!  
El grito de Luzu, al ver a su amigo cargar con Willy y adentrarse en el corazón de la batalla de las magias desatadas, resonó en el lugar. La visión no era buena, la arena volaba y se metía en la boca y los ojos, la piel expuesta era aguijoneada por los granos de polvo y azotada por jirones de magia que salían despedidos del tornado y, aún así, a pesar de todo el caos que los rodeaba, pudieron ver a su líder darles un último vistazo, antes de perderse de su alcance y de su vista.

Intentado ignorar todo eso, ninguno de ellos dudó un segundo en correr en su busca, queriendo detenerlo, o ayudarlo, simplemente queriendo hacer algo. Pero un pequeño endermite se interpuso entre todos ellos y el tornado de caos mágico, inflándose como un enorme pez globo lleno de púas amenazantes.  
~¡Alto! no podéis interrumpir.~  
-¡Quita del medio Vegetta está…!  
Auron agarró a Rubius de la capucha de la ropa y tirándolo de vuelta atrás donde Lolito y él lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos, probablemente salvándolo de quedar como un colador, solo con un rasguño sangrando en la mejilla del que ni siquiera fue consciente.  
~¡No interrumpais!~  
-¿¡Interrumpir qué!? -Luzu se puso delante de Rubius, entre él y el endermite- ¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?  
~La magia debe volver a su cárcel, o Mawu regresará~  
-¡¡Soltadme cabrones!! -Rubius empujó a sus dos amigos librándose de ellos, pero Luzu lo detuvo, poniendo simplemente una mano en su pecho- Luzu, Vegetta está haciendo una locura… -le rogó, pero el castaño se mantuvo firme, mirando al endermite.  
-¿Vegetta corre algún peligro?   
~No más que vosotros.~  
-¿Puedes ayudarlo?  
~¡Si, Evil Luzu!~  
La oscura bolita recuperó su aspecto casi entrañable, adelantándose en saltitos hacia el insoportable caos ante ellos.  
-¡Hagamos caso! -Luzu se puso ante todos, cortándolos el paso- ¡Esperamos aquí! ¡Tenemos que confiar en Vegetta!  
-¡¡Pero Luzuuuu!! -Alexby se puso a gritar histérico- ¡¡Que se va!! ¡Ya! ¡¡Primero Vegetta resulta ser un puto dragón!! ¡¡Luego sale corriendo con Willy en brazos hacia un tornado!! ¡¡¿Y nadie piensa explicarnos nada?!! ¡¡Esto es de locos!!  
-Yo lo haré, os lo explicaré todo. Pero tenéis que quedaros aquí, como dice el pequeño.  
El fantasma se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente, pero con mucha seriedad.  
-¿Staxx? ¿Tú sabes de qué va toda esta mierda?  
-Si Alexby. ¿Recordáis cuando vinimos aquí? Lo que os conté, lo que pasó.  
Alexby y Luzu callaron y los demás chicos los miraron a los tres, estaba claro para ellos que era algo de lo que se arrepentían.  
-¡¿Vais a explicar algo de una puta vez o no?!  
-Tíos, decid algo antes de que a Rubius le estalle esa vena, no tiene buena pinta.  
-Fargan… -Alexby le recriminó la gracia en voz baja, pero tuvo que admitir, que verlo sonreír era como salir de un estanque podrido para respirar aire fresco, tomó aire mirando a Luzu-. Vinimos aquí los cinco hace unos años. Staxx había estado investigando sobre armas y armaduras chetas que podían construirse con materiales del End, y también sabía que el dragón estaba muerto y era seguro venir.  
-El plan era simple -siguió Staxx-, veníamos, encontrábamos los restos del dragón, pillábamos todo lo cheto, echábamos unas risas y vuelta a casa.  
-Y no fue así -ironizó Auron con obviedad.  
-Para nada -contestó Alexby-. Los endermans enloquecieron y se pusieron a atacar a Vegetta como locos.  
-Porque Vegetta gritó -excusó Luzu.  
-Vegetta siempre está gritando, Luzu. Fue porque el puto de Willy inició una puta guerra con Staxx de la nada y…  
-¡¿Willy?! ¿Bobo o qué? Willy nunca se pelea con nadie.  
-¡Pero si con Staxx! -Alexby se puso rojo solo de gritar a Rubius.  
-¿Y qué hacía Staxx para enfadar a Willy? -acusó Lolito.  
-Estoy con mi alcalde. En la puta vida he visto al chino feliz cabrearse.  
-¡Solo estaba contando una tonta historia sobre…! Sobre dos niños que encerraban el poder del dragón del End. Staxx… ¡¿Cómo putas lo sabías?!  
-Alexby -Staxx lo interrumpió, con expresión culpable mientras el pequeño se le encaraba-. Vegetta me lo contó. Chavales, no fue culpa de nadie. Nos metimos en algo que nos quedaba grande. ¿Tu idea para crear los dispositivos? Vegetta fue quien los hizo funcionar, él me lo contó todo a escondidas de Willy.  
-Pero qué puta mierda me estás contando… ¿Qué Vegetta…? ¡Trabajé en esos putos dispositivos durante meses y me dices ahora que Vegetta!  
-Alexby cálmate -Luzu lo sujetó de los hombros.  
-¡¡Estoy calmado!! ¡Estoy muy calmado!  
Staxx se sonreía, al ver que no era así ni por asomo, siempre le hizo mucha gracia ver cómo algo tan pequeño podía enfadarse tanto.  
-¡Fueron todas tus ideas lo que lo hicieron funcionar Alexby! Solo se nos ocurrió utilizarlo a él de “batería mágica”. Pero no funcionó, hasta que Vegetta convenció a Willy, y eso es, por algo que vimos el día que estuvimos aquí. ¿Recuerdas Luzu? Lo que pasó cuando tú y Willy intentasteis salvar a Vegetta.  
-Cayeron encima de los huesos del dragón, y empezó a aparecerle carne y piel de la nada…  
-¡Porque Willy lo tocó! ¿¡Recordáis?! El dragón renació, pero no empezó a moverse hasta…  
-Hasta que Vegetta perdió la consciencia -terminó Luzu.  
-¿¡Pero vosotros dos me estáis diciendo que esos dos putos son el dragón!? ¡¿Os estáis oyendo!?  
-No son el dragón Alexby, son su poder, el de la vida y el de la destrucción, y ahora mismo si Vegetta no logra encerrar el poder de la vida otra vez el Willy, ese dios renacerá las veces que quiera. No solo eso, los dispositivos no volverán a funcionar...  
-No volveremos a Karmaland -la voz apagada de Luzu fue como enterrarlos a todos.  
-Estáis diciendo… ¿Qué Vegetta está intentando revivir a Willy? -el hilo de voz de Rubius fue tan teñido de triste esperanza que todos lo miraron dándose cuenta de la parte buena.

\----------------

Vegetta miraba hacía arriba, donde las magias asalvajadas chocaban, se retaban, una intentando huir, la otra persiguiendo incansable, haciendo que el tornado fuera un nido de víboras en continuo combate de aire y luz, en múltiples lugares y al mismo tiempo, iluminando la oscuridad con un pálido verde, y un fulgurante blanco. Arañaban, cortaban y golpeaban, pero no a Willy, porque Vegetta lo protegía entre sus brazos, con su propio cuerpo. Después de todo, él era su posesión más valiosa. No, Willy no le pertenecía a él, él, pertenecía a Willy.

Willy lo era todo, su primera risa, su primera mano entrelazada, su primer beso, su primer pensamiento en lo bueno y en lo malo. Willy lo era todo de él y así lo sujetaba contra su pecho, como lo único y más importante en el mundo, lo más valioso, inmovil y frío en sus brazos, haciéndole sentirse miserable y pequeño a su lado, por no poder proteger algo tan necesario para él.

El endermite apareció saltando, atravesando el muro de hebras mágicas a su alrededor y ambos se miraron como si acabaran de toparse con la cosa más extraña del mundo. El endermite parpadeó para él un par de veces y luego sonrió con sus enormes ojos.  
~¡Hola!~  
-¿QUÉ LECHES?  
La cara de Vegetta fue todo un poema en ese momento. El endermite miró a las alturas, y Vegetta le siguió la mirada.  
-¡Cosita, vete de aquí esto es peligroso!  
~Lucha por poseerla de nuevo -el pequeño endermite saltó a su lado felizmente- ¡Pero no puede sin un cuerpo!~  
-Lo sé. Hay que hacer que lo suelte.  
~¡Yo lo haré! Evil-Luzu lo pidió~  
Los ojos de Vegetta se abrieron como platos, y acto seguido de entender con qué estaba hablando, su nariz y mofletes se pusieron del color de las fresas. Había llamado cosita a un dios oscuro, bien, Vegetta.  
-¡Si lo haces, prometo llevar al altar de Luzu cien, no, cientos de ovejas, miles!  
~Jejeje, ¡Solo pásate a saludar y jugar! El idiota naranja es aburrido~  
-Hecho.  
El pequeño endermite alzó la mirada, observando las magias destrozarse a su alrededor, levantando su pequeño cuerpo hacia las violentas luces, se sacudió y comenzó a sorber con fuerza. Poco a poco, finos hilos de luz se fueron amontonando en sus morritos, retorciéndose en todas direcciones, luchando por no ser devorados. Los trazos pálidos fueron desapareciendo según el desbordante brillo iba siendo engullido. Vegetta acunó la cabeza de Willy en su brazo, uniendo sus frentes y aguantando la respiración, rogando por que algo tan carente de sentido, funcionase, y siguió aguantando la respiración, incluso cuando la paz llovió mimosa sobre sus cabezas.

El endermite saltó, un pequeño eructo disimulado. Los restos de luz caían dulces y delicados, como si nunca quisieran llegar al suelo, sus destellos, se desvanecían como una aurora boreal, como una niebla que se levanta para nunca volver, pero Vegetta no respiraba, no lo hacía, porque cuando separó su rostro del de Willy y lo acarició apartando su blanco pelo y descendiendo sus yemas por sus mejillas, Willy seguía sin respirar.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo junto a ellos, pero la imagen, la forma en la que Vegetta posaba los ojos sobre Willy, la forma en la que lo acariciaba mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, fue demoledora.

Rubius hubiera caído allí mismo de rodillas de tener el valor suficiente, pero aquel contacto entre ellos, era casi sagrado, algo tan íntimo y hermoso que dolía con solo mirarlos, imposible interrumpirlo, imposible ser parte de aquello. Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a Vegetta cuando se le escapó un hipido del llanto que retenía, cómo hacerlo, cuando él se inclinó a dejar un dulce y lento beso en los labios sonrosados del albino.

Y entonces Vegetta rompió a reír.

-¡Respira!  
-¡Joder que susto nos has dado Vegetta! -Fargan se agachó con ellos para comprobar el estado de Willy mientras los demás volvían a suspirar aliviados- Déjame, Vegetta, vamos -el albino se retorció despertando y Fargan sonrió- ¡Yo también quiero un beso ratón!  
El búho le agarró los mofletes cuando aún no había ni abiertos los ojos, pero no hizo falta, Willy pataleó en los brazos de Vegetta y lanzó manotazos apartándolo cómo fuera posible.  
-¡¡FARGAN RATA!! -Luzu se acercó por detrás para despeinar el cabello blanco a lo loco, sin poder dejar de sonreír- ¡Pero Luzu!  
Intentó apartar las manos del castaño pero parecía no tener suficientes para detener el acoso del búho y quitar las manos de Luzu de encima suyo. Había risas de alivio en el ambiente, Auron empujaba a Rubius a un abrazo mientras el oso intentaba esconder las lágrimas secándolas con una manga.  
-¡Willy cabrón! -el grito de Lolito tenía el sabor de una mañana, despertándolos de una pesadilla.  
-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca Loli -la risa de delfín era la que mejor se escuchaba.  
-¡Ya ratas! Vegetta suelta ¡Qué paréis RATAS!  
-No te hagas el estrecho Willy ¡Un beso ratón!  
*Cof cof*  
El endermite saltaba feliz hacia Luzu, frotándose en su pierna como un gato obeso recién empachado. Willy levantó la vista hacia la forzada tosecilla que pretendía interrumpirlos a todos, y de haber podido, su piel se hubiera tornado mucho más pálida de lo que ya era, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que todos enmudecieran. Por fin, pudo bajase de sobre las piernas de Vegetta, aún que ni él ni Fargan dejaron de sostenerlo con cuidado.  
-Perdón por interrumpir chavales, pero, Alexby, dales el dispositivo.  
-Si -Alexby tomó el dispositivo de Vegetta devolviéndoselo a su dueño.  
Willy tenía la mirada fija en Staxx, se notaba su boca llena de preguntas y palabras apelotonadas incapaces de salir de sus labios. Vegetta le dio tiempo, pero al ver que el albino no reaccionaba, simplemente estaba ahí, mirando a su compañero, decidió romper el trance. Un pequeño golpecito en el hombro con la mano en la que tenía el cristal, para despertarlo.  
-Chiqui.  
Solo eso fue suficiente para hacer que el albino volviera a respirar y desviara su atención al cristal, lo observó y entendió. Tal como años atrás, los dos sentados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro, Willy alzó la mano sosteniendo la mitad del dispositivo. Un tenue y agradable brillo violeta apareció de entre los dedos de Vegetta, una graciosa corriente de un vivo y sutil verde danzó en rededor de sus manos.  
-Ahora deberías poder programarlo de nuevo Alexby.  
El pequeño asintió, arrodillándose junto a sus amigos, como antaño lo había hecho el propio Staxx, para introducir los comandos que conocía de memoria, y de un momento a otro, Willy estaba sujetando su propio cristal, Alexby pudo sostener el suyo propio aparecido ante sus manos, y los demás, aparecieron en sus palmas como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Willy se puso en pie, dando un paso hacia Staxx, Vegetta también se incorporó, ayudado por Fargan. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para demostrar emoción por la vuelta de los dispositivos cuando la tensión en el ambiente se hizo palpable otra vez.  
-¿Y tú dispositivo?  
La voz de Willy sonó tan baja que a todos les extrañó que viniera de él, y sin embargo, Staxx rio como si nada.  
-Creo que se bugueó en el peor de los momentos -su risa no paró, solo se hizo un poco más suave, ante la cara de Willy y Alexby.  
-Puedo arreglarlo.  
-¡Lo sé pequeño titán! ¡Pero para eso tenéis que volver a Karmaland! -Alexby se sonrojó, algo que le hizo sonreír, Willy miró al suelo- Tenéis cosas que hacer, y estar aquí es peligroso.  
Staxx miró a Luzu y a Vegetta, quienes asintieron.  
-Vamos Alexbytas. Volveremos más tarde -miró a Staxx, diciéndoselo también a él- estamos todos hechos mierda, aquí no hacemos nada.  
-Pero…  
-Vamos.  
Luzu se llevó a Alexby con un abrazo, casi arrastrándolo, tras Fargan, quien cargaba a Vegetta apoyado en su hombro. Fue Lolito quien se acercó al albino tomándolo de un brazo para hacerlo apoyarse en sus hombros, pero Willy le detuvo cuando quiso empezar a alejarlo del fantasma.  
-Staxx yo…  
-Lo siento Willy.  
-¿Qué?  
-Fue culpa mía -los ojos de Willy se agrandaron al mirarlo-. Me pasé, rompí vuestra confianza, yo me lo busqué solo. No sé si podrás perdonarme…  
-Cuando estés de regreso en Karmaland… me pensaré si perdonarte.  
Staxx se echó a reír, y Willy, intentó disimular una sonrisa.  
-Hasta pronto Staxx.  
-Hasta pronto Willy.  
Lolito dió un saltito para cargar mejor el peso de Willy en sus hombros.  
-Volvamos a casa maridito mío.  
-Lolito, ya hablamos de eso…  
-¡Si el matrimonio fue mentira también lo fue el divorcio!  
-Lolito…  
Auron levantó una mano despidiéndose de Staxx caminado detrás del pelirrojo y el albino. Rubius los seguía con más silencio del que había guardado nunca.  
-Willy. Si podéis resucitarlo a él… ¿Mangel también?  
Recordaba entre brumas a su amigo sangrando bajo él, su sangre calentando las manos que poco a poco sentía menos suyas, la imagen hizo que las piernas le fallaran y diera un traspiés por lo que Auron se lanzó a sostener al albino del otro costado, mientras que Rubius se quedó ahí, parado a sus espaldas, sin saber que hacer, totalmente bloqueado, a pesar de que no fue más que eso, un traspiés. Cómo iba a poder tocarlo, cómo iba a atreverse a tocarlo, después de ver lo que había visto, después de ver que las almas gemelas existían, y que él, jamás tendría.  
-Cuidado calvo, que te partes los morros.  
-Gracias… Si, Lolito, busquemos a Mangel.  
-Pues me alegro, porque Merlon va a necesitar una ayudita.  
-¿Merlon? Auron… ¿Qué pasa con Merlon?  
-Nada nada…  
Auron y Lolito apenas podían aguantarse la carcajada, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina a Willy, porque justo esos dos…


	60. El Primer Amanecer, II Parte

-Aaaaah…  
Vegetta infló los pulmones a la luz del día. El sol había salido y se alzaba por encima de las copas de los árboles. Deslizó el brazo fuera de los hombros de Fargan y Alexby y se sentó en el muro del pozo de estrellas, dejando que el sol le besase la cara y le llenase los ojos, respiró hasta la saciedad, mientras Lolito y Auron dejaban a Willy sentado a su lado, todos en silencio, sin palabras, después de tanto en una sola e interminable noche, pero con todos los ojos puestos sobre una única cosa, la marca en el hombro de Vegetta, y aún así, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ante la sonrisa angelical del pelinegro, como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca.  
-¿Qué pasará con Karmaland? -preguntó incómodo Alexby, mirando la hondonada rocosa que quedaba a su alrededor para distraerse.  
-Que lo hagan los dioses, yo no pienso reconstruir nada.  
Todos abrieron los ojos y se quedaron asombrados mirando al de ojos morados.  
-¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Vegetta sigue poseído!! ¡¡Luzu dónde está el gusano!! -Fargan sacudía a Luzu.  
-Fargan... -Vegetta se quejó disimulando la risa, levantó los brazos hacia el cielo estirando su cuerpo- Pienso dormir una semana entera, y ni dioses, ni misiones, ni leches.  
Cuando bajó los brazos, su mano se posó casi rozando la de Willy. Era algo normal, estaban el uno al lado del otro, pero para Rubius, sus manos estaban significativamente cerca, aún sin tocarse, lo hacían.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, y ahora lo veía, sus cuerpos eran dos imanes, destinados a estar juntos, algo perfecto, hermoso, y él se veía como una mancha, miserable, pequeño e inútil, que se había atrevido a tomar una de esas manos y ensuciarla entre las suyas. Se sintió ruin y miserable, sobre todo al levantar los ojos y ver los morados mirando a Willy con ese brillo que a veces creyó tener para él, ese brillo que lo había enamorado hasta cambiar todo su mundo. Y no solo eso, ahora veía todo lo que iluminaba la sonrisa de Willy bajo la mirada amatista, una sonrisa radiante de sinceridad, una sonrisa hermosa, que él nunca obtuvo.

Era un imbécil que se había creído con derecho a vivir una magia que solo fue suya en su imaginación. Se encogió en sí mismo, escondiéndose entre sus brazos, entre su negra ropa, con las voces y las risas de sus amigos sonando lejanas para él.  
-¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?!  
Vegetta se puso en pie al grito, listo para recibir con los brazos abiertos a Lobo Plateado, apareciendo a carrera hasta él pelinegro para lamerle como loco la cara. La sonrisa pícara de varios de ellos delataron los pensamientos que escondían al ver a la mascota de Lobo Nocturno correr hacia Vegetta como un loco, más concretamente, Fargan y Auron sonrieron socarrones ante el descubrimiento, pero Vegetta, no tenía intenciones de disimular su alegría de estar vivo, de volver a ver a algo tan querido.

Coringa levantó la mano de Rubius para exigir una caricia y anunciar que él también había llegado, y Rubius dió gracias por tener a alguien al que abrazar en ese momento.  
-Esto… -la voz de Alexby sonó incómoda- ¿Rubius?  
El híbrido levantó la mirada del abrazo a su lobo para atender a Alexby, que le señaló a su espalda con la cabeza. Al mirar atrás, Nieves se acercaba lentamente, caminando de forma pesada, sus ondulados cabellos rojizos moviéndose con el aire, abrazándose los antebrazos, como alguien perdido en una ventisca de nieve. Dudando, Rubius se puso en pie, sin saber si podría recibirla, o si los chicos lo harían por él, de una manera muy distinta a la que le gustaría admitir.  
-¿Pasa algo con Nieves?  
Oyó susurrar tras él a Luzu. Nadie contestó, pero casi podía sentir la tensión del resto de sus amigos tras él, como fieras dispuestas a lanzarse. La piel de su nuca se erizó hasta doler.  
-No parece estar bien … -comentó Lolito.  
-Deberías ir a ver, Rubius.  
Aquella voz, le paralizó el corazón, no solo por lo fría que sonó, ni por el tinte de ira que se apreciaba en el fondo, si no por quién la pronunció. Tuvo que volverse para ver la expresión seria de Vegetta clavada en él. Sólo pudo asentir, obediente como nunca lo había sido, acobardado como el mayor miserable.

Cabeza baja y paso poco firme anduvo hacia ella, y Nieves se acercaba de forma casi idéntica, pero Rubius poco a poco encontraba el valor, más bien el rencor, por todo lo sucedido. Se quedaron frente a frente, ella mirando sus manos, cubiertas de cristal de hielo hasta los codos, tímida, como si fuera la dueña del corazón más dulce. Rubius abrió la boca dispuesto a ser cruel, o quizá…  
-¿Todos están bien?  
La dulce voz de su niña le pilló por sorpresa.  
-Eh… si, todos están bien, ¡Pero Nieves…!  
-¿Vegetta también?  
-Eh… si, Vegetta también.  
-Entonces… -Nieves apretó los labios, casi en un puchero, una queja silenciosa de no saber que decir- lo siento, -sin atreverse a mirar a Rubius a la cara, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
-¡Espera! ¿Nieves? -casi fue por instinto, tomarla del hombro y detenerla, girarla para verla la cara, triste y avergonzada, muerta de miedo- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Estás bien...? -Rubius tragó saliva al notar en la punta de la lengua las palabras “mi niña” queriendo salir, estaba protegiéndola, cuando ninguno de los chicos se merecía que lo hiciera, pero, la quería, no era algo que pudiera borrar, por mucho que le doliera, por justo que quisiera ser, por enfadado que estuviera, quería a su niña- Deberías… Tienes que pedirles disculpas tú misma.  
Rubius se puso firme y trató de sonar serio, un aspecto que cuadraba tampoco en él que Nieves alzó la mirada sorprendida con un interrogante atascado en la boca.  
-Ya me has oído -estiró un brazo señalándolos a todos- Pide disculpas.  
Sólo dos segundos más tarde Rubius se puso colorado bajo la mirada de Nieves.  
-”Joder que no es Coringa, imbécil” -le ridiculizó su oso- “¿Y qué coño quieres que haga?” -pensó para sí- “Llévala de la mano, también es tú culpa, es nuestra cachorrita”  
Se oyó a Rubius resoplar como todo un oso y Nieves saltó en su sitio asustada, pero sin motivo, porque el alfa bajó el brazo para tomar su mano. Nieves intentó retirarse, pero Rubius insistió hasta agarrar sus dedos.  
-¡Ah!  
-¡¡RUBIUS!!  
El oso sacudía su mano, su piel se había quemado al contacto con las manos de Nieves que lo miraba aterrada, a él y a los chicos, que corrían hacia ellos para defenderlo, y en el rostro de Nieves había tanto pánico, tanto terror mirando a sus amigos, que no pudo hacer otra cosa. Su oso tenía razón, era su cachorrita, su hermana pequeña, la única persona que se había quedado con él, sin juzgarlo, cuando él era una mierda.  
-¡¡QUIETOS!! -se puso entre ellos y Nieves- ¡Calma joder…!  
En segundos, ni lo vio venir.  
Alexby y Vegetta estaban a solo unos pasos de ellos cuando Nieves se hizo a un lado, empujando a Rubius con el hombro. Ella puso sus manos frente a los chicos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque la magia que quedaba en ella la necesitaba entera, hasta la última gota, y la soltó de golpe abriendo los ojos con Alexby reflejado en ellos.

El impresionante sonido de una detonación los dejó fuera de sitio, algunos salieron volando sin saber cómo, el sonido del vapor surgiendo era continuo, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa nube que goteaba sobre sus cuerpos, y en toda esa confusión el grito de un hombre, una voz tan desfigurada que no sabían de quién podía venir, un gorgojeo horrible de alguien que se ahoga en su propia sangre.

Luzu se levantaba del suelo al lado de Auron mirando a todos lados. Lo primero que hizo Auron fue buscar desesperado a Lolito con la mirada, él era el único capaz de matar de una forma tan atroz, pero lo encontró a pocos metros, caído igual que él, devolviéndole la mirada, una mirada tanto de asombro cómo de no entender nada.  
-¡¡¿TÍOS?!! -gritó el pelirrojo con todas las ganas.  
-¡¡Willy y yo estamos bien!! -gritó Fargan desde algún lugar- ¡¡¿Alexby?!! ¡¡ALEXBY!!  
La nube caía haciéndose menos espesa dejándoles ver cada vez un poco más lejos, distinguiendo a Fargan correr hacia dónde debía estar Alexby, pero todos pudieron verlo sin problemas cuando el rocío se posó en la roca.

Rubius de rodillas en el suelo, sostenía a Nieves entre sus brazos cuidándola de no caer, débil y temblorosa, frente a ellos, Vegetta y Alexby estaban en el suelo, el de ojos morados había tirado al más bajo y aún tenía su cuerpo sobre su espalda, cubriéndolo, sorprendidos, aún, recuperándose del susto, sin poder quitar la mirada de una de las vistas más gores y repugnantes que jamás habían visto, que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Un hombre con máscara en forma de cráneo dejaba caer una vara mágica al suelo, agonizando en las garras de un zombie que se tomó su tiempo en arrancarle la garganta de un bocado, escurriendo la sangre del líder de los rapiitori como un torrente hasta el suelo, vaciando sus ojos de toda vida, dejando en ellos solo la incapacidad de comprender su fracaso, con un interrogante tan grande como el de su existencia.  
-¡¡MI NIÑA!!  
Lolito se levantó de un salto tan feliz como enamorado y a su su grito, el zombie dejó caer el cuerpo como un despojo, orientando sus ojos vacíos hacia el sonido de la voz que lo llamaba.  
-Lo… ¡LOLITO!  
El grito de Auron no sirvió de mucho, Lolito se arrojó riendo, lleno de alegría, a los brazos del zombie, hartando de besos el rostro verde y desgarrado, colocándolo cariñoso las gafas. Y el zombie, no hizo absolutamente nada, solo se dejó hacer por el pelirrojo henchido de felicidad.  
-Man… ¿Mangel?  
Al fin Alexby fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra.  
-No jodas -Fargan no salía de su asombro, pero pronto cayó en ir con su omega, acurrucado junto a Vegetta tras un espeso muro de transparente hielo que se derretía evaporándose directamente- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó intentando sacar a Alexby de allí abajo.  
-¿Estáis todos bien? -Willy se acercó, preguntando a Rubius directamente, antes de ayudar a Vegetta a levantarse.  
Rubius no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero Alexby se arrodilló rápido frente a Nieves.  
-Si…eh… el rapiitori… ha disparado… ¡JODER PERO QUE PUTAS A SIDO ESO MANGEL CÓMETE A ESE CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA MAL PARIDO QUE QUIERO PISARLO Y ESCUPIRLO CUANDO LO VOMITES!  
-Esa boquita… fue una vara del Nether -concluyó Vegetta- ¡¡¿De dónde leches sacó una vara del Nether ese rata?!!  
-Ilegalísimo Vegetta, ¡A por él! -bromeó Auron.  
-¡Nieves! ¡Gracias! -Alexby fue a tomarla de las manos pero ella las retiró enseguida para evitar hacerle daño, sus brazos, casi todo su cuerpo bajo la ropa, se estaba convirtiendo en Nieve, y solo el oso aguantaba a duras penas el frío que la quemaba- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
Nieves le miró dulce, intentando lo mejor para poner una gran sonrisa.  
-Tú me protegiste.  
-Nieves…  
-¿Qué le pasa, Rubius? ¿Está bien? -fue una pregunta de Vegetta, preocupado.  
El oso abrazó a la niña con fuerza, escondiéndose en su cabello.  
-Es la maldición del muñeco de nieve, está volviendo -comentó Auron acercándose por su espalda.  
-Lo siento -Luzu se dirigió a ella con una mirada tan dulce, tan sincera, que Nieves sonrió.  
-Es el karma -se encogió de hombros con esa adorable sonrisa, los chicos notaron como Rubius empezaba a llorar en ese momento y Vegetta le frotó la espalda.  
-Nieves… gracias -volvió a decir Alexby, realmente conmovido por su último acto.  
-Si, gracias Nieves -Fargan se arrodilló con ellos, también queriendo agradecer a la golem el sacrificio que hizo por Alexby.  
-^¿Saben que tenemos los dispositivos y que no hubiera pasado nada verdad?^ -susurró Auron, cruzado de brazos, a Luzu a su lado, que le chistó rápido clavándole el codo en las costillas sacándole un grito.  
-Osito, todo va a estar bien -Rubius levantó la mirada solo un poco para ver sus ojos oceánicos- va a estar bien, estás con ellos. Solo quédate con ellos, son tu familia. Lo entendí. -miró a todos los chicos, reunidos delante de ellos, sus lágrimas bajaron por sus azules mejillas- lo entendí. Familia. Yo, yo también, quería, una familia.  
-Pero Nieves… -Vegetta se arrodilló frente a ella muy cerca- tú ya eres nuestra familia.  
Ella se sorprendió mirando a los ojos de Vegetta, sus lágrimas se secaron, recordando esos ojos mirándola, sosteniendo su mano en la carrera, riendo, haciendo travesuras juntos, miró a Willy, en pie justo tras el pelinegro, ofreciendo unas galletas, enseñándola el huerto, Alexby, abriendo su casa para ella, Fargan recibiéndola con una sonrisa gritando su nombre cada vez que la veía, Auron, riéndose de sus propios chistes los cuales ella nunca entendió, pero rió porque le gustaba verlo intentar hacerla reír, Luzu, que siempre había sido generoso y atento, quizá el más cercano de todos, y Lolito, quien la prometió que Mangel jamás la volvería ha hacer daño.

Los miró a todos, antes de caer en un vacío lleno de un pulcro blanco.


	61. El Primer Amanecer, III Final.

Ante ellos, Rubius se dejaba caer, apoyando la frente sobre un muñeco de nieve, que movía las ramitas secas que eran sus brazos, sobre su alborotado pelo blanco.  
-Lo siento Rabis.  
El oso asintió, sin despegar la frente del montón de nieve que procuraba no moverse demasiado. Sintió a Vegetta junto a él, acercándose hasta estar a su lado, sin dejar de consolarlo.  
-¿Podemos traerla de vuelta no? -Auron solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto.  
-Si Rabis, ya lo has hecho dos veces, esta vez te ayudaremos todos.  
Pero, cómo iba ha hacerlo, después de todo, de tantos errores, de ser un imbécil que había provocado la desaparición de todo Karmaland, y ellos lo sabían, por eso, ellos, no decían nada.  
-Se lo pediremos a los dioses, después de hoy nos lo deben.  
Rubius dejó de respirar, no por dolor, no por el aire juguetón de la voz de aquellas palabras, si no porque necesitaba estar seguro de lo que había oído, y su respiración solo era un ruido más.  
-Alexby tiene razón chiqui. Vamos.  
-Qué dices Vegetta, después de… todo, vais a…  
-Todos cometemos errores, mira Auron.  
-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¿Qué pasa conmigo pajarraco?  
-No puede ser tan difícil hacerla humana otra vez -Willy esquivó a Fargan que se lanzaba contra Auron, dando un paso atrás justo después de hablar.  
No podía ser enserio, tenía que estar alucinando, era su imaginación o un golpe en la cabeza, no podían perdonar así de simple, todo, y ahí estaban, a su lado, esperando por él, Vegetta seguía a su lado. Sorbió de nariz, creyéndolo al fin, porque todos estaban ahí, esperándolo.  
-Vamos calvo, te vas a quedar helado.  
-Déjame Auron.  
-¡Soy el médico y digo que despegues la calva de su culo! ¡No quiero limpiarte los mocos!  
-¡A ver si lo que curas va a ser una nariz rota!  
-Aaaah con que esas tenemos. Mira la calva que valiente, ven ven aquí ¡Puerco!  
Luzu escondía la cara tras una de sus manos suspirando, sin querer ver como los dos hacían el payaso enredando sus brazos en intentos patéticos por fingir que podían pegarse el uno al otro.  
-Eh… ¡tíos! Qué Vegetta se va -anunció Fargan- Con tu señora Rubius.  
-¿Qué? -Rubius empujó a Auron deshaciéndose de su apretón- ¡Vegetta cabrón no te lleves a mi señora!  
-Tioooos, ¿Y qué hacemos con Mangel? No puede quedarse así, ¿Los dioses tardarán mucho?  
Lolito lo abrazaba, Mangel estaba totalmente ido, siendo guiado a un lado y a otro por el fuerte abrazo del risueño pelirrojo.  
-A Lolo no le importa -bromeó Auron- Tiene otro aire.  
-¡Pero míralos Alexby! ¡Si son la pareja perfecta!  
-Fargan tío no…  
-Vamos con Vegetta, él sabe curar aldeanos -Luzu sonó realmente feliz y esperanzado.  
-¡¿Fiesta en casa de Triple Siete?! -gritó Lolito.  
-¡¡¡Fiesta en casa de Vegetta!!! -anunció Fargan por todo lo alto.  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUË???!!! NO, ¡¡¡¡LEJOS DE MI CASA COCHINOS!!!!  
-¡Vamos Vegetta! ¡Yo os dejaría mi casa a vosotros! -protestó Fargan, miró a su espalda, donde debía de haber estado su casa, ahora solo había una enorme caída sin absolutamente nada-, pero la cosa está difícil ¡Alexby! Creo que me voy a quedar unos días en tu casa.  
Alexby rio con su característica risa. Todos los chicos caminaban siguiendo a Alexby y Fargan, que a su vez, iban detrás de Vegetta y Rubius, también discutiendo.  
-No, ni hablar Fargan.  
-Pero… ¡Alexby! ¿Y dónde quieres que duerma?  
Otra vez sonó esa risa de delfín.  
-Ni me importa Fargan.  
-¡¿Me vas a abandonar?! ¡¿A mi Alexby?! ¡¿A mi?!  
-Puedes irte con Willy -se encogió de hombros.  
-Ni en broma.  
-¡¡¿Pero tú también Willy?!! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Con lo frías que son las noches! Tendré que irme con Triple Siete para darnos calor y sobrevivir.  
-¡NO!  
Aquel grito de Alexby, que le puso los colores hasta las orejas, hizo sonreír malicioso a Fargan.  
-Me quieres Alexby, me quieres.  
-Vete a la mierda Fargan -el pequeño empezó a caminar mucho más rápido, escapando.  
-¡¡Me quieres!! ¿Ves Willy? Alguien que si me quiere, no como tú, ratón.  
-Nada de encerrarse con Vegetta -amenazó el albino con los ojos como líneas.  
-Willy, intenta abrir un poco más los ojos, que no sé si estás sospechando o amenazándome.  
-Vete a la mierda Fargan -Willy también le adelantó para alcanzar a los que iban primero.  
-Me aman.  
-En tus sueños calvo.  
Luzu reía al lado de Auron, seguidos a distancia por Lolito, colgado del brazo de Mangel, que solo se movía porque el pelirrojo risueño que se frotaba contra su hombro lo guiaba.  
-Mira que felices. ¡Lolito! ¿No quieres un bozal? Por si le entra hambre.  
Lolito miró a Fargan extrañado y a la vez escandalizado de que pudiera pensar que su Mangel le haría daño.  
-No te preocupes Fargan, los zombies solo comen cerebros. Lolito está a salvo.  
Luzu se tapó la boca para poder reír de la broma de Auron.  
-¡¡Mano derecha!!  
-Tú sí que sabes hacerme sentir seguro Auron -dijo el búho con su habitual sensualidad- ¿Necesitas un compañero de piso?  
-No.  
-¡¡Pero Auron!!  
-¡No!  
-Luzu…  
-A mi no me mires Farganzius.  
-Terrible.  
-¿A mi no me lo vas a pedir?  
-No quiero arruinarte la luna de miel Lolito -el pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Yo no le pongo barreras al amor! No como vosotros, ¡¡Ratas!! ¡¡Todos!!  
Habían llegado a las escaleras de Vegetta, haciéndole recordar a Luzu la última vez que estuvo allí mismo.  
-Tenemos que decirles a los aldeanos que todo ha pasado para que salgan.  
-Déjalos ahí por hoy, mi niño. Karmaland no existe y ahí tienen cama y comida para un tiempo.  
-Tienes razón Auroncito, como siempre.  
-¡Eh! Pajarraco, creo que te encontramos cama.  
-¡No voy a meterme en el bunker Auron!  
-Había que intentarlo.  
-VEGETAAAAAAAAAA.-Rubius acababa de alcanzar al pelinegro- ¡Mi señora, Vegetta!  
-Aquí no está -el de ojos amatistas reía como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.  
-¡Vegetta! ¡No me toques los cojones que estoy viendo la nieve! -se pusieron a correr alrededor del ascensor a casa de Vegetta- ¡¡Mi señora!! ¡¡YA!! ¡Ay Nieves mi niña! ¡ven aquí con papi! ¡¡Vegetta que la sueltes!!  
-¡Que la dejes aquí!  
-¡¡Que es mi señora Vegetta que no la voy a dejar aquí abajo!!  
-¡¡Que me lo va a llenar todo de nieve cabezón!!  
-¡¡PUES LO LIMPIAS VEGETTA!! LO-LIM-PIAS.  
Willy los esperaba a todos con cara de hartazgo, no muy distinta a la que llevaban los demás al verlos discutir a gritos, uno a uno fueron subiendo.  
-¡Triple Siete nos vemos!  
Vegetta atendió a la voz de Lolito, viendo a tiempo como utilizaba el ascensor, seguido de Willy, con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Eh no! ¡Ratas a mi casa solos no! ¡Ni se os ocurra explotar nada que os reviento! -corrió al ascensor, girándose antes de subir- ¡Rubius! ¡Que dejes a Nieves aquí!  
-¡Que se viene conmigo Vegetta! ¡Que no la voy a dejar aquí sola!  
-Que la puerta está cerrada, que no la va a pasar nada tontito. Y ella no puede usar el ascensor, ¿O vas a subir tú por las escaleras?  
Desapareció subiendo en el ascensor, dejando a Rubius perplejo con la idea de tener que subir esas inmensas, interminables, largas y agónicas escaleras.  
-Nieves, mi niña. Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. ¡¡Vegettaaaaa!!  
Rubius fue el último en desaparecer por el ascensor, y también en llegar arriba.  
-¡¡Pero quién le ha hecho un boquete a mi muralla!!  
-Solo son dos bloques Vegetta -le contestó paciente Willy.  
-¡¡Willy rata has sido tú!!  
-¿Por qué tuvimos que traerlo de vuelta? -murmuró Auron.  
-Porque le queremos Auroncito -rio suavemente Luzu, tampoco muy convencido.  
-¿No va a callarse?  
-No lo hará, es Vegetta. A no ser… -al decir esto Fargan, Luzu y Auron lo miraron asustados, esperándose cualquier barbaridad por parte del búho- ¡Eh! ¡Vegetta! ¿Y ese mordisco?  
Luzu y Auron se palmearon la frente, Alexby suspiró al cielo negando, Lolito guardó un tenso silencio y Rubius y Willy procuraron mirar a otro lado, así fuese el suelo. Fargan acababa de mencionar al elefante en la habitación, y eso había creado un silencio… terrible.

Vegetta terminó por suavizar la cara de asombro para reírse incómodo, tapando la marca con un disimulado gesto frotándose el hombro.  
-No… no tiene importancia, ya lo solucionaré jeje.  
-Bueno, pero el rapiitori está muerto, ya no es nada.  
-Si, bueno, no… no es de ese cerdo, es -tosió, atragantado, sin saber cómo empezar a contar.  
-¿De quién? ¡Que lo sacamos a putazos Triple Siete!  
Vegetta sonrió agradecido a Auron.  
-Eeeh… Mangel -contestó con voz baja.  
Silencio…  
-¡¡Queeeeeee!!  
El grito de Rubius y Luzu coincidieron en un coro perfecto. Siguieron más gritos, casi acosando a Vegetta con preguntas mientras él solo podía poner las manos delante suyo, frenándolos, intentando reír, y mientras, Lolito se acercó a Alexby, murmurando por lo bajo y con suavidad.  
-Lely, ¿Los dispositivos funcionan al cien por cien?  
-Si… deberían ¿Por? ¿Qué pasa Loli?  
-¿Cómo antes?  
-Siii… ¿Loooli? -desconfió del pelirrojo que se subió al murete del puente donde estaban discutiendo.  
-¡¡Triple Siete cabrón!!  
Al grito del pelirrojo todos voltearon a mirarlo, el arco apareció en sus manos, tenso, disparando una flecha, que se volvió cinco, justo al pecho de Vegetta lanzándole por el borde del puente hacia abajo, dejándolos a todos secos en su sitio, salvo a Lolito, que saltó rápido para verlo caer.  
-¡¡PERO LOLI!!  
-¡Y ni se te ocurra volver por tu cuerpo! ¡Cerdo! -gritó hacia la caída de Vegetta.  
Un segundo más tarde, sus bolsillos vibraron con un mensaje, una notificación que habían echado de menos demasiado.

Vegetta ha caído desde muy alto.

-¡Ese es mi alcalde Lolito!  
-¡Auron!  
-¿Qué? Por fin se ha callado el Triple Siete, sh sh, mi niño, escucha que paz.  
-Pe... pero -Luzu no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.  
-¿Le esperamos dentro? -invitó Willy.  
-La puerta ya está abierta, ¿no? -bromeó Fargan colándose por el agujero de la muralla felizmente.

Vegetta llegó a su propia casa después de unos minutos, lo hizo jurando venganza a Lolito pero riendo, sin marca, sin cicatrices, sin costillas rotas, pero con un hambre de mil demonios, algo que compartía con todos. Fue una cena voraz, los panes y las patatas dieron la vuelta varias veces a la mesa, los filetes desataron varias guerras a muerte y un par de duelos a cuchillos de mesa, así que los gritos y las risas fueron casi la única conversación.

Mangel apareció por la puerta, desorientado, mirando a todos lados, encontrándose con los gritos de sus ocho compañeros coreando su nombre por todo lo alto, Lolito se arrojó a sus brazos, Rubius se enganchó a sus piernas a llorar, ambos gritándole que no se volviera a ir a ningún sitio entre exageradas lágrimas y mocos, sin dejar mucho sitio para un pequeño Alexby, que terminó quitándoselos de encima a golpes para que lo dejaran comer.

Vegetta traía en sus manos otra fuente de patatas recién cocidas, ahumando sobre sus manos enguantadas. Nada más llegar al gran salón tuvo que detenerse en la puerta, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire dispuesto a gritar a toda esa manada de bestias que se estuvieran quietos, lo estaban destrozando todo, como de costumbre que el vinito de Lusu hacía acto de presencia en las “reuniones”, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. Soltó todo el aire, y permaneció en la puerta, mirando como la comida volaba, con mayor o menor puntería, de un plato a otro, como el vino se derramaba sobre la mesa, porque nada de eso importaba. Eran las caras de todos ellos, con unas sonrisas enormes, con los ojos llenos de brillo y la casa llena de sus voces y gritos.

Dejó las patatas en el centro, tomando una copa de vino a la vez que paseaba alrededor de todos ellos, mirándolos uno a uno. Se había despedido de todos, no hubiera dado nada por apostar el volver a verlos, y allí estaban en su casa, riendo como tontitos, como si jamás nada, hubiera pasado. Estaba en casa, no en su mansión, estaba en casa, de vuelta con ellos.

Notándose demasiado sentimental, optó por tomar como única compañía de la copa de vino de la que apenas era capaz de beber y huyó valientemente y con una sonrisa hacia su salón, reparando en la chimenea extinta. Los siguientes minutos los dedicó torpemente a lograr encenderla, las manos le temblaban, de la misma forma que sus ojos se le nublaban, y cuando la madera por fin ardió, tuvo la oportunidad de secar esas lágrimas chivatas, antes de que nadie las viera. Luego se sentó en silencio en su enorme sofá, a disfrutar del calor de su hogar recién descubierto.

Rubius no tardó en ver a Vegetta allí sentado, después de todo no podía evitar buscarlo con la mirada constantemente. Le gustaba que su corazón brincase cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, amaba la complicidad, cada tonta pelea que le calentaba el espíritu, cómo no iba a verlo allí sentado, como el gran señor de la mansión que era. Se acercó a él, pensando en que quizá necesitase algo, engañándose a sí mismo, por ser él quién en realidad necesitaba algo.  
-¿Vegettita?  
Él se volvió en el sofá para mirarlo.  
-¡Rubius!  
-¿Todo bien?  
El pelinegro asintió sonriente.  
-Demasiado cansado para perseguirlos como si fuerais niños, se lo dejo todo a Luzu -alzó la copa en brindis al nombrado- Siéntate aquí chiqui.  
Rubius sonrió, sentándose a su lado mientras Vegetta dejaba la copa. Ninguno dijo nada, Vegetta tranquilo en su recién descubierta faceta de calma y Rubius, agobiado por la cantidad de cosas que podía decir y ninguna le parecía buena.  
-Tenemos pendiente una noche de meteoritos.  
Rubius se sorprendió ante aquello, no esperaba que Vegetta lo invitara a permanecer a su lado, no de “esa” forma, consiguió por fin relajarse, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, disfrutando de ver a Vegetta absorto en las llamas del fuego, a salvo, en casa.  
-Claro Vegettita. Yo te busco todas las estrellas fugaces que quieras.  
-Meteoritos.  
-¡Fbafusdadaufyheduhfswh! ¡Meteoritos! ¡Qué más da! -Vegetta se rio de él, recostandose en el sofá- ¿Cansado Vege? ¡Aquí está tu ozito para lo que quieras!  
Vegetta se permitió caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rubius, dejándole sorprendido, y con el corazón a mil.  
-Ver las estrellas estará bien.  
-Aún es de día Veg.  
-Lo sé.

-¡Eh! ¡Vegetta! ¡Se acabó el vini....! -Fargan cerró la boca de golpe, para variar, al ver a los dos amigos dormidos en el sofá, apoyados el uno sobre el otro, con dos lobos igual de dormidos a sus pies- Pero mira…. ¡Willy! ¡Eh Willy! ¿Tienes la cámara?  
Willy se asomó al salón, comprobando la petición del búho y sacando la cámara de fotos del inventario.  
-Para que la quier… -Willy se topó con la escena de la pareja- ya veo.  
-Los novios durmiendo. Les pondremos la foto a todo tamaño en Karmaland. ¡Luzu!  
Luzu que pasaba de la puerta de largo retrocedió para atender a Fargan.  
-¿Qué pasa Fargancius?  
-Mira los tortolitos.  
Luzu fue hasta el sofá sonriendo como solo mami Luzu podía hacer, el resto no tardó en intuir que algo ocurría y se fue reuniendo poco a poco, el primero fue Alexby, que hizo intención de vomitar en una esquina.  
-¿Alguien tiene un rotulador? -Auron empezó a buscar por todas partes.  
Willy le pasó la cámara a Fargan y Lolito, viendo que había disparado la primera fotografía, se escondió detrás del sofá para arruinar la segunda.  
-¡Estaros quietos sopas de veneno! -Luzu apareció con una manta entre las manos, que delicadamente posó sobre el par, con tanta dulzura que no despertaron- ¡Vamos! se terminó la fiesta.  
-Pero Luzuuuuuu.  
-Auroncito suelta ese marcador ahora mismo.  
-Nunca me dejas divertirme…  
Luzu se echó a reír ante el puchero, arrastrándolos a todos fuera de casa de Vegetta, con Fargan protestando por no poder hacer más fotos con Lolito y Alexby poniendo caras tras ellos.  
-¿Willy?  
-Ahora os alcanzo Luzu.  
Mami Luzu sonrió, porque no había nada que no supiera, incluso a veces, sabía más que ellos mismos.  
-Sin prisa Wilfred.  
-¡Fiesta en casa de Luzu!  
Oyó gritar a Fargan justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el alfa.

Y allí estaban. Dos bellos durmientes haciendo que su corazón doliera de lo encogido que se sentía. Cómo seguir negando cada estupidez, cada pensamiento. Él no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos, no como lo hacían entre ellos. Era momento de reconocer la verdad, que alguien podrido de intenciones como él no podría tener nada como eso, no servía, simplemente lo contaminaría hasta destruirlo, como siempre había pasado. Era mejor que Vegetta, su amor, su necesidad, tuviera al fin un hombro donde descansar, un hombro que no huyera harto de sí mismo, era mejor que Rubius, el fuego de su corazón, su aliento, tuviera al fin un lugar donde sentirse querido y amado, un lugar seguro.

Y los dos ya lo habían encontrado. Era hora de reconocerlo, de hacerse a un lado.

-¡Wilfred! ¡Te esperábamos! ¿Vienes con nosotros?  
-No Luzu gracias. Tengo algo que hacer.  
Willy lo sobrepasó, con aire melancólico.  
-Si cambias de idea… Yo estoy aquí.  
Las últimas palabras de Luzu sonaron a mensaje entre líneas, así que se giró para ver la dulce sonrisa del castaño, antes de seguir cada uno su camino, sin una sola palabra más.

Caminó en una sola dirección de espaldas al sol, caminó hasta que el color de las hojas de los arboles cambiaron varias veces de color, hasta que dejó de reconocer los sonidos de las criaturas, hasta que creyó que la voz de Vegetta gritando “ilegalísimo” no lo alcanzaría, y se detuvo con las punteras de sus botas asomando al vació que apareció ante él, dejando que la vista se perdiera muy abajo, donde las olas rompían sonando con fuerza.

Su mano pasó a acariciar su hombro bajo la ropa, encontrando la pequeña molestia de una herida reciente, y saboreando. Cerró los ojos, hundió los dedos solo por recordar lo vivo que se sintió, lo feliz que palpitó su corazón, cuando los dientes de Rubius se clavaron en su piel, pero el dolor no era lo mismo ya, ahora solo era simple dolor. Era la señal que necesitaba para entender que debía olvidar.

Hacía bien, solo un paso, y las cicatrices desaparecerían, nada de las horas pasadas dejaría recuerdo, podría hacerlo, podría olvidar, y quizá sanar lo que no sabía que era un corazón roto, por que estaba convencido de que todo él se había hecho añicos. Inservible.

Todas las cicatrices, las heridas, el dolor. Se irían, podría olvidar, se obligaría a olvidar así, que una vez su hombro tuvo la prueba de que podía ser correspondido.

Willy ha caído desde muy alto.


	62. Epílogo I: Olor a Manzana

Sep babys, +18 time.

Un olor dulce de tortitas, caramelo y fresas.

Un suave tintineo de un plato dejado con sumo cuidado en una superficie, muy cerca.

Una cálida mano acariciando su frente, llevando el pelo sobre su cara hacia atrás.

Sus pasos alejándose.

Rubius abrió los ojos extrañando aquella caricia. Frente a él, en la pequeña mesa, un gran desayuno, fue lo primero que vio, y tuvo que parpadear para creérselo. Se sentó, intentando recordar donde estaba.  
-Buenos días princeso.  
Lo miró, el pelinegro apoyaba la espalda en la barra de la cocina, con un café en las manos del que tomaba sorbitos mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Impecable, perfecto, todo un dios griego como siempre era.  
-Vegetta -su voz sonó ronca, de recién despertado.  
Pasando la lengua sobre sus labios, con el olor del desayuno y las fresas tan apetecibles, por fin despertó lo suficiente como para recordar.  
-¿Los demás?  
-La mayoría en casa de Luzu.  
-Me quedé dormido…  
-Aun lo estas chiqui.  
Rubius rio alcanzando el plato. Miró extrañando no ver las fresas que había olido, las buscó por toda la mesa, pero allí no había nada, solo un marcador destapado. Lo miró, parpadeó, se había quedado dormido…  
-¡¡¡VEGETTA!!!  
El pelinegro saltó alarmado, casi tirando el café.  
-¡Por dios Rubius no me des esos sustos leches!  
-¡Dime que no tengo una polla en la cara!  
La expresión de Vegetta era de absoluto desconcierto, hasta que poco a poco una sonrisa traviesa se fue dibujando en su cara. Se rio con los labios fuertemente apretados, intentando aguantarse.  
-No tienes una polla en la cara pero puedes te…  
-¡VEGETTAAAA! -ahora sí que el de ojos morados estalló a carcajadas- Como esos hijos de puta me hayan pintando una polla en la cara les vuelo la casa.  
Se levantó, caminando en busca de un espejo.  
-Que no cabezón que no, no tienes una polla en la cara.  
-¿Seguro? No me mientas Vegetitta -reparó en la ventana, los lobos jugaban en el jardín, se acercó y pudo verse reflejado en el vidrio, por fin se lo creyó, regresando a tomar el desayuno, pero esta vez, para llevarlo y sentarse en los taburetes de la cocina, junto a él- Muchas gracias Vege.  
-De nada.  
-¿Y las fresas? -Vegetta levantó una ceja mientras tragaba un pequeño sorbo de café- he olido fresas.  
El pelinegro sonrió solo un poco, y Rubius hubiera jurado que hasta se había sonrojado.  
-”Es que te gusta ser imbécil” -su oso le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo qué pasaba- “Venga, cómete las fresas, están a tu izquierda, a tu otra izquierda, la la orilla de la mesa” -sus ojos lo único que encontraron fueron las caderas de Vegetta, apoyadas con mucha sensualidad justo donde su oso le había guiado- “esas, ahora, cómete las fresas”.  
Rubius miró rápidamente al frente, a ningún sitio, solo fijamente al frente, sudando frío, repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba Vegetta, cerca, demasiado cerca. Bebió de su café un largo y lento trago, solo por disimular lo colorado que se debía de haber puesto y el incómodo silencio que había aparecido. Mientras Vegetta, solo seguía aguantando la risa, echando un vistazo al chat del dispositivo.  
-¿Todo bien? -preguntó tímido, intentando sacar un tema.  
-Si, es Willy. Le pedí hace rato que viniera, y no ha contestado.  
De su corazón salió despedido un calambre frío hasta las manos, bajó la vista al plato sobre la mesa, de repente, había dejado de tener hambre.  
-¿Tenéis… algo que hacer?  
Quiso sonar normal, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que había sonado como un cachorro herido, se llamó imbécil a sí mismo antes que su propio oso, pero es que no quería irse, no quería dejar a Vegetta, quería quedarse, con él, con ellos. Tuvo que mirar de reojo al pelinegro porque no le contestaba, y encontró que él le hacía lo mismo acodado en la mesa, así que veloz, volvió a mirar al frente, fingiendo que no le habían cruzado miradas, fingiendo que todo era normal, bebió más café.  
-¿Qué ocurre chiquí?  
-¡No me llames chiqui! -gritó tan repentino que Vegetta saltó en el sitio, aunque no muy impresionado, porque sonreía divertido, pero Rubius no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo podía llamarlo así? Como si nada. No lo aguantaba, no podía aguantar que él y su voz le hicieran sentir especial cuando no lo era, cuando quien realmente ocupaba ese lugar, estaba de camino, para desplazarlo, y para olvidarlo.  
-¿Rubius?  
Ahí se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio demasiado tiempo, mirando a la taza que estrangulaba en sus manos.  
-Lo siento, yo… Willy y tú, querréis estar a solas.  
Dicho esto, se tragó el alma y se puso en pie, pero Vegetta suspiró con mucha fuerza.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, cabezón?  
-¡¿Qué?! -Rubius saltó presa del enfado encontrando los ojos fruncidos de Vegetta clavados de mal modo en él, pensaba gritarle, pero él se le volvió a adelantar.  
-Después de estos días solo quería pasar tiempo con vosotros. Pensé que también os parecería buena idea.  
-Si -Rubius miró al suelo- “pero no como estás pensando”.  
Ese pensamiento evitó cualquier otra palabra, Vegetta suspiró, sin entender al oso y Rubius lo miró peinarse hacia atrás el cabello, sus ojos pasearon por cada músculo del pelinegro que se marcaba delicioso con cada uno de sus más que sensuales movimientos.  
-Entonces, ¿Esperamos a Willy juntos?  
-”Esto me va a matar” Si, vale. “Pero quiero estar con vosotros.”  
Se quedó pensando, volviéndose a sentar en el taburete, sin decir mucho más, sin darse cuenta de que Vegetta, apoyado en la encimera, lo estudiaba seriamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Vegetta se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba en la isla donde desayunaban. Poco a poco, como si él fuese un animal herido, Vegetta acercó la mano a su cabeza, lento pero decidido, haciendo que Rubius intentara poner un poco de distancia, pero llegando sin esfuerzo ninguno a acariciar una de sus orejitas.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al contacto, incluso se agachó sin él quererlo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, no con esas fresas saciándolo, no con esa increíble caricia que le llenaba la piel de mariposas.  
-Vege… “No lo arruines imbécil, es nuestro omega” -Rubius se mordió con fuerza el labio, claro que quería eso, pero Vegetta no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando.  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ozito. ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?  
-Veg, para…  
Su corazón iba a mil, cada milímetro de su piel se había vuelto extremadamente caliente, sensible, sentía la necesidad en sus labios de mojarlos, de arrastrarlos por toda la piel de olor a fresa, de clavar sus uñas en ese cuerpo y no dejarlo huir. Vegetta no tenía ni idea.  
-”¿En serio crees que nuestro omega no sabe lo que hace?”  
El olor de las fresas era muy dulce, con un gracioso toque picante. Vegetta dio un paso hacia él, no de cualquier forma, con todo su cuerpo. Su mano le acariciaba la oreja mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho, corrientes eléctricas descargaban por todo su cuerpo, reuniéndose en cierta zona, quería huir, quería saltar sobre él.  
-He estado a punto de perderlo todo -le dijo suave muy muy cerca-, así que ahora no voy a renunciar a ninguno. Sois míos -le susurró en la oreja.  
Los ojos de Rubius se oscurecieron en una fracción de segundo al sentir como el olor de las fresas lo rodeaba completamente, casi podía sentirlo sujetando sus muñecas, acariciando su cuello y con la misma intensidad de sus pupilas, saltó del taburete tirándolo al suelo, encarándose al pelinegro, acorralándolo contra la cocina con su altura, pero Vegetta lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sonriendo triunfante, apoyando la espalda en la piedra. Rubius era alto, pero cuando su parte oso se hacía más presente, con esos fuertes resoplidos y la ausencia de timidez a la hora de mostrar los colmillos, su espalda y hombros se enderezaban y la altura del teñido resultaba intimidante, pero no a Vegetta, no a alguien que disfrutaba de clavar esos ojos morados en los suyos, retándolo.  
-¿Todo bien... -su altura no le impresionaba, para él solo eran unos pocos centímetros, pero adoraba lo grande que se veía, deseaba… Vegetta sonrió ladino, se agarró a los bordes de la mesa, preparándose - …chiquí?  
Rubius resopló una vez más, dio un paso más que hizo que su pierna entrase entre las de Vegetta, el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro lo tocó y lo sintió arrasándolo, sus manos buscaron la cintura que deseaban, dibujándola con suavidad. Su cuerpo se pegó al de él, frotándose, sintiendo ambos corazones chocar, disfrutando de cada interminable segundo, de como Vegetta lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de él, poco a poco, y es que cada latido de espera, de duda, era una droga exquisita.

No lo aguantó más, sus labios buscaron desesperados comerse los del otro, que lo recibieron con la misma ansia suspirando jadeos de alivio y necesidad de vuelta, volviéndolo más hambriento, clavó las uñas en el trasero de Vegetta, levantándolo, haciéndolo abrir las piernas alrededor de él y subirlo a la encimera.

Un ruido del metal cayendo al suelo les interrumpió despertándolos del trance. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes, incontrolables, insuficientes, sus rostros brillaban con tonos cálidos, mirándose entre ellos, antes de mirar lo que habían tirado al suelo con el calentón. Todo el desayuno estaba esparcido y una fuente de plata había volcado a sus pies unas pequeñas y dulces manzanas, que daban las últimas vueltas por el suelo.

Se calmaron un poco perdidos en aquellas frutas, luego se miraron el uno al otro. Vegetta sonrió.  
-¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?  
-Ahora sí, Vegettita.

Era un buen día, se podría decir que uno de los más bonitos en Karmaland, aunque de Karmaland sólo quedase una verde llanura, en espera de los edificios que debían llenarla. De todas formas, el sol brillaba y daba una grata temperatura, el viento dejaba un aire limpio, y las nubes justas decoraban el cielo, un día perfecto.

Caminaban bajo la sombra del gran pasillo de árboles frutales que los guiaba hasta un imponente árbol, la discusión que les acompañó todo el trayecto desapareció al llegar a sus raíces, se miraron, se dieron permiso el uno al otro.  
-¡¡Willy compañero!! ¡¡Sé que estás en casa abre la puerta o la tiro abajo!! -gritó el pelinegro riendo.  
-¿Cómo sabes que está en casa?  
-Es Willy. O está en casa, o con Fargan, o contigo.  
Esa mirada de reojo que le lanzó Vegetta le hizo respirar casi atragantándose.  
-”Lo sabe” -esta vez su oso no reía, que va, estaba si cabe más hambriento, ansioso por arrojarse encima del omega.  
-¡¡Willy asqueroso!! ¡¡Voy a reventarte la puerta!!  
La entrada frente a la que estaban se abrió por completo. Willy estaba ante ellos, con el pelo hecho un desastre y solo pantalones y una camisa rota en el hombro, con la que parecía haber dormido, o haberse revolcado, mostrando su piel perfecta sin marcas a través del roto. Un ronco gruñido sonó a su espalda según Willy apareció ante ellos.  
-Tranquilo chiqui -le murmuró por lo bajo.  
Rubius retrocedió, tomando una manzana de un árbol a su lado y dándole un fuerte bocado.  
-Está reforzada Vegetta, y es ilegal -Willy se veía molesto.  
Su tono era aburrido, fastidiado, pasó los ojos sobre Rubius y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y tobillos, apoyando el hombro en el quicio de la puerta, sin intenciones de dejarlos pasar. Vegetta solo rio.  
-¿No nos vas a invitar a entrar?  
Los ojos de Willy se veían especialmente cerrados, desconfiando. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de presenciar ni soportar las broncas de ese matrimonio de abuelos tontos.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-No contestabas al chat. Venimos a pasar tiempo contigo. ¡Te echábamos de menos Willy!  
Vegetta avanzó con esa sonrisa traviesa suya, sin esperar invitación alguna, solo caminando, hizo que Willy se apartara y entró en el tronco del árbol.  
-Vegetta… -protestó- estaba ocupado.  
Rubius avanzó hacia el albino, lo hizo con cuidado, conocía muy bien los humores del beta y ese no era uno de los mejores, lo comprobó cuando al estar junto a él, Willy levantó la mirada, esos ojos rasgados llenos de sospecha y de una frase sin pronunciar:  
-”Qué estáis tramando, ratas.”  
Rubius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa malvada mirada, pasando la suya por su apetecible cuello, perdiéndose en dónde tenía que estar su intento de marca. Que la hubiera quitado no le molestó tanto como creyó, por el contrario, el aire en sus pulmones empezó a quemarlo con el impulso irrefrenable de clavar una vez más los dientes sobre esa piel tan perfecta y volver a disfrutar aquel maravilloso instante, de los gemidos, del cuerpo de su beta cayendo en sus brazos, entregándose. Willy se dio la vuelta rápido para ir tras Vegetta y él tuvo que desahogarse con otro mordisco a aquella manzana, mientras veía aquel fino cuerpo alejarse, sin dejar de pensar en lo lindo que se veía entre sus manos, desnudo, gimiendo, rogando, y es que algo, desde que Willy abrió la puerta, le había hecho querer lanzarse a besar esa piel con detenimiento, y no solo eran los gruñidos de su tonto oso.  
-¡Vegetta!  
Willy se apresuró a alcanzar al pelinegro, que revolvía todo lo que veía, huyó hacía él más como una excusa para apartarse de Rubius, pues toda su piel había dolido con un escalofrío al haberle oído resoplar con esa mirada hambrienta sobre él. El alfa idiota. Willy cerró de golpe el cofre que Vegetta inspeccionaba.  
-No hay nada ilegal, Vegetta, deja de revolver.  
-Que gruñón estás hoy… -dejó caer la mirada sobre la camiseta rota, que olía más a Rubius que la ropa que el oso llevaba puesta en ese momento, y casi, casi consigue disimular otro aroma.  
-Será porque dos bobos han venido a molestar cuando estaba descansando.  
-¿No dijiste que estabas ocupado chiqui? -se burló Vegetta con su sonrisilla logrando una mala mirada de Willy, que se cruzó de brazos sin darse cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Vegetta miró a Rubius, para comprobar si él había notado lo mismo, y a juzgar por lo nervioso que se veía el alfa, no tuvo duda ninguna- Rubius y yo pensábamos ir a buscar meteoritos, ¿Te apuntas?  
-No.  
Siguió ahí parado, mal mirándole, de brazos cruzados.  
-Bueno, siempre podemos hacer algo.  
-Estoy ocupado Vegetta.  
-¿Sabes qué otra cosa es más difícil de ver que un meteorito, Willy? -el albino apretó los labios haciéndose ver más molesto- Un beta en celo.  
La sonrisa picarona que Vegetta puso en ese momento, directa a él, le desarmó.  
-Vegettaaa -intentó sonar amenazante.  
Él se le adelantó, tomando suavemente su rostro con las dos manos, juntando sus frentes, sonriendo, sin dejar de aproximar sus cuerpos poco a poco.  
-¿Te lo dije, no? Te echamos de menos Willy, hemos venido por ti -le susurró suave y sugerente.  
A un lado Rubius dejaba la manzana mordida sobre el cofre y esa misma mano se posaba en su cintura haciéndole notar sus negras uñas en la piel. Vegetta le sostenía el rostro y al devolverle la mirada esas galaxias moradas lo estaban devorando, sentía el cuerpo de Rubius ardiendo a su espalda, y la otra mano del oso posarse al otro lado de su cadera, esta vez, buscando ir bajo la camisa. La respiración del oso, como fuego exhalado por una bestia, rompía sobre su nuca, volviendo increíblemente sensible todo su cuerpo, a la espera, dándole una idea de lo cerca que estaba la boca del alfa, y en ese momento, Vegetta, lentamente, sin despegar los ojos de los de él, hincó una rodilla en el suelo.  
-Relájate chiqui, estás con nosotros.  
Los labios de Rubius se posaron sobre su hombro y no pudo detener el suspiro que escapó travieso de su boca, abierta por las palabras que no tuvo tiempo a pronunciar, su cuerpo se tensó, se arqueó y el oso lo tomó con fuerza pegándolo a su pecho con un suave gruñido de satisfacción, casi otro gemido de alivio. Rubius levantó su camisa, con una caricia que subía por su abdomen hasta su pecho. Los labios de Vegetta se posaron cerca de su ombligo, provocando que todo su cuerpo doliera, que contuviera la respiración, sus manos despertando la piel de su abdomen con unas cosquillas cálidas que hicieron volar todas las mariposas de su cuerpo.

La mano del alfa encontró el duro botón cerca de su corazón y lo pellizcó jugando con tan dulce caramelo, lamía el delicioso sabor de esa piel en su precioso cuello, besando de vez en cuando para sentirlo entre sus labios, alimentándose con cada jadeo del sorprendido albino que le hacía ver como la presa más deseable de todas. Le sujetó fuerte la cadera al escuchar el tintineo de sus pantalones desabrochándose y cayendo, no le dejaría moverse, no mientras Vegetta y él conseguían esos hermosos gemidos, esos tiernos temblores en su cuerpo, solo con sus lenguas. Rubius sonrió complacido por lo obediente del cuerpo del testarudo albino.  
-¿Estás bien Willy?  
Le susurró a su oído con voz suave mientras sus dedos se colaban bajo el pantalón, ayudando a bajar su ropa, muy lentamente, y el beta solo pudo asentir con la cabeza un par de veces, totalmente perdido en sus brazos, sonrió aún más, y él también se arrodilló a su espalda.

Willy se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando entender como aquello se había disparado de esa forma, no lo entendía, su celo no era como el de un omega, su celo solo era un día molesto de entre tantos cientos y ni siquiera tenía feromonas que lo delataran. Pero todo aquello, era lo que más deseaba, superaba incluso a sus sueños, lo necesitaba, apretó los labios para prohibirse estropearlo, y se rindió, respiró hondo y las feromonas de quienes tenía a sus pies incendiaron su cuerpo haciéndole gemir con fuerza hacia sus adentros.  
-Relájate -le volvió a reñir dulcemente Vegetta, y sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, unos maravillados y deseosos morados, y unos verdes suplicantes y llenos de brillo.

Los besos de Vegetta fueron bajando con ternura por la v de su estómago a la vez que sus manos le acariciaban con detenimiento sobre la ropa interior, haciendo de su respiración un desastre y de sus nervios un destrozo. Vegetta sonreía a Willy que apenas se atrevía a dejar la mirada sobre él, aún menos cuando las manos del pelinegro encerraron fuertemente su dureza y lo llevaron al cielo entre suspiros. Rubius pasó sus manos desde las rodillas, subiendo hasta su trasero, apretando las nalgas de golpe, levantando y separando, haciendo que Willy casi perdiera el equilibrio, maravillándose por la confusión del albino.

Rubius y Vegetta cruzaron miradas y sonrisas lascivas mientras Willy apenas sabía tenerse en pie.  
-Estas tan duro ya, ¿Qué pensabas hacer tú solo?  
Willy bajó la mirada para mal contestar, pero se quedó bloqueado, en la forma en la que Vegetta presentaba su lengua entre los labios, ofreciéndosela a él. El pelinegro lamió el glande sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes, pasando la punta de la lengua de forma traviesa para tomar un poco del presemen, Willy perdió la cabeza, y en ese momento exacto, otra lengua rodó demandante en su entrada provocándole un grito de placer y desahogo, Vegetta tomó todo su miembro con la boca, chupando, sorbiendo sin contenerse, queriendo más reacciones del albino.

Willy apoyó su mano como pudo en la pared cercana, intentando sostenerse aunque el alfa detrás suyo, abriéndolo, hacía muy bien ese trabajo, tanto como volver locas a las mariposas de su cuerpo, creando descargas y un calor abrasador en el que quería morir. Pronto se volvió imposible contener los jadeos, solo respirar, soportar lo que sentía, le hacía querer suplicar, rendirse a los dos hombres arrodillados ante él, los necesitaba dentro, necesitaba quemarse, necesitaba que lo quemaran que lo rompieran.

Rubius se puso en pie, alimentándose de cada glorioso gemido del albino, pasó una mano cruzándola por su pecho para sostenerlo para Vegetta, encontrando un botón que parecía esperarlo con ansias haciendo que Willy se retorciera en un gemido, mientras la otra mano emprendía camino entre la línea de su trasero, con la yema de su dedo buscando muy lentamente el lugar que su lengua había consentido, entrando sin esfuerzo, recibiendo un grito de placer que le supo a gloria, jadeando sobre el cuello de Willy, extasiado.

Apretó al albino con fuerza, toda la que pudo, atrapándolo, marcando la piel de su cuello con besos sediento de ella y de todos los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, buscando con su dedo una fantasía que Willy nunca le había permitido, pero de la que ahora era incapaz de resistirse perdido en todas las descargas que lo tensaban y los gemidos que Vegetta le provocaba paseando la lengua por su vena marcada, por la forma perfecta de su glande, y cuando el travieso pelinegro volvió a tomar la erección en el calor de su boca, Rubius encontró lo que buscaba, Las rodillas de Willy fallaron, su respiración escapó de él, su gemido fue el más hermoso que nunca escuchó. Sonrió.  
-¿Aquí? -le susurró al oído sonriente, victorioso, rascando los dientes en su cuello mientras volvía a presionar ese dulce punto y Willy dejó escapar un gemido tan dulce que Vegetta tomó más del albino haciéndole tragar aire como si fuese un resucitado.  
-Más.  
El corazón de Rubius palpitó con tanta fuerza como lo hizo su excitación y las mariposas de su cuerpo, rápido, sin pensar, añadió un dedo más, insistiendo en su punto dulce. Willy respiraba jadeos de placer, sus piernas temblaban de la estimulación en su interior, su cuerpo era la cuerda de un arco antes de dispararse.  
-Vegetta, más fuerte -gruñó el oso con todo su ego de alfa.  
Los labios y la lengua de Vegetta presionaron tanto que Willy terminó por agarrar el pelo negro entre sus dedos con fuerza, queriendo empujar las caderas contra él, pero no le dejaban, estaba tan bien sujeto que eso le excitó aún más, totalmente a merced de ellos.

La boca de Vegetta se sentía perfecta, le exigía que terminase dentro de ese calor con esas caricias que tiraban de él, y era lo que más deseaba porque los dedos del oso no dejaban de sobre estimularlo hasta el punto de doler de placer. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, sus lágrimas caían, su cuerpo se sentía invencible, en las nubes, jamás había estado tan al límite. En la piel bajo el brazo de Rubius, en las manos de Vegetta, se tensaba a punto de terminar, cuando ese aliento en su cuello, le hizo dejar caer la cabeza y ofrecerlo todo al alfa.  
-Rub...  
Rubius rugió alto y fuerte, excitando a Vegetta que gimió en su erección matando de éxtasis, los dedos se golpearon exigentes en el lugar exacto y no pudo contenerse, un grito escapó a su voluntad con todo de él, terminó en la boca de Vegetta, apretándose alrededor de los dedos del alfa quien gruñía bajo de hambre al notar los maravillosos espasmos de placer, sus piernas le fallaron por completo, temblaban, no podían sostenerlo mientras su cuerpo aún sufría un largo orgasmo y Rubius lo apretaba contra él con fuerza egoísta para no caerlo, mientras su voz ahogada y entrecortada por los jadeos era lo único que llenaba la habitación, bajo esas dos miradas fijas, maravillados en contemplar lo hermoso que e veía, roto, exhausto, rojo y dulce, cubierto de lágrimas.

Vegetta se puso en pie, sonriendo, tomando la manzana mordida de Rubius, y dando un buen mordisco justo en frente de la cara somnolienta y sonrosada de Willy. Rubius frotaba su nariz en el cuello del albino, saboreando el olor que llegaba hasta él, cargándolo de improviso a lo princesa.  
-Me lo llevo a la cama Vegetta -fue más un gruñido entre palabras.  
-Te sigo chiqui.


	63. Epílogo II: Olor a Manzana

+18 sigue.

No se dio cuenta de cómo exactamente había acabado allí, no hasta que recuperó el aliento y se sintió cómodamente dejado sobre su deshecha y desastrosa cama. Solo vio a Rubius quitarse su ropa de rodillas sobre él, sin perderlo de vista, con una respiración tan agitada y una mirada tan cargada de hambre, que Willy volvió en sí.  
-Necesito tomar agua -dijo apresurado, sentándose para levantarse.  
Pero Vegetta lo detuvo subiéndose de rodillas al colchón y empujándolo de vuelta a la cama. Acercó su boca a la suya, invadiéndolo con su lengua y el jugo de la manzana que masticaba. El beso dominante y exigente, obligándolo a quedarse tumbado, devolviéndole el calor al cuerpo con la perfecta falta de oxígeno. Willy se agarraba a las colchas desesperado por todo el fuego que sentía, ardiendo al escuchar al oso resoplar como una bestia, excitado y muy cerca de ellos. Se sentía observado, apresado, solo podía rogar por más mientras su cuerpo temblaba a la espera, se derretía imaginando esos ojos sobre él, con la lengua de Vegetta jugando en su boca.

Rubius le abrió las piernas separando sus rodillas, dejándolo tan expuesto que soltó un ansioso gemido que Vegetta saboreó de sus labios y atacó aún más hambriento. Quería que su amor de toda la vida le ahogase, quería que el guardián de sus pecados, el de esos ojos que miraban su cuerpo expuesto lo lamiese, que su mano volviera a invadirlo dentro, que lo llenase de todas las formas posibles, sentirlos por todo su cuerpo, lo quería todo y ahora.

Un suave beso sobre sus labios, tierno, y adornado con una sonrisa de esos ojos morados, una caricia dulce levantando su barbilla hasta aquella mirada, fue como se despidió uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Y aunque por fin pudo respirar gruñó por necesitar más de ello, provocando que la sonrisa de Vegetta creciera, tanto como su ego, y sin embargo otra mano reemplazó la de Vegetta en su mandíbula, una que le sujetó con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la piel obligándolo a mirarlo antes de besarlo con la misma fuerza, dejándolo sin aire, cumpliendo sus sueños con caricias por todo su cuerpo. 

Separaron sus bocas terminando el beso que los ahogaba, con los labios brillantes y sonrosados, y un fino hilo de saliva que seguía enlazándolos, recuperando el aire perdiéndose en la mirada cariñosa del oso y temblando por la mano que se deslizaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, amaba que lo mirase así, que lo acariciara con esa intención tan perversa. Vegetta se robó la atención del oso sosteniéndolo del cabello, robándole un beso delante de Willy, que él saboreó como si los labios que se rozaban delante suyo estuvieran recorriendo su propia piel, con esas lenguas por todo su cuerpo.

Un suspiro delató sus pensamientos, y los ojos amatistas a la vez que los marrones y verdes lo encontraron con la suavidad con la que se estaban besando. Vegetta alcanzó su cuello, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar antes de inclinarse y hacerlo con sus propios labios, tocándolo con su lengua y haciéndose a un lado un segundo antes de que Rubius lo repitiera, consiguiendo otra vez ese maravilloso sonido de la garganta del albino, para luego volverlo aún más loco cuando los dos lamieron sus labios y besaron su boca, juntos.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños tuvo algo como eso. Se agarró a ellos, tomando ese beso con todo de él, porque ahora sabía que era estar completo, y no quería dejarlos ir, no mientras su corazón palpitara de esa forma, mientras su piel los reclamará, mientras su cuerpo los necesitaba.

Rubius levantó sus piernas colocando las rodillas en sus hombros y Willy cerró los ojos, amando la fuerza de aquellas manos de duras uñas, su fuerte respiración, el calor que despedía, el olor del alfa entrando en él sometiéndolo, el olor del omega seduciéndolo. Sus manos apretaron aún más las sábanas cuando sintió los dedos de Rubius abriéndolo con un exigente deseo. Vegetta lo acomodaba sobre sus piernas, apartando con dulzura el pelo de su cara, cubriéndolo de besos, sonriendo cada vez más satisfecho con cada gemido que dejaba salir, con cada sacudida de su cuerpo.

El oso respiraba cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más bestial e impaciente, retiró los dedos de su interior y se movió nervioso, Willy supo lo que venía, el olor del alfa cada vez más penetrante, sus fuertes manos masajearon su trasero abriéndolo y Vegetta acercó los labios a los de él, Willy le ofreció su boca son deseo de ser tomada mientras el alfa se preparaba, pero ninguno de los dos dio el paso, hasta un latido después, rompiéndolo en pedazos, Rubius lo llenó de una estocada y con un rugido, Vegetta tomó su boca y su cuello haciendo presos todos sus gemidos.

Sus lenguas jugaban a perseguirse, la dominante mano de Vegetta le hizo temblar y arquearse al jugar con sus pezones, y el pelinegro rompió el beso con una sonrisa traviesa escurriendo la caricia por su cintura, intercambiando miradas con Rubius, que saboreaba el suave masaje de esa mano tanto como el calor del cuerpo que lo apretaba, tan cálido, tan suave y resbaladizo, felicitándose ambos por cada vez que el roce de sus pieles conseguía que Willy temblara y gimiera como nunca habían visto, tan desnudo, tan sonrojado, tan suyo. Vegetta se arrodilló a su lado, para poder alcanzar los labios de Rubius, con un beso de caricias y sus lenguas siendo vagas protagonistas, provocando más el hambre del alfa que se hizo más duro, más grande dentro de él, que clavó las uñas en las caderas que sostenía y golpeó fuerte dentro del pálido cuerpo, y la mano de Vegetta de súbito masajeando su dureza con rapidez y sin compasión.

Willy gritó, su cuerpo se arqueó buscando más contacto de ambos, sintiendo su boca vacía, necesitando algo que la llenara tanto como Rubius, con esa fuerza, ese ímpetu, lo necesitaba en todo su cuerpo, y como leyendo sus pensamientos, una mano de Vegeta acarició sus mejillas, antes de invadir a la fuerza su boca con dos dedos, dando vigorosas estocadas, al ritmo que el alfa marcaba las suyas. Willy abrió los ojos solo para ver la erótica escena que lo ahogaba de placer, amando y envidiando la imagen de sus dos amores compartiendo un intenso beso, y el aroma de las fresas dulces bañadas por el espeso chocolate, un aroma con el que gustaba de llenar sus pulmones con cada jadeo al cielo, con cada estocada.

Vegetta detuvo a Rubius tomando una de las piernas de Willy, girando al albino para ponerlo de lado, mirando hacia él, dejándole respirar y ofreciéndole un par de caricias, como siempre, apartando el blanco pelo de su frente para poder observar su rostro rendido a la lujuria, sus ojos se cruzaron y él le sonrió. Rubius se agachó para besar su sien, y ahí, repitiendo la caricia de Vegetta con los mechones de su pelo, le susurró suave al oído, mientras su vista seguía fija en los ojos afilados de Vegetta.  
-¿Quieres a Vegetta verdad? -Willy miraba al pelinegro con una expresión de ruego, de cariño, de súplica de no ser abandonado por la persona a la que estaba mirando, que le pareció tan tierno por parte del frío y despiadado Willy, que no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa de victoria, entró en él hasta el fondo, haciéndole gemir, y dios como amó ese momento- ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras? -pegó sus labios a su oído, lamiendo su oreja un instante, para susurrarle mucho más bajo- Con esa dulce boca.  
Vegetta observó todo intrigado con una ceja levantada. Willy se levantó sobre su codo con torpeza, pues Rubius aún tenía una de sus piernas levantada para someterlo, y bajo la mirada atenta del pelinegro, tomó su duro miembro, haciéndole soltar un suspiro de sorpresa. Rubius no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Vegetta, tan asombrado como colorado, esperaba en cualquier momento oír también su dulce voz llenando la habitación junto con la de Willy, empujó una vez más dentro del albino, consiguiendo un hermoso sonido de su garganta. Y cómo adoró ver la forma en la que Vegetta apretó los labios conteniéndose, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la barbilla levantada a las alturas y su pecho subiendo y bajando con vértigo, cuando la boca de Willy lo tomó en su interior.

Cómo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, si siempre había deseado tener a Willy lamiéndolo, y ahora que lo tenía, era mucho mejor, mucho más cálido, húmedo y placentero que cualquier de sus fantasías. Su lengua, aunque primeriza, lo acarició de tal manera que casi termina en ese momento, dentro de ese absorbente paraíso. Agarró el pelo blanco, empujándose más dentro de esa boca, dando su mayor esfuerzo en contener toda la excitación que había estado sin atender todo ese tiempo, y lanzó un suspiro de agradecimiento, de sentir la garganta de Willy calentarlo, humedeciéndolo, vibrando con los gemidos más dulces que había escuchado nunca.

Abrió los ojos, mirando de reojo a Rubius, que lo había estado mirando a él con una sonrisa de largos dientes de depredador, a punto de devorarlos a ambos. El oso penetraba a Willy, relamiéndose los labios por lo que había conseguido, acercó su rostro al de Vegetta, haciendo más profundas sus embestidas, haciendo que Willy alzara la voz extasiado.  
-Aprovecha el bug Vegettita -le sonrió con malicia antes de devorarlo con un beso.  
Vegetta se sintió a punto de explotar, apretó a Willy contra él, y su otra mano sostuvo la nuca del alfa para tener un beso más profundo. Willy disfrutó del sabor de Vegetta, del tacto de su calor en su lengua, de cómo crecía en su interior y le demandaba más sin miramientos, clavó los dedos en las piernas de Vegetta al sentir como aumentaba su dureza, como palpitaba dentro de él, levantó los ojos para tener esa hermosa imagen de nuevo, notando como Vegetta intentaba mirarlo de reojo sin romper el beso con Rubius. Vegetta, colorado, derretido en jadeos que se esparcían en el habitación, que el oso devoraba mientras a él lo acariciaba con cada golpe de sus caderas, rozando ese punto tan maravilloso que hacía que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una hoguera, en una montaña de dinamita a punto de explotar.

Rubius tomaba lo que quería de ambos, y como lo quería. Su omega, tan salvaje y poderoso, ahora tan sumiso y lleno de deseo por él, su beta, tan caótico y frío, derretido a sus pies, entregándose a él por completo. Era un alfa, su alfa. Rugió sobre los labios de su dulce Vegetta, besando ese temblor, ese gemido, el orgasmo que le provocó, feliz de como el pelinegro lo sujetaba contra su boca necesitando de alguna forma terminar en él. Aquello le abrasó su interior y de un solo golpe, profundo, fuerte, se aseguró de tocar en el pálido cuerpo ese lugar que sus dedos habían encontrado. Willy tembló, gimiendo alto y fuerte, con la esencia de Vegetta en su lengua, sintiendo una inmensa oleada de el calor llenar su interior, derramándose dentro de él con fuerza, las uñas del oso empujándolo hacía él, un golpe, otro hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportó y se desvaneció con un orgasmo que lo recorrió hasta la punta de los pies.

El oso rugía, largo y suave, casi un ronroneo constante, acariciando el blanco cuerpo que se acomodaba a descansar, besando los labios que suspiraban aún sobre los suyos, los jadeos eran el otro sonido de la habitación. Su cuerpo se estremecía por las oleadas del orgasmo, sentía su respiración salir de la boca ardiendo sobre su piel sensibilizada, no solo su piel, su cuerpo entero lo estaba sintiendo todo, y Vegetta no le dio un solo segundo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando su espalda sobre su fuerte pecho, abrazándolo con caricias, besando su cuello y hombros.

Rubius acunó su rostro para besar con dulzura sus labios entre jadeos más calmados, un beso cariñoso, amable, como los de Vegetta, que lo llenaban de cosquillas y lo hacían sentirse amado. La mano de Vegetta se juntó a la de Rubius sobre su cuello, cálidas y suaves, bajaron por su cuerpo trazando un camino de fuego que le hacía suspirar a cada centímetro, los labios de Rubius seguían posándose una y otra vez sobre los suyos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él. Los dientes de Vegetta arañaban sugerentes su cuello enviando un escalofrío por su espalda que el pelinegro curaba con un suave roce de su lengua.  
-Ve… Veg.  
-Shhh chiqui.  
Rubius y Vegetta intercambiaron sonrisas, al ver como el albino, con las mejillas sonrosadas, las lágrimas recorriendo su piel, una sonrisa escondida en sus labios que al pronunciar aquel nombre dejaron ver dos pequeños pero incipientes colmillos de lobezno. Lo adoraron, tanto como el aroma que flotaba a su alrededor, excitándolos.

Las manos de los dos tomaron su miembro, despertándolo con una suavidad increíble, con paciencia, sin dejar de darle esos besos que le robaban el aliento, podía sentir como la dureza de Vegetta se clavaba en su trasero, y eso le estaba prendiendo. Los ojos de Rubius sobre él, mientras le daba cada beso o usaba su lengua sobre sus labios, era casi tan excitante como esas manos que lo sostenían, como la mano que clavaba sus uñas en su trasero masajeándolo, o como las manos que se movían en su miembro, tocándolo, esparciendo la humedad de su punta por todo el glande.

Los brazos de Vegetta lo apretaron casi ahogándose cuando entró en él, con suavidad pero tan duro que sintió como lo penetraba, como sus pieles rozaban y su cuerpo se apretaba recibiéndolo. Vegetta suspiró una nube de calor y deseo sobre la piel de su hombro, sus feromonas se hicieron tan intensas que el alfa respondió compitiendo con las de él, rugiendo, apartando los labios de los de Willy para dejar los dientes en otro hombro, donde había estado su pequeña marca, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el dulce dolor, la punzada, lo bien que se sintió.

Rubius y Vegetta soltaron su palpitante erección, mirándose la mano empapada.  
-Eso ha sido rápido -celebró Rubius con media sonrisa.  
-Culpa tuya cabezón -Vegetta jadeaba sobre él, y ahora, que reposaba la frente sobre su espalda, se daba cuenta del calor que lo llenaba, y de cómo Vegetta también temblaba-, lo has llenado todo de feromonas.  
-Mira quien habla.  
Se burló Rubius, atrayendo al pelinegro por encima del hombro de Willy para besarlo violentamente, Willy podía oirlo gemir ahogado en su oreja, mientras Vegetta lo apretaba y lo embestía un par de veces más. Se dejaron caer en la cama, acurrucándose bajo la mirada lasciva del alfa, orgulloso de su trabajo.

Vegetta buscó el rostro de Willy con la mano, uniendo sus frentes mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.  
-No hagas caso al tontito. ¿Tú cómo estás?  
Willy asintió, intentó sonreír, fijando la mirada en los orbes violetas, no quería mirar al alfa, no a ese alfa que le ponía la piel de gallina, que hacía que su cuerpo se doblegara solo con un movimiento de sus tiernas orejas o un fuerte gruñido.  
-Bien, Vegetta.  
Él le sonrió, le besó de vuelta, al mismo tiempo que Rubius se inclinaba sobre el cuello del omega y respiraba de su piel ese olor a fresas. Vegetta se tensó, se arqueó igual de sensible que su propio cuerpo, temblando bajo el gruñido del alfa que amenazaba con marcarlo, temblando con otro pequeño orgasmo, solo con eso, el alfa lo sabía, y sonreía victorioso mirando a Willy como si él fuera su siguiente presa, así que Rubius pasó el brazo sobre el cuerpo de Vegetta para acercarse a Willy.

Willy quiso encogerse, esconderse en el cuerpo del omega que jadeaba a su lado, pero su cuerpo recibió al alfa presentándole su cuello, por culpa de todas esas feromonas que lo bañaban, esas fresas casi hechas mermelada, ese chocolate alejado del café fuerte y amargo. Rubius deslizaba la nariz por todo su cuello, sentía como le respiraba, y eso le encantaba, hacía a su corazón palpitar, no por la marca, si no por sentirse unido a Rubius, de la misma forma que él cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones con el chocolate o las fresas.

Pero la realidad era otra, ¿no? Él solo era un beta.  
-Rub -apretó los labios, era el momento de despertar, de decir la verdad y afrontarla- déjalo alfa, no soy un omega, yo no huelo a nada.  
Vegetta fue el primero en reír, con esa risa pilla de cuando hace una travesura y quiere confesarla, Rubius fue el segundo, apartándose a mitad de carcajada.  
-¿Bobo o qué? ¿Crees que soy tan inútil que no puedo oler a mis destinados?  
Los ojos de Willy se abrieron de par en par sin entender nada, Vegetta simplemente le plantó un pico en los labios antes de seguir riendo.  
-Anda cabezón, que cosas tienes. Hueles delicioso, ahora más que nunca -dijo dejándole un beso en el cuello.  
-¿Qué? Que…  
-Hueles a fresco -susurró Vegetta sobre su cuello, dejando otro beso.  
Rubius pasó a su espalda, para abrazarlo y oler mejor desde la nuca del albino, imitó a Vegetta dejando otro beso justo al inicio de su blanco cabello.  
-Al rocío de la mañana -le susurró a su espalda inhalando sobre su piel.  
-Hueles como todos esos árboles a tu puerta.  
-Llenos de vida -Rubius lo abrazó, aliviado de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, vivo.  
Willy se estiró, intentando apartar el rostro de Vegetta, para que no viera sus intenciones de llorar allí mismo, grabadas a fuego en su alma las palabras de Rubius llamándolo destinado, y pudo ver allí, al lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de noche, una manzana mordida hasta quedar el corazón descubierto, la misma manzana que Rubius y Vegetta se habían turnado a devorar.  
-Lleváis todo el día… -no solo el día, Willy cayó en la cuenta, continuamente, los había visto comer esa fruta, lo recordaba, porque deseó que Rubius lo mordiera de esa forma, porque deseaba compartir lo que los labios de Vegetta saboreaban delante de él- comiendo manzanas…  
Vegetta y Rubius rieron sobre su piel.  
-Al fin te diste cuenta tontito.  
-Los dos oléis a compota -se burló Rubius- me estáis matando de hambre a mi pobre oso.  
-Dile que puede comerme cuando quiera chiqui.  
El alfa rugió, y Willy se encogió entre los brazos de ambos, dejándose envolver por su alma gemela, por su destinado, y se echó a reír, en el calor de sus pieles, en el aroma de la felicidad.

Pensó que todo había acabado, que era una despedida, y solo acababa de comenzar.


	64. Un extra y un gracias!

-¡Y esto es Karmaland chavales!  
Los noobs miraban asombrados la ciudad a espaldas del orgulloso Vegetta.  
-¡Pero si hay un casino! -fue lo primero que gritó Herny.  
Vegetta rio,aún si cabe más orgulloso.  
-Y un zoo, una heladería, cafetería, restaurante y un hospital para tontitos.  
-Y una iglesia Vegettita -Rubius se acercó a él con una sonrisa, los noobs corearon su nombre, y el de Alexby a su lado, saludandolos- ¡Buenas! ¿Este señor mayor os está tratando bien?  
-¿A quién llamas señor mayor cabezón?  
-A ti Vegetta -había mucho cariño en la mirada del oso, no solo burla y picoteo.  
-Milagro que no los haya puesto a trabajar todavía, ¡Que tal chavales! ¡Bienvenidos a Karmaland! -cantó Alexby, moviendo las caderas en tanga al son de su tarareo. los noobs rieron.  
-Ui ese culito Alexby -el aludido rio con su risa de delfin a la broma de Lexosi.  
-¿Vas a misa?  
-Si, y espero que os paséis a confesaros.  
El aire se cargaba de corazones, con Rubius demasiado cerca de Vegetta y unas sonrisas por parte de los dos que hicieron a Alexby fingir arcadas y distraerse con sus antiguos compañeros.  
-Claro que si chiqui, nos pasamos.  
Las orejas de Rubius cayeron sobre su pelo, su cara se llenó de un dulce color rosa, mirando al resto de los chicos de reojo, muy cerca de Vegetta, demasiado.  
-Vegettita… -susurró jugando con sus manos, asegurándose de reojo que todos estaban distraídos en lo suyo.  
Vegetta le sonrió con dulzura, viendo lo que Rubius trataba de decirle, llevó su mano enguantada al rostro de su osito y le dio un lento y suave beso. Los noobs se clavaron el codo para avisarse unos a otros de no perderse la escena, pero disimulando.  
-Ui ui ui -Jesus corrió a taparle la boca a Lexosi para que no interrumpiera el momento ni las cálidas sonrisas que se daba la pareja-  
-Nos vemos.  
-¡Adiós Señor cura! -algo en el tono de voz de Arsilex los hizo reír a todos, incluso a Rubius, después de encogerse un tanto avergonzado.  
-Sois tontitos. ¿Os parece si tomamos unos helados mientras viene el resto?  
-¡Si! ¡Helado! -Arsilex gritaba subiéndose sobre Herny.  
-¡Yo lo quiero de dos bolas! -aplaudió Herny.  
-Invitas tú, ¿no, Vegetta?  
-Como niños. Si venga, yo invito, ¡Pero sin pasarse que os conozco a todos cochinos!  
Alexby y Elyas, al lado de Vegetta, fueron los primeros en empezar a caminar distraídamente, mientras Jesus, Arsilex, y Lexosi, iban detrás, ocupados en sus tonterías o en lo que llamaba su atención.  
-¡Ey tíos mirad! ¿Ese de ahí no será el famoso Willy? -anunció Lexosi con musicalidad.  
-¡¡Quién, dónde, dónde!!  
-Ahí idiota, mira -Lexosi le acarro la mandibula orientando la cara de Arsilex a la fuerza- el que está con Rubius.  
-¡Ostia! ¡Pues sí que parece!  
-¡¿Lo saludamos?! -se emocionó Jesus- ¡Quiero conocer al que más tiempo ha aguantado a nuestro Vegettita!  
-¡Vam…!  
Sus pies se anclaron al suelo en el instante en el que vieron como Rubius se inclinaba para darle un beso en la boca. Se quedaron como estatuas, sombríos y con una nube de sentimiento homicida oscureciéndolos. Rubius siguió su camino con una enorme sonrisa y Willy se acercó hasta ellos, manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa traviesa de chino malo.  
-¡Pero bueno! ¡Todavía aquí!  
-¡Willy compañero! Vamos a por un helado, ¿te apuntas?  
Los tres pequeños noobs comenzaron a gritar furiosos.  
-¡Mejor vamos a misa! -gritó Arsilex por encima.  
-¡Si Vegetta a misa! -Jesus.  
-Tenemos unas palabras que decirle al cura -la voz un poco grave de Lexosi sonó siniestra.  
Todos los miraron con asombro.  
-Pues… -los cuatro veteranos se miraron entre si, Vegetta se encogió de hombros- Vamos a la iglesia.  
Mientras de fondo, los pequeños noobs sacaban las espadas.

Encontraron a Luzu muy cerca de la iglesia, quien encantado por las animadas visitas se ofreció a acompañarlos. Los pequeños noobs entraron en tromba con las armas en la mano, casi como si fueran a ser recibidos por una horda de zombies, miraron furiosos a todos lados.  
-¡Pero que haceis tontitos! ¡Que esto es una iglesia!  
Alexby y Elyas intentaban no reír negando con la cabeza, pero Luzu parecía encantado y disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de los chicos.  
-¡¿Y el cura?! -gritó Jesus mirando por todos lados, igual que sus compañeros.  
-¡Eso! ¿Y el cura? -esta vez fue la gritona voz de Arsilex.  
Vegetta miró a todos lados, reparando en el confesionario y sonriendo con picardía.  
-¡Luzu! ¿Les enseñas la iglesia?  
-¡Claro Vegettoide!  
-Yo voy a confesarme jijijijiji.  
-¡Eh no! -gritó Alexby.  
-Voy contigo Vegetta -Willy le siguió.  
-¡Pero que no! -Alexby se volvió loco- ¡Que esto es la iglesia! ¡Pero Luzu~!  
Luzu reía con su melodiosa risa incómoda.  
-Déjalos Alexbitas.  
-¡¡Pe… pero…!!  
-¡¡¿Y el cura?!! -interrumpió gritando Herny.  
-Pero vamos a ver -Elyas por fin intervino con su serenidad- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros con el cura?  
-¡¡Que es un puerco!!  
-¡Le vimos comerle el morro a Willy!  
-¡¡Nadie le rompe el corazón a nuestro Vegettita!!  
Luzu rio si cabe más incómodo, Alexby escondía la cara en la mano, negando con la mirada en el suelo, y luego, harto de la gente que lo rodeaba, fue pisando fuerte hasta el confesionario, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Vegetta estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rubius, el oso le agarraba las caderas de una forma que dejaba muy pocas dudas sobre lo que hacían y el contacto que tenían sus cuerpos, Willy sujetaba el cuello de Vegetta para besarlo desde la espalda, con la mano perdida en los pectorales del pelinegro. Los tres se sonrojaron como tomates, Rubius incluso escondió la cara en el pecho de Vegetta. Alexby cerró la puerta de un simple tirón.

Silencio y caras de asombro, hasta que la escandalosa risa de Luzu rompió la tensión. Los noobs se miraron, terminaron por sonreír avergonzados por la escena triple x.  
-¡Ese es nuestro Vegettita! -gritó Arsilex emocionado.  
-¡Dales duro macho de pelo en pecho! ¡Tifón, fuente de agua! -coreó Lexosi entre risas.  
-¿Qué, vamos a por ese helado? -dijo Jesus como si nada.  
-Venga vamos, invita Lely.  
Tranquilamente y felices salieron de la iglesia los tres pequeños noobs juntos, hacia las preciosas luces del amanecer.  
-¡Eh no desgraciados! Lo pagáis vosotros.  
-Luego lo puede pagar Vegetoide, vamos con ellos Alexby.  
Alexby suspiró, viendo sonreír a Elyas a su lado.  
-Está bien, vamos a por ese helado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han sido alrededor 150 mil palabras que jamás pensé que saldrían de mis manos, toda una tarea titánica que he disfrutado, con sus momentos altos y bajos, con vosotros de fondo sacándome sonrisas y haciendo de esta experiencia algo único que guardaré toda mi vida como uno de los mejores recuerdos y logros.
> 
> Esta historia, son solo 150 mil palabras dedicadas a vosotros, a todos, por que por más que pueda deciros lo agradecida que estoy, nunca será tan suficiente como para sentir que podéis entenderlo, por eso, esta historia es vuestra, para vosotros, con todo mi corazón. Si, podéis pedirme una copia XD.
> 
> Gracias a los que estáis, estuvisteis y estaréis aquí. Conozca vuestros nombres o no, os lleváis un trozo de mi kokoro, uno enorme, que os dejo a vuestro cuidado.
> 
> De aquí en adelante… PUEDE que publique algún ESPECIAL PENDIENTE, pero con tiempo y calma. También hay otros proyectos, que no sé cómo se desarrollan, pero uno ya podéis encontrarlo anunciado en mi perfil .
> 
> NOS LEEMOS!!
> 
> HASTA SIEMPRE <3
> 
> Con amor: Dabrida.


End file.
